Jake Goes Nuts
by beautifulmonsters
Summary: this happens after BD, Jake thinks that he isn't good enough for Nessie because she is going out with a a guy that he doesn't trust rated M just in case i suck at summeries, R&R! chapter 50 is up :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fan fic, so please be nice (: i hope you like it, but i have to say, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! they all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer (: please review!!**

**beautifulmonsters (:**

Chapter 1

I didn't know what to do, she was going out with this guy that I didn't trust tonight and I really didn't know how I felt about it. There was this strange feeling inside of me to rip the guys head off. I could picture myself doing it to… he wouldn't even known what hit him. He would walk in the door and than BAM! There goes his head. I would be so happy because I would finally have Nessie to myself. Its not like Edward would care, I mean he's seen the guy to, I don't think that he would mind. I was thinking about how perfect the set up would be,

I could stand behind the door, not that I fit all that well but I could try. I would walk right up from behind him and grab his body and… Nessie looked up at me with hurt filled eyes.

What was I thinking? Nessie didn't have feelings for me outside of the whole brother thing. I thought that this whole imprinting thing was supposed to make me happy. No, right about now it was making me crazy! Sure, Nessie was only 8 years old in human years, but she sure as hell didn't look like it. She had the body of a 21 year old, and she had knowledge beyond what I could even dream of, she deserved better than I could ever give her, and absolutely better than any thing he could ever give her. Just because she was in college, and he was her English studies partner, what does he have that I don't? Oh yea, Nessie, and a high school degree. Yea that's probably why Nessie doesn't see me as anything more than a brother, because I'm dumb. I could never support her.

Wow, now I'm really depressed. I have to go talk to some one, Quil would be the best one to talk to, I mean me and him are in almost the same stage, of course Claire is 16 and they're still in the brother sister stage so I'll talk to him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Quil, it's Jake."

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you, is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Um, I'm with Claire right now, do you think that I could call you back?" there was a ruffle against the phone. "Claire, stop, I'm on the phone" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Dude? What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, shit. Um, Claire I really have to go, I'll call you later." He wasn't talking to me. Claire, the center of his world was demanding his attention like always.

"Ok, what's up Jake?"

"Meet me down at the beach." I hung up the phone and left my bedroom at a walk. Billy was in the living room watching a game.

"Hey son, glad to see your finally up, I was getting a little worried," He said with out looking up from the TV.

"Yea, I'm going down to First Beach, I'll be back later."

"Ok, son."

I was waiting at the beach for what seemed forever when Quil finally decided to show up.

"Ok what was so urgent that you had to pull me away from Claire?" he looked mad.

"How do you deal with it?"

"Ok you lost me. What are you talking about?"

"The whole imprinting on a kid thing. Yea I know that the feelings gradually go from protector to friend to brother to lover, but when does she feel the same way?"

"Oh, so you have joined us with the whole 'love' stage. Um, well I don't know what to tell you. I can tell you this, you will know when it's time to tell her, it will just happen. Or at least that's what happened with me."

Ah, man. He told Claire that he loved her, and I interrupted… Ew I can't even think about it.

"Wait so you and Nessie are at the love stage?"

"Well I'm at the love stage, I think. She's going out with this guy tonight and I just want to rip his head off."

"Yup, you're defiantly at the love stage there Jakey." He looked at me with a smile.

"What do I do? I mean I can't not let her go on the date she really likes this guy and I can't make her unhappy, it'll kill me." I was looking down at the ground when he finally answered.

"All you can do is wait till the perfect time. That's what I did with Claire and look how it ended for me I'm happier than a boy on Christmas morning."

"Um, gross I didn't need to know that! Well all I can do is be there for her right? So I guess that means no ripping his head off then. Damn"

"Well I hope everything works out."

I turned on my heel and walked off the beach to my Rabbit. I started the engine and peeled out of the parking lot on my way to experience the worst day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys here is the next chapter! so there was a few people that read the last chapter. i want to know if you like the story so far and think i should continue. I don't own twilight! **

**hope you like the new chapter! please Review!**

**Beautifulmonsters(:**

Chapter 2

I arrived at the Cullen mansion 10 minutes ago. We were all waiting for Nessie to come down stairs. I understand Alice and Blondie have been up stairs with her for hours. Hello? This was a date not a beauty contest, and as if she needed it she was the most beautiful creature that ever walked the earth.

"Will you keep your thought to yourself, dog?"

Damn that stupid power of his.

He smiled, happy with himself.

I looked at Bella with sad eyes, she shrugged and a second later she nodded. _Eddie? Oh Eddie? Can you hear me? I want to kiss your daughter!_ Nothing. Bella put her shield around me. I smiled at her when Edward gave her a sad look.

"I'm helping you, you know," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok. She's ready, ladies and gentlemen and dog, I'm proud to show you our beautiful subject, Nessie." The little pixy like vampire danced down the stairs and stood next to her mate. I heard a foot steps coming down the hall, and reached the top of the stairs. All I could see were those beautiful legs that were bare, she came down the next step and still bare legs. Ok, now I was getting nervous. She came down slower and slower, I finally saw the little black dress that hugged her curves in the very best way possible. The dress came to her mid thigh area and all I could think of was that she was not leaving this house looking like that. Her hair was perfectly straight, although I liked it in the natural curls. She looked absolutely beautiful.

She finally reached the bottom step and did a little twirl.

"What'd ya think?"

"Beautiful"

"Stunning"

"Wow"

"Oh my gosh!"

Everyone started complimenting her and all I could do was stare. All I could see and hear was my Nessie standing in the middle of the hallway twirling around with a big smile on her face. I didn't even notice when Edward came over to me. He looked at me and blocked my view of Nessie.

"Close your mouth dog. Staring is not very polite especially if your doing it with your mouth open, at my daughter."

I closed my mouth. All I wanted to do was go up and take her away to a place where I can have her to my self.

"Oh, hey Jake," her beautiful voice snapped me out of my daydream. "What'd ya think? Is it good enough?" She looked very self conscious.

"No," was all I said and I saw her face drop, the room went silent. "It's perfect." Her head popped up with a smile on her face, she ran over to me and jumped in my arms.

"Oh thank you!" and kissed me on the cheek. My heart skipped a beat. I was holding the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms and I didn't want to let her go.

All of that changed when the door bell rang. I put her down and Carlisle went to answer the door. It was a tall man with sandy blonde hair that was not all that muscular, and a little on the scrawny side.

I don't know what Nessie sees in this pathetic accuse of a man, more like a boy. I looked down at her and she was looking at him and he was looking at her with a strange look, probably because she's in my arms and we look like a couple and he is probably really confused.

I let my hands drop from around her shoulders but she was still hanging on to my waist. That I didn't understand, but hey, I didn't mind. I looked down at her again and she had sad eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" I whispered in to her ear. "Go, don't keep him waiting." And with that I gently pushed her towards him. She turned and gave me a sad smile, then waved to her parents and the rest of the family.

She left, but I couldn't move. I felt like there was no hope left in this world, as if I could never feel happy again. I ran out of that house faster than I have ever had before and I had phased before I even hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! hope your not sick of the story, i need feedback guys, do you like the story? please give me you thoughts! same disclaimer applies **

**beautifulmonsters(:**

Chapter 3

Nessie's POV

I hoped this worked, mom said that this would work, she said that she once thought of trying it with dad. Yea but dad always loved mom, she never had to fight for his love. That's what I was doing, fighting for love from the person I wanted it most from, Jake. I could never think of living with out him.

"Aunt Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Of course hun, what is it?"

"Can you make me look hot, I know it's completely impossible, but can you try?"

"Nope, because I don't have to, you're already giving your Aunt Rose a run for her money." She smiled. I didn't think that I was hot I thought that I was pretty, but I never thought of my self as hot or sexy.

"No, I have a date tonight and I want to look sexy so that I will…" I trailed off. She got my point. "

"Oh, so he finally caved in did he?"

"No, I'm going out with Lucas." She gave me a sad face, she really wanted me to go out with Jake, I don't know why, he was this perfect guy, not to mention hot and absolutely the sweetest guy I have ever met, but he didn't see me in that way.

"Are you doing this to get him to notice you?" she eyed me suspiciously.

"Maybe…" I said. "Please will you help me?"

"Ok, when's the date?"

"Tonight, at 7. We're going to dinner at um… I don't remember but I really hope that I don't have to, maybe Jake will say no, that I can't leave the house."

"Nessie, if we're going to do this then we have to start asap. There's no time to waist."

After all of my hair and makeup was done, it was time to put on the dress. I slipped into it and it was so cute and sexy, it was low cut over the chest and came to my mid thigh area. I didn't know if I even wanted to put it on since I was about to make the biggest gesture of my life. I wanted to tell him that I loved him. That I was _in_ love with him.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I was in my dress just about to put my shoes on when Aunt Rose came in.

"So, I hear that someone has come up with a devious plan to get a guy. This my kind of play. You look beautiful by the way, but there is something missing." She pulled a hanger from behind her back. "Even though I don't approve of the guy, I want to let you have the best time of your life, so I got you a gift."

I looked down at what she had in her hand. If I could blush I would be bright red. It was a sexy bra and panties set. They were black with purple lace weaved through the silky material.

"Oh and if he hurts you, don't punch him, let me do that." she winked and left me.

I quickly got changed and looked at the clock, it was 6:30, I had 15 minutes before he would be here. I relaxed and listened to some music on my ipod. There was some classical, some rock and some jazz on my play list but there was only one song that I really liked, because it explained my life perfectly, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

The nock on the door made me jump. It was Aunt Alice coming to tell me that it was time. She winked and went down stairs. I looked in the mirror one last time and went to the door hoping that this would work out to my advantage.

I got to the top of the stairs and started to walk down. I remembered what Aunt Alice said, _take it slow, you really want him to regret that _he_ isn't taking you out on the date. _I took the stairs one at a time placing both feet on each step and counting to 2 before I moved to the next one.

I came to the bottom step and saw Jake out of the corner of my eye, he stood there, frozen in shock. He didn't say a word. Finally I broke the silence "What'd ya think?"

"Beautiful. Stunning. my gosh!" it all came out in one big sentence. I really had trained my family well.

Still nothing, but I could see that his mouth was open and he still had his eyes glued to me. I looked at mom and Alice, they we're both smiling and telling me to twirl around so I did. They 'oh'ed and 'ah'ed.

I was so tired of Jake not saying anything so I finally asked him.

"Oh, hey Jake. What'd ya think? Is it good enough?" I asked looking down at the floor.

"No." What? This was my worst nightmare. I was about to turn around and go up stairs and cry my eyes out when he finished. "It's perfect."

"Oh, thank you!" I ran into his arms kissed him on the cheek and hugged him as if he would have disappeared when I let him go. He wrapped his arms around my back and I felt the safest her. He let me go as soon as the door bell rang, _NO! I don't want you to let me go! Don't let me go! _His arms were around my shoulders and mine were around his waist. Grandpa opened up the door to let Lucas in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me with Jacob, holding on to his waist as if I didn't want to go, which I didn't. Jake dropped his hands and looked down at me, and said "What are you still doing here? Go, don't keep him waiting." My world crashed. He wanted me to go, I didn't understand. I did all of this for him. I looked at my mom with pleading eyes, she looked at me then at Lucas, and nodded her head and I walked over to him and hugged him, turned to grab my coat, and looked a Jacob and he was smiling. I gave him a quick smile and left with Lucas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jake POV

I didn't know where I was going but I knew I couldn't stay in there. That house, where I could smell her and I could still feel her there, I just ran. I ended up at the cliffs, it was night fall and the sounds of the waves were soothing. If I phased I wouldn't have any thing to wear. So I just sat there, looking out to the ocean, wishing I had stopped her, told her that she couldn't go. Wishing that she would finally see that we were made for each other.

I heard foot steps behind me, only a vampire walks that quietly and it wasn't my Nessie because it didn't smell like her. It smelled similar and so that must make it Bella.

"How are you?"

I dropped my head into my paws and just looked out at the ocean.

"Not good I'm guessing. Here, I brought you some clothes from Billy's."

I took them from her hand and ran into the forest. I came out with just the sweats on and I threw the shirt to the rocks. I really don't like shirts and I really didn't want to wear it. I sat next to Bella.

"I see the way you look at her." Bella said without turning to face me.

"Well, it doesn't matter what I want, it's all about what she wants and that's obviously not me." I walked to her and sat by her feet.

"Jake some one once told me that I was 'exceptionally unobservant', well, not any more. I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"You'll see, I came to get you, you're coming back to the house."

"I really don't think I can, I can barely face you, I can see her in you, it-"

"Shut up, you're coming with me."

It's not like I had a choice, she pulled me with her, I told her that I would go but I wanted to change, these sweats were not something I should wear over there. I walked into my house and Billy wasn't there. I don't really blame him, I'm never there and I'm glad that he is getting out.

"Will you hurry up?"

Bella was never patient. Even when she was human. "Yea I'm coming, chill!"

I walked out of my room, wearing jeans and a polo, hoping to stall, I went to the fridge and got some lunch meat. "Oh no you don't, I'll call Esme, and she'll have something cooked for you when we get there." She was hopeless. I threw the food back in the fridge and went to the door, opened it and waved my hand over it. "After you."

"Oh, no. you go first." She pushed me out the door. We started on the way to the Cullen's in silence. What is she going to do, make me be there when Nessie gets home? Does she really like seeing me hurt? I mean ugh, the women in that family are so crazy!

We went to the door. Bella stopped and turned to me. "Now you can't over react ok?"

What was she talking about, did that jerk off hurt my Nessie? "Bella is there something wrong with Nessie?"

She didn't say any thing she just opened the door.

**OoO cliff hanger! haha sorry i just really wanted to update, tell me what you think, what you think is going to happen(: **

**beautifulmonsters(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry guys i up loaded the wrong chapter so yea heres the missing chapter sorryy!**

Chapter 5

Jake's POV

I ran into the house and saw Edward sitting on the couch. He was rocking something in he's arms and I heard sniffling. _If that son of a bitch hurt my Nessie, he will never see the light of day_. I walked around the couch and Edward looked up at me then to Bella.

"WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE?"

"Edward come with me, we need to talk about the new bathroom Esme is putting in the cottage."

"I hardly-"

"NOW!"

Wow was that boy wiped, he got up and sat Nessie on the couch and walked after Bella out of the house.

"Nessie" I said her name and she cringed. "What happened?"

"Oh, so now you care," she said bitterly.

"What are you talking about? Of course I care." I sat up on the couch next to her, she moved away.

"Really, because you didn't care earlier!" I saw the tears running down her face.

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"No I want you."

I didn't want to hurt you so I was doing what was" I paused, her words sinking into my head. _I want you._ "What did you say?"

"I doesn't matter, you don't want me so it doesn't matter. I'm so stupid, I should have never-" I pressed my lips to hers before she could finish her thought.

I pulled back and she was just sitting there. " I love you." she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Why did you let me go out with Lucas then?"

"I thought that was what you wanted. You were talking about it all week. I didn't know what to do so I freaked out. I just figured that I had to let you do what you wanted to do, I had to let you be happy even if it killed me."

"No I wanted you to be jealous so that you would finally see that we were meant to be together."

"Who told you to do that?" this looks like the works of Blondie.

"Mom" yep exact-

"Wait, who?"

"My mom? Bella? I told her that it wasn't going to work but I had no other options."

Huh? Bella… what?

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to make you happy, I wanted to-" she was on top of me. The worst night of my life turned into the best night of my life in a matter of 3 seconds. I broke the kiss to stare into her beautiful eyes and then I sat her up. "Is this really what you want?" I had to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

"No."

I looked away form here confused, she started that kiss and I thought that this is what she wanted.

She lifted up my face and kissed my lips, "that is what I want." A smile came upon my face and I pulled her on top of me in the next second. I felt my shirt being pulled up. I stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Um, I just thought that you were to hot with that on." She looked at me with innocent eyes.

"I don't think your father would be very happy if he walked in on this."

"They won't" she kissed me again. Why did she have to be so irresistible? My hands moved to her hips. She got off of me before I could even blink.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

I sat up, looking up at her, she covered my mouth with hers. She pulled me up and put her hand on my cheek, showing me her door.

I pulled away and looked at her. She was the most beautiful creature on the planet. I leaned down to her and looked into her eyes, kissed her cheek and made my way down to her neck, my lips never leaving her skin. She threw her head back and I looked at her and smiled. I kissed those beautiful lips and was begging for an entrance. She let me in and my hands made their way down to her hips, pulling her closer to me. She traced her hands down my chest to the bottom of my shirt tugging on it. I lifted her up and made my way over to the stairs with her in my arms, she slipped out of my grip and stood on the bottom stair.

"I don't think that you can handle this" she said.

"No, I don't either, Nessie I love you so much." I kissed her neck making her throw her head back with laughter. She grabbed a fistful of my shirt and pulled me up the stairs with her, our lips never parting.

I pinned her to the wall my hands once again finding their place on her hips, gradually moving to her ass. I squeezed it gently and she gave a playful giggle. She pushed me to the other wall and had me pinned. I forgot about her strength. Her hands made their way down my chest tugging on my shirt, finally I pulled it of. Nessie giggled and started kissing me all the way down. I stopped her, "Are you sure? We don't have to do this." She kissed me and backed up to her door, and I followed her, closing the space quickly.

Nessie's room was huge, almost as big as my living room, it had a king size bed, and a hammock in the corner, I pulled Nessie to my chest and kissed her, my tongue tracing her lips, once again begging for an entrance, she opened her mouth and our tongues started this amazing dance that I never new existed. I pulled her up to me sliding my hands under her ass lifting her up to me. I made my way over to the bed and gently laid her down positioning her under me so that I could keep my weight off of her. Her hands played with my hair tugging playfully. I slid my hand under her shirt causing her to moan in to my mouth. I smiled against her lips and inched her shirt up and over her head and threw it on the ground.

"Nessie, you are so beautiful, I can't believe I waited to tell you how much I wanted you, how much I love you."

She crawled up to the top of the bed and pulled something out of the drawer.

"I want you so bad Jake, please," she was on her knees.

I looked at her, she was beautiful, she has the sexiest bra on, black silk with purple lace, I couldn't wait to get it off of her.

I slowly closed the space between us, teasing her with my hands, tracing down her body from her chin to her pants.

"I don't know if I should, you look like you should get some rest."

"I don't need rest, I need you." she pushed me over and laid next to me tracing my abs, my eyes rolled back, it felt so good, I could feel my pants tightening. She was making her way down.

"Jakey, don't make me wait, I love you so much," she only called me Jakey when she wanted something. She reached my belt buckle, and started to undo it then stopped. Before I could even open my eyes I was through the window.

**A/N So? this just kinda came to me when i was listening to Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3. tell me what u think!**

**beautifulmonsters(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**for like the past three chapters i forgot the disclaimer, but im putting it in this one for those ones as well. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! now that we got that out of the way heres the next chapter. i have had a lot of time on my hands so here you go! (sorry about the mix up guys so i'll put up a new chapter to make up for it!!)**

Chapter 6

Nessie's POV

Jacob Black loved _me_! I was finally going to be with him. I had my hand on his belt buckle, since he wasn't objecting I guess he liked it.

Next thing I know, I'm on the floor, Jake's flying through the window and my dad is looking at me with surprised eyes. I quickly get up and run to what use to be the window and try to see Jake, but he's gone.

"Dad! What the HELL! Why would you do that?"

"Renesmee, what do you think you are doing? This is not how I brought you up."

"Dad, I need to go find Jake, he's probably hurt, I need to find him." I was walking to the door, but dad beat me there. "Dad move! I need to go find him."

"No, you don't Emmett is with him, he'll be fine." What? Uncle Emmett is with my, I don't even know what he is really, boy friend? Lover? I don't know. But he is not safe with Emmett.

"Your mother is with him to, and that is exactly why this is wrong. You don't even know how you feel."

"I LOVE him dad, he is my life. Noting bad can happen to him, let me go! Please, he probably hates me. "

"No, not like that," I looked down and noticed that I didn't have a shirt on.

I ran over to my dresser and got out a t-shirt and put it on, "There, happy, can I go find Jake now?"

"Yes, he's out back trying to stay away from Emmett, and your mother is not happy with him, or you for that matter, we are going to have a talk young lady!"

I didn't care I just need to know that MY Jake was ok.

I went out the back door and saw my mom, she heard my breathing turned around with a scowl on her face. Ugh I don't have time to deal with this, I need to find Jake.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! We need to talk, you don't know what will happen-"

"Where's Jake?" I cut her off and she wasn't very happy about that. "I need to find him, he probably hates me. Where is he?"

"That is not what we are discussing. You miss are grounded until you turn 17 in human years."

I caught a smell of him and it was leading to the woods. I broke into a run, getting a head start on my mom. I was almost to La Push when she caught me and pulled my arm.

"You are not to see him tonight Renesmee! I will not allow it!"

"Yea because you want all of them to your self! Why did you tell me to try to make Jake jealous? You knew that he was going to do what ever made me happy! You just wanted him for your self!"

Her tone instantly changed. "Nessie I can't believe that you believe that. I never thought that Jake was going to let you leave, I didn't think that Edward would let you leave either! I wanted you to be happy. But I can't let you do this, I can't let you fall for the guy that swooped you off of your feet the first time that you saw him with out a shirt. You're a hormonal teenager with sex on the brain, you're not ready!"

"Does it look like I'm a teenager? I look like I'm 21! In a bar, they would serve me alcohol. I think I can decide who I love!"

"Fine, if you love him, go to him, leave what me and your father think is in your best interest and go to him." She turned around and left. What just happened? I don't know, all I need to know if Jake is safe.

I ran through the woods for another mile and came to a familiar little house. I ran around to the back of the house and crawled through the window. The bedroom was empty but I could hear water running, I walked into the bathroom connected to the room, and saw the jeans on the floor with the boxers next to them. I slid out of my clothes and snuck into the shower with out Jake noticing. I thought about the best way to do this, I could put my hands around him, but I don't need him to turn into werewolf in the shower. I grabbed the sponge and started scrubbing his back, he tensed up.

"I'm sorry about my dad," I added to make sure that he knew it was me. It didn't help. He jumped up of the shower and ran into his room. I stepped out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I walked into his room and he was dressed and had the phone in his hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you loved me, I guess I was wrong." And I went back into the bath room and picked up my clothes. I turned around to see a phone.

"Call your parents. Tell them you're here."

"Why? They don't care about what makes me happy."

"Don't say that they love you."

"Then why don't they want me to be with you?" I looked at him and he said nothing. I have a feeling there was something behind this whole imprinting thing that I didn't know about but I didn't care. "Besides I told my mom that I wasn't going back home." Of course I didn't but maybe he would let me stay if he though I did.

"Ness, you have to go home, your mom is probably worried sick." He stopped and smiled. "Ok not really sick, but you know what I mean." He was serious again.

"Jake why does it matter? I love you and you love me, isn't that enough?"

"I love you so much, and it isn't enough, if you don't go home, I won't forgive myself for what happened. You need to hear what your parents say, I love you, now go."

"But Jake-" he left the room.

What is this with everyone making me want to run away? I want to be my own person. I can't do that with those people. I'm gonna stay with Jake.

**A/N soo? what did you think? review please, and im getting a lot of hits but not a lot of reviews, but i have to say thanks to TwilightObsessionx, thank you for your review (: please guys tell me what you think! sorry about the mix up, i bet you all were really confused haha sorry, the new chapter will be up in a bit!!**

**beautifulmonsters(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry about the mix up, still trying to get a handle on this uploading thing so bare with me.** **here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

"What do you mean you let her go to his house? Do you know what they will do if they are alone. You didn't have to see it! I'm going to get her" I was furious. I trusted him to keep my baby safe, Jacob Black was going to DIE! I was going to rip him into a million little pieces.

"Edward, no you are not. This is what she wants, she's mature enough to make her own decisions. He won't do anything, he promised he wouldn't."

"If he hurts her, I will break him into tiny little pieces, slowly so he suffers."

I could promise that he would never touch my daughter, I could promise that he would never think of my daughter again, as soon as Bella went hunting I'm going to get my daughter. Bella had to hunt in an hour, her eyes were a very deep black, I could go a little while with out hunting.

Bella left to go hunting with Alice, I told them that Emmett and I were going hunting, really we were going to get Nessie. Emmett would only agree if he could come with me to see the look on Jake's face.

_I told him that he was never to look at my niece until I told him other wise or I would fix him, _Emmett thought. I have to say I liked that idea.

We went into the woods, just wanting a reason to rip this boy to shreds.

We came to the door and thought that it was best if we knocked.

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh im sorry I thought u loved me, I guess I was wrong." _

_"Call your parents. Tell them you're here." _

_"Why? They don't care about what makes me happy."_

_"Don't say that they love you." _

_"Then why don't they want me to be with you?"_

Did she really think that Bella and I don't love her? That is ridiculous! I love her more than my own life. I wanted to run in there and tell her that I loved her so much and I just want what is best for her and Jacob Black isn't it.

_"Ness, you have to go home, your mom is probably worried sick. Ok not really sick, but you know what I mean." _

_"Jake why does it matter? I love you and you love me, isn't that enough?" _

_"I love you so much, and it isn't enough, if you don't go home, I won't forgive myself for what happened. You need to hear what your parents say, I love you, now go."_

_"But Jake-"_

Maybe I don't have to kill this boy, he is doing the right thing. Jacob walked out to the living room and saw us peering in the window. He opened the door.

"She's in my room." He said looking at Emmett. "She came here." He held his hands up, I looked at Emmett and he was tearing Jacob apart with his eyes.

"Emmett, its ok, we just came to make sure she's safe, keep her safe."

**oOo so what do you think oh edward? good thing? bad thing? please review!**

**beautifulmonsters(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**here's the next chapter, same disclaimer still applies!**

Chapter 8

Jacob's POV

He shows up my door, brings the freaking teddy bear body guard vampire and then just leaves. What the hell? I walked back into my room and Nessie was sitting on my bed, fully clothed this time.

"So, you're not leaving? You can have the bed and I'll take the couch. Good night Nessie, I kissed her fore head and started to go to the living room, she caught my arm.

"I'm scared," she said. "I don't like sleeping alone."

"Nessie, you sleep alone all of the time," I said calling her bluff.

"Yea but I'm safe in my room, this is… well this is not my room."

"Are you really making fun of my room?" I eyed her sarcastically. "Well, I guess I can stay for a little while until you get used to this," I gestured towards my room. "do you need something to sleep in? Here," I grabbed a shirt out of my drawer and handed it to her still turned around. "You can wear this." She took it.

"I guess I can where this," She said as she got up from the bed. She walked to me and turned me around. "I really love you, you know that?" I wasn't looking at her because I didn't want to tell her no again. She was going to be the death of me. "You don't have to sleep in the living room, I won't do anything. I promise." She leaned in to me, "I'm gonna go change," she kissed my lips lightly, grabbed the shirt and walked into the bathroom.

What did I get my self into? There was no way that I was going to be able to keep this from my dad, he's gonna go ballistic if he sees. Ugh… I better go talk to him.

I walked out to the living room where he was watching TV. "Um, Nessie's here, her and her parents had a fight, so she's gonna crash here. And I'm gonna sleep with her cause she doesn't feel safe." I was waiting for an answer, but it never came, Billy just looked at me and gave me the 'her father is going to kill you' look.

I ran back to my room and Nessie was in bed already she looked sad. I always thought my bed was small, but Nessie was drowning in it. I came over and pulled back the covers and climbed in. I turned off the lamp and faced the opposite way that she was. She sat up on the bed.

"Will you please talk to me? I don't know what I did to make you like this." She sounded like she was going to cry.

"Nessie, please go to sleep, I can't… I just can't."

"Pl-please tell me, did I do something wrong earlier? It wasn't good for you? If you don't want me here I'll leave."

"No that's not what I can't do I can't be with you like that, not yet at least. I love you I do I just can't be with you, like that." I was sitting up know facing her, I wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her lips. "Now please go to sleep." I lay down, waiting for her to lay back down she didn't.

"Maybe I should go sleep on the couch, this is your bed you deserve to be here." She went to get up. I beat her to the door.

"I will sleep in that bed only if you sleep with me, and I mean actually sleep. We can talk about things tomorrow." She nodded and I kissed her again, only a little deeper, breaking it before it got to deep. We got into bed and snuggled up to each other and I fell asleep happy for the first time in a while.

**well, sorry, that was short, thanks to northernyankeegirl for your review(: everyone else, still wondering what you think soo review!**

**beautifulmonsters(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight!!**

Chapter 9

Nessie's POV

I felt warmth on my face and I woke up to the sun shining in my face and an arm around my waist. I rolled over to look at the man lying next to me. He looked so peaceful, snoring lightly.

I quietly climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. I was looking through his cabinet to find an extra tooth brush when I saw it.

Jake's POV

I had the best nights sleep since I forgot when. I rolled over and my arm hit the bed with a thump. _Where's Nessie?_ I thought to my self. I looked up and saw the bathroom door closed. She was probably taking a shower, so I went out to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Billy wasn't up yet. I looked at the clock, it was 10:30, _huh, that's weird. Maybe he went to Sue and Charlie's._

Nessie came out of my bedroom, walking towards the door.

"Hey beautiful," I said but she didn't stop. She opened the door and walked out. I ran after her and grabbed her arm. I turned her in my arms and noticed that she was crying.

"Let me go, this was a mistake. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Nessie what are you talking about?"

"I have to go." She yanked her hand out of my gripped and ran into the woods.

What was that, it was a mistake? I felt my heart break. I didn't understand, was she mad that I didn't wait for her to get out of the shower. _Oh my god. _I ran into the house into my bathroom. There it was sitting on the counter the picture of me and Bella, the one that said I love you on it._ Shit!_

Nessie's POV

I was running to the house, the main house because I didn't really want to see my parents, especially my mom. How could I have been so stupid?

I ran into the house and saw Rosalie on the couch and ran to her.

"Baby what's wrong? Did that dog hurt you?" she asked.

"No, I'm just naïve. I thought Jake was staying around for me, but really he was staying because he's still in love with mom."

She laughed. She actually laughed.

"I think you are confused. How do u figure that he loves Bella?"

"Why are you laughing? I hardly think that this is a laughing matter. I just confessed my love to a man that is in love with my mother."

"Have you talked to Jacob about this?"

"No. I found a picture of him and mom and it said I love you."

"Honey, you need to talk to Jacob, you need to hear what he has to say about that."

"I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to look at him, it'll break my heart."

My mom came in. "Nessie? What are you doing here? I thought that you would still be at Jake's?"

"Mom, I think you know why I'm here and not there, he's in love with you, I can't match you prettiness-"

"What are you talking about Nessie?"

"Jacob black is in love with you! Not me, YOU!!"

I ran the stairs into Rosalie's room and slammed the door, collapsed on the bed and cried my eyes out.

About 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!"

Another knock.

"Oh my god!" I opened the door "what the hell are you doing here? Come to see if mom left dad yet?"

"Nessie, please let me explain."

"What is there to explain, you love my mother, I just don't understand why you were sticking your tongue down my throat? What do I look like my mom, and since you can't have her you're settling for me?" I screamed at his face.

"Nessie I imprinted on you. I love you, if you let me explain I'll tell you everything. Like why I thought that I loved your mother when she was human."

I waited.

"Can I come in?"

I moved from the door and he walked past me and sat on the bed. He patted the space next to me, but I didn't move.

"You know that I'm a werewolf. Well imprinting is what happens when a werewolf sees its true love."

I blinked. _I imprinted on you, I love you. _"Then why do you have a picture of my mom and it says I love you?"

"Because I do love her, she gave me you. When she was human, I was pulled to her because she was going to conceive you. You were apart of her, and I was in love with her for that only reason. When you were born, I looked at you and everything changed. I knew that you were the one that I was supposed to be with, you were my world." He got up and walked over to me, cupped my face. "You _are_ my world." He kissed me and I kissed him back, but broke the kiss.

"Why do you still have the picture?" I pulled away from him when he didn't answer. "Well?"

"I honestly don't know." He looked down at his hands. "Nessie I got rid of it as soon as I saw it today, I can't tell you how sorry I am that you found that. It means nothing to me now that I have you."

I turned and left leaving him in Rosalie's room thinking that he would follow me. When he didn't I backed up and looked at him, he had his head in his hands.

"Well, are you coming?"

He looked up and was up in an instant. He crossed the room and pulled me into a hug and I pulled back to look at his face. "I'm sorry." He said. I pulled him down into a kiss, he moved his hand to my hair, bring my face closer to his. I had made a huge mistake and I was so sorry that I reacted before I talked to him. He was the one to break the kiss this time.

"So does this mean that I'm forgiven?" he gave me a puppy dog pout.

"On one condition," I said looking up at him. "You forgive me."

"I was never mad or upset with you, you had every right to react that way, I'm sorry again." He lent down to kiss me but I turned my head, "No, I shouldn't have left, I should have let you explain, please forgive me."

"Fine, I forgive you." I stretched up to kiss him. "I love you"

I looked at him and he looked worried. "I love you more."

"I really don't think that's possible." I was up against the door, Jake was kissing me passionately. I returned the kiss, deepening it as I jumped up and put my legs around his waist bringing him closer to me. He traced his tongue around my lips I opened my mouth giving him entrance. We had to break to catch our breath, but his lips never left my skin, trailing kisses from my lips to the hollow of my neck. "I love you" he breathed into my ear. "I'm so sorry" he was driving me crazy. I needed him in every way possible. I loved him with everything I had.

I cupped his face with my hands showing him how much I wanted him, how much I need him. He moaned, "You're going to be the death of me Renesmee Cullen." He placed me on my feet and gave me one last kiss. "We have to go tell your parents that you're ok and I have to make sure that your dad still doesn't want to kill me." He pulled me down the stairs. My dad was sitting on the couch with my mom in his lap. I realized what I had said to her, I ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Mom, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it." I cried into her shoulder, she hugged me back. "Its ok honey, I see you guys made up."

"If you guys don't mind I'm gonna take her back to my place, we really didn't get to do anything that I had planned for today."

I looked up at him and he was smiling at me and my parents. What did he have planed for today?

"I'm gonna take her to the bonfire tonight, Quil and Claire are gonna be there, it's sort of for them."

"It's ok with me, just don't let her come home crying again." My dad said to him scowling.

"Will do. Ness, why don't you go get a jacket, it's supposed to be cooling off tonight."

I ran upstairs and I saw a bag on my bed, I ran over to it and there was a note.

_Nessie, _

_I had a vision that your dad is going to let you go over to jakes tonight, so I packet a bag for you. There's a present in their for you both in there, _

_Have fun, be safe and I love you._

_Alice_

What? I'm going over to his house? I opened the bag and rummaged through it. There was a pair of jeans, my favorite ones the bleached ripped ones, and a cute purple shirt. I pulled out a silky folded piece of clothing, I unfolded it and stared at it. What was he going to say when he saw me in this? Crap now I have to go past my dad. I put all of the clothes back in the bag and went to my closet, closely analyzing every piece of clothing I have. I came across a new hoodie that I didn't know I had. It was a cream color with 'Hollister' written across the front in chocolate brown. I grabbed that hoodie and went down stairs only to get stopped by Jake.

"You should pack and extra pair of clothes because your spending the night at my house again."

"Ok, let me go pack, I'll be right back," I turned to go back through my door, when Jake grabbed my arm. He pulled me into a hug then kissed my lips sweetly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but I have to go pack or we're gonna be late."

I went in and grabbed my bag and walked past my mirror I saw a girl that was smiling a different smile. I stopped, _was this going to be the night?_ I thought to my self.

I ran to my door and opened it, but Jake wasn't there, I went down stairs and saw Alice. "Where's Jake?"

"He's out side with your dad and mom." She looked down at the bag. "So you opened it, I assume."

"Alice, I don't think I can where that. And thanks for bringing it up. Dads gonna hear it and he's not gonna let me go."

"Don't worry, Bella's shielding us."

"Thank you," I hugged her.

"Go, don't want to keep him waiting."

I ran out the door and straight into Jake's arms. I was so ready for tonight, but why were Quil and Claire having a bonfire? I was going to ask Jake that later.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow baby," my mom pulled me away from Jake and hugged my tightly. I felt my dad's arms snake around us both. "We love you, be safe."

"I love you too"

Jake had the door to the Rabbit open and I slid in and he closed the door and ran around the other side, got in and started the car.

"So what is this bonfire again?" he looked at me and smiled.

"Well Quil and Claire have been official for about a month and well, Claire wanted to celebrate with some people."

I hadn't seen Claire in a while, I was excited to see her. We were at the beach in a few minutes and we got out seeing people already gathering on the beach. Jake came over to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"We should get down to the beach," he said looking into my eyes. He leaned down and our lips touched. I deepened it when I heard a shriek, I pulled away to see Claire running at me.

"NESSIE! Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in like a year!"

"I know, I'm so happy to see you."

We hugged and she pulled me towards the beach. I hadn't even noticed Quil, but he was walking with Jake when I looked back. He looked at me and smiled. Claire and I met up with Jake's sister and Leah and a very pregnant Emily.

"Emily! I haven't seen you in forever, I haven't seen anyone in forever come to think of it. When are you do?"

"In about a week it seems. Sam is very excited, it's a boy!"

"Congrats!"

Claire pulled me over to the dance area when 'Good Girls Go Bad' came on.

"Oh my god I love this song!" she started dancing and grabbed my hands "_I MAKE GOOD GIRLS GO BAD_" she sang to me. I laughed and started dancing with her. This song seemed appropriate. Jake brought the bad out in me. I looked up and saw Jake and Quil watching us laughing. I motioned for them to come over.

They made their way over. Dancing like idiots. They were snapping to the music and trying to look cool, but failed miserably. All I could do was laugh.

They came over to us, Jake grabbed onto my hips and pulled me to him.

"Y_ou were hanging in the corner with your five best friends you heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist_" he sang into my ear. I laughed and turned around kissed his lips.

I backed away from him. "_I know you're type boy you're dangerous. You're that guy I'd be stupid to trust, but just one night couldn't be so wrong. You make me want to lose control_"

We danced, I decided to be daring and rubbed up against him, feeling the excitement his body gave off. Then he pushed me back and started to dance "_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_"

"_And he got away with the girls in the back Acting like they're too hot to dance_"

At this point there was a circle around us and we kept dancing until the song came to and end. Every one clapped and Jake pulled me into hug and we walked over to the food area.

"Wow, I didn't know that you were such a good dancer, Jake."

"What can I say I have a lot of time on my hands."

He pulled me into a hug and I looked up at him and reached up for a kiss. He pulled back before I could get there.

"I love this song, come dance with me." He pulled me towards the dance floor.

The song was 'Under Control by Parachute. It's sort of a slow song so he pulled me up to him and sang in to my ear. "_Because I've kept my heart under control_" he kissed my neck. "_But lately, all this time has taken its toll_" he kissed my jaw. "_Said I tried to, but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul_," he kissed my cheek. "_Oh, so darling, please forgive me if_," he kissed my lips. "_I want you and you'll just have to know_."

This was the cutest and the sexiest thing I have ever heard. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him with all that I had, he leaned down so that I didn't have to stretch so far.

The song came to an end to soon. Jake looked down at me and smiled at me. "I want you and you just have to know." He kissed me again. "I love you"

"I love you too," I smiled against his lips.

"You look tired, we should go," he told me with a smile.

"I have to tell Claire goodbye," I told him. I kissed him again.

"I'll meet you at the car," he smiled.

"Yea, I'll meet you at the car."

I went to go find Claire. I found her sucking face with Quil.

I cleared my throat. She whipped around beat red. "Oh hey Nessie, what's up?"

"Um, I gotta get back, I just came to say bye and congrats."

She ran over to me and hugged me. "Thanks for coming."

After I said goodbye to her and Quil, I ran to the car.

Jake was sitting on the hood of the car. He smiled when he saw me, he got up as I got closer and kissed me, and then dropped his hands.

"Why'd you stop?"

He didn't say any thing, he got into the car and waited for me to get in. When I did, he peeled out of the parking lot. "Jake what's wrong?" he looked at me and smiled, "you'll see." What got into him?

**This was the longest chapter, so I hope that you liked it! This chapter came to me when I was at a party and me and my friends were dancing to these songs. I thought that I would be cute if Jake did this to Nessie! BTW I don't own the songs featured in this chapter but I'm sure that the bands won't mind if you became a fan of the song lol. Tell me what you think! I'm working on the next chapter as you read this. Please review! What do you think is going to happen next? **

**beautifulmonsters(:**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We were driving, Jake just stared out the window. I had no idea what was wrong with him. We turned into that familiar drive way. He put the car in park and turned to look at me, all in the same swift movement.

"Jake," his lips pressed up against mine and I melted into his touch. His hands were moving over mine quickly, landing them selves on my hips. My hands were tangled in his hair, pulling gently, playfully.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I broke the kiss and pushed him back. "Why are you acting so cryptically?8 0 Jake looked past me, pain in his face.

"I just wanted this to be perfect, but it's ruined now," he opened the door roughly. He didn't walk towards my door, or the house door, but the woods. I shoot out of the car, not bothering to close the door behind me.

"Jake! Slow down, what are you talking about? 'It's ruined now'?" I pleaded with him.

"He means that he wouldn't want to take advantage of you when you are clearly not ready," a deep growl sounded from Jake's chest. He turned and lunged at me, well not at me, but in my direction. I leaped out of the way, dodging Jake, just barely. He landed on a tall figure that was beautiful like my parents and my family."

"Jake! Stop, what are you doing?" I tried to pull him off of the other figure. He turned on me and raised his fist at me, but the anger in his eyes slowly faded to regret, sorrow. He dropped his hand and head at the same time.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to turn on you, please forgive me."

I was in a state of shock, what happened? The figured laughed, snickering.

"Renesmee, I would never hurt you, you would be in no danger with me, unlike this dog, who you can't disagree with, just in case you upset him, or he can't control himself."

"H-how do you know my name?" This was weird, who was this man that new my name, he was a vampire no questioned, but how did he know me? I never met him before. I curled behind Jake for protection.

"My name is Nahuel. I am a half vampire like you. It has been a while since I last saw you."

Jake grabbed my arm and started walking back towards the house, whipping out his cell phone.

"Pick up, pick up… Edward! We have a problem." He clutched my hand tightly, looking down at me, pulling me to the car.

"Wait, what's going on? Who was that guy and why does he know me?"

"We'll be there in 2 minutes tops," he slammed the phone shut. "Nessie get in, your dad will explain everything.

We got to the house in minutes. Dad was waiting for us on the porch, arms crossed across his chest.

"How could you let that happen?" the question was directed at Jacob. I can't believe that he was actually blaming Jake for this. It wasn't his fault.

"Dad, what the hell is going on?"

"Nessie, come inside." I pulled Jake through the door.

"Nessie, thank god you're ok." My mom caught me in a hug.

The couches were already pushed in a circle. On one of the couches was the guy that Jacob had attacked. I didn't feel scared but I didn't feel safe either. What was this? I didn't know what was happening.

"Nessie you need to listen to your parents, I'll be here if you want me." Jake went to the corner to give me and my parents room to talk.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on? What haven't you told me?" I eyed them skeptically.

"Honey, we didn't think he would think of you like this. But we sort of owe him for your life." Mom started. What the hell did that mean? "You see, when you were born, no one really knew what you were, if anyone could control you. Naturally the Voultri came to check out the situation. Aro didn't know what you were, and he didn't know how he felt about you. We let you show him your talent. That sparked some interest in him, a prize for him to show off, is what he saw in you. Alice showed up with Nahuel. He is a half vampire, he also has three sisters that are too." My mom paused, probably because I was staring at her like she had 5 heads. "Honey, your father seems to think that Nahuel finds you attractive and wants to take you as his mate."

I looked over at Jacob. His head was in his hands. All I wanted to do was go over to him and hold him in my arms, and escape from everything in this world. "What do I have to do to get him to get the message that I will only ever love one man?" Jake's head perked up, he met my gaze with loving eyes.

"You don't have to do anything. I will take care of him." Jake got up and started running out the door quivering.

"JAKE! No I don't want you to leave me! I can't let you do this, you'll never forgive yourself!" I took his face in my hands, tears streaming down my face. He closed the gap swiftly, his mouth covering mine.

All too soon, my dad cleared his throat, annoyed. "Please refrain yourself from attacking my daughter's mouth in front of me Jacob."

I, staring into Jacobs eyes, laughed at my dad's choice of words. Jacob cupped my face in his hand with his other hand on my hip. "I love you too, pretty girl."

"Ugh!" my dad stomped over to us and ripped me from Jacobs's arms. "Stop thinking of what you plan on doing to my daughter Jacob Black. Esme does not like things in her house broken, I don't think she would be happy if I had to throw you out a window again." He smiled his sly smile.

"Sorry," Jake said his eyes never leaving me. Dad came and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the couch. "You're hopeless." I heard Mom say to Jake.

**A/N ok so there it is... sorry for the long wait! thanks goes out to my wonderrful beta PennyNickel! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So this Nahuel guy wants to like what? Get me Prego? Then take the baby and then what?" I was so confused. This was happening all to fast. Of course I could only love Jacob, but this Nahuel could come between us. I see the obvious hatred Jacob has for Nahuel. I didn't want my parents to kill him either, let alone Jacob, he would never forgive himself if he did.

"Well, we can't be sure, I haven't exactly been able to read his mind. Jacob, I don't suggest that. Renesmee wouldn't be very happy with you if you did that. Renesmee, please don't get to stressed out about this, we'll take of this." Dad put his arms around me reassuringly.

"I believe Jake has something to ask you, Nessie." Alice chimed in. I released my dad and looked to Jake who was staring annoyed at Alice. "What? She was going to find out eventually."

"Well this wasn't the way that I was thinking. But know that the stupid pixie said something I guess I have to ask you. Nessie, I have two tickets to go see AllTime Low in L.A. tonight. Do you want to come with me?"

My mouth fell open. "Wh-what? Are you kidding me? I thought that concert was sold out?!? How did you get tickets?"

"Well, your dad can be pretty persuasive. He got the tickets, plus back stage passes. So what do you say?"

"Oh My God! Yes! Of course!"

"Nessie, we have to go shopping to get the perfect outfit!" Alice squealed.

We got back from the mall with 4 hours left to get ready before Jake and I had to leave for L.A. The outfit that Alice picked out for me was amazing. It was a blue halter top that had lace around the bust and flowed out. The top were paired with a pair of skinny ripped jeans, with my low top black chuck tailors. I wore the locket my mom gave me when I was a baby, it had a picture of me my mom and dad on one side and then a picture of me and Jacob on the other. After a shower, I put curl enhancer in my hair and brushed my teeth and sat down to let Alice do my make up.

"You have to tell me every thing when you get home ok? I want to know every thing!" Alice said as she did my eyeliner.

"Aunt Alice, We're only going to a concert. What could happen?"

"I'm just saying! I can't see anyway so you have to fill me in on the details!"

"Oh, yeah, just like the rest of the family." She shuttered, I would say poor Alice, but it was kind of funny because she was always so frustrated around Jake or me.

"Jacob, may I have a word?" my dad called from the living room, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Great, what does he want now?" I wondered aloud.

"It'll be ok, go to the car, I'll be out in a bit." Jake walked into the family room.

**Jake's POV**

"Jake, don't screw this up, because if she comes home crying or anything, you" he looked down at me "all you will be able to do is wish that she could have your puppies."

I cringed. "Don't worry, she'll love it." I ran out the door.

**A/N: oOo haha why is Alice being so cryptic... I don't know you'll have to comment to find out! the more comments the faster the update!! again thanks to my wonderful beta, PennyNickel! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!**

Chapter 12

Nessie's POV

Jake came running to the car and basically tore the car door off. He started the car and spun it around and sped up the drive way like someone was chasing him. He was talking to my dad, so it could be a possibility. We were at the state line in almost seconds. Jake was after all driving my car. A red Ascari A10, 0 to 60 in 2.8 seconds flat. It was a present from my dad and aunt rose on my "18th" birthday. Jake taught me how to drive it the next day. I actually think he might love this car more than me.

"So are you ready for the concert?"

Jake was looking at me and not paying attention to the road like always.

"Jacob Black. What have I told you about doing that? Now look at the road. And yes I am very ready for the concert. I can hardly wait."

"I have another surprise for you. You know how you found that band and you fell in love with them? Hey Tuesday?"

"Monday"

"What?"

"Hey Monday that's their name. Hey Monday."

"Yeah them, well their opening for the other band All Time Down."

"I should slap you."

"What?" I could basically hear his neck snap, he whipped his head around so fast.

"All Time _Low._" I teased. "Not All Time Down, really do you not know who they are?"

& nbsp; "Um, sorry, I don't really like that kind of music. I stick more to like Journey, Kiss, and ACDC. The good bands."

"Oh you did not just dis my music! I don't dis your sorry excuse for music. Ok well Journey and KISS have ok songs. But ACDC, really? Ugh, Jake we have to make you cooler." I shook my head, looking away from him.

"Cooler huh? I'll show you cooler." His hand met my side and was tickling me furiously.

"Jake…No… Stop!" I grabbed his hand. So he lets go of the steering wheel holding it with his left knee. "AH! Jake… NO! Two…" I couldn't spit it out, I was laughing so hard.

"Say journey is awesome! Say it!"

"Okay, Okay." I sighed "journey is the best" under my breath.

"I can't hear you." he started tickling me again. Amazingly Jake was staying in his lane, going 90 on the highway, luckily no one was on the highway.

"JOURNEY IS AWESOME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He stopped tickling me and put his right palm on the steering wheel. "Nope two hands, or you're not coming with me to see the concert."

"hm," he had a very hard thinking face on. "I might not take that offer." He smiled.

I unbuckled my seat belt and crawled on the center console. I breathed in his ear, rested my hand on his thigh, "Are you sure?"

His right hand tightened on the steering wheel. I moved my hand towards his hip.

"How about know?" he shook his head, my hand got closer. "Now?" I nibbled on his ear. I heard a groan escape his lips. His left hand clung to the door panel.

I kissed his jaw, down then back up, my hand moving closer. It was right on his hip when I pulled back and sat back in my seat.

Jake looked at me with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. I smiled innocently.

"That, was very mean!" he gapped at me.

"well if you put the other hand on the steering wheel like a good dog, maybe I might kiss you tonight." I raised my eye brow with a smirk.

"You are one evil girl." He looked at me and raised his left hand and placed it on the steering wheel.

"Well, Alice Cullen is my Aunt, I thought you knew that." I sat up and kissed him on the cheek. "See I told you I would kiss you if you were a good dog." We were getting close to LA.

"I hope your kidding. You are kidding right?" he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. It looked like he was afraid of the answer. "We'll see."

**Nessie is a very mean person... haha hope you liked it! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, and if you think I do, you need help, mental that is.**

Chapter 13

Jake's POV

I ran out to Nessie's beautiful red car. An Ascari A10. It was almost as beautiful as Ness. I opened the door and started the car in one swift motion, put into reverse and swung the car around, switched to drive and we were doing 60 in a matter of seconds.

"So are you ready for the concert?" I said looking at her.

"Jacob Black. What have I told you about doing that? Now look at the road. And yes I am very ready for the concert. I can hardly wait."

I looked back at the road to make sure that there still wasn't any one on the high way, which is amazing for a Friday night.

"I have another surprise for you. You know how you found that band and you fell in love with them? Hey Tuesday?"

"Monday"

"What?"

"Hey Monday that's their name. Hey Monday."

"Yeah them, well their opening for the other band All Time Down."

"I should slap you."

"What?" I turned my head towards her very violently.

"All Time _Low._ Not All Time Down, really do you not know who they are?"

"Um, sorry, I don't really like that kind of music. I stick more to like Journey, Kiss, and ACDC. The good bands."

"Oh you did not just dis my music! I don't dis your sorry excuse for music. Ok well Journey and KISS have ok songs. But ACDC, really? Ugh, Jake we have to make you cooler."

Oh she did not just go there.

"Cooler huh? I'll show you cooler." I grabbed her tiny waist and started tickling her furiously. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't even talk. "Jake…No… Stop!" this is fun, I tickled her harder. She grabbed my hand so I used my left hand to tickle her and used my knee to keep the wheel straight. There wasn't anyone on so, what the heck I got to tickle Ness. "AH! Jake… NO! Two…"

"Say journey is awesome! Say it!"

"okay, okay!" I stopped tickling for a second, she sighed. "… is awesome"

"I can't hear you," I started tickling her again.

"JOURNEY IS AWESOME!" she screamed. I couldn't help but to laugh. Put my right hand on the steering wheel, still paying little attention to the road. But its not like I have to, I have crazy hearing and seeing skills so.

"Nope two hands, or you're not coming with me to see the concert."

"hm," that was never going to happen. "I might not take that offer."

She unbuckled her seat belt and was on the center console. I was about to tell her to sit back in her seat when I felt her hand on my thigh, her breath in my ear. "Are you sure?" she whispered to me. That made me hard. She was going to be the death of me. I tightened the grip I had on the steering wheel.

Her hand started to creep up towards my manhood and I held back a moan, "How about now?" she nibbled on my ear lobe, I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. I shook my head, gripping the door panel with my left hand for dear life.

She was kissing my jaw with her hand right on my hip, so I turned my head to meet her lips, but she was gone. All I could do was look at her, wide eyed. She smiled sheepishly to me.

"That, was mean" I tried to sound hurt, but it came out more of disappointment.

"Well if you put the other hand on the steering wheel like a good dog, maybe I might kiss you tonight." She is Rosalie's niece.

"You're one evil girl." I put my other hand on the steering wheel, I was going to kiss her tonight, I wouldn't let her go home if she didn't kiss me. No I would but, I wouldn't go home.

"Well, Alice Cullen is my Aunt, I thought you knew that." she sat up and kissed me on the cheek. "See I told you I would kiss you if you were a good dog." Are you kidding me, she better be joking.

"Hope your kidding. You are kidding right?" Please, please, please. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.  
"We'll see," she said looking out the window. She does know that I have the tickets and I'm driving this car right?

"Well, if you want to go to this concert, you will."

"I'm sure Alex will let me in."

"Who's Alex?" I growled.

"The lead singer. He's kinda hot too." She smiled. Ouch that hurt.

"Oh, cool." I stared out of the front window, watching the lights of LA coming in to complete view.

"But not as hot as you." she touched my arm.

I laughed "yeah". I only half believed her, but that was ok, I guess. If she wanted this Alex guy, then she could have him.

We pulled in to a parking lot, parked and I got out to find Nessie pushing me back into the car.

"Ness, we're going to be late." She was straddling me, she shut the door.

"Alex isn't hot, I was teasing you." she put her hands on my chest. "Now about that kiss…" Ness was absolutely amazing I could never stay mad at her.

"As much as I would love to do this right now, we're going to miss the concert."

"Fine," she got out, waiting for me. I opened the visor and the tickets and the back stage passes fell on to my lap. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Nessie was pouting by the front of the car.

"Come here," I lifted her on to the hood of the car. "I don't like to see my future wife sad." I leaned my head down, she put her finger on my lips.

"Did you just tell me you want to marry me Jacob Black?"

"Oh I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

"Well I might just let it slip that I want to marry you too."

That was it, I crushed my lips to hers, my body finding its self fitting nicely between her legs like it was meant to be. Oh, wait it was. I was in pure bliss, kissing the girl that I want to marry, who just told me she wants to be my wife. This was the best kiss ever. I hope this meet and greet with the bands didn't mess up my planning, please don't let that boy band slip up, me and Edward spent a lot of time planning this.

I broke the kiss, us both gasping for air. "We should get to the concert." I pressed my forehead to hers. Looking into her eyes I saw only love, and to think that love was for me, I was ecstatic.

I pulled her off of the car and draped my arm over her shoulder. We walked about two miles, finally coming to the hall that they were playing at. The "bouncer" was standing in front of the door. Seriously, this was the guy that was supposed to protect the band? He was like a foot shorter than me, and no where the same muscle capacity.

I flashed our backstage passes and he let us through. There was girl right inside the door waiting for us.

"Hello, you must be here for the meet and greet. Cullen right?" Ok, odd, but hey this was all Edwards doing so I am not surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if we're early." Nessie was so sweet.

"No you're fine. Come this way, we'll meet Hey Monday members first, they have to go to a sound check in a little bit." We walked through a door into a really big room that had a bunch of make up and hair stations. Wait wasn't there like only one girl on this tour thing?

"Ok you can go sit on that couch if you want to, I'll just go get the band members." She left through a door that said employees only.

"This is exciting isn't it? I can't wait to meet Cassadee Pope. She is an amazing singer, she has so much talent and not to mention she is in a band full of guys."

"But, Ness why is that a bad thing, you grew up with the guys from the pack. How is that different?"

"Jake, it's completely different, she like rides on a buss with them for like months while their on tour. I have my own bed, and I have my aunts and my mom, and I have Leah, and Clair. I admire her for putting up with all of those guys."

"Well thanks but they're really not that bad." A girl walked in with four other guys following close behind her. "They're kinda cool some times too."

"Oh, my gosh," Nessie stared wide eyed at the girl standing in front of her. She had the weirdest hair. It was brown but had like streaks of blonde through it. Huh, ok what ever floats your boat.

Nessie snapped out of her trance and put out her hand. "I'm Nessie Cullen, this is my boy friend Jacob Black, it's really great to meet you." the girl shook her hand and smiled. "Yea it's nice to meet you too, Nessie. That's a very pretty name by the way."

"Thank you" Nessie blushed. "So what is it like on tour when you're the only girl on the bus?"

"It's not that bad, actually. The guys treat me like one of the guys so it's cool. We have a lot of fun their like my brothers."

"That's really cool. I have to say I love your music."

"Well thanks I'm glad that you like it, do you have a favorite song?"

"Oh wow, that's putting me on the spot. Um, so many good songs to choose from. Um," she thought hard for a second. "Probably 'Run, Don't Walk.' But I like 6 months too," she looked up at me and smiled.

"yeah 6 months is a good song." The lady that showed us to our room came back and told the band that they needed to go to sound check. Shortly after they left, the other band came in, the one with the supposedly 'hot' Alex.

"Hey guys what's up? I'm Alex, this is Jack, Zack and Rian."

Nessie just stood there staring. Great, she did think he was hot, I mean he plays guitar and has long hair, maybe I should grow my hair out for her. "Hey, I'm Jacob, this is Nessie." I nodded towards Nessie.

"Oh so you're the ones" I shook my head. He got the point and saved himself quickly "that won the meet and greet. Cool."

"Um, do you have a water fountain, I need some water." Nessie asked quietly.

"Yeah, Tasha will take you. Hey Tasha!" the lady that we met in the beginning came through the door. "Can you bring Nessie to the common area and by her a drink?"

The lady nodded her head and waited for Nessie to come, Nessie gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left.

"Dude, you almost blew it, she doesn't know I'm going to ask her to marry me!"

"Oh, the way that the dude said it on the phone, it made it sound like you had already asked her. So, since you haven't asked her, how do you want this to happen?"

The Alex guy had a point. I hadn't thought about the how so much as the when. I knew that I was going to ask her during the concert, but I didn't know how.

"Um, well I don't know," I admitted out loud. "Maybe you could like say, 'I want to dedicate this song to a special girl on this special night?'" that sounded dumb. "Ugh, I don't know!" I checked my watch, three hours till the concert, so that means I have two hours to come up with some amazing way to ask the most amazing women to marry me. This was going to be the longest two hours of my life.

**Any ideas for the story or how jake should ask Nessie are welcome leave them in the reviews (: thank you to my amazing beta! Taking an original chapter and making it into an amazing chapter!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN ANY THING!!**

Chapter 14

Nessie's POV

I was so thrilled to be meeting the bands, but I couldn't stay in there. Jake already thought that I liked Alex. That was ridiculous! How could he think that Alex was better looking then him, he is like a god walking among men. It didn't help much that I just stared at Alex when he walked in, I feel horrible. I don't blame Jake if he just breaks up with me now. I can't even image how he will be able to look at me because I've been so horrible.

I got a drink from the water fountain, stalling a little bit. I didn't feel like facing Jake. But I couldn't _not_ face him. I mean I didn't know any one here, I didn't have any money, nothing. I could call Alice and tell her that I screwed up and she needed to come get me, its not like Jake wants to be here either, so I could go home and that would be the end of things.

I collapsed in a chair. That's not what I wanted, I needed Jake in my life. He is my everything. But if he doesn't want to be with me, I can't push him. He would only hate me more. Ugh, why did I say anything, I was trying to be sexy and failed miserably at it. Jake deserved better, he could have the prettiest girl in the world and that still wouldn't be what he deserved. I was a horrible girlfriend.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Cassedee, why was she here.

"Hey, Nessie, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, my boy friend just hates me." I shrugged. "Everything is _perfect_."

"I don't think he hates you, what would make you think that?"

"I am just stupid and dumb and I don't deserve a great guy like him. I'm horrible."

"I think you two should talk. Listen, don't get to down on your self. I have to go, go talk to Jake, everything will be ok."

She left and I didn't feel like moving. I had to get this over with I pulled out my cell phone only to find a text message from Alice.

_Your dad is on his way up, I don't know what Jake did, but you had better warn him that your dad is on a witch hunt. Well more like a wolf hunt lol, ok not funny. _

I had to laugh at that, Alice had a unique way of lighting the mood. I stopped laughing. _Crap, dad's coming to hurt Jake because of me! What do I do?_ I quickly stood and dialed my dad's cell number.

"Daddy! It's not Jake's fault its mine. He thinks that I don't love him. Please just come pick me up, I can't be here any more. It's not want I want!"

"_I will be there in 3 minutes princess."_

I flipped the phone closed and walked to the table that had a bunch of papers on it. I couldn't face Jake, I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I continued to break his heart. He only thought that he loved me, because he imprinted on me. I couldn't let him live a lie, he deserved better.

I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

_Jake, _

_I'm so sorry that I put you through this, I understand why you don't love me anymore, I'm a horrible person and I will leave so that you don't have to look at my hideous face or even have to deal with my insufferable toying. You never have to look at me or think of me because by the time you get this, I will be gone. _

_Nessie_

As much as I hated to do this, it was the best thing. I couldn't hurt him anymore. I couldn't live with my self if I did.

**A/N: thanks for reading guys!! I'll try to write as much as I can, because school is starting in about a week and I'm taking some intense classes. So I'll update less after like September 9****th**** (: thanks to my wonderful beta!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this took for ever! But I was drowned in homework and didn't have anytime to get on the computer soo, here's a chapter that killed me to write ): I don't own twilight!!**

**Chapter 15**

We got to the house and I ran straight into my room and collapsed on my bed crying. I had to get packing; we were leaving Forks and going to the East coast. I didn't know what I would do without Jake, he was my everything. But he didn't want me so I couldn't push him.

There was a knock on the door. "Nessie honey, you need to get packing we're leaving in a half an hour." Alice danced over to my bed and pulled my head into her lap. "Honey, I'm so sorry about everything." I got up and wiped the tears from my face and pulled out my duffle bag, grabbed as many clothes that I could fit into the bag and left out the door.

"Nessie, we're-" I walked past my mom, not even stopping to hear what she had to say, she was right all along, me and Jake were never meant for each other.

I walked out into the garage and saw Emmett loading things into his jeep. I walked past him and climbed into the Volvo. I put my head phones in and put it up as loud as it would go. I wasn't planning on talking to any one until we got to the East Coast.

'_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale, I'm not the one you sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell.'_

I was defiantly not a princess and this wasn't a fairy tale. Fairy tales have happy ending and the princess I beautiful and the prince loved her more than anything in the world. The princess wasn't stupid either, she didn't mess up the most perfect thing that she ever had.

I wouldn't do this now, I couldn't cry. My mom would try to comfort me, and I couldn't handle that either.

I blasted my music and tried to forget everything.

**Jake's POV**

Nessie had been gone for a long time. I excused myself from the room and went to look for her. Walking out of the door, I didn't see her. The lady that showed us in came over to me, she didn't look happy. "Um," she handed me a folded sheet of paper. "I'm sorry." She turned and walked away before I could ask. _What the hell? _I opened the sheet of paper. It was Nessie's hand writing.

_Jake, _

_I'm so sorry that I put you through this, I understand why you don't love me anymore, I'm a horrible person and I will leave so that you don't have to look at my hideous face or even have to deal with my insufferable toying. You never have to look at me or think of me because by the time you get this, I will be gone. _

_Nessie_

What? I grabbed my phone and dialed Nessie's number. _I'm sorry but the person you are trying to reach is unavailable at this time, please try again later._ I dialed Bella's number, same thing. What is this? What is going on? She thinks that I don't love her? I fucking adored her and I need her to know that. I ran the two miles to the car unlocked it, got in and peeled out of the parking lot, receiving a lot of fingers and car horns. I dialed Edwards number, _I'm sorry the number…_ "DAMN IT!" I threw the phone out of the car window and pushed the car faster, weaving in and out of traffic.

Why did she think that I didn't love her? I don't understand, I pushed the car faster reaching, 120 miles an hour.

I cut the 2 hours to a little under an hour; I took the turns on the Cullen's drive way at 60 miles an hour. I cut the engine before car was at a complete stop and threw open to car door and crashed throw the front door. "NESSIE!" I yelled, looking all over the house only seeing white sheets covering furniture the blinds closed. "I'm sorry Jake, they're gone." I spun around and saw Leah in the door way.

I collapsed against a wall my hands in my hair, tears falling down my face. "Why? Where did they go?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Jake, I'm so sorry"

**A/N aww poor jake! thank you to my wonderful beta, and thanks to all what have reviewed, your thoughts help me through my writers block (: keep them comming!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok guys here's chapter 16! i don't really know what to say about all of the reviews, i open my email and its like bam! reviews haha, i can't really answer all of them because well, you will just have to keep reading, keep it up though, i love to hear what you think!**

Chapter 16

Nessie's POV

We got to the airport. It was a good hour drive, and I had a lot of time to think. It wasn't right to uproot my whole family, but I needed time to find myself. I would go to the East Coast by myself for a while. I owed my family that much.

"Daddy, I need to do this by myself, you and the rest of the family can stay here, or move on, but I need to go by myself. I need to figure some things out."

"Honey, you don't have to do that. We can go together. You need someone to lean on." My mom came over and hugged me.

"Please mom, this was going to happen eventually. I need to go on my own, be an actual 21 year old girl. I need to understand all of this and I need to understand life!"

She thought for a moment, and it seemed that she understood where I was coming from. "Ok, go but please be safe and call me every day, or at least try to." My mom gave me a big hug. My dad came over us into a family hug.

"I love you so much." My dad let us go so mom and I could talk.

"Honey, before you go, tell me what happened with you and Jake."

"Mom, I-" I didn't know how to tell her that her best friend didn't love me and it was a mistake for him to imprint on me. "I just think that it's best this way. Everyone will be happier this way."

"You are your father's daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She hugged me one last time slipped me a card and whispered into my ear, "It has no max, your father and I will take care of everything."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come back to us soon, baby girl."

My mom and dad linked hands and headed towards the exit. I took a deep breath; I was finally on my own. I had a credit card that my parents were paying for and I had to get out of this town.

I went to the ticket counter. "One first class plane ticket to New York City please." I said with the best smile that I could muster up.

The plane landed in New York City seven hours and forty two minutes later. I got off of the plane and walked out of the airport. All I had was my back pack filled with my iPod, cell phone and a clean out fit. I had a hundred dollars in cash, so that should get me to north side of town to find an apartment. It was already 7 pm. There was a hotel down the road from the airport, I would crash there for the night.

Hotel Gambian, it was a pretty nice hotel, I got a single bed room for a night. I got into the room and sat on the bed. I needed to find a job to keep myself occupied. This was New York City, there was so much to do. I ditched my back pack slipped my credit card into my front pocket and left the hotel walking down 7th avenue.

I walked about 5 blocks when I saw the sign, T_he Swinging Wolf, _and they were hiring. I walked into the bar. "Hi, I'm Nessie, and I was wondering if I could have a job application?"

"Oh you can get an application tonight. We open at 9, be here at 8:30. And, don't wear that." she pointed to my pants and concert tee. "If you need help, Brooke will help you." she nodded to the girl racking up the pool set.

"Brooke, Nessie here needs your expertise," the manger I'm guessing, called to the girl. She turned her head, "Yeah I'll be there in two seconds Nikki."

Brooke finished putting the balls on the table and walked over to me. "Hi, I'm Brooke, and you _are_ in need of some fashion help!" she motioned for me to twirl around. "Hm, you have a nice butt and you are so skinny, not to mention so pale. Red is defiantly your color." Alice would love her.

"Um, thanks." We walked out of the bar, and started down 7th Avenue.

"So what's your name again?" Brooke asked.

"Nessie… I mean Renesme." I stuttered out.

"Renesme? I like Nessie better." She half smiled, in a nice way.

"What's your story? How'd you end up in the best place on earth?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm not that difficult to figure out. I came from a small town in Washington, I messed up a great relationship with a great guy. So I came to New York to find myself."

"And you're finding yourself in a _bar_?"

"Yeah I know that it sounds weird but, this is going to sound silly, but I love the movie 'Coyote Ugly'. I've always wanted to dance on a bar." I laughed, I sounded like such a hooch or something.

"Yeah, that's how I was, and look at me now!" We walked into a little boutique.

"Hey, Dayna! I got some new meat." Brooke went around, pulling different clothes off of the racks.

"Here," she handed me a whole bunch of clothes. "Try these on, come out and show me."

I pulled on the first outfit. It was a really low V cut shirt that was a size or two too small. The pants were ripped and should be shorts. I walked out of the dressing room and Brooke screeched. "Oh. My. God. You're HOT!" I blushed and went to try on another outfit. This one was a tube top and pants that had no knees in them. This one I could see me in more than the other. I stepped out from behind the door and put my right hand over my head and the left on my hip. "I think that one is a keeper." Brooke smiled. I handed Dayna my credit card and signed the slip and we left.

"Nessie, you need shoes." _Nessie._ That was _his_ name for me, I couldn't let anyone else call me that. "Hey Brooke, can you call me Ren? I just think Nessie is too childish."

"Oh, of course Ren. Now, we need to get you a good pair of boots."

She started walking towards the leather store. "Um, leather isn't really my thing."

Brooke laughed. "A pair of leather boots won't kill you, it's not like I'm slapping you in a leather thong. Not that they aren't hot, and the guys love it." She cocked her eye brow.

We walked in and went to the shoe side of the store. She pulled out knee high boots and tan cow boy boots. "I'll take the cow boy boots."

"Oh I know, the other ones are for me." She smiled, grabbing the cowboy hat that matched the cow boy boots.

"You are so ready for tonight!"

**Haha, tell me what you think! btw i saw the new moon trailer on the mtv video music awards and almost passed out from lack of oxygen lol thanks to my amazing beta! for dealing with my crazy schedual! **


	17. Chapter 17

**hey guys sorry for the long wait, its been really crazy for the past few weeks, but my soccer team is going to sectionals!! haha so that means even more space between chapter updates, sorry ): tell me what you think, always love to hear it!**

Chapter 17

Jake's POV

I don't know how long I've been sitting in this damn house. It didn't make any sense, why did they leave, what did I do to push her away? These thoughts kept running through my head as I was still sitting in the same spot that Leah had left me four hours ago.

Leah was being surprisingly sympathetic about this, she held me when I cried like a pansy and helped calm me down when I got too out of hand. The thought of going after her crossed my mind a few times, but I couldn't understand why she left in the first place. She left, so why would I go after her? She doesn't want me. I can't make her love me.

I heard a car speeding down the driveway, I jumped up and sprinted out the door to see Edwards Volvo. Bella opened the door cautiously.

"Bells, where is she, what happened?"

"Jake, she needs time. I don't know what happened, she said that it was best for her, she needed time to understand everything."

"I don't- what is there to understand? I thought everything was going good, I don't understand."

Edward stepped out of the car; I turned on my heel and attacked him.

"This is all your fault!" I threw him up against the car, leaving an Edward shaped dent. "You never wanted us to be together, I bet you're so fucking happy that she left me. Do you enjoy watching me die? First with Bella and now Nessie?"

"Well if you stop going after the women that I love, maybe you wouldn't 'die'."

"You son of a bitch." I started to shake. "I will tear you to shreds and burn every last piece."

"Jake NO! you can't, Nessie would never forgive you," Bella but her hand on my shoulder. "Please"

"It's not like she cares about what I do anyway. So why should I show him mercy? He wanted to kill Nessie, don't you remember?"

"But, the last time I checked mutt, so did you." Edward jumped me and his teeth were centimeters from my neck.

"Please just do it, I couldn't hurt worse than what I'm feeling now." I begged, I begged for him to kill me, to put me out of my misery. I couldn't live without her. I needed her.

"Jake, you don't want that, Nessie will come to her senses and she will come back. You just have to believe."

"What, like I believed in you? In us? Yeah, look how great that turned out." I threw Edward off of me and started running towards the woods, phasing as soon as I got into the shelter of the trees.

I ran straight to Leah's apartment. She was the only one that could relate to what I was going through.

"Leah!" I banged on the door. "Come on, open up. Your car's outside I know you're in there." I didn't know what I was doing, I just needed to get my mind off of Nessie. Nessie. Fuck. "Leah, ]lease open the door." I heard the lock click open. I turned the knob and walked inside.

"Hold on a second Jake, I just got out of the shower let me get dressed." She called from the bathroom down the hall. I looked down the hall and it would take me three seconds to make it down that hall and take Leah. Little angel Jake and devil Jake popped up in my head.

God, what the fuck are you thinking? You can't do that to Nessie! You love her. But she left you idiot, she doesn't love you. Leah loves you. You could love her if you really tried. No you couldn't, Nessie is the only one for you, go after her, leave Leah, go talk to Bella, make her tell you where she went. Edward won't let her tell you, he wants to keep you two apart. But, on the bright side, if he gets in your way put him through a window. It would hurt Ness. Shut the fuck up ok! She doesn't care about you anymore, you can't make her love you, she left you.

I wish I could just make it all disappear. Those two things in my head were clouding my judgment. I kind of wanted to go with the devil side of me, she left didn't she? She wanted to move on, so why can't I?

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"I just want to try something." I crossed the distance between us in two strides; I grabbed her face, leaned down and crushed my lips to hers. It wasn't the same as kissing Nessie, but it wasn't horrible either. I pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"Jake, what are you doing?" she looked at me, her eyes full of confusion. I just leaned down again and kissed her with all that I had left. All that Nessie left me with. She didn't refuse me, but she didn't exactly say no so I carried on. I moved my hands down her back, using one hand to guide her hands up around my neck. Pushing her up against the wall, my hands played with the hem of her shirt.

"Jake, we don't have to do this," she broke off the kiss, but my lips never left her body. "Jake, you're confused. I know you don't want this, please don't make this harder on yourself."

"Leah," I moved my lips up to hers, silencing her with the best kiss I could muster up. "You really talk too much."

"Jake lets go out tonight. Maybe a bar in Port Angeles?"

"That doesn't sound too bad, it might be fun."

"Yeah, pick me up at 8, wear something sexy." She smirked and cocked her eyebrow, almost like how she used to do it.

"I will, but only if you do."

She laughed, "As if I don't always look sexy."

**A/N don't for get to review!! and thanks to my amazing beta!!! haha i'll update as soon as possible, and reviews make the chapters come faster!!! so click that little button down there (:**


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

I opened the door to see a man standing there. He had shaggy black hair and was standing shirtless, I felt a strange pull towards him. "Hello?" I asked, he turned around, he was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Nessie, I missed you." He walked through the door pushing me towards the bedroom.

"Jake, you have no idea how much I love you." I gasped as he leaned down to take my lips in his. "I never meant to hurt you, I only thought that you deserved better, you deserve someone that knows what they're doing and how to act and what to say. I can't give you what you need-"

"Nessie," he interrupted me. "I imprinted on you, you are my one and only. You are the only thing I will ever need."

He laid me down on the bed. Spreading my legs with his knees, he settled between them and started inching his hands up from my hips. I shivered under his touch. I could feel the heat of his skin through my cotton shirt. He cupped my breast in his palm and squeezed it gently. I gasped his name, this was too good to be true, how could he be here? A moan escaped my mouth.

"Jake, I want everything with you, I want to love you like nothing else in the world."

"Nessie, we're going to be late." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Jake what are you talking about? We don't have to go anywhere."

I kissed him again. Then I heard a different voice. "Nessie, get your skinny little ass out of bed, we're going to be late!" I opened my eyes and saw my room, but no Jake. Brooke however was standing at the end of my bed, pulling the covers off of me.

"Brooke! What the hell?!" I yelled trying to kick at her so I could stay in the warm thoughts of Jake.

"Hurry up. Who's Jake? You kept saying that name. Is it a guy from the bar? Oh my god! This will be great, I love bar hook ups, I have to teach you the scrunchy system-"

"NO! He's not a random guy from the bar. He's the relationship I screwed up."

"Well you can tell me about it when you get your ass out of bed! We're going grocery shopping, you're so picky about your food!"

After I had a date with a guy Brooke knew from the bar, she saw that I was living in a hotel, and demanded that I move in with her.

"Ok, well then get out so I can shower and get dressed!"

As I was getting out of the shower, and pulling on some jeans I couldn't stop thinking about my dream. Why was Jake being so forward, why was he telling me those things? I think I should call mom and see if she can uncover what this all means.

**Jake's POV**

My head was pounding. I don't remember much of last night, but I woke up with a warmth in my bed that normally isn't there.

"Morning. Do you want some pancakes, you were knocking them back pretty hard last night, Jake."

"Um" I swallowed hard. "Yeah, that would be great, do you know where everything is?"

"Jake, this isn't the first time I've been here. So, yes I know where everything is."

She left leaving me alone in my room. What the hell happened last night? I looked around the room. There was a dent in the back of the door, clothes leading from the door to the bed. _Fuck. _I had sex with Leah.

I got up and put some sweatpants on. I peeked out into the kitchen, Leah was making pancakes, thank god I don't live at home. My dad probably would have killed me.

I closed the door and leaned up against it, trying to remember last night, but nothing was coming. What did I drink last night? I took a deep breath, it's now or never.

I opened up the door and started out into the kitchen. I sat at the island a watched Leah, trying to figure out what actually happened.

"Eh, hey, Leah?" I said awkwardly.

She turned around and smiled. "Eh, hey, Jake." She said mocking my tone.

"Um, so what did you have planned for today?"

"Jake, there's no need to be awkward, even though I completely understand if you are. I mean with what happened last night…"

Oh shit, I really screwed up didn't I? Leah laughed at the face I was making. "Jake I'm kidding, last night was fun."

"So did we..?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

"If you're asking if we had sex, no. Did you come on to me a few times? Yes, but only cause you were drunk. Jake, I wouldn't do that to you, I know you imprinted on Nessie, I wouldn't betray that, no matter how many times you begged me." She paused seeing the flinch I made at her name. "You actually called me Nessie a few times." She laughed.

I tried to smile, but her name rang in my ears. "Um, Leah, I don't feel like having company today, so after you're done, could you leave? Thanks."

I left her and walked back to my room, I couldn't even look at her. I know she was just trying to help me, being a good friend, but I just needed to be alone. I closed the door behind me and slid down, my head falling into my hands, I cried for hours.

**so guys what did you think? just an update on my team, we're ranked 3rd in sectionals (: so that got us a home game woohoo! any ways, yes these chapters are short, i just 1, don't have time to write and 2, i want to do set this up right so it will take a bit longer (: keep reviewing, love hearing what you think!!! oh and thanks to my wonderful beta!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**heyy guys so i'm back. unfortunatly my team lost first round in penalty kicks, but now we'll just kick ass in basketball which started like 2 days ago, but i wrote other chapters so i'll be uploading the other chapters tomorrow. happy reading (:**

Chapter 19

Embry's POV

This whole thing with Nessie is killing Jake. We have to get him out of this town and away from the memory of her. Tonight the guys and I are taking Jake down to LA to hit some bars. Why LA you ask? Well, it's just a bit of different scenery.

We're not gonna tell him, however. Quil is going tell him that he needs help with his car and he doesn't have any tools so Jake will have to come out to help him. It will work perfectly.

Quil's POV

_Ring… ring… ring… _"Hello?"

"Hey man, ugh I got a problem, I was coming home from Emily's and I hit something and now my car won't start. I don't have any tools in my car; you wanna come up here and help me?"

"Yeah, sure where are you?"

"Um, about three miles down the road from old man Shummer's house."

"Yeah, give me ten minutes."

Jake's POV

Why doesn't Quil ever think ahead? What would have happened if he had Claire in the car? Now I have to rescue that little shit face. I got my tool box from the closet and went down stairs to the car, turned it on and peeled out of the drive way. It took like five minutes to get to old man Shummer's house. After the bend in the road I saw the beat up old Chevy truck that belonged to Quil, but no Quil. _What the hell?_ Pulling over to the side of the road, I got out and looked around.

"Quil? Where are you?"

Then everything went black. Someone caught my arms and held them behind my back.

"_What the-!_ Get the fuck off me." I thrashed and tried to get out of the person's grip, I did everything but turn into a wolf.

"Whoa-whoa, Jake it's just us. Calm down."

"Embry? What the hell are you doing? Get this off of me! Now."

"Sorry Mr. Alpha, but don't make us take it off, we have a surprise for you."

What the hell was this? They called me, telling me Quil was in trouble and then they ambush me, what the fuck? Some brothers they are.

They put me in what sounded like Leah's black Escalade. They didn't take the sack off of my head however. I heard the wheel turn and the engine rev.

"Wait Leah's not here, is she?" that's all I needed was for her to see me like this, hands tied behind my back, a sack over my head.

"Nope didn't want to come and I say good riddance, you two shouldn't be together its weird. _Ow! _What was that for?" Seth, what will we do with him?

"Will you shut up kid?" Paul, now that was one that I didn't expect…

I could feel the car slowing. "Great, we're there, now you can get this fucking bag off of my head?"

"Nope, not quite brother." The car started to speed up again.

"Ok, since you're not gonna let me see who's at this party, will you at least tell me?"

"Well Seth's driving, Leah wouldn't let anyone else besides him and you drive, and seeing as how you have a sack over your head, that wouldn't have worked out very well would it? Um, Paul, Sam, Jared, Quil and me, that's it."

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Can I get a why? Do I get to know that much?"

"I guess you can know that much. It's been two months, you kinda got boring Jake."  
"Well I wonder _why_?"

"Now, now Jake no need to get all sad and depressed, this is exactly what this night isn't for. Tonight is for forgetting everything."

That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. "Bring it on."

*~*

"Ok, this was a good idea." I had a little too much to drink. There was now two Quils. I walked over to one of them, and tried to hug him but got all air and almost fell over dumping half of my beer out on the floor. I cracked up as Quil caught me.

"Ok, that's enough of that for you Jake."

"Oh, come on, don't be a Debbie Downer. I'm a werewolf for god's sake, I don't think this is enough."

"Ok, Jake but only one more. You have to be careful, no werewolf has gotten this drunk, at least I don't think they have."

I didn't hear anything that he said. I caught the sight of a beautiful girl with light brown curly hair on the other side of the bar. I started walking up to her, but Embry caught my arm.

"Jake, it's not her. Come on dude, leave her alone."

"Get the fuck off of me; I am just going to talk to her."

I walked up to her and offered to buy her a drink; she took a look at me and declined politely. She said that it wasn't proper to accept drinks from a man that she didn't know. _Oh, just like Nessie_. I said that it was ok, she didn't have to accept my drink, she just had to dance with me to make up for it.

We danced together a few songs and eventually she had to go 'freshen up' she said. She left and I went to go order a beer. This night would have been perfect if they didn't start playing that stupid song, "Good Girls Go Bad". I could feel the old wounds opening again.

I left the beer on the counter and made my way to the door, dodging the guys completely. I could feel the tears trying to escape my eyes. I got out the door and ran, I didn't care where, I just ran. I didn't see the lights until it was too late.

**ok, so maybe that wasn't so happy but... yea thanks to my wonderful beta!! pennynickel you're fricking amazinggg! let me know what you think love hearing from you (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**ok so here's the next chapterr! i don't have anything cute to say lol (totally don't really follow baseball, but seemed appropriate seeing as how she's in NYC and they just won the world series...)**

Chapter 20

Nessie's POV

Tonight was a big night at the bar; all of the big Yankee's fans were in the bar. The last game of the World Series was being played tonight and they all came together to celebrate, the team was up 3 to 1. I never really followed baseball, but obviously that's good because a guy just bought a round for the whole bar.

The whole night was crazy, but I got really nice tips the further the night went on. Either it's because the Yankees were doing well and I was suited up in a Yankees shirt, or they were all getting really drunk.

There was a really nice guy named Matt that kept coming up to the bar and asking for my number. That was the cardinal role however; don't give your number out to the guys at the bar. I only half trusted Brooke to set me up with guys. None of them worked so, I wasn't going to try anything myself.

"Ren, come on, just give him the house number or something. He's cute, you too would be cute." Brooke came up to the bar and popped the top off of the three Samuel Adams.

"Brooke, I don't feel comfortable giving out my number. Besides, I told you I'm not ready for a relationship. I told you that I only will ever love-" there was a shooting pain in my heart.

"Ren are you ok?" she set down the beers and grabbed my elbow. "Come on sit down. What's wrong?"

"I feel like my heart is breaking." I clutched my chest. "Some things not right, I can feel it. Where's my phone?"

"Ren its right here, but I don't think you'll get a signal in here, and besides its too loud, go out back."

I took the phone dialed mom's cell number and ran out the back door.

"Nessie? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, well, kind of. Is everyone there ok? I just got this horrible feeling that something went wrong."

"Nessie, I- I have to call you back."

"Mom wa-" The line went dead. "Ok, then, bye." Mom sounded like she was scared. Alice would know.

"Alice, I called mom, but she was busy with something. Alice do you know what's going on?"

"Nessie, you need to come back. Some things happened. Jake got into an accident."

Oh my god, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything. Jake, he was hurt and it's all my fault.

"Alice, how bad is it? I don't know if I can get back. Is there even a plane? What am I going to do?"

"Nessie, Jasper is on the phone with the airlines already, your plane leaves in a half hour, hurry up."_ Click._

I had ten minutes to tell Brooke everything, to get myself together. What was I thinking? I didn't need anything; the love of my life needed me.

I ran to tell Brooke I was leaving and I didn't know if I was coming back.

"Ren? What are you talking about? You're leaving, I don't understand."  
"You know when I got the pain in my chest, well something went wrong back home and I need to be there. I'll call you when I get a chance."

I ran out of the door and grabbed a taxi, back to the life that I was trying to forget.

Embry's POV

_Two hours earlier _

After _that_ song started I knew something bad was going to happen. I looked around the bar for Jake, but he was nowhere to be found. I told the guys that I would be back. Leaving them I went to the bathroom to check if he was in there. Nothing.

I heard someone scream "Call 911!", running out of the bathroom and outside and I saw someone lying in the street. _Jake. _I ran over to him.

"Shit, Jake can you hear me? Jake, come on man. Wake up, move, do something!" I checked his pulse it was there, but barley. I heard the guys coming up behind me. "Call Carlisle, help me get him in to the car, we have to get him to the Cullen's."

I could hear the sirens, "Jake come on, wake up!" I saw his eyes flutter.

"Em, don't call Nessie."

"Jake man, we have to take you to the Cullen's."

"Embry we have to talk to the cops." Quil grabbed my shoulder.

"We have to get him to Carlisle, did you call him?"

"Yeah he's on his way, he said not to move him."

"Get the people back" I could hear a familiar voice. "Get back, clear the way the EMTs have to get through." I looked up to see Edward with Carlisle.

"Carlisle I don't know what happened all I heard was someone screaming. Please do something."

Jake was muttering something and Carlisle leaned his head down to listen. Edwards face went rigid. He turned and got in the car and headed back towards Forks.

"Jake, you have to calm down, don't worry I won't, you just have to calm down."

Jake stopped moving and his head fell to the side. "Someone tell the EMTs that he passed out and to hurry up. He's losing a lot of blood."

I turned to the guys. "Someone call Billy."

**i'll update asap, i have a lot of stuff to do, free time is hard to come by, but seeing as its veterans day, i'd like to thank all the veterans! if you're a veteran or a current soldier, thanks for all that you have done and are continuing to do!! peaceloveandhappiness**

**p.s thanks to my beta PennyNickel!!! **


	21. Chapter 21

ok here you go! so i was alittle busy with stuff this past week, especally with new moon coming out! i went to the midnight premire, and lets just say it was awsome (: hope you all have seen it (:

Chapter 21

Nessie's POV

I got off of the plane and ran straight to Alice. She grabbed my arm and pulled me through the crowd, dodging people skillfully. We got into the car and she floored it.

LA seemed to be more crowded than ever. Good thing Alice could see the future; she knew exactly where to turn to avoid the red lights. We made it through the city and hit the back roads. Alice accelerated, one hundred and fifty miles an hour in her yellow Porsche that she loved so much.

Turning on to the driveway, Alice took the turn at least ninety miles an hour, I was out of the car before it came to a complete stop. I started to run up to the house, but dad caught me.

"Nessie, slow down, you can't go in there."

"Dad, let me go, please, I have to see him." tears streaking my face I trashed trying to break his iron holds.

"Nessie, you can't not right now."

"Dad, let me go!" I slammed my fists into his chest and ran into the house.

I ran up the stairs and went into Carlisle's study - his makeshift doctor's office. I ran through the door and stopped at the foot of Jake's bed. He had wires and tubes coming out of him every which way. The tube that I was focused on was the one in his mouth.

"Oh my god." I walked over to the side of his bed and grabbed his hand. "Jake, I'm so sorry." I cupped his face with my other hand and moved the hair off of his forehead.

"Nessie, come on, we need to tell you what happened." Mom put her hand on my shoulder, and I shook it off.

"No, I want to stay with Jake." I crawled onto the bed and snuggled up against him. The beeping on the computer screen jumped a little. I wrapped my arm around his torso.

"Nessie, be careful. Almost all of his ribs are broken, he has a broken leg and his left arm was almost shattered. He hasn't woken up since he passed out. I don't know when he will." Carlisle was checking his vitals and all of his fluids.

"Carlisle? Do you think this is because of me? Did I do this to him?" the computer screen started to beep slower and slower.

"Nessie get off of him, he's crashing. _Edward get up here! Bella get her out of here!_" Mom pulled me out of the room and dad filled my place inside.

"Dad, please save him!" I cried into my mom's shoulder for the longest time.

*~*

Dad came to the door and told me that I could come back in. I walked in slowly, I couldn't lose Jake, it just couldn't happen. I already spent the worst six months without him.

"Nessie, I want to ask you to do something. But you have to listen to everything that I say okay? I want you to hold Jake's hand and squeeze it." I did. The beeping sped up. "Now release it." I did, the beeping slowed so quickly that Carlisle made me take his hand again. "Nessie, you have to stay with Jake. It might help."

"I can do that." I turned to Jake and climbed up with him. I propped myself up on the bed and cupped Jake's face. I kissed his lips. "Don't worry Jake, I'll never leave you again. I love you" I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

A/N thanks to my wonderful beta pennynickel (: writing the next chapter now, so if you want it, hit that little green button below and tell me just how much (:


	22. Chapter 22

HEYYY! sorry it took so long so i'm giving you guys two chapters, so twice the reviews?!?!?

Chapter 22

Bella's POV

I can't help but to think that Jake may have done this on purpose. I know that sounds awful, but I thought of it a few times. Losing the person that you love is horrible. I just hope that Jake makes it through this for Nessie. But I'm just glad she's back.

I opened to door to Carlisle's study to see Nessie, lying in Jake's arms, his arm wrapped around her waist. That wasn't there when we left them.

"_Carlisle!"_ I ran down stairs to get him, he was in the den reading books about, what looked like, the brain. "He moved. His arm, it's around Nessie." He looked up with surprise closed the book and used his speed to go up the stairs.

"I see, hold on. Let's see if he reacts to Nessie anymore." He shook her awake. "Nessie, I need you to get up really quickly." She did and I saw the anguish in Jake's face. Carlisle opened up Jake's hand so that his palm was facing up. "Ok this is what I need you to do." he whispered into her ear, stepped back as she nodded.

"Jake I need to know if you can hear me, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." She put her hand in Jake's. We waited, nothing. "Jake, please squeeze my hand."

I saw his fingers start to curl around hers. She started trembling.

Jake's POV (unconscious)

"Jakey! Come on, let's go to the beach." That little girl will be the death of me. "Come on Jake!" I gave in of course; I would do anything for this two year old that looked like a five year old. "Jake, we're building a sand castle that me and you will live in when we're married. It has to be huge because you are, and I want you to be able to fit." She started laughing hysterically.

"Oh you think that's funny do ya? Well let's see how funny you think this is?" I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and ran towards the beach.

"Jake don't you dare fart or we will never get married and I will ban you from the castle." There was a twinge in my heart at the thought that Nessie would ever not marry me. I knew that she was only kidding, but still.

We got to the beach and I set her down in the sand. She fixed her perfect curly hair and put it up into a little bun on the top of her head. "Ok Jake, are you ready to build the bestest sand castle in the whole entire world?" she opened her arms as wide as they would go to emphasize the entire world part.

"I can't wait Nessie." I knelt down to her to look her in the eyes. "But I couldn't build anything that would be anywhere close enough for you." I hugged her and she hugged me back. I can't wait till she's old enough to be my wife.

We built the sand castle she found a stick and put it at the top. "Jake when we get married, we will have a castle just like this, but my dad will probably lock me in the tower because you know, he doesn't like you very much" she giggled. "But you can save me. I will grow out my hair like Rapunzel and you can climb up my hair." She smiled at me.

"Or I could just scale the wall with my werewolf abilities, it would hurt less."

"That's good too." She hugged me and I picked her up in my arms, holding her tightly. I walked slowly towards the water shore and threw Nessie into the water. She came up seconds later and yelled at me, "Jacob Black that was NOT funny!"

*~*

Edward's POV

I heard everything that Jake was thinking. He was defiantly alive, there was no doubt about that. He was thinking about when Nessie was a little girl. Back then she was always telling everyone that her and Jake were going to get married. She went through a period where she would only answer to Mrs. Black. Bella had to sit her down and tell her that she couldn't do that yet, it wasn't appropriate. Nessie was sad, but she understood, she was very knowledgeable. Now Jake is dreaming about what life would have been like if she stayed around for the end of the concert.

He would have been called up on stage, during one of the songs and propose to her. He would have gotten down on one knee in front of everyone. That all changed, I still don't know why. Nessie has been blocking me ever since she got home. Even with everything going on, she still hasn't been able to open up to me, literally. I don't think she even knows herself. Jake was thinking about how great their life would be, being man and wife. _Edward- _I never thought that was possible. I heard Jake's voice, it was raspy like it hasn't been used in a while. _I- tell Nessie that I'm sorry, that I never meant for this to happen, I didn't want this to happen it just did._

"Don't worry, she doesn't blame you."

_I know that, she blames herself and she can't, that doesn't help anything, I try to wake up but I just- I can't. I feel the closed when she's near but I'm afraid that if I wake up, she'll leave again. She came back when I got hurt, maybe she'll stay if I'm still like this. _

"Jake, don't be stupid. This is killing her."

_Yeah well she learns from the best. _

He was right, I needed to talk to her; I need to knock some sense into her.

"I will try to talk to her. Get some rest."

*~*

"Nessie, can I have a second?"

"Sure dad, what's up?"

"It's about Jake, I have to know exactly why you are here." Her face fell, her eyes searching my face for any hint of humor, trying to tell if I was mocking her.

"Dad, why do you need to know, this has nothing to do with you." she started walking away.

"Nessie, I can hear him." She stopped, and slowly turned towards me.

"What did he say?" she was scared of the answer, her blocking me was getting weaker.

"He wants to know why you're here."

"Is he serious? I came back because he needed me." She laughed and started walking back towards Jake's room.

"I think that's what he is scared of." She stopped again. She turned and started walking towards me. Furious.

"How DARE you say that." She fumed. "I am not leaving him, not again." She took a deep breath. "It hurt too much last time." She diverted her eyes to her shoes. I could read a little bit of her thoughts in that millisecond. _It's not like he would want me to stay anyhow. _She really did think that he didn't love her.

I pulled her into my arms. "Nessie, baby," I released her and looked into her eyes. "Jake does love you. With everything he has, and I should know." I pointed to my temple. "Not that you ever let me in."

"Nice try dad," she hit my playfully in the chest. "I worked too hard to keep my thoughts hidden, you're not getting in that easy." She smiled and hugged me. "I think I should go be with Jake."

A/N: REVIEWWW love to hear what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

ok, not only did i give you a second chapter, its like twice as long (:

Chapter 23

Nessie's POV

I walked into his room, he looked so peaceful. He was letting his hair grow out; it was about to his collar bone. I loved Jake, but his hair like this made him look really young. I saw the pictures of him and my mom, I shuttered at the thought that he kissed her, twice. I remember the pictures that Billy used to show me when I was over there and Jake was patrolling. His hair was always tied up, but on the rare occasion that he let it fall and Billy or Rachel got a picture of it, he would always use it as black mail towards Jake.

"Hi," a voice came from behind me. I turned my head when I smelled the awful smell of wet dog. Leah was standing with a bouquet of colorful daisies. I looked from her to the flowers, back to her. "They're supposed to bring good luck. I thought he needed some." She gave a crooked smile.

"Thanks, I'm sure he will love them." I gestured for her to put the vase on the table next to the window.

"So has Rachel and Billy been to see him much?" Leah said walking to the other side of the bed and grabbing his hand.

"Um, yeah, they were here at the beginning of the week, but I don't think they could stand the smell." I laughed to myself. "Do you want a minute? I know you guys are like brother and sister."

I thought I saw her face twitch. "Yeah, that would be great."

I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me, took a deep breath and held it, I listened for a little bit.

"_Ah, Jake what the hell did you do? I didn't want this for you. I thought I was holding you together, but I guess I wasn't doing a very good job was I?"_ she laughed to herself. _"She really loves you, Jake. I wish you guys would just get over yourselves and see how much you guys love each other." _Ok, this doesn't feel right, I shouldn't be listening to this, I walked down the hallway to my mom's room.

"Hey mom? Can I talk to you?" I climbed on to her bed; she was reading her favorite book, _Wuthering Heights._

"Hi baby, what's wrong?" she opened up her arms and I climbed into her embrace.

With tears running down my face, she gave me a crooked smile and pushed the hair out of my face and behind my ear. "Come on baby, talk to me."

"What if he doesn't wake up?" I took a deep breath and cried even harder into her cold hard shoulder.

"Baby, you can't think like that, he'll wake up when he's ready. You just have to give him time. I talked to Carlisle; his bones are healing perfectly, now all we have to wait for is him to wake up."

She wiped the tears off of my face with both of her thumbs. "Mom, I can't live without him. He means so much to me. These past few months were horrible."

"Well, honey, whose fault is that? Please can you tell me why you left, just so I can understand?"

"I-I" I looked at my hands. "Don't kill me okay? Well we were in the car and I was joking because he was saying that All Time Low wasn't a good band, or at least wasn't as good as his bands." I rolled my eyes and laughed to myself. The tears were coming I could feel it. "I was stupid, I said that Alex was hot, that started it I guess. He believed me; I tried to make him understand that I was kidding, but… I just couldn't. After that I saw that he was looking at me. Like I wasn't the girl that he thought I was. I felt horrible, I could see him shaking when we were meeting the guys, he was pissed that I thought that he was hot. I felt like I wasn't good enough. I don't deserve him I don't think I ever did." I cried in to my mother's shoulders.

"Honey, why would I kill you for that?" my mom broke the silence.

"I hurt your best friend."

"Honey, I'm not going to say that what you did wasn't wrong, but it wasn't right either. It hurt you _and_ it hurt Jake, I just wish you would have talked to me before you left. I was worried that you were pulling an Edward."

"She kind of did." I looked up and saw my dad in the doorway. "I understand now, but there is one person that you have to tell. I think it might help him."

"I don't know, I don't think I could face him, he probably hates me." I looked down at my intertwined fingers.

"No, he doesn't hate you, he loves you. I told you I can hear him." he walked over to me and held out his hand. "Come on, we'll go with you." Mom nodded her head.

"Okay." We walked, my mom and I, linked at the arms, with my dad following behind. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Leah was still in the room, reading a book in the corner. She looked up as we walked in, "I'll give you some privacy." She left.

I looked at the door, thinking that she was going to come in again. I waited. Mom pushed me towards the bed. "Go,"

I grabbed Jake's hand. "Hey," I laughed and ran my hand across his forehead and down his cheek, cupping it in my palm. "So, dad thought that it would help if I talked to you. Um, I thought you should know why I left." I winced, looking back at my dad and mom for encouragement, I continued. "So, you remember when we were going to the concert and I was trying to act cute?" I had tears in my eyes and my voice was shaking. "I was trying to be cute, trying to get you to see that I was right, that All Time Low was better than Journey or the other bands that you were talking about. Obviously, I wasn't being cute enough, I felt ridiculous, when we met the band I saw how you were acting around me and Alex. I could stand that I was hurting you. So I left."

"How could you ever doubt my love for you?"

"Because I'm stupid, Jake and I don't- wait Jake, did you just talk?"

"You're not stupid."

His eyes were fluttering open. I saw his stupid ass crooked smile, I loved that smile. I found it hard to breath. I couldn't talk. All I could think about was Jake, he was awake. I hugged him, his hand snaked around my waist. "Don't you do that to me, EVER again! You scared me just about to death." I put my face into the crook of his neck.

"Sorry, but I had to get you back somehow, right?" He laughed. I tried to laugh, but that statement just reinforced the idea that I did this to him. I couldn't help it, I just started to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey. Baby, I was kidding! Shh, I love you so much, I'm just glad that you're back." I shuttered. I couldn't speak. I couldn't put my thoughts into words. I clung onto Jake's shirt for dear life. "Just promise me, you're not going any where." He kissed my hair. I looked up at him and swallowed hard, trying to find the words. I open my mouth to speak but Jake captured mine in his. I was in pure bliss again, I missed this, our lips fit perfectly together. "Nessie, someone's on the-" Leah opened the door. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean," she turned and shut the door.

"Leah wait!" Jake threw his head back on the pillow. I knew something was wrong; something just was different between those too. I ran after Leah.

"Sorry about that, but Jake's awake. But you obviously saw that." I smiled and she nodded.

"Some chick, Brooke called your cell phone; well she's been calling your cell phone." She handed me my phone. "She freaked out when I told her what happened."

"Oh well I better call her. Thanks, I think you can go see Jake, just kick my parents out." She laughed and turned to head up the stairs.

I dialed Brooke's number. "Ren! What the hell, you left like almost 3 weeks ago, where the hell are you?"

"Brooke, I'm at my house in Washington, what's up?"

"Well all I know is that you like ran out of the bar and was like 'something's not right' and just left! I didn't know if you were dead or what! You never called me to tell me if you made it, I was frantically watching the news, making sure that your plane didn't crash!"

"Oh, Brooke I'm sorry!" I looked over my shoulder, I saw my mom standing there watching with wondering eyes. "Um, hey, can I call you back?"

"Okay, but if you don't call me back I will call you, and call you, and call you!"

"Yeah, I will, I promise. Bye."

"Bye!"

"Hey, mom, can I fly a friend her from New York. She kinda has all of my stuff…"

"So I guess you're staying then?" she smiled her bright gorgeous smile.

"OF COURSE!"

After our little hug fest, I called Brooke back and told her about what happened with Jake and how I needed my stuff back because I was moving back to Washington. She was really excited that she got to meet the family and especially that she got to meet Jake.

"Brooke, don't worry about it! I'll pay to have you come out here! I just need you here as soon as possible!"

"Ok Ren, I'll talk to you soon then!"

I hit the end button on my phone and put it in my pocket. There wasn't a chance I was going to let this phone out of my sight, I did date a few guys back in New York City, I didn't need that coming back to bite me in the ass.

"Nessie! Can you come up here?" dad was calling me; I ran up the stairs and walked into Jake's 'hospital' room.

"No, Edward! I am not going to tell her now. I just got her back!"

"Tell me what?" I looked at everyone in the room. Jake was now sitting up with Leah sitting next to him on the bed, my dad, well let's just say if looks could kill, Jake would be dead.

"Jake?" I looked at him; Leah stood up and was looking like a lost puppy. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Um, maybe I should go…"

"Yeah maybe you should," I was getting very annoyed, something was going on with them, and I had a feeling that I was about to find out.

"No, Leah you don't have to go, you have just as much right to be here as anyone else."

I looked at Jake. "Well if you don't want to tell me, I guess I can't force you."

"Nessie, stop being a little bitch and listen to me," Jake was using his alpha voice.

"Excuse me, but _what_ did you just say to me?" I was furious; I thought he just said that he loved me. "If I'm such a bitch, I guess I don't have to be here anymore." I stormed out of the room.

"Nessie!" Jake was yelling after me.

Jake's POV  
"Fuck!" I pulled the covers off of myself and regretted it; my ribs still weren't healed all the way. I sung my legs off of the bed, I ran as soon as my legs hit the ground. All I could do was wince, running on an almost healed broken leg, well it kinda sucks.

"Nessie!" I ran after her but she was faster, she ran out of the door and out into the woods before I was down the stairs. I couldn't phase, that would only screw things up more. So I walked into the forest and followed Nessie's sent.

"PLEASE, Nessie, I'm sorry!" I yelled to an empty forest, but I could smell Nessie's sent getting stronger. Walking deeper into the forest, I realized where she was heading. 'our spot' that's what she called it when she was little, that's where I went the night that I thought that she was going out with some guy. The trees were getting thinner, I was getting closer. I could hear her sobs. _Fuck._

"Who am I kidding, I knew I was right. He doesn't love me; he'd rather screw his own kind."

"Nessie," she whipped her head around and stood up all at the same time. "No please, don't run, let me talk to you, ok?" I saw her shaking, she nodded. But as I approached her, she started to back up. "Ness," I saw the pain in her eyes.

"You wanted to talk so talk." She crossed her arms across her chest, that beautiful chest. "What couldn't you tell me? Or rather wouldn't?"

"Ness, after you left," I took a step towards her, she took a step back. "I don't blame you, I've been a jerk. But after you left I fell apart. But Leah, well she, she helped me. I mean she knew what is like to lose someone that you love. I don't regret it Ness, because it helped to keep me alive."

I closed the distance before she could even process what I said. I grabbed her face and pulled her lips to mine, she kissed me back for a second. Then she pushed me back with her hands on my chest, I stumbled back and winced. "No, you don't get to do that. I am not forgiving you that easily, Jacob."

"Ness, I'm not asking for forgiveness, just understanding. I owe her my life, Ness."

"Well, I'll be sure to tell her thanks. But that's not what I mean. I will not let you call me a bitch and then let you kiss me, Jacob. I just won't."

"Okay, I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have called you that. You don't deserve that."

"You're right I don't" she looked at me with sad eyes.

"I missed you, Ness." I smiled and I saw her eyes light up a little.

"I missed you too." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Come on, if I keep you out here any longer, I can guarantee your dad will castrate me." She walked next to me, reached and intertwined my fingers with hers, but she pulled them away. "What I can't hold your hand?"

"No, Jacob, no you can't."

She hasn't called me Jacob in forever. I was fucked. _Fuck._

A/N sooo whatcha think?? oh and the next chapter should be out next weekend. thats when i'll probly be updatin more... seeing as how im taking like 2 college classes and no study halls and basketball... yea i only get 5 hrs of sleep a night (:


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm soo sorry that took so long :/ but i think you guys will like this?!?! (: haha, um, yeah. Enjoy!**

Chapter 24

Nessie's POV

Jake has been sucking up to me ever since he acted like a dumb ass. I know it's not fair of me to be mad at him, but he really hurt me. I've never been called a bitch by anyone in my family, and I felt like that meant that they all really loved me. I just don't really see any way not to be mad at him.

The days go by too slowly, even with Brooke here, she met Jake and keeps telling me to make up with him before she 'rapes his sexy ass,' yes those are her exact words. I had to control myself from throwing her through the window. But, she doesn't know about my family being vampires and my… well I don't know what he is now, Jake, is a shape shifter that turns into a wolf. And I don't know if she ever will.

It's been getting closer and closer to Christmas; Brooke is talking about going back to New York City to spend time with all of our friends back east. She's asked me to come so many times, but I can't image leaving again.

Jake has been trying to hang around the house, but dad kicks him out; dad can't stand the images that Jake has been thinking. All I want to do is let him back in, but it's not that easy, we still haven't really talked about the six months that we spent apart. Basically, he comes in and sits on the couch playing Xbox with Emmett, Emmett kicks his ass, I laugh, and then dad says, 'that's it, leave.' I find it the funniest thing in the world because when I walk him out, he always tries to explain.

"_Jacob, it's ok, I really don't want to know." I open the door. _

"_Will you stop calling me Jacob? We've known each other for ever! It's just weird." He grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Please?" he gave me his famous puppy dog eyes. He starts to move in and pulls me towards him, until our heads are close and he can whisper into my ear "you are so sexy." _

"_Jake," I push his chest. "I think you should go." I felt the tear in my heart. I swallowed hard and looked away from him. "Please, Jake."_

"_Well, at least you're calling me Jake again." He kissed my forehead, said I love you, and left into the woods. _

Christmas is going to be at our house, and Alice and I are decorating. This is going to be a fun Christmas seeing as how I haven't spent a lot of time with my favorite aunt, let alone anyone else in the family. We invited the wolf pack but they haven't gotten back to any of us, when I ask Jake, he always says that the future's 'iffy'. But really I think that the wolf pack doesn't want to come because now they don't have any ties to my family anymore seeing as how me and Jake aren't really together.

I've been trying to get Brooke to stay with me for the holidays; we're going to be moving soon, we've been living in Hoodsport for too long. Maybe I can convince Carlisle to move somewhere close to New York City. That way I can keep in touch with friends, especially Brooke.

"Brooke, just stay for Christmas, then we can go to New York City to see the ball drop." Maybe Jake and I will be alright by then. Maybe we could go together…

"Ren, I'll think about it, maybe I'll meet Jake under the mistletoe and then I'll stay." She teased me.

"_I_ want to meet him under the mistletoe. You better not get anywhere close to him," I pointed at her then at the mistletoe. "Meet someone else there" I chuckled.

"Okay, does Jake have any hot friends?" Oh, Brooke you have no idea, seeing as how they run at like 108.9.

"A fair few, you'll meet them at Christmas, that is, if you stay."

"FINE! I'll stay, but if there aren't any hot guys, I'm leaving!"

I called Jake and told him the deal with Christmas; he was over to my house before I could put the receiver down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he picked me up and twirled me around.

"Jake, I think we should talk first, so you know things won't be weird on Christmas?" I took a step back only to find him stepping towards me.

"Why would it be weird?"

"We aren't really together, right?"

"I was hoping that was going to change, like maybe today? After you called I ran over here thinking I was out of the dog house."

"Jake you were never in the dog house." I rolled my eyes at him and started walking towards the kitchen. "I just didn't really know how to act around you seeing as how I _have_ been a bitch lately."

"Nessie, you have not! Listen," he grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking and pulled me in to a hug. I didn't object. I wrapped my arms around him. "You are the best person I know. And I love you."

"But how? I left you, then went out on dates in New York and danced on bars for crying out loud!"

"I don't care if you went out with other guys- wait did you say you were dancing on bars?" I suddenly got self conscious.

"Yeah?" I avoided his eyes. He turned and pinned me up against the wall.

"You defiantly have to show me that sometime," he whispered in to my ear.

I laughed, "It really doesn't bother you that I was dancing on bars and dating other guys?"

"I have you now that's all that matters, and as for the bar thing, that just makes you sexier." He kissed my neck. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him closer.

"I love you, you know that right?" he pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah I know, and I love you too, but maybe we should just take things slow."

"Okay." He moved in slowly towards my lips. "Is this slow enough for you?" he cocked his eyebrow and I laughed.

"You know that's not what I meant!"

There was a knock on the door. Jake groaned and released me so I could answer it. It was Embry. "Hey stranger! I missed you," I pulled him into a hug. Jake cleared his throat. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well I just came to see you, haven't seen you in like, forever," we walked into the kitchen and the boys sat at the island while I went to the fridge to look for something to eat.

"Yeah seems like it, huh? So Embry, are you coming here for Christmas? Or is the pack still avoiding me?" I didn't miss the side glance at Jake, he slowly shook his head.

"Uh, yeah I'll come, but I think a few of them have plans with some of their family."

"Oh, well, that's ok, well at least I have one of the other wolves besides this knuckle head" I pointed my thumb to Jake.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that you said you loved this knuckle head" Jake pointed to himself.

"Don't pick on her for her lack of judgment, Jake!" Embry punched him, and laughed.

"Ok guys if you're gonna fight, take it out side, Esme will have you both for dinner if you mess anything up."

"But she wouldn't like the taste!" Embry laughed.

"Still, no fighting!"

"Hey Ren! Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Brooke."

"Ren?" Embry stage whispered to Jake, he just shrugged.

"Hey I just got done shopping I was think about going out for dinner later, want to come?"

Embry's mouth dropped and he just stared. Brooke looked at him, she smiled.

"Um, sure." I looked at Embry, then Jake then back to Brooke. "Um, I'll be right up to the room, let me just get rid of these meat heads."

Brooke nodded her head and went up stairs, "Did that just really happen? Embry did you just imprint on my best friend?"

"Well no, if he imprinted on me I would kill him." Jake said with a smile. I laughed and smacked him.

"Yeah, I think I did, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Yup, he defiantly imprinted.

"Please let us come to dinner with you! Please, please, please?!?!" He was acting like a two year old.

"I don't know, let me ask. I'm not promising anything!" He jumped up and attacked me, hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Em, Embry! She can't breathe." Jake was pulling him off of me. "Geez, dude, it'll be ok, I promise." He laughed and he pushed Embry towards the door. "Sorry about that, but it would be awesome to go to dinner with you, even if you have to be stuck with us two 'meat heads.'" I smiled; it would be nice going to dinner with Jake.

"Yeah it would be nice, I'll see what I can do. I'll call you."

He hugged me and kissed my head. "I'm looking forward to hearing from you."

Brooke attacked me when I got up to the room we were sharing.

"REN! Who the HELL was that?" she grabbed my arm.

"Um, that was Embry, Jake's friend. Why, do you like him?"

"What, are we in like 6th grade? But seriously, he's gorgeous! He has to come to dinner with us!" the light popped on in her head. "We could so double!"

"You know what? That sounds like a good idea. Where do you want to go?" I pulled out the phone book.

"Hm, maybe some where fancy, or like romantic, that would be wonderful." She fell back onto the bed, "I really think I'm in love Ren!"

I laughed; I didn't know that the imprint would affect her so soon. "So, C_hez Clair_? That's very fancy, like coat and tie, fancy dresses, fancy."

"That sounds excellent!"

"Ok I'll go call the boys."

After calling the boys, making reservations at C_hez Claire_, and going shopping again to get new dresses, we were finally getting ready. Our dresses were similar, but different colors, mine a dark midnight blue and Brooke's was a fiery red. They had a v-cut in the front then goes into a halter, the back is kind of risqué, it goes down just above our butts, but hey, we're sexy. I don't think the guys were going to complain.

We got ready, I straightened my hair and put it into a high ponytail with my bangs in one of those bumps, I have no idea what their called, but aunt Rose calls them bumps and Alice calls them poofs, so take what you will. Brooke curled her long brown hair and went heavy on the lip gloss, ruby red to match her dress. I put on my gold eye shadow that went with the bronze eyeliner. It was 5:30 and the guys were going to meet us at the restaurant.

"Do you think he's gonna like me, Ren?" Brooke asked when she came into our room putting her earrings in.

"Brooke, you've always been so confident, why are you nervous? Embry will love you!"

"I don't know, I've never felt this way about a guy. I just don't want to mess this up."

"Just be your normal, fun loving, dorky self, he'll love you, I promise!" we went out to my new car that dad had bought me, a blue Audi R8.

"Ren, have I ever asked you if your parents could adopt me? My parents have money, but they don't give me cars like this! This is a brand new car!"

"I think my parents have reached the child maximum. I mean I have like six brothers and sisters. Not that I wouldn't mind you as a sister…"

"Ren that's ok, I've lived with you for the past six months. I don't need to live with you any longer than that." she smiled jokingly.

"Oh thanks, love you too."

**sooo? what'd ya think?? let me know k?**


	25. Chapter 25

**oOo, two chapters in one night, i must really love you guys... haha Merry late Christmas, or what ever you celebrate! i hope you had an enjoyable holiday!  
****back to the story i guess... enjoy!**

**ps. I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters, only Brooke. (: (i always forget these, so if i forget them anymore, you'll just know that i don't own it(: because if i did, i wouldn't be writing on here, now would i? haha jkjk?**

Chapter 25

Jake's POV

This was fantastic, I was completely ecstatic. I'm so happy that I'm rhyming, what is this? I was going out tonight with the most beautiful girl in the world, even if I had to share her with Embry and his new imprint.

"Ok, so tell me again why we're taking two cars?"

"Because I want to torture you with the fact that you can't ride with your imprint." I smiled sarcastically. "Really, it was my idea, and in actual reality, I'm doing it to help you. So we'll bring your car, and then I will 'magically' get sick or something and Nessie will have to take me home to take care of me." I laughed.

Embry just stared at me, "That's the stupidest plan I have ever heard…"

"Hey, are you complaining?" he snapped out of his staring and shook his head violently. "Yeah, didn't think so."

"So, I'll have Brooke all to myself?" Embry asked raising his eyebrow. "Like, for the whole night, or are you gonna leave just in time for the check?"

I didn't think that far ahead. "Probably right before the check comes." I teased. "When ever you want." Embry lit up.

"Ok, so when I do this," he reached his hand up over his head and scratched his head, "that's your sign. You just book it out of there; just maybe pay me back after I get home." He laughed. He got up from my island and went to the door. "What are you wearing?"

What are we in, junior high? "Um, probably my black shirt and dark jeans. Why?"

"Just don't want to get upstaged." He turned towards the door then turned back, "do you think that little pixie in-law of yours would be willing to help me?"

"Actually I think she might be willing to help." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the house number. "Hey is Alice there?"

"_Yeah she is, let me get her don't go anywhere."_

Yeah, ok." I waited and looked at Embry; he was pacing with his hands in his hair. "Hey, Alice! I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"_Yeah, absolutely, does this have to do with my favorite niece?"_

"Yeah."

"_You need help dressing yourself don't you?"_

"Well not really, it's for Embry, but yeah." I laughed.

"_Alright, I'll be over there in like 10 minutes, ok?" _

"Yup thanks Alice." I hung up the phone. "Dude, this girl won't be able to take her hands off you."

Embry smiled ecstatically. "Hell yes, I can't wait for tonight."

"So, this date. It's like a rekindling of the 'Nessie and Jake Relationship' right?" Yes she did use air quotes.

"Um, I don't know what the air quotes are for, but I guess?" I lead Alice through the apartment that Embry and I were sharing. "Ok, this is Embry's room, he's in there, probably freaking out." I opened the door to let her in.

"Ok, I won't be long, so don't go anywhere I still want to talk to you." she went into his room and shut the door behind her.

I would hate to be in the same room with that pixie. She's downright scary. If she's not out in 10 minutes I'll have to check to make sure Embry is still alive and she didn't jump out the window.

I plopped down on the couch and turned on sports center, the Syracuse Orange were playing the Florida Gators, and were killing them. I didn't know how long I was watching the Orange crush the Gators, when Alice appeared behind me.

"Don't ever ask me to do that again." She had an awful look on her face, I looked back to Embry's door to find him coming out in a navy blue dress shirt and light, slightly ripped jeans. He didn't look to bad. His hair was trimmed too.

"Oh great, now we look like twins." I laughed as Embry gave me the 'ha-ha you're so funny' look. "Why was it so hard anyway?"

"Don't tell him, but he has horrible taste!"

"Well Alice, according to you, everyone does."

"Not everyone, just most people," she grinned.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"Yes," she jumped over the back of the couch and landed gracefully next to me. "Nessie is really excited about tonight." Ok, what was she getting at…? "I just wanted to let you know that she loves you a lot, and well, I just wanted to tell you that she doesn't have to be home anytime soon, in fact, you know she is living in an apartment with Brooke, right?" is she seriously giving me permission to screw her niece?

"Alice-"

"Jake, don't tell her I said anything, she'll kill me."  
She got up and was at the door before I could process any of that.

"Thanks for your help Alice!" Embry, stop her, why couldn't I move?

"Yep, no problem Em, and remember what I said, no lame pick up lines." And she was gone.

"Dude, what the hell, are you going to be sick?" I snapped out of it.

"Um, what? Ugh, I- ugh… hold on." What the hell, brain work! "Ok, so you look good, let me get dressed, and while I'm doing that, think about how I can get Nessie to take me home."

"Boo chicka wah, wah."

"Oh, shut up. Don't you want to spend some alone time with Brooke?"

"Don't you want to spend some alone time with Ness?"

"Well yeah," I have her forever, you have a human. "I'm going to change, you think about the ways to get Nessie, alone."

I went and quickly changed, ran my hands through my hair and fixed the front so it was standing up a bit. I looked at my bed, it was a little small, not that I was expecting anything to happen tonight, but hey, you never know.

What am I thinking, we haven't been back together for more than a week, she didn't even say that she wanted to be with me, but she did say that she loved me, that's enough right?

NPOV

Brooke and I got to the restaurant early so we decided to go to the little boutique across the road. It was a little store, defiantly not upscale 'Alice approved', but it was still nice. They had silk everything though. Shirts, shorts, bras… thongs.

"I bet Jake would like this on you." Brooke said holding up a red tong and matching bra.

"Yeah, I bet he would." But there was no way he would see me tonight. Not until our hearts caught up with our hormones, and believe me, mine were almost there.

"How about this, Embry would love to see you in _this_," I saw a matching set all yellow.

"And I would love for him to see me in this." She grabbed the matching set and took it to the back to try it on.

She decided that she liked it and bought it. They wrapped it up and put it into a cute little stripped blue bag.

I checked my phone; there were 4 text messages from Jake. '_We're at the restaurant.' 'Just tell the waiter your with the party under Jake' 'Ness, where are you?' 'Are you guys standing us up?' _"SHIT! Brooke come on we have to go," we ran outside while I called Jake. "Hey, sorry we're coming now; we got a little side tracked."

After we got to restaurant I could tell that Jake was pissed. They both stood as we approached, "Sorry we're late guys, we got distracted Christmas shopping." I lied, earning a questioning look from Brooke, which I ignored.

"I'm just glad you're here," Jake said as he kissed my cheek.

He pulled out my chair like a true gentleman, so did Embry for Brooke.

"May I start you ladies off with drinks?"

"I'll have an orange soda please," I smiled at the waiter.

"And for you miss?"

"I'll have an ice tea."

"I'll be right out with it."

After the waiter left bread sticks, Jake looked up at me. Then, he narrowed his eyes at the bag that was sitting on the ledge by Brooke. I kicked his shin.

"So, how was your day guys?"

"Boring really, but this is a good end to the day." Embry said looking up at Brooke; she made eye contact, and looked down blushing from head to toe.

"Yeah I think this is going to be a good way to end the night." I looked at Jake and he defiantly agreed.

Our drinks came and we ordered quickly.

"Brooke, are you from Tennessee?" Embry asked abruptly.

Brooke looked confused, "Um, no?"

"Oh, well, you're the only ten I see."

Brooke let out a nervous laugh; I looked at Embry giving the same laugh, while Jake just stared at him.

"Em, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jake got up and walked towards the Men's room.

"Excuse us."

They weren't gone that long, but Jake came back first. "He'll be right out." Jake sat down chuckling to himself. What the hell was that?

Embry came back right before our food came.

"Em, are your ok now?" I asked as I picked up my fork to dive into my Seafood Alfredo. I will never forget the look that Jake gave me when I ordered it. I think he was expecting me to get stake or something, raw. But, I kind of lost all taste for red meat. I guess, since I haven't hunted for the whole six months I was in New York; I never really had to hunt, I just liked the taste of it, I never really craved it. I'll have to make sure I tell Jake that, so that he doesn't think I'm crazy.

"Oh, Jake, mom wanted me to show you what she wants for Christmas at that new boutique on 27th, the one with the jewelry?"

"Yeah, I need a present for your mom."

I looked at my watch, "Oh, it's almost time for them to close."

Jake looked over at Embry and I didn't miss the little glance they exchanged after Embry reached up and scratched his head.

"We could go now if you want." Jake said turning back to me. I turned to Brooke who was still peacefully eating. "Is that ok, I'm sure Embry won't mind bringing you home, right Em?"

"Oh yeah, no problem, Ness, take your car. I've got mine." Well wasn't that a coincidence?

"Yeah, sure. But I expect a beautiful diamond necklace under the tree then…" Brooke laughed and hugged me. "I'll see you later." She smiled mischievously.

We got out to my car and Jake walked me to the driver's side. "You had that planned didn't you?" I turned, Jake was right there; I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Yes we did, because if not, then I wouldn't be able to do this." He put his hands on my hips and leaned down and kissed me passionately. He leaned me against the car door. I pulled away.

"I'm glad you did, then," I kissed his lips lightly. "But if we don't hurry, that shop is going to close."

"Oh, I thought you were reading my mind, wanting to get out of there, I didn't think that there was really a shop that we were going to." He leaned his forehead against mine. "Can't we just do that later?" he asked pulling me towards him I could feel his bulge on my thigh.

"I guess we could just go back to my apartment." Jake's hand came up to my neck and he pulled me into a sweet kiss.

"That would be great."

He opened my door, and I slid in. He got in and we pulled out of the parking lot.

**Embry, i thought Alice said no lame pick up lines?? oh well, he's sexy, atleast he's got that going for him :D leave a comment as to what you think Nessie's present to Jake should be, and vice versa. then also, do the same for Brooke and Embry... hope you enjoyed it!**


	26. Author's notee

Author's Note!!

Happy 2010 guys!! A little bad news, I won't have another chapter up till after the 4th, however, hopefully I will have a lot of updates after that (: I want to thank all of you that have reviewed my story; TwilightObsessionx, Jasper's Yankee Girl, Rylie, lena0123, lovinglife2010, emmetts gurl 95, CherryCrush1901, Pooks79, lisario, Ejwolf, Ginny WgPr, honeygirl25, msr709, SoccerandTwiligh-my life, GumyGrape5794. you guys make writing fun. Also thanks to all the other people who are reading, I hope you like it!

A special thanks to my amazing Beta, PennyNickel (: thanks for putting up with my crazy schedule.

I hope you all had a safe and amazing holiday and new year.


	27. Chapter 26

**OKK here's the next chapterr! enjoy!(sorry, one day later than i thought, i got slammed with homework first day back from break... go figure /: )**

Chapter 26

Jake's POV

Dinner was great, after Embry stopped being a dumb ass, that is. Now, I'm in my girlfriend's car, on the way to her apartment, an empty apartment. Best night ever.

"So, this present that you wanted to show me was for your mom?"

"Yeah." She smiled at me intertwining my fingers with hers.

"So…"

"So what?" she looked at me.

"Bella or Esme?"

"Oh! Mom, of course, Bella. I know, I wasn't really clear. But, we have to make a plan to get it sometime."

"Ok, but first." I leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Jake, I'm driving." She laughed but leaned her neck to the side to give me better access.

"Well, my darling, keep your eyes on the road."

I released her hand; she placed it on the wheel. "You know, I hate when you do that."

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"I hate the fact that you drive me crazy…" she turned and gave me a little pout.

"I'm sorry that I'm just too fine for you to handle."

She laughed, and man was it beautiful. The perfect chorus of bells, the best sound in the world.

She pulled into the parking lot and she led me up the steps.

"Now, don't make fun of me, but we're in the middle of a move." She was so cute.

"Why would I make fun of you?" I would never make fun of her. Ok I would, but not about this stuff.

"I don't know, because its-" she opened the door to a spectacular two bedroom apartment, with an immaculate kitchen with two stoves and a pan rack, it kind of looked like something a cook would have on the Food Network.

"I thought you said that it was going to be a mess?" I walked passed you into the kitchen and the attached living room.

"You should try out the couch." She cocked her eyebrow. I walked over to it and flopped down.

"It's nice." She slowly walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders and straddled me.

"No, I said try out the couch."

With her still straddling me, there was no way I was going to be able to reject her so; I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her towards me. My lips hit hers and I got harder, which Nessie found amusing because she smiled against my lips and rubbed herself against me, killing me even more. I deepened the kiss as she pulled me on top of her. She started unbuttoning my shirt as I inched her dress up, lifting her leg around my hip. "I could love you forever, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I said staring into her eyes. She bit her lip in the sexiest way possible.

"You'd better kiss me right now, Jacob Black." She was pulling my head down to her face and I kissed her again. My shirt was now on the floor and I was in my t-shirt that was begging to be ripped off.

"_Te amo_" she told me.

"I love it when you speak Latin."

"You should hear my French." She kissed me again. Then she pushed me off of her so that I was on my knees. She came closer to me, on her knees as well. "voulez vous coucher avec moi?"

"I don't know what that means, but you are so sexy."

We were in the middle of the best night of my life, when my phone rang.

"Perfect." I said sarcastically. I looked at my phone and it was Rachel.

"Hey, Rach? D'ya know that you have excellent timing?"

"_Sorry, do you have a sec?"_

"Now I do." Nessie had gotten up and went to the freezer and pulled out three cartons of ice cream. We did miss dessert, so ice cream was great.

"_Oh ok, so Christmas. I know that you were going to spend it with Nessie, and the Cullens, but I kinda have a surprise. Well we have one, me and Paul so I was wondering if you could come to Christmas here?"_

"Uh, I'll ask. Why can't you just tell me now?"

"'_Cause I want to see my baby brother." _

"Ok, stop with the 'baby brother' crap. I'm like twice the size of you little girl." Ness handed me a bowl with all three in it. Moose Tracks, Peanut Butter Cup, and Fudge Swirl.

"_Please, just ask?_"

Ness held out two movies, Die Hard and some other movie with a weird looking dude on the front. "Yeah, I'll ask. But I'm not promising anything."

"_Ok, great, call me when you find out ok, baby brother?" _

"Ok, you really don't want me to come do you?"

She laughed into the phone, "_I do, I'm sorry. I hope to see you soon, I love you._"

"Yeah, you too, bye."

"_Bye._"

I closed my phone and dug into the ice cream that Nessie had gotten me.

"So what was up with Rachel?" Nessie came over and sat cross legged looking at me.

"She wanted to know if we wanted to go up to La Push for Christmas. She says she has a surprise." I put another scope of ice cream in my mouth.

"So, we're not gonna be with my parents?"

"Well, I can talk to Bella and Edward if we can move up Christmas."

She smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. I can't wait to see Claire and Emily and every one."

"So what are we watching?" Please say Die Hard.

"Live Free or Die Hard." She laughed. I put a scoop up to her mouth and she took it gladly. We finished the ice cream before the movie started, we cuddled up on the couch, and Nessie perfectly nestled in my arm. We watched the movie in silence.

The movie ended and it was still ten o'clock, but Nessie was falling asleep in my arms.

"Come on baby, let's get you to bed." I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

We got to her room and I flipped on the lights. Her head turned into my neck to hide her eyes from the light. "Ok, let's get you out of this dress."

"Is that your goal in life Jacob Black? Get me out of my dress?" she said sleepily.

I just laughed, because it wasn't a goal, but it sure would be nice. But I wouldn't do that to her tonight. She was too tired and she needed sleep.

I unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She had on a strapless black bra and lacey boy shorts. She was going to be the death of me. She climbed into bed, and got under the covers.

"Jake, turn off the light." She said as she rolled over. I turned off the light and looked at my beautiful imprint lying in this huge bed, half naked. It wouldn't be right if I slept in that bed would it?

"Jake, what are you doing?" she propped herself up on her elbows. She looked naked, the sheets covering her perfectly. "Get your gorgeous ass in this bed right now. I need my space heater." She giggled.

I undid my pants and let them fall along with my t-shirt. I crawled in to bed with her, and I wrapped my arms around her bare waist. She flipped over and pressed herself against me. She lightly pressed her lips to mine then snuggled up against my side. It wasn't very long before she was asleep, and it wasn't long before I followed.

The door flew open. "REN!" my eyes flew open and I saw Brooke. "Oh, sorry I interrupted." She said with a smile and she closed the door. I looked at the clock and it was 10 o'clock, and Nessie was still in my arms fast asleep.

"Hey, baby it's time to wake up." I gently shook her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," she smiled up at me. I leaned down and kissed her slowly. She pulled back and buried her nose in my shoulder. "Sorry I was so tired last night."

"It's ok." I didn't mind, I got to hold the love of my life in my arms that's all that matters. "Brooke's here." Nessie's eyes widened. "She kinda walked in."

"Oh man. I better go talk to her." She started to get out of bed. I grabbed her arm and put my other hand on her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Or, you don't have to." She smiled and climbed on top of me.

She put her hands in my hair, my hands on her hips, getting ready for a hot make out session maybe leading to…

"REN! Wake up; I know, well, just get up!"

"Ugh, I'M UP!" she ran her hands through my hair and kissed me once more. "We have to get up."

"Why can't we just tell her to go away?" I kissed her again, rubbing her back gently.

"Because she'll never go away." She said against my lips.

"Fine." I kissed her again.

She kissed me back, not having any intention of moving.

"COME ON REN, MOVE!"

"Maybe, if we're really quiet, she'll go away." I whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle.

"All right, we're coming." Nessie got down and picked up my shirt and started buttoning it up.

"Do you really think that will go over well?"

"What? It's just easier; there are some shorts I stole from you in the middle drawer."

At least I didn't have to stay in jeans all day. She opened to door to find Brooke standing there with her arms crossed. Nessie pushed past her. Brooke followed her.

I laughed to myself as I got up and rummaged through the middle drawer of the first dresser. I pulled out a silk thing and held it up in front of my face. "What the hell is this?"

**Nessie's POV**

"So, how was your night?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke nothing happened." I said still walking; I entered the kitchen and turned around to face her.

"Yeah, right." She eyed Jake's shirt on me, it covering my knees.

"Seriously, it was an early night. I was really tired." She just looked at me. "How was _your_ night?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh. My. God. It was amazing. I thought I was good in bed, but Embry is a GOD!" she started going into full detail about her night.

"Ok, ok, I get it, it was good."

"And oh my god, Ren, he was so big! I didn't think that I was going to be able to handle it. But amazingly, I did, it was like we were a perfect match." She got all dreamy eyed, then snapped out of it. "O.M.G, I don't think Jake will fit inside you. You're smaller than me and Jake's quite frankly bigger than Embry." She looked like she was in pain.

Jake came out of the bedroom with the shorts I stole from him on. "You know, I was looking for these for ages." He kissed me on the forehead and Brooke just started at him.

"I was wondering," Brooke started, dropping her gaze. "If it was ok if I didn't spend Christmas with you. Embry got a call and one of his friends has a surprise for him, so he asked if I wanted to go with him and I said of course without even thinking. Is that ok? I just didn't want him to go to that sluts house and be totally into her. I just got a little hot headed. When I answered the phone, she sounded like a slut, like she owned Embry, I mean we just got up from the hottest sex I have ever had." At this point, Brooke was probably seeing red.

Jake and I exchanged looks. "Which friend, did he tell you?" Jake asked. Brooke thought really hard.

"Um, Rachel? I think, why?" Jake started laughing.

"Why is that funny?" Brooke giggled.

"Brooke, me and Jake are going too, well at least we hope."

"Oh, you know who the slut is?"

That only made Jake laugh harder. "Jake, shut up." I hit him in the chest.

"Hey!" he yelled laughing. "Sorry, it's just," he laughed some more. "I can't believe that he didn't tell you. That's my sister." Brooke's eyes just about bugged out of her head.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry! I didn't know, but why is she inviting Embry?"

I was wondering when she was going to start asking these questions.

"Well, me and Embry go way back" Jake started to explain. "I think he might have had a crush on her." I hit him upside the head.

"What Jake is trying to tell you, is that she's happily married and," I looked at Jake.

"You have nothing to worry about."

She eyed us both skeptically. "Ok." I turned to turn on the stove.

"Now, will you be staying for breakfast Brooke?" her eyes lit up.

"Most defiantly."

**hehe, reviews are good (:**


	28. Chapter 27

**hey guys... so heres another update(: um, i might not update again for a little bit, my friends in town for my birthday and well, he lives across the country soo im gonna spend any free time with him! ha. so thats why you probly won't see any updates from me, but i promise after he leaves... you should totally expect updates (: **

**so on to what you wanted...**

Chapter 27

Nessie's POV

We talked to my parents and they agreed that we could go to La Push for the holiday; we just had to go to the Main house today, the 22nd, for a family Christmas, which we didn't have any problem with.

Jake and I have been shopping nonstop for weeks trying to find something good for the family that has everything. I made my dad a mix of my favorite songs along with some of his on my Mac Book Pro, it has a software that let me lay down tracks then lay something over it. It was cool, so I hoped dad would like it. Mom, well Jake and I got her a combined gift. Really it was for her and Esme, it was basically the whole pampered chief catalogue. So that should make them happy. Jasper, we got him a collection of the antiques from the Civil War, I really don't know what it was because Jake found them. Alice, well she was difficult. Jake had a good idea to send her and Rose to Paris for fashion week. Emmett, we got him tickets to see a Philadelphia Eagles and a hotel room (more for Rose) for that weekend. And Carlisle got a new subscription to his 5 favorite medical journals.

I told Jake that he shouldn't get me anything. He got mad at that; he told me that he wanted to get me stuff. I didn't think that I deserved it, but I didn't want to start a fight so I dropped it. But I did tell him that I was giving him his present at his sister's house, because I still didn't know what to give him, and I wanted it to be perfect.

We were pulling up to the house, it had snowed. A lot. Esme must have put Emmett to work because the drive way was perfectly shoveled and I knew that Carlisle wouldn't spend a dime on a plow because they lived in a house full of vampires and there was no need for it when none of them would get cold or tired.

"You know this is going to be fun right?" Jake said to me.

"Oh, yeah? Why do you say that?"

"Because I get to watch you and your mom, the two most selfless people on the entire planet get showered with gifts. I'm just saying it's going to be fun to watch." He laughed to himself.

"Well, I'll just make sure that you won't see any complaining." He looked at me with the 'yeah right' look that was always on his face. "I will! And if you do see me complain then you can give me more presents."

"Honey, the presents are coming no matter what." He smiled at me as he parked the car behind my dad's new Lincoln MKT. "Well, it looks like we're like the last ones to the party." Jake got out of the car and almost fell on an ice patch in front of the car, but caught himself with his werewolf reflexes.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" I got out of the car and closed my door with a slam, carefully half running over to him.

"Oh, that was smooth." He laughed and I just looked at him.

"You should be more careful, Jake."

"Honey I'm a werewolf. I don't need to be careful."

"Really? Because I believe that big macho werewolf just fell on a patch of ice."

"Hey, it snuck up on me!"

"Uh-huh." I laughed. "Let's go inside before my father kills you."

"Why would he kill me?"

"Oh that's right, you can take care of that yourself huh, klutzy?" I laughed as I ran towards the door. Along the way I picked up some snow and through it at him.

"Ok, that's it!" he picked up some snow but I was already at the door with Esme opening it.

"Jacob Black, if any snow gets into my house, we will be eating you for dinner!" I turned and laughed at him as he dropped the snow and shoved his hands into his pockets of his coat and started walking towards the door.

"Way to go mom!" Emmett yelled from the living room.

"Here honey, let me take your coat." I handed her my green pea coat and the matching hat and scarf that Brooke got me for Christmas. Her and Embry already went up to La Push. Jake came on to the porch and stomped his feet, making sure he got most of the snow off.

He came in not looking at me. "Oh, come on," he turned and was so close our noses were touching when he looked down.

"You are so going to pay for that." He put his hand on my neck and lifted my head up, I was waiting for a kiss, but it never came. "Game on, Renesme Cullen."

He let go of me, leaving me standing there like an idiot. I was surprised. I didn't think he had it in him. "Believe me, me neither." I turned around and saw my dad leaning against the door panel.

"Daddy!" I ran to him throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too." He chuckled, hugged me back.

We walked together into the living room. I was ambushed with hugs of course. And Jake was staring at me, waiting to call me out on the complaining. I wouldn't let him win.

After the hugs and kisses, we sat down and talked for hours it seemed. Finally we started exchanging presents. Mom and Dad got me a Channel necklace with matching earrings, Jasper got me a 'pass' for shopping, "You have one get out of free card from Alice's shopping attacks." He smiled.

"Hey! That's not fair." Alice pouts. "Fine, I'm changing my gift." And she ran off.

I looked at Jake and he was still staring me down, waiting for me to complain. And I just smiled at him. A_in't gonna happen buddy boy. _Dad just laughed.

Esme and Carlisle told me that their Christmas present was going to be a new apartment when we move again.

Rose and Emmett got me, well Jake and I, dinner and a movie tickets. "Wow, guys thanks! These are amazing." I looked at Jake and smiled. "Isn't it great Jake?"

"You are still forgetting Alice's gift."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll _love_ it."

"Ok what is going on with you too?" Emmett asked looking back and forth between me and Jake.

"I bet Nessie that she couldn't go through this whole day without complaining." Jake informed the family. Emmett just laughed.

"Yeah Em, laugh all you want. Because if I win, and I will win." I looked directly at Jake. "He can't give me any presents for Christmas."

Emmett stopped laughing, "She might actually win Jake, if she really puts her mind to it."

_Ha! _I smiled at Jake.

"We'll see." He just sat back and I smelled Alice coming down the hall. _Crap._

"Ok, this present is even better than the one that I was going to give you. You'll love it!"

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll love it Alice." I smiled. Jake laughed.

She set the hug present in front of me and I started opening it. It was a shipping box.

"A shipping box?" I laughed.

"No, it's inside the box." _Fan-freaking-tastic. _

"Ness," dad was staring at me. _You want me to win don't you?_ He nodded his head. I smiled.

"Hey! No helping!" Jake got mad, pointing his finger at my dad. Dad just stared Jake down, and Jake dropped his hand, and stared at the floor.

I opened the box and it was another box, but it had print on it. It was a spa kit. A foot massager, stuff for manicures and pedicures, the whole deal.

"Wow, Alice. I love it!"

"What, come on!" Jake stood up throwing his hands up in the air.

Dad and Emmett high-fived.

Jake walked out of the living room. Dad and Emmett were laughing hysterically.

"Excuse me."

I ran after Jake, he was in the kitchen looking out the window.

"Hey" I said leaning against the door frame. He ignored me. But he couldn't ignore me for long. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'll complain if you want me to."

He turned around and crossed his arms, holding them tight to his chest. I could tell that he wanted to hold me, that's why he was holding his arms so tight.

"Are you going to talk to me?" he just looked over my head. Fine if it was going to be like that.

I played with the hem of his polo; baby blue, my favorite color on him. I reached under and touched his bare skin. I looked up and his eyes were closed. Let the torture begin.

"I guess you're too mad at me." I let him go and started to walk away.

"Why doesn't he ever play fair?" Jake said. And I turned.

"Who are you talking about?"

"_Eddie"_

"Because you can't trust vampires, but you trust me." He just laughed.

"I'm still giving you presents. Just letting you know."

"Ughhh! Jake please, just drop this."

"Nope, maybe if you didn't cheat…"

"That wasn't my fault! I can't control my father, you know that."

At this point he started walking into the living room. I had to chase him.

"Jake, you can't take that out on me…"

"Jake, we have a present for you." My mom stopped the fighting, and led him outside. There was a black hummer, with a bow and everything.

"Ok, Eddie and daughter, you are still not forgiven for the cheating, but damn! I love it!"

He ran over to it and just idolized it. And he called me stubborn. I went back into the house with my mom.

"So trouble in paradise?" mom asked me.

"No, he's just being Jake." I laughed and looked down at my hands. "Did dad ever try to shower you with gifts?"

"All of the time." She laughed. "Why?"

"Well, Jake's doing it to me now." I shrugged.

"And you don't like it?"

"Did you like it?"

"Good point."

"How do I tell him to stop?"

"I don't know. I never really got your father to stop"

"Well I feel like he's only doing it because he wants me to stay."

"Well do you plan on leaving?"

"NO! I love him! I made a mistake last time; I'm never doing that again. And besides I don't know what to get him for Christmas."

"Well have you told him that?"

"What? That I don't know what to get him for Christmas? Yeah, he told me all he wanted was me, well he has me."

"What about the not leaving thing?"

"He should know that."

"Maybe he doesn't and that's why he is doing this."

"Yeah, I think I'll remind him. So any ideas for a present for him?"

"Well, you could do the picture thing, your dad did that for me and that was one of the presents I actually loved." Mom was talking about all the pictures that dad gave her of them together to remind her of him when he wasn't around.

"Yeah, that actually sounds like a really good idea, I mean I do have hundreds of pictures of us, when I was a kid and all along. I think that would be an amazing present."

The boys were outside, starting a snowball fight.

"Ready to go kick the boys' asses?"

"My daughter and her potty mouth… but yes I am." She smiled and we ran out of the house.

The snowball fight was a success. Well for us, the women, anyway. The guys went down, hard. Ha! That's all I have to say. Jake and Emmett were talking shit the whole time, they kept saying that they had the advantage because they had dad because he could read our minds, and Jake because he blocked Alice. But they forgot one thing, mom shielded us all, and we had our sex appeal. All us girls had to do was tell the boys that they wouldn't get laid ever, if they hit us with snowballs.

"_Man you guys are wiped." Jake made the wiping motion and 'whipped' noise. Then I hit him square in the chest with a snowball. "Oh," he looked up at me. "Now it's on."_

It was basically just me and Jake going at it at first but then mom joined in which just started the down fall of people joining; First mom, then dad, then Rose, then Emmett, then Alice and finally Jasper, but by the time he got in on it the boys were digging themselves into a deeper whole.

Jake was such a sore loser. He pouted until we got to my apartment, but I reminded him that he can't be like that the whole time and he brightened up.

"You're right. I get to give you my presents, okay, now I'm happy." He smiled and dodged the pillow I threw at him.

"You know, you don't have to give me these presents." How was I going to explain this without making him mad or upset? "I'm in this for the long haul, you know that right?"

"Oh I know, I just want to give you gifts."

"Ok," I hope he meant that, and he wasn't just saying that to mind my feelings. "Go home and pack, we're leaving bright and early tomorrow, remember?"

"Yep, and now we don't have to squeeze into you're little Audi, we can take my new hummer." He smiled.

He left. I walked into my room and fell onto my bed. This was a long day and I was tired. But I still needed to pack. Hell, we were only going to be there for a couple of days but…

I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were going to Rachel's."

"_Yeah I am. Ness, what's up?"_

"Well I wanted to talk to you about stuff, Leah; I don't know, I think you're the only one that will understand."

**oOo... what do you guys think?**


	29. Chapter 28

**sorry guysss!!! better late then never right??**

**(i don't own twilight)**

Chapter 28

Nessie

"_Ness, what's wrong?"_

"Is Rachel pregnant?"

"_Yeah, why Nessie, what's wrong?"_

I couldn't help it, I just started to cry, the tears silently falling down my face.

"I don't- I don't think I can have children." I said, my voice quivering.

"_What do you mean? Have you guys been trying?"_

"No, I don't even know if Jake wants kids. I mean, I think he does. The way he acts around Emily and Sam's kids. Now his sister is having a kid. I just don't want to disappoint him again."

"_Have you talked to Jake about this yet?"_

"No, it just never came up."

"_So what makes you think that you can't have kids?"_

"I've never had a period. Isn't that what makes it so that you can kids?"

"_Damn, you're a lucky kid, not really for thinking that you can't have kids, but you don't get a period. I get them, but I can't have kids."_

"Oh."

"_Have you talked to your mom, or even Carlisle?"_

"How do I start that conversation? 'Mom, Carlisle, I want to know if I have sex with Jake if I'll get pregnant?' Yeah, that will go over well."

"_Ok, well you guys could try." _

"You mean try to get pregnant?"

"_Well yeah, or you could talk to Jake about it." _

"I don't know, we haven't even talked about that yet. Like we've had some hot make out sessions; I wouldn't even know where to start."

"_When you get to La Push, come see me, we can talk." _

"What did he say?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"No Ness, you aren't. Maybe you just should have stayed in New York. You should have never come back." He turned towards the door.

"Jake don't leave, please I love you!" I started to cry.

"No, you don't if you loved me, you would be able to give me a child. And you can't so I'm leaving, just like you did; only I'm never coming back."

He walked out the door and all I could do was call to my knees and scream his name.

"Nessie, wake up." I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. "Baby it was only a dream, you're ok." I was breathing hard, I tried to get it under control but it didn't work. I just started crying harder, seeing Jake's face. That was the worst dream that I could ever have.

"Jake?"

"Baby, you're ok" he climbed into bed with me and held me until I calmed down.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I haven't packed and its 7:30, you wanted to leave by 8."

"Well we better start packing, shouldn't we?"

We started packing, but all I could think about was that dream. That was my worst fear. I don't want to disappoint him again, so I didn't bring it up.

We got on the road a little after 9. I have to say, I'm glad that my parents got Jake a Hummer. There was a lot more room and the two front seats are far apart. I had an excuse not to hold Jake's hand. I couldn't risk the dream leaking into Jake's mind.

"Do you want to listen to music?" Jake looked at me. We haven't really listened to music together since before I left. I didn't know if I could handle it, being alone, in such close proximity to Jake and not feel any regret; I've been feeling that a lot these days. I don't blame myself either. It was my fault, and now I'm going to crush Jake's dreams again.

"Ness?"

"Oh, um. I don't care, if you want to." I shrugged and he turned on the radio, searched until he found something that he liked. Finally finding a station and sticking with it.

"Is Billy Joel ok?"

"Yeah, I don't care it's your car."

Jake squinted at me, "Ok."

We got to Rachel's house a little after 10:30. She ran to meet us, more Jake I think.

"Baby brother, you just couldn't stay away." She smiled ear to ear.

"Ugh, what did I tell you about that?!" he picked her up in a bear hug, and I met them on his side of the Hummer.

"Hi Nessie, glad to see you."

"You too Rachel."

"So what's the big surprise?"

"All in good time little brother."

Jake just looked at her. Rachel grabbed my hand and led me inside; I didn't give a backward glance at Jake.

When we were inside I started to tell Rachel congratulations, when Jake came in. he came and wrapped his arms around my waist, which I tried to get out of without making him mad.

"Rach, do you need help in the kitchen?"

"Ness that would be wonderful!" she clapped her hands.

I walked out of Jake's hands again not looking at him. I have to talk to Leah soon.

"So," I lowered my voice. "Can I show you something?"

Rachel looked confused. I held out my hand and she grabbed it. I showed what I thought she would look like in a few months. She gasped. "How did you know?"

"We all aren't as dense as your brother."

She giggled. "Thank you." she smiled.

"Do you mind if I use your phone? I left my cell in the car."

"Of course, go ahead."

I picked up the cordless and went into the bathroom and checked behind to make sure no one followed. I closed the door and locked it.

I dialed Leah's number quickly.

"Hey," I whispered into the phone.

"_Hey, why are we whispering?" _

"You don't have to, I just don't want the house of werewolves to hear me."

"_Ness, whispering isn't going to help."_

"Fine," my voice was back to normal.

"_You at Rachel's?"_

"Yeah"

"_Ok I'll be there in ten minutes."_

"Ok"

I got out of the bathroom and out the phone on the counter. Jake came in and eyed me, before he went to the fridge. He got two beers and then walked out of the kitchen. I sat down at the table with my head in my hands.

"HEY!" the door opened and I heard Paul and Rachel greet the visitor. I walked out into the living room and there was Leah hugging Jake. I cleared my throat.

"Oh, hey Ness." Leah came over to hug me. I gladly hugged her back. "Jake I hope you don't mind if I steal your girlfriend for a while?"

"What?" Jake looked confused.

"Oh Jake, don't look so worried. I'll bring her back soon."

"Ok," Jake came over to me and hugged me. "I love you." He whispered in my ear and kissed my forehead.

"Bye," I tried to smile, but he knew something was wrong. I was out the door before he could say anything; Leah was right on my heels. We got into the car. "Drive." was all I said. I couldn't get Jake's face out of my head. He looked so hurt.

"Ok Ness, we need to talk."

"Ok shoot."

"What's wrong? Did you tell Jake?"

"No."

"Then why are you guys acting so weird around each other?"

"I had a dream."

"Ok, what was it about?"

"I told him that I can't have kids, and he totally flipped. He ended up leaving. And then Jake woke me up."

"Did you tell him about the dream?"

"No, I couldn't."

"Did he hear any of the dream, were you crying, anything?"

"I don't know."

We pulled up into her apartment parking lot.

We into the apartment and sat down on the couch. She held me while I cried. We shared a tub of cookie dough ice cream.

"Here," she handed me the cordless. "Call the doc."

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure he'll know what do to."

"What?"

"Ness, just call him, if anything, you can talk to your mom, or even that blond chick, I'm pretty sure they'll be more help than I am."

"Leah, don't be ridiculous. You're a great friend."

I called the house, on the second ring Esme picked up.

"Grandma, can I talk to my mom?"

"_Sure sweetie, hold on_."

"_Hello?"_

"Mom,"

"_Nessie, baby, what's wrong_?"

"Oh god, um, I need to talk to you and well, I don't now how to-"

"_Its ok, just start from the beginning." _

"Well, Rachel's pregnant."

"_Oh_,"

"Oh, what do you mean 'oh?'"

"_Well, hold on."_

There was a brief silence.

"_Ah, Nessie, we were wondering when you were going to start ask questions." _

"Grandpa? What do you mean by start to ask questions?"

"_My dear, you don't have to worry."_

"How can I not worry? I'm freaking out because I don't think that I can have kids and you're telling me not to worry? I just-"

"_Don't let it ruin your holidays," _

"What is this?" this is absurd! Leah left me, giving me some space and she was being really sweet.

"_Honey we can talk about it when you get back home, we'll sit down with Carlisle and he'll explain everything to you and Jake."_

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"_Is Jake there?"_

"No, he doesn't even know-"

"_Well you could start there, have you guys been talking about it?" _

"No, but then again he doesn't even know that his sister is pregnant, that's why we're here, she wanted to tell him in person."

"_Ok, well maybe you should tell him that you were thinking about it, or don't, it's up to you, but when you get back we'll talk about it ok?"_

"Ok,"

"_Now honey, enjoy you're holiday."_

"Ok, but is it going to be ok?"

"_Yes honey it's going to be ok."_

"All right, thanks mom."

"_Have a good time, I love you."_

"Love you too."

Leah came back after I hung up, I handed her the phone.

"So it's good news?"

"Kinda, I guess, they didn't really say. But at least its not bad news."

"Ok, so how are we gonna seduce your man?"


	30. Chapter 29

**Ok, here's the next chapter... (: enjoy**

Chapter 29

Nessie's POV

We went to Victoria Secret in the mall in Port Angeles and got the Santa 'outfit'. Leah had a good idea, since her apartment is past the house, she would come with Seth, then tell Seth that he has to leave early. Leah told him that mom has something to do for him, so that leaves Leah without a ride. I would tell Jake that it would be nice to give her a ride home, so we would. I would fake like I had to pee really bad and make him drop me off at the house so that I could set up. Leah was brilliant.

"We have to pick up Clair at the Youth Center, that's ok isn't it?" Leah flipped her phone closed.

"Yeah"

The Youth Center was on the way back, so it made sense. It was a beautiful building, not 5 years old. Leah parked and we went inside.

A sign caught my eye.

ROMEO AND JULIET TRY OUTS TODAY!!!

In the theater.

"Um, Leah where's the theater?"

"Through those doors. But the gym's this way." She pointed at the opposite doors.

"I just want to see what's going on with these try outs."

"Ok, come find us when you're done."

I walked through the doors, the theater was beautiful, it basically was a Broadway stage.

"And Tybalt's dead, that would have slain my husband. Ugh, All this is comfort; wherefore weep I-I then? Um… oh! Some word there was, worser than Tybalt's death, ugh, um….That murd'red me.- I would forget it fain; But O, it presses to my memory-"

"Ok that's enough." The one I presume to be the director, an old balding man, cut the poor terrified girl off. "Does anyone not care for the true meaning of the art of Shakespeare? Honestly, is this all that I have to work with? Is there anyone else that wants to attempt the lines of Juliet? Or are we all so incompetent as to-"

"Um, excuse me?" what was I doing? "I'd like to try."

"My dear, I've never seen you before; A fresh face people. Come, come, here are the lines. Please." He gestured towards the stage; paper outstretched in his other hand towards me. I just walked past it. I have this play memorized, I used to pretend that I was Juliet and Jake was Romeo, you know feuding families; werewolves versus vampires. It just seemed appropriate.

"Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband? Ah, poor my lord, what tongue shall smooth thy name when I, thy three-hours wife, have mangled it? But wherefore, villain, didst thou kill my cousin? That villain cousin would have killed my husband. Back, foolish tears, back to your native spring! Your tributary drops belong to woe, which you, mistaking, offer up to joy.

My husband lives, that Tybalt would have slain; and Tybalt's dead, that would have slain my husband. All this is comfort; wherefore weep I then? Some word there was, worser than Tybalt's death, that murd'red me. I would forget it fain; But O, it presses to my memory like damned guilty deeds to sinners' minds! 'Tybalt is dead, and Romeo--banished!' That 'banished,' that one word 'banished,' hath slain ten thousand Tybalts. Tybalt's death was woe enough, if it had ended there; Or, if sour woe delights in fellowship And needly will be ranked with other griefs, Why followed not, when she said 'Tybalt's dead,' thy father, or thy mother, nay, or both, which modern lamentation might have moved? But with a rearward following Tybalt's death, 'Romeo is banished'--to speak that word is father, mother, Tybalt, Romeo, Juliet, all slain, all dead. 'Romeo is banished'-- there is no end, no limit, measure, bound, in that word's death; no words can that woe sound."

The director stood up and started clapping. "This people, is the true art of Shakespeare! My dear,-"

"Nessie." I heard someone cough somewhere in the theater.

"My dear Nessie, you _are_ Juliet!"

"I-I,"

"Please, take this schedule and leave your information with my assistant and I will see you soon!"

"No wait-" too late, he walked away and a girl appeared behind me with a clipboard.

"I need to take down your information," I started walking towards the door, this couldn't be happening. "Hey wait!"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this!"

"Wait, Nessie,"

I stopped.

"Please, this is my senior year, and Mr. Cole is crazy! You're the first person that he actually liked! If you don't do this, I'll never get into Julliard."

"Wait, you want to go to Julliard?"

"Yeah, for stage management, I love what I do, and I want to be managing for Broadway. This is the last chance that I have!"

"Ok, but I can't do rehearsals till like a week after the new year."

"That's ok! They don't start till the 17th."

"Ok," I took the clip board from her and wrote down all of my information.

"I'll see you later-"

"Kelsey"

"Ok Kelsey." I waved to her and I left.

What did I get myself into? I walked through the door and say Leah and Claire coming down the hall way.

"NESSIE!" Claire ran towards me. She had pom poms and really short shorts on. My guess; cheerleader.

"Hey Clair, what?"

"I'm a cheerleader! Can you believe it? For the school, and our practice was here because they have amazing gym space and they have this really cool gymnast that goes here, his name is Eric and-"

"Wow, wait. Eric? Does Quil know about him?"

"Yeah, Eric's gay, he actually kinda has a crush on Quil. I think it's funny."

"Oh, I guess that would be amusing."

"So Ness how was the theater?"

"Good, I guess you could call me Juliet now."

"Um, no?"

"Yeah." oh no, she doesn't think it's a good idea, and Leah is the one that I have to worry about; if I hurt Jake again I'm pretty sure Leah will kill me.

"That's great Ness!"

"Really?"

"Ness, you get to hang with me and Clair more, that's defiantly a good thing!" she hugged me and Clair was next.

"Now I just have to tell Jake."

"Well I'm pretty sure that he'll be ok with it considering his sister is pregnant."

"Rachel is pregnant?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that you knew."

"No, Leah, that's amazing!"

"Yeah, little Nessie here is going to be an aunt."

"I wouldn't go that far, Jake and I haven't even talked about marriage yet."

Leah and Clair just stared at me.

"What?"

"Let's just go, the boys are probably wondering where I'm keeping their girlfriends."

We went out to the car and we left the parking lot. "CRAP!" Leah slammed on the breaks Clair went flying forwards and hit her head on the back of my seat.

"WHAT?!?!"

"Oh, I didn't mean for you to slam on the brakes."

"Ow," Clair got up and held her head.

"Sorry," I winced as she half smiled and put her thumb up.

"What is wrong Nessie?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about what we were going to do with the bag…" I pointed to the pink Victoria Secret bag now on the floor next to Clair.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll park behind Jake's new hummer and you can stash it in your stuff."

"Leah, you think of everything!"

"Wait, Jake got a Hummer?"

Me and Leah just looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

We got to Rachel's and we had to keep Clair from attacking Rachel. She still wanted it to be a surprise for Jake. Leah and Clair went to talk to Rachel and the rest of the guys leaving me alone in the kitchen.

"Hey" Jake came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders. "You feeling better?"

I turned to face him. "Yeah, I am." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well that's good." His lips found my and I instantly forgot everything, my knees locked and Jake put his hands on my hips bracing me against the counter.

"I hate it when you do that." I said against his lips and he dropped his hands.

Jake pulled back. "I'm sorry." He said smiling, not really meaning it.

"No, no. I mean, I hate that you make me feel- you make me forget everything, and I can't help that I love you this much." I pulled him back against me. I picked up his hand and placed it over my heart. "See? This is what you do to me." He felt my heart thundering, not that he couldn't hear it.

"I'm glad that I do that to you, because you do the exact same thing to me." He pulled my hand over his heart and sure enough I felt the thundering.

"I love you Jacob Black."

"And I love you Renesmee Cullen."

He kissed my nose and pulled me into a hug.

"Ok love bugs, get out of my kitchen so I can cook."

"Sis, you cooking is kinda scary."

"Oh shut up _little_ brother."

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey you don't get to giggle; you're even shorter than her." He tickled my sides.

"And why is it scary that I'm cooking?" Rachel put her hand on her hip.

"Well, I don't remember you cooking much when we were kids."

"Hey babe, you making your amazing ziti?" Paul came into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Yep, and tell my little brother just how amazing it is."

"Oh, little brother, it's to die for."

"And you just might!" Paul ran out of the kitchen as Jake started for him.

"Hey, if you break anything, Paul you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life." I heard Jake laugh.

"You too Jake," I added.

"He's so happy now is he?" Rachel laughed. She started getting stuff ready.

"Do you need help?"

"No that's ok, besides I need someone to keep an eye on the children."

"Ok." I opened the door to see Paul and Jake wrestling on the floor, Jake had Paul in a head lock.

"Say it, SAY IT!"

"Uncle, UNCLE!"

Jake let him go and came over to me and swung me around.

"Jake, behave."

"What can't a guy beat up his 'big' brother?"

"Hey, I am your big brother, technique."

"Yeah, maybe by marriage, but don't forget who's boss."

"Dude, don't pull that 'alpha' crap with me."

"Hey, I think those are fighting words, don't you think Ness?"

"No, I don't. I think that he's jealous."

"And that ladies and gentlemen, is why I love this girl."

"Boy, please." I laughed. I pushed his shoulder, he wasn't expecting it, because he started to fall, but he brought me down with him.

"Don't worry; I love you for other reasons, that's just one of them." He smiled against my lips.

"Wow, I thought I left this back at the apartment."

"Ah! Brooke!" I got up and ran towards Brooke.

"Now this I could get use to." Paul, the horn dog, said as he put his hands behind his head and watched us jump up and down hugging each other like little school girls.

"Dude, you're married." Jake smacked him upside the head. "And to my sister none the less."

"Ren, we have to talk." Brooke said eyeing Jake and Paul.

"I'm on babysitting duty, can it wait?"

"No, it can't"

"Go Ness, I can take care of the 'kids'." Paul said using air quotes and rolling his eyes towards Jake.

"Hey, I'm not a kid." Jake shot him an angered look.

"Yeah, Jake, says the kid who's whining."

"Come on Ren, let's go."

We went down to the beach; it was an amazing little private beach that was on their land.

"Ok, I don't know where to start."

"Well, if you're gonna ask me to marry you; I don't think that Embry would like that very much."

"Ha, you're a funny one."

"No, really, what's up?"

"Ok I'll just say it. Embry's- Oh my Gosh, this is crazy."

"Embry's what? If you say pregnant, I might just slap you."

"Stop making jokes this is serious!" she gave a nervous laugh. "EMBRY'S A WEREWOLF."

"Shape-shifter"

"Wait, what?"

"I was wondering when he was going to tell you."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Well, you can join the club, Claire, Rachel and me; we're all in it too. Your membership card will be here on Tuesday."

"You mean you all are imprinted?"

"Yup."

"Wow, I thought I was the only one."

"There is something else."

"Ness, I don't think I can handle much else."

"Well, I'm a Vampire. Sort of."

"What does that mean 'sort of'?"

"Well, my mom was a human when she married my dad, they didn't know that a vampire could conceive a child with a human. Well, dad and mom, well long story short," I gestured to myself, "here I am."

"Wow, I - wow."

"Yeah I know. Oh and Bella is my mom and Edward is my dad."

"No!"

"Yeah."

"Oh, don't kill me,"

"You had dirty dreams about my dad, I know, he told me."

"What. How,"

"He's a mind reader."

"Ok,"

"So are we still going to New York City for the ball drop?"

"Sure, how else are we going to bring in the New Year?"

"Ok, 2020 is going to be an awesome year."

"Yeah, it defiantly will, because we both have boyfriends that we love and they're totally hot, in both ways."

"You are having way too much fun with this."

"Oh shut up, I can't wait to go to a club with Embry; we have to show them how to party New York style."

"Defiantly, they won't know what hit them."

**A/N: ok so i don't know if you guys read these, but w/e. i'd like to thank all that have reviewed, favorited, and story alerted. (thats not proper grammer but, well, my beta doesn't go over these so... lol) on that note, thanks to my Beta, PennyNickel. ur awesome, even if you do have a crazy other life!! haha. **

**i would like you guys, for all of you that have one, follow me on twitter. just tweet me and tell me your from fanfiction, so that i know your not some creeper.  
twitter(dot)com(slash)WellBalancedExp **

**if enough people follow me on Twitter, or enough review and tell me that they prefer facebook, or myspace over twitter, then i'll make a page and give you the link. so, do what you guys do best and review, you guys make my day!! (sorry about not being able to get back to everyones comments, but my life will be a lot less crazy in about 2 weeks) **

**oh and, if enough people follow me or whatever, i'll do something in return (: i don't know what yet, but i'll come up with something!!!**

**ok thats my rant... thanks for reading this long thing, but know you can review and tell me if you'll follow me, or what everr **

**-Beautiful Monsters**


	31. Chapter 30

**wow, totally thought that i posted this... well better late then never (:**

Chapter 30

Nessie's POV

_Christmas Eve day_

Today was the big day. Well tonight was the big night actually. Last night Leah and I confirmed how we're going to get me home before Jake, so that it won't look suspicious. In my head though, I was really nervous. What if I do something wrong? What if he rejects me? _Ness, stop telling yourself that._ I shook my head and stripped off my clothes and got into the shower.

We had to be a Rachel's at three; it was about ten o'clock now. I didn't know exactly what I was going to wear, this is one of the times that I actually wanted Alice to pick out my clothes, then I would have one less thing to worry about. Curly or straight? Dress or pants? Ugh, this is so frustrating. I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around myself, and ran my hand over the mirror so that I could see myself through the steam that collected on the window. My hair was already starting to curl. I opened the mirror to find extensive amounts of hair products. I grabbed the toothpaste and started brushing my teeth.

"Hey Ness?" Jake knocked on the door.

I spit out the toothpaste in my mouth, "Yeah?"

"Um, I was wondering if we could get there early, I have to talk to my dad."

Looks like my hair is staying curly. "Yeah, I'll be out in a little bit then you can take a shower."

"Take your time Ness; we don't have to be there that early."

Would it be bad if I just open the door right now? Yeah, if I want tonight to be great, I open that door right now I don't think I'll be able to control myself especially since Jake just got up and he normally just sleeps in his boxers, not that I'm complaining.

"It's ok I'm almost done." I put on my cami and the little boy shorts that I brought in, and then put my plush robe over that.

I opened the door, and Jake was leaning against the wall.

"Hey," he said staring at me.

"What? Do I have toothpaste on my face?" I quickly wiped my face off.

"No, I was just saying 'hi' to the most prettiest girl in the entire universe." He said as his lips descended on mine, his hands landing on my hips.

"Well then, hi to you too." I said against his lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pressed myself against him.

"You should go take a shower," I said after I broke the kiss, Jake's forehead was on mine. I quickly pecked his lips then pushed him into the bathroom.

"Hurry up."

He smiled and shut the door. I walked into the room that we were sharing, my old room. Yeah, I know what your thinking, it's dangerous us sleeping in the same room, but I guess it never really came up. But I think, I hope at least, that will change tonight.

I went to the closet that I put all my clothes in, because lets face it, Alice probably already bought me a new wardrobe. I decided on skinny jeans that I've had for ever, but don't tell Alice. Obviously they were a little holey. A blue floral shirt then my high, 'hooker boots' as my dad likes to call them. My hair would have to wait till Jake gets out of the shower; it needed a lot of work, so I left it wrapped in the towel.

I knocked on the bathroom door, "Jake, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Um, anything you want Ness."

"OK" I went into the kitchen and pulled out a pan to cook the scrambled eggs. I pulled out the carton of eggs, all 12 of them. Jake can eat, a lot. I put the butter in the pan to start melting and put the heat on medium high.

"Mmm." Jake put his hands around my waist and started kissing my neck.

"Jake" I moaned, giving him more access to my neck. "It's gonna burn."

He just kept kissing, massaging my sides to the point where it started to tickle. I wiggled, trying to tell him it tickled but he didn't get the hint, so I tried to push him off me with my butt, man that was a bad idea. His length pressed into the small of my back and he was hard. He took that as a lead in, he pressed me to him harder, starting to kiss further up my face working his way to my mouth. He turned my face with his hand so that he had better access to my lips.

"Turn it off." He looked deep into my eyes. This was gonna mess some things up.

"Jake, we're gonna be late."

He kissed my lips, turning me towards him. "I'm sure Rachel will feed us there."

Jake was pretty set on making out today, or more. But, that would mess up my gift to him. I shook my head. His hand left my hip; he reached behind me and turned off the stove. "Hey!"

Jake laughed, "Like you said it might burn." He started walking backwards bring me with him, towards the stairs.

"Jake come on." He smiled against my lips. "Jake," he started going up the stairs. He took the towel off my head. "Jake, my hair."

"You can take another shower." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" I said against his lips. "Come on, lets eat and then we can go see your dad."

"No Ness."

"I thought-" he stopped me by kissing me; we were half way up the stairs by now. He started to pull my shirt up. "Jake come on." He smiled on my lips and ran his hands over my bare sides.

"Jake come on, we can't" this is killing me.

"Why not?"

"Jake, just stop." I pushed him off and I started going down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen, I felt like crying. I heard Jake walking; he opened the door, and then slammed it. I defiantly couldn't stop the crying now. All I wanted was to give him the one thing that I knew he wanted for Christmas, me, my whole body and soul. But instead of that, now he felt like I don't want to make love to him. God, why couldn't he just wait? I can't get mad at him; it's not his fault. This is just a rotten situation.

I picked up the phone, I dialed Leah's number. It went straight to voicemail. I tried Brooke's.

"Hello?" she laughed.

"Oh, hi" my voice was quivering.

"Ren?" she stopped laughing. "What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing, um can I talk to Embry?"

"Ugh, yeah, here."

"Ness?"

"I messed everything up."

"Ness what are you talking about?"

"If Jake comes there, can you just tell him to come here?"

"Ness what's wrong?"

"I just, I have to talk to Jake, but he left."

"He'll come back; he's a love sick puppy."

Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Not any more."

I hung up before he could say anything. And just cried and cried. It was 12:30.

Jake's POV

I don't know where I was running to, I just ran. My head was quiet, probably because most of my brothers had their imprints, or they were getting ready for Rachel's. This I was grateful for. I don't understand, she smelled so good, and then all of a sudden, she walks away. First she leaves and then she comes back, and teases me being in those tight pants, ugh!

_So that's what she was talking about._

_Em, get out of my head. _

_No, Jake, Nessie is worried sick. She doesn't know where you went and she called me in tears and a panic saying that you don't love her any more. What the hell?_

_Em, you have no idea what the hell you're talking about. _

_Jake listen to me, I don't care if you never get fucked in your life, but if Nessie leaves, so will Brooke. If that happens I swear, you will be more fucked then ever. _

_Wait, she told you that she was leaving?_

_No, but if you keep this shit up, she will. _

_I don't know if I can face her. _

_Ok, well we'll pick her up for Rachel's, just be there, and don't act like a dick._

Embry was gone, and I was at Leah's for no apparent reason. Crap and I didn't have any clothes. I howled to get her attention. She came out of her house still in her pjs.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing here?" she looked at my leg, seeing that there was no clothes attached. "Right, hold on." She ran inside.

_So what did you do this time?_

I played it back in my head.

_Ok, Jake, that was a real dick move. _

_Ok, I get the point I'm a dick! I understand if this isn't what Nessie wants, but what I don't understand is the leading._ But then again, now that I think about it, I initiate all of the make out sessions. But didn't she say that she wanted me?

_Jake, you're so stupid. _

_So I'm a dick and I'm stupid, I get it. _I flopped down on the ground and but my head on my paws.

_You want to know the only reason why she 'rejected' you?_

_Yeah?_

_God, Nessie is gonna kill me, but desperate times call for desperate measures. _

_Just spit it out Leah. _

_Ok, so Nessie didn't know what she was going to get you for Christmas, but I remember you saying, after she left that all you wanted was her, you wanted kids with her and everything. So for Christmas, she was gonna give you that. _

_What? _

_She was gonna have sex with you, you moron!_

_Oh, ok now I feel like a complete dick. _

_Yeah, I've only been telling you that for the past ten minutes._

_I have to talk to her. _

_Well its one thirty right now, she probably is already at Rachel's. _

_No we were going at three. _

_Whatever, I have some sweatpants you can wear for now if you want to call her?_

_I think I'll check the house. If she's there, I'll try to talk to her._

Leah was gone; I was running home, this is going to be a long day.

~*~

I got to the house; I could still smell Nessie there. I had to get up to the bedroom with out her seeing me. Damn I should have taken those pants from Leah. I looked in the window; Nessie was sitting up against the island, her head in her hands. It broke my heart that I did that, I've been doing that a lot lately it seems.

If I just slip in the door, she won't notice me; it's a chance I'm willing to take. I phased, and opened the door as quietly as possible, and ran up the stairs. I grabbed some sweats, and reluctantly grabbed a shirt; through them on as I was heading down stairs. I walked up to the kitchen silently. Ness was still in the same spot. I went to sit next to her, and pulled her close to my chest.

"Ness I'm sorry." Her hands were still over her face. "Please Ness, look at me, I'm sorry." I tried to pull her hands down, but she resisted.

"Look, I shouldn't have pushed you, I know, I'm a dick. Can we forget that this ever happened? We can go to Rachel's and then we can talk after." She nodded her head and started to get up. "Hey," I grabbed her face in my hands. "I love you."

"I love you too."

With that she got up and went up the stairs into the bathroom. I called Embry and told him that he didn't need to pick Ness up, I was taking her. He, again, told me to not act like a dick.

I went up stairs to change into some jeans and a nice shirt. I totally lost all chance of having Nessie tonight, like Embry said, I'm a dick. There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I'm ready to go whenever you are." Ness said, not looking me in the face. Her hair was straight.

"Ok, let me just get some shoes," I grabbed the shoes and my coat, not that I needed it, along with Nessie's. I helped her put it on, and then I walked her to the car door.

"I'm sorry I over reacted."

"Jake, it's my fault I know that you wanted it, and I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"Ness, we don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."

She paused and looked up at me.

"You think that I don't what this? You?" she questioned me.

"Well, I-"

"Do you want to know what you're getting for Christmas Jake?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

She grabbed my hand and pulled it to her chest. "Me"

I grabbed her face and my lips met hers eagerly. I knew that I was _supposed_ to get her, but the words coming out of her mouth, that was even better. I stopped kissing her before things got to hot again.

"I'm sorry I pushed."

"It's ok Jake, you didn't know."

"No I left and I made you cry."

"Whatever." She shrugged.

"You know, today won't go fast enough."

"Oh, it'll go faster than you think."

"I love you." I kissed her lips.

"And I love you." she looked me in the eyes and bit her lip.

I opened the door to the hummer and she climbed in. I closed it and went to my side, started the car put it in reverse and turned around in the drive way. I put it in drive and held out my hand, Nessie gladly took it and we were off.

We got out of the car, there were a lot of cars in the drive way already. I waited for Ness at the front of the car. She met me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, she wrapped hers around my waist. Even with the sexy boots she was wearing, she still didn't make it past my shoulder, which wasn't that bad, she got to be closer to me.

All I could think about was what was going to happen after we left here. Maybe we could just skip this little shindig.

"hey, little brother!" nope, too late.

"Paul, don't call me that. Ever."

"Well techinquely you are" Nessie let go of my waist and grabbed my hand.

"It's ok, just leave him alone and we can go inside."

"Ok, anything for you Ness." She turned and stared at Paul. He flinched and I laughed. God I love this women.

"Ha, scared of a little girl Paul?" I teased him as I walk by, behind Nessie.

"Dude, she's scary, scarier than Rach when she's PMSing." He walked behind me. "How the hell do you stand it?"

"Easy, I don't piss her off."

"Ha, that wasn't what I meant. Your not, like, you know right?"

"Why the hell does it matter to you weather or not we're together like that or not Paul?" I spun around and stopped him in the entry way of their house.

"Well I was just wondering if you"

"Jake, come here!" Rachel called from the living room, "I have a surprise for you!"

"Fantastic, Paul just, I don't know. Go do something that doesn't involve talking to my girlfriend."

I walked out to the living room and everyone was in there. And they were looking at me. "What do I have toothpaste on my face or something?"

Rachel laughed and pulled Paul over to her and held on to him. "Ok so, I wanted you here so that I could tell you in person." She looked up at Paul, and he smiled brightly, what the hell is this? "We're pregnant." Rachel said, I just stared at her.

"Jake isn't that great you're sister is pregnant."

"Ugh, yeah, um that's fantastic." I smiled. It was great, fantastic even. I walked over to her and pulled her out of Paul's arms and gave her a big hug. "It's really great."

"Good, I thought that you would be mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Well."

"Oh wait, Paul can I talk to you?"

Paul looked at me like he was scared. "Don't worry Paul, I won't leave my niece or nephew father-less." I nodded my head towards the door.

Once we were outside, the questions flew. "Jake, that's why I was asking if you and Nessie, you know, because you know now that Rach is preggo, I wanted to know if you know I could still…"

"Ok, ew. I don't want to know about you and my sister"

"Ok but do you, ya know, ever think that maybe you could get it from someone else?"

"Just the fact that you have to ask that makes you an even bigger ass." I grabbed his shirt and yelled in his face.

"I know, but I'm going crazy here dude! I haven't been laid in like a month!"

"Well that's what you get for knocking my sister up!" I could see how much it was hurting him, the fact that he hasn't been laid, no matter how horrible it was to think about. "Dude, ok, I'm sorry I went off on you, just maybe ask her if you guys could," I made the awkward face. "Or, you know you could always take care of yourself."

Ugh this is so awkward.

"Hey, Jake. Rachel has the food out; you might want to come get some before Seth eats it all." Nessie called from the porch. Paul made a b-line for the door. I ran up and caught Nessie before she headed inside.

"Hey"

"Hey," she smiled up at me.

"So, my sisters pregnant huh." I leaned up against the railing and pulled Nessie between my legs.

"Yeah I guess she is, what do you think about that."

"I think it's great. I can't wait to see the little baby, but I hope she looks like Rachel."

"What makes you think it's gonna be a girl?"

"I don't know, I guess she just would look good with a little baby girl."

Nessie laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"And you want a little girl too?'

"Yup, one that looks just like you. My beautiful," I kissed her neck. "Girlfriend that I love so much."

She leaned in to kiss me, and I gladly accepted. I pulled her hips towards me, but not too much, I didn't want another repeat of this morning, but she pressed herself into me, making me go hard.

"Ness," I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, "Where's your head?"

"My head is at the house, tonight. When it's just us."

Oh man, why does she have to be so sexy?

"But, you have to go and say good-bye to your pregnant sister, and your brother-in-law. And everyone else." Who knew that it was already 6 o'clock? So I lead Nessie into the house and we said our goodbyes, I lingered a little with Rachel, I couldn't wait till I was married to Nessie and she was carrying my baby. I would get to start that tonight, by the way. I can't wait till I can hold that baby girl with the same curls as my beautiful imprint, her beautiful eyes.

"Jake, did you hear what I said?" Rachel pulled me out of the dream world that I was in. "you have to take Leah home."

"What, why?"

"Because you're a nice person and she needs a ride home." She pointed at Leah and Nessie laughing. "Besides, it's not like you had anything planned."

Yeah, just making love to my imprint. Nope nothing at all. "Ugh, fine."

I walked over to Ness and Leah. "Hey, we have to bring Leah home is that ok?"

Leah and Nessie just laughed, "Yeah I guess we could bring you home."

"Ok then let's go." I lead the way outside. They got in and we were off.

"Hey, Jake can you drop me off at the house I really have to pee."

"Ugh, yeah, but can't you just wait till we get to Leah's?"

"No, please you can even drop me off at the end of the drive way."

"No it's ok, I'll drop you off." We came close to the drive way and I slowed down, taking the turn gently. I got to the end of the drive way and put it into park. "Jake, hurry back" she smiled and was gone towards the house. Leah got into the front seat. I started to drive. "Why can't you just phase and go home your self?"

"Oh, a little touchy are we?"

"No, I just don't understand why I have to bring you home when you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself." We were half way to her apartment when her phone rang. She opened it, "um, ok you can let me out know."

"What? Why can I let you out now but not before?"

"Just let me out, and then you can go home." Ok I wasn't going to complain. I stopped the hummer and let her out and turned around and went back to my Nessie.

**AN: thanks for all of the reviews and author alerts, favorite stories, ect. reviews make my day!! (:**


	32. Chapter 31

**OK, here it is, the chapter that you all have been waiting for (:**

Chapter 31

Nessie's POV

Everything was set, the candles were lit, the flower petals were laid in a planned random arrangement. I was nervous. I closed my phone after sending the message to Leah; it was only a matter of time.

It's been about three months since I have been back, and I never thought that I would be sitting in dad's old room, the only one with a bed, waiting for my boyfriend, the love of my life, to get home. Not to mention I was half vampire and he was my so-called mortal enemy, a werewolf. Not that I don't love him I do, I just didn't think that he was going to forgive me that easily.

But I can't think about that, I have to live in the here and now, and that means that I have to put on a robe and go get the chocolate covered strawberries and all of the other food that I had gotten for our night, I mean this boy, man I mean, can eat. And I didn't want him to have to leave me to go get food, which would just be horrible. I tied the red silk robe around my waist and approached the kitchen.

Opening the fridge door I heard the Hummer coming down the long drive way. I picked up the pace and ran as fast as I could up the stairs and set up everything quickly. I grabbed the Santa hat off of the table and ran back down stairs, positioning myself on the couch that was now in full sight of the door. I put the hat on and waited for the door to open.

Everything from then on was moving in slow motion. The door opened, Jake walked in and came towards me. He picked me up and his lips were on mine.

"I told you this day would go by fast." I smiled against his lips. He moaned and started walking up the stairs. I forgot that I had my robe on still.

"Wait!" his face fell. He thought that I was going to stop him altogether. I went up a step and pulled the strings on my robe so it fell open.

"I thought you may want to see your present." His eyes lit up. His hands went to my shoulders pulling the robe off. His lips were on mine again, his tongue attacking my lips wanting an access. I complied, opening my mouth, walking backwards up the stairs while unbuttoning his shirt. We got to the door and he pressed me up against it. I ran my hands down his chest and ended right above the buttons to his jeans.

"Miss Cullen, are you trying to kill me?" he reached under the top to my Santa lingerie and grabbed my breast in his hand. I gasped from the change in heat. This time I attacked his mouth. I undid his jeans and I pushed them past his hips so they could fall to the ground.

Now he was in his boxers and an unbuttoned shirt. He reached behind me and opened the door. I led him back towards the bed and he lowered me down sweetly. But I wasn't going for sweetly. I flipped us over so I was on top. I left his mouth and started kissing his neck; he let a growl escape his mouth. He flipped me over and pressed himself into me hard. I gasped and grabbed his neck bring his lips to mine. My legs wrapped around him and my hands went down his back pulling his shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms. He reached behind me and unclasped the bra piece of my ensemble; it was sheer around the tummy and open in the back. I flipped him back over, so I was sitting right over his bulge, I got up on my knees so that I was teasing him. I let the bra fall down my shoulders. Jake's hands started to come up, but I pinned them over his head.

I went to kiss him but diverted my lips to his ear.

"You can look, but you can't touch, mister." He groaned and bucked his hips up into mine. I laughed and kissed his neck down to his shoulder. I had to let go of his hands to reach his chest but he left his hands above his head.

"Good boy." He laughed closing his eyes. I smiled to myself. I couldn't help but run my hands all over his gorgeous body. I worked my hands lower, and lower, and let my fingers dance along the waistband of his boxers, barely letting them dip underneath them. He pushed down on the small of my back and thrust his hips, again, into mine.

"Ok, that's enough of this." He flipped us over and grabbed the cute little thong that had a present on the front that said 'To Santa' on it, and pulled them down my legs. I couldn't help but let out a playful laugh. He kissed my lips again, more like attacked them. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his boxers down with my feet. _Oh, shit, he's huge!_ He must have seen my face because he immediately said, "Don't worry, I'll go slow."

I nodded my head. And he kissed me. But this wasn't like any kiss we've ever shared before. It had more love and passion that I have ever felt before.

"Are you ready?" he asked me, and I nodded my head. He positioned himself over me and inserted the tip, I gasped as he stretched me. He stopped, waiting for me to adjust. I nodded my head and said 'Ok," and he pulled out and then went in a little deeper. This went on for what felt like hours. He was just so big! But once I was adjusted, the pleasure was amazing.

"Jake…" I moaned

He kissed my neck and picked up the pace. I arched my back so my breasts came in contact with his bare chest.

It was at the perfect pace and Jake did everything to please me. I finally go to the point where I was at the top of my peak, and I was glad that he was there with me.

From now on that's what we would be, together. Forever and always.

I woke up the next morning on Jake's chest. I looked up and he was sleeping with a smile on his face. That's not something he normally did. He was normally hanging off of the bed, mouth wide open and snoring deeply. I looked up and saw the chocolate covered strawberries and remembered all of the food that I had gotten. I quickly got out of bed, and grabbed Jake's shirt and quickly buttoned it up. Saying it was huge on me was an understatement.

I ran down the stairs and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and then closed it. There was a note.

_Ness,_

_I hope you're reading this and not Jake because well we have to talk, just you and me. _

_Leah._

What does Leah possible have to tell me? My stomach growled, which reminds me, I should get back up there before Jake wakes up.

I ran past the island and picked up orange juice as well as cups. I took the stairs at normal speed, knowing that if I wasn't careful, the mom part of me would come out.

I got to the door and opened it with my foot to make sure Jake was still sleeping. He hadn't moved; except he did have a slightly pained expression on his face.

I set the orange juice on the table beside the bed and climbed up to straddle him. He took a deep breath in and opened his eyes.

"Hey sleepy head." I smiled careful to stay on my knees seeing as how I wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Hey pretty girl." He smiled, lifting his hands to my arms and moving them down to my thighs. "You know you look incredibly sexy in my shirt." He started to move his thumbs up my inner thighs.

"Uh-huh." He started moving higher. "Nope, not till you eat." He groaned.

"But I'd rather eat you." He sat up and started to devour my lips.

"But I..." I mumbled, unable to breath. God I hate how he had that affect on me.

"But you taste better." He said as he moved down to my neck. Since I didn't get to do what I planned for him last night, I had the perfect chance now. I reached down and took his length in my hand. He groaned at the contact. I started the rub up and down, squeezing slightly.

"Ness…" he groaned against my neck. I smiled to myself and kissed his neck. And licked. And sucked, everything possible. I pushed him back down and kissed down his chest.

"Ness you, don't have to do this."

"I want to." I looked up at him through my lashes. I kissed the tip and his head fell back against the bed. I took him all in my mouth and his hands were in my hair, guiding me up and down, causing enough friction for him.

"Ness I-" I braced myself ready for the splash that was about to come. And when it did, it was better than ever. Jake just stared at me.

"What?"

"Where did you learn that?"

"Um," how could I tell him that I learned that in New York and this wasn't my first time doing this? My phone rang. Saved by the bell.

"Hold on." I got up and flipped my phone open.

"_Ness!"_

"Yeah?"

"_Um, is Jake still there?"_

"Yeah, why?"

"_I just need to talk to you ASAP, alone."_

I looked at Jake and he found the stash of food that I had, and he was already half way through it.

"Um, well I guess if it's that important to you, I can come see you now."

His head popped up in disbelief.

"_Great, meet me in town, at Jackie's" _

"Why can't I just come to your house?"

"_I want witnesses_," she said under her breath.

"What? Leah, are you planning on killing me?"

Jake was out of bed and coming to stand by me, I grabbed the pillow from the sitting couch and through it at him. He looked confuse, I gestured to his lack of clothing, and he smirked and covered himself. I could breathe again.

"_Just meet me there. Bye."_

"Alright, bye."

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, but I have to go."

"Who would have tagged you as a 'love 'em and leave 'em' type?"

"Shut up and put some pants on. I have to go."

"Hey make sure you put some pants on, too!" Jake yelled after me. I laughed as I grab one of my sun dresses from the closet. I know, it winter, but I really don't feel like putting on pants, I don't know why but who cares. It's not like I can get cold. I grab some underwear and quickly changed and dashed out the door grabbing my UGGs and my pea coat, just to be sure. I grab my keys to the hummer and head in to town.

I parked across the street from the little café. I got out, put some money in the parking meter and crossed the street to head inside.

I saw Leah by the window in the back corner and started to walk back towards her.

I saw her lips moving, she looked like she was in pain.

"Hey, what was so urgent that you had to tear me away from Jake?"

"I'm in love with him."

**well?**


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Nessie's POV

"Excuse me?" I hadn't even sat down and she was already ambushing me with the fact that she was apparently in love with Jake. MY Jake.

"I'm in love with him."

"Please tell me you're joking." I start looking franticly around the café. "Tell me cameras are gonna pop out and tell me that I'm being punk'd!" I stare at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you helped get everything ready for last night. Me and him, JAKE!" I could feel the tears coming. Everyone in the café stopped what they were doing to look at the show that was happening before their eyes.

"Ness I didn't wish for this!"

"No, but you love him. You're _in_ _love_ with him."

"Ness, I'm not going to do anything about it. I'll just bury it."

"You can't bury it. It's out. You could've buried it, and not said anything to me, so what is that about?"

"I don't know, I just thought that because we were friends, I shouldn't hide things from you. Besides, I'm the one that picked up the pieces after you left." I slapped her across the face.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare turn what I did into some pity feast to make yourself feel like you are not a back stabbing two-faced bitch Leah, because you are. And you know it."

I turned and went out of the café storming towards the hummer. I got in and slammed my hands against the steering wheel. How could she. How could she be in love with my Jake? Was she just helping with last night's arrangements so that she could actually trick her self into thinking she had a chance? And why the hell would she tell me about it?

I turned the car on and checked over my shoulder to make sure no one was coming and pulled out of my parking spot.

I drove. This was something that I would talk to _her _about. Like I could talk to any one in the pack, they wouldn't understand. Hell no one would understand how I'm feeling, besides _Leah_. Ugh! Why did this have to happen to me? What makes me so special that everything has to go wrong with me? I turn on to a road. Some how I end up at Brooke and Embry's apartment, at least the apartment that they are renting for the whole two months we're supposed to be here.

I park and this is the first time that I realize that I'm actually balling. I try to get out of the car but my legs just collapse.

"Nessie!" I hear Brooke yell from the balcony. She starts down the stairs and then I notice she's not alone.

"Hey, shush, what happened?"

"She- she- she's in love with him."

"What? Who?" I hear a deep voice tell Brooke to step back. I feel the ground disappear and I'm in an extremely warm embrace. I start to fight, I don't know why but I do.

"Ness, ness, its ok, its me! Embry!"

I instantly stop fighting and break down again.

"Come on; let's get her out of the cold." The voices are distant.

Everything goes black.

~Leah's POV~

The words came out of my mouth before I could do any thing about it.

"I'm in love with him."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm sorry." What am I doing?

"No, you helped get everything ready for last night. Me and him, JAKE!"

"Ness I didn't wish for this!"

"No, but you love him. You're _in_ _love_ with him."

"Ness, I'm not going to do anything about it. I'll just bury it." Oh my gosh why can't I stop talking?

"You can't bury it. It's out. You could've buried it, and not said anything to me, so what is that about?"

"I don't know, I just thought that because we were friends, I shouldn't hide things from you. Besides, I'm the one that picked up the pieces after you left." She slapped me across the face. Hard.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare turn what I did into some pity feast to make yourself feel like you are not a back stabbing two-faced bitch Leah, because you are. And you know it." she left and I wanted to go after her but my feet were in concrete. What was going on? I don't love him! Sure I love him like the brother he basically is, but I could never be _in love_ with him.

After the hummer rounded the corner, my feet seemed to have a mind of there own and they started walking out the door, towards Jake's house.

~Nessie's POV~

I wake up to find myself in a small dark room. I start breathing heavily, the panic sets in. I hear screaming which makes it even scarier.

I didn't realize that it was my own screaming until I feel some one crawl into bed with me. It's Brooke.

"shush." She starts rubbing my back, I curl up into her. All of the events from today flooding back to me. I start hyperventilating then. Did Jake choose her like I always knew he would, did he even care that I was killing my self over this? Or is he with _her_? Trying to tell her that there isn't anything that could come between them, I don't even compare to her.

"He is here. Embry had to restrain him; he almost took my head of because I wouldn't let him see you."

Right. Projection, how do I keep forget that I have that?

"Do you want him to come in?"

Did I want him to come in? Could I bear to see him after everything that happened, did I trust myself?

"I'll be right here if you want me to." I slowly nod. She got up, and I reached out to her. "It's ok; I'm just going to tell them that you want to see him."

This was it, no turning back now. I slowly got up into a sitting position and wrapped my arms around my legs, like I did when I was little and I was scared. Mostly of the dark. But Jake was always there to scare away the monsters.

The door slowly opened, and Brooke was right by my side. I see the man standing in the door way. It's the same one that scared away the monsters. Before I knew it I was in his arms. Just like when I was a kid; my legs around his waist, and my arms hanging on for dear life. His hand came to my hair and he shushed me. Again, I was crying. I didn't know why I was still acting like this. I mean it wasn't like he chose her, he's here with me.

"Brooke called me. Honey what happened?"

I just buried my face into his shirt. I felt Jake stand up. Then I heard the bed squeak. He held me just like I was five again. I had a weird growth pattern, being half vampire and all. When I was two human years I was five 'vampire years' as Grandpa Carlisle began to call them.

"Ness you have to talk to me."

And for the first time I said, "She's in love with you." I swallowed and looked up at him, trying to see any hint of emotion in his face. The first I saw was anger.

"Why, why does she always do this?" she pulled me closer to his chest and kissed the top of my head. Then he pulled me back so that he could get a good look at my face.

"I love you, and only you. No matter what anyone says, there is nothing that can keep us apart. Hell, I-" he stopped.

"You were going to say that you waited for me to come back, weren't you?"

"Ness, I-"

"You know maybe she isn't so off course, maybe you two love each other. Maybe I'm just in the way."

"Ness, don't ever think like that! Don't ever doubt my love for you."

"I do not doubt your love for me. I just, maybe we should, and maybe when I left your heart went to someone else." A tear escaped my eye and ran down my cheek.

"No, I think that you're just looking for away out, so that you don't get hurt again."

"I'm sorry," I got up, but he just pulled me back down, crashing his lips to mine. I gave in, but only for a split second. I quickly pushed off of him and ran out of the room out of the house, through the woods and I could hear the faint calls from Brooke calling after me.

I hear foot steps, most likely Jacob falling me, trying to tell me that he doesn't love her. But I have always known that maybe I may not have his heart. First I thought that maybe it was my mom that had his heart, but now I'm thinking that he moved on to Leah, I mean there was like a whole seventeen years that I wasn't alive.

I tripped. God damn my mother and her inability to keep her feet on the ground. I curled up in a ball, still hearing the footsteps pounding towards me. I look up and see a light grey wolf emerging from the shadows of the woods. Then I hear a growl. She wouldn't kill me would she? That's when the giant russet wolf breaks through the other side of the woods. He got in between myself and the other wolf. Teeth barred.

They start circling each other, no doubt in an argument unheard to human ears. Another wolf comes out of the woods, this one grey with black spots, carrying a passenger. This time I'm the one that tries to bolt. I don't want to deal with this. I can't be the cause of one of these wolves' deaths.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss Cullen."

I spun around. "Lucas?"

"The one and only." He raised his hands and smiled. This was the first time that I saw his blood red eyes.

"But, how?"

"Well, after you left me at the restaurant I was feeling a little sorry for myself, so I jumped into the sack with this really hot chick. I didn't see the eyes. Well, everything fell into pieces and here I am. More alive then ever."

"What?"

"My dear, you are dumber than you look." I heard a growl come from behind me.

"Now, now wolf, don't get your hair all in a twist. You wolves sure are fun to mess with, especially you my dear." He looked over my shoulder and I heard this time, multiple growls erupt at once.

"I don't, I don't understand. What does that mean?" my eyes were frantic as Lucas began to laugh.

"You see it is quite comical. I" he stopped, laughing uncontrollably, then he caught his breath. "I made you leave."

"What no, how…"

"I can control your emotions."

"What do you mean?" a deep husky voice came from behind me.

"Well, much like that southern vampire, I can feel your emotions, but then I can manipulate them, so that you feel what I want you to feel."

"So me leaving, Leah telling me that she loved Jake, me feeling like Jake didn't love me? That was all you; you're the one that I have to blame for all of this?" I screamed.

"Well, TV isn't the same anymore." I launched after him, but was held back by Jake, all I saw was two wolves pounce on him starting to tear him to shreds.

"Brooke, stay with Nessie!" that was the last I saw of the human Jake. The russet wolf ran after the others.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow," I said in disbelief.

"No, I mean you dated that psycho?"

I laughed. I felt relieved. At least I didn't actually know what I was doing when I left Jake, now I owe Leah an apology and Jake as well. I mean it's the least I can do, I love Jake and Leah is one of my closer friends.

"Um Brooke, I didn't like, mistake anything with you did I?"

"Nope I'm pretty sure I feel the same way I did back in New York."

"Ok good." I hugged her.

"Oh my gosh!" I turned to see where her now huge eyes were looking. "What is that? The forest is going to catch fire!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ness, this isn't something that you should be laughing about!" she looked agitated.

"No, it's the only way to kill a vampire. He's gone. We're safe!"

As if on cue, Jake, Embry and Leah appeared from the woods, dressed. Well half way in regards to Jake and Embry. Leah had on shorts and a tank top.

"Ok, that's totally not fair! I want to be wearing shorts too!" Brooke said as she pulled her coat tighter around her body.

"Oh honey, I want you in shorts too." Embry said as he kissed her neck.

"Ok, sorry to break up this love fest, but maybe we should go before the human catches a cold."

That reminds me "Leah?" I run up to her and hug her. "I'm so sorry I said all of those horrible things to you."

She returned the hug. "I'm sorry too; I said some pretty horrible things. How about we just forget any of that ever happened?"

"I think that's a good idea." I laughed.

"Alright, Leah, if you don't mind, I would like to take my girlfriend home." I laughed as Leah made an awful face. I didn't realize that Embry and Brooke were already gone.

"Ok, so I'll just leave." Leah darted into the woods.

"So, this Lucas guy was the reason you left."

"Yeah, I guess he was."

"Well that makes it so much better, now I know I didn't do anything wrong."

"Jake, you can't do _anything_ wrong."

"Well if that's true then maybe we could go back to the house, and maybe…" he kissed my neck.

"Mmhm, that sounds like a good plan."

I ran into the woods.

Let the chase begin. reminds me.


	34. Chapter 33

**hides behind laptop** hi **dodges the books and other nonsense that is being thrown at her head** ok I am soooooooooo sooooooo sooooo sorry that I haven't been able to post, first it was writers block, then it was a lack of computer, then it was a lack of time. Ok I know I'm giving you excuses, but I really am sorry. Do you forgive me?? **pouty face then ducks behind laptop again because there's a shoe flying at her face.** ok, ok. I understand. But maybe that will change after you read so… here ya go (:

Chapter 33

Nessie's POV

Hot searing hands caught around my waist and I started falling. Luckily Jake was there to catch me, like always. I landed on his chest with a loud _thud_. I started laughing hysterically.

"It's not that funny," Jake said lifting his head up. His hands were moving up and down my sides.

"I know, but I just love to laugh," I reached down to kiss him lightly. His lips met mine and one of his hands came up and pressed my head harder down. I straddled him and deepened the kiss. His other hand made its way up my dress, landing on my butt giving it a gentle squeeze. A little moan escaped my mouth.

"Haha, Nessie is a little horny, I see." Jake said against my lips. I ground myself into him.

"Looks like I'm not the only one. I sat up completely covering his lower half with mine.

His hands made his way to my hips and pushed me harder into him.

"You're right." He bucked his hips up, and I could feel the tingle between my legs get stronger.

I laughed, and Jake scowled. "My pain is nothing to be laughing about." He growled. I leaned down and kissed him on the nose.

"Well let's get home then." I smirked.

*~*

We got to the house; Jake couldn't wait to get in the door. He all but broke it in half. I pulled his shirt off, idolizing his amazing body. I ran my hand down his chest, grabbed one of his belt loops and pulled him towards me.

"You are so… sexy." He laughed and grabbed my waist.

"I know."

"Cocky much?" he looked down.

"Why yes, yes I am."

I pushed him back against the wall. He gasped in surprise. "Oh my baby likes it rough."

"Don't get your hopes up." I was teasing him. I started walking away, well running. Jake finally caught up to me. We were in the kitchen and he lifted me up on the island.

He leaned in to kiss me, our lips were centimeters apart. Then he pulled back. _Ass hole. _This was his teasing.

"My hopes aren't the only thing that's up." He said as he put his lips on my neck and pressed gently.

"I think we can take care of that." I reached down to his pants and unbuttoned them. Commando, like always. I smiled, trying to get them over his hips but his hands stopped mine.

"You first, darling." He lifted the dress above my head, and I lifted my arms to accommodate.

"Now this is my favorite view in the entire world." He said leaning down to kiss my neck. He leaned me down against the counter kicking off his pants. His fingers hooked around my panties and pulled them off kissing down my leg, and then he kissed up the other.

"No I take that back, this is my favorite view." He kissed my hipbone. My breathing started to accelerate, and he pushed me back so he has a better angle. His tongue just grazed my womanhood, and I gasped in anticipation.

"_Jake_" I moaned. He smiled against me and continued moving his tongue. My back arched involuntarily.

"_Jake_." I moaned bucking my hips. "I need you." My hands found his head; I wove my fingers into her hair and pushed him further into me. I felt the warm ball in my stomach releasing and nearly screamed at the sensation.

Jake growled and the vibrations made me cum again.

"God, you taste good." Jake came up and leaned over me.

"Oh yeah? Well I would very much like," I grabbed his member and squeezed. "To taste _you_ now."

"Before you do that," he kissed my lips spreading my legs with his hands. He plunged into me. He stated going faster and faster. He buried his head in my neck.

"Baby… Nessie… I'm gonna" he groaned as he filled me with his seed and then pulled me up to a sitting position. My legs found their way around his waist and I pulled him closer to me.

"_Jake._" I moaned against his lips.

"I love you." he kissed my lips again and reluctantly pulled out of me. I immediately started to laugh.

"Oh, that hurts Ness." He put on a sad face.

"No, no, no. I was laughing because we just had sex on the counter." I started laughing again.

"I don't find that funny." Jake was completely serious. That only made me laugh harder.

"Imagine… what…. Esme… would." I managed to get out before completely losing it.

Then Jake cracked a smile that I have been missing. It was pearly white and filled with love.

"So, I make love to you and you're thinking about your grandma. Great Ness, you know how to make a man feel loved." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well I was thinking about how sexy you are when you're on top of me. But then you got off and well… you're just better when you're on top of me." I smiled at him and let my hand trace down his abs.

"Oh really. Well, I am almost positive nothing can be sexier than you under me," he kissed my neck. "Yelling my name."

"Well you're just amazing."

"I know, that's why you can call me Mr. Flintstone."

"What?" I pushed him away giggling at his childness.

"'Cause I can make your bed rock." He shook his hips and his member did a little dance that I had to laugh at because Jake was just so cute.

"You're so weird."

"Oh come on. You remember that song right?"

"Sorry can't say that I do."

"Oh sure you do. It's like 'she got that good, good, she Michael Jackson Bad." He did the Michael Jackson famous move, (hip trust with the hand on the groin, you know what I'm talking about). "I'm attracted to her for her attractive ass." He ran his hand down my back and grabbed my ass.

"Nope I don't remember that song."

He smiled and then kissed me again.

"JAKE!" Embry came running through the doors and skidded to a stop. "OH MY GOD! MY EYES!" he fell to the ground covering his eyes and laughing like an idiot. I quickly got up and covered myself quickly.

"Em WHAT are you doing here?"

"Yeah dude, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Jake grabbed his shirt and threw it at me. While he got a hold of his pants.

"Well, I just wanted to let you guys know," he looked up and whimpered. "We're leaving tomorrow for New York. So get your shit together."

"Ok well you could have just called." Jake growled. Even though the shirt was long, I was holding it tightly around my thighs.

"Yeah well I also wanted to show you this." He threw something to Jake. He caught it in his left hand and opened his palm to look at it.

"Dude, really? Wow, never pegged you as that kind of guy." I tried to peak around Jake's shoulder, but he threw the box back to Embry.

"Well I think it's about damn time." Embry and Jake both laughed.

"About time for what?" I questioned looking from Jake to Embry and then back.

"Oh nothing." Jake smiled at Embry.

"Jacob Black." I said in a stern voice. "You tell me right now."

"Babe, you can't keep a secret, so no." Jake grimaced like I was going to hit him.

"Ok, well you can't keep it in your pants either so have fun with that from now on." I walked out of the kitchen.

"Wait, what?" Jake called after me.

"Dude, you're screwed."

"Shut up. NESSIE wait!"

I ran up the stairs with a giant smile on my face. I purposely left the door open and took off the shirt and was walking around our room naked. Jake came running into the room and skidded to a stop.

"Ok that is completely unfair." He frowned and fell on to his stomach on the bed. "And what did that mean, 'you can't keep it in your pants...'" he mimicked me, rolling over onto his side.

"First of all, I DO NOT sound like that. And second, if you won't tell me what you boys are planning I guess I can't," I looked down at the buldge in his pants. "'Help' you."

His eye brows almost disappeared into his hair. Then he narrowed his eyes at me. "So you want to play games do you?"

"Nope, just simply wanted to let you know that I want to know." I pulled on some cute polka dot panties. "And if you won't tell me then…" I walked over to him and leaned over him, my bra was on the other side of him. He thought I was going to kiss him. Ha!

"Ness," he rubbed my side. "Come on, I just can't tell you."

"And that's ok; you'll just have to take care of yourself." I grabbed my bra and some pants and a cute tee and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

What could they be possibly be talking about? What were they planning? We're going to New York, what could they possibly be planning?

I walked out of bathroom not even looking at him. I went down stairs and walked past Embry, grabbed my bag and walked into the garage. It's a good thing my family left all of our 'old' cars here. I grabbed the keys to the newest car in the collection; a blue Mazda MX-5. I hit the unlock button and it beeped. I quickly got in before Embry or Jake could stop me, and sped out of the garage hitting the first turn of the driveway at 70. I was determined to find out what those boys were planning.

AN: sooo? Do you still hate me? Let me now :P


	35. Chapter 34

ok so idk if you guys got the last update or not, but its there, so if you haven't read chapter 33 then you should read it lol. um this one is a good one, it sets up alot of the next like 10 chapters so tell me what you think!!!

Chapter 34

Nessie's POV

The tires screeched to a stop. That's what happens when you don't realize you're thinking really hard and you almost miss the turn into your best friend's boyfriend's driveway. My head almost smacked on the steering wheel, but I stopped right before the opening to driveway.

I pulled in and parked and was greeted by a very confused Brooke.

"Oh, my god. Are you ok?" she ran over to me. I just smiled and walked past her through the open door. "NESSIE?!?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I fell into the couch like nothing just happened. So the boys wanted to play a game, so be it, Brooke and I have our secrets too.

"Nessie, not that it's a problem but what are you doing here?" she stepped in front of the TV which was playing some random soap opera.

"Can't I come see my best friend for no reason?" she eyed me suspiciously. "What? I just want to spend time with you, after we got here I've been spending more time with Jake, or even Leah, than you. I miss our Brooke and Nessie time." I gave her the pouty face. Playing the guilt card, perfect.

"Uh huh. Likely story. What's the real reason?" she sat down next to me.

"Well…" Jake isn't telling me what he's planning so I wanted to get back at him. "Oh never mind."

"Ren, oh I mean Ness, what are you talking about?"

"No, never mind. Let's just have a much needed girl's night. That sound good?"

"Yeah, you want some ice cream, I have your favorite."

"YES! Piece of cake would be amazing!" she walked into the kitchen and I looked back to the TV. The girl got pregnant with her best friends boyfriends baby. I don't understand why people watch these things. They're so pointless.

"Here you go." Brooke handed me the bowl of ice cream. I put some in my mouth and groaned from the amazingness that was ice cream. That sounds cheesy but I love it.

"God, I love ice cream." Brooke laughed at me.

"Ok so are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

"Okay." She spooned some ice cream into her mouth. She changed the channel to the food network. "We watch a lot of this. Embry likes to eat."

I just laughed. All of the werewolves had an appetite, which would never change.

"So are you ready to go to New York?" I said, continuing eating my ice cream.

"Yeah, I'm just kinda nervous, ya know? I was a different person there." She studied her ice cream.

"Brooke. Embry loves you. He loves who you are, it doesn't matter what you were."

"Ness but what if when we get there, he sees me in a new light and he doesn't love me anymore?" she got teary eyed. Crap, I don't do well with girls crying. I live with vampires for God's sake!

"Oh, no. Brooke, I-"

"No it's ok, I don't mean to dump my problems on you." she wiped her eyes. "I think I'm just PMSing."

"That's ok Brooke, I'm here for you." I hugged her. I couldn't believe how much she smelled like Embry.

"Ness, what's really going on?" she let go of me as the front door opened.

"Heya Ness, um, what's up?" Embry looked at the bowls in our hands; he probably didn't over look the puffy eyes of his imprint.

"Oh, nothing Embry, did Jake change his mind?"

"Change his mind about what Ness?" Brooke looked between me and Embry. "Embry Robert Call, what the hell is going on?"

"Well that's my cue." I got up putting the bowl on coffee table. "I'll see you later Brooke." She was giving me and Embry the death stare.

"Thanks Ness, thanks a lot." he whispered so that Brooke couldn't hear him, I gave him a brilliant smile and walked out the door.

I walked out of the apartment, closing the door tightly. I turned, running smack into a wall.

"Oh I'm sorry." I looked up to a stranger. "I should really watch were I'm going."

"No it was totally my fault, should've saw you coming." I looked into his deep blue eyes, seeing something familiar. He turned to leave.

"Hey, wait!" he stopped looking over his shoulder. "Do I know you?"

"Highly unlikely." He kept walking. Huh, I could have sworn that I knew those eyes.

"Oh, sorry." I called down the hallway. I turned and was on my way again.

I didn't go home, not yet at least. I had to talk to Leah. I needed answers. I pulled into her apartment parking lot, parked and ran at a reasonable speed up to the apartment. I knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Leah!" I banged on the door. "Come on open up, you're not still mad at me are you?" the door opened a little. "Ok, a little creepy." I pushed the door open. "Leah?" I walked into the kitchen.

She came running out of the bedroom, hair all array. "Ness? What are you doing here?"

"Leah?" I looked at her hair down to the shirt she was wearing all the way down to the boxers. "Is there a boy in there?" I leaned into look past her down the hallway.

"Yes, and he's asleep. He doesn't know anything about me and I'd like to keep it that way."

"LEAH?!" I whispered yelled. "Who is he?"

"We met a while ago but I just kind of…" she looked at the door. "Ok you have to go. NOW!" she shoved me out of the door, and slammed it in my face. What the hell.

I walked down to the parking lot and got into the car. So this is what I know: Embry interrupted my very intimate moment with Jake, he had a box that he couldn't show me. He wasn't the type for something, and oh, my god! Embry's going to propose!

I pulled out of the parking lot and speed home. Now how was I going to make Jake confirm my suspicions?

I pulled into the drive way and Jake was sitting on the porch. I turned off the car and he was there opening my door.

He pulled me into a hug, bearing his head into my neck. He mumbled something into my neck.

"What?" I pulled away. He crashed his lips onto mine. I pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." His eyes were pained. I pulled him down into another kiss. Just as I was deepening it, I pulled away.

"It's ok. Embry told me he was proposing so you're off the hook." I went in for another kiss but he pulled away.

"WHAT?! He told me that he wasn't going to tell you. In fact he made me swear that I wouldn't tell you."

"Ha, he didn't! I figured it out and you just confirmed it!"

"Ness you can't tell Brooke, honestly. But this could actually make things easier."

"I won't tell her, jeez. Your faith in me is kind of insulting Jake." I poked him in the ribs. He made the cutest giggling noise.

"Well you don't have the best track record for keeping things a secret."

"Ok, I was like 5 and I didn't know that cliff diving was meant to be a secret."

He just gawked at me. "Really? You didn't know that you're dad would break my arm and my nose for that?"

"Again I was five!" I wrapped my hands around his neck. "So how can I help."

"Well, again I'm not going to tell you the exact plan but you can help with the set up?"

"Ok, what's the plan?"


	36. Chapter 35

**ok so here's the next chapter. enjoy (:**

Chapter 35

Nessie's POV

"_So what's the plan?" _

"Well we don't really know yet. We just know he's going to do it in New York City." We stopped outside the front door.

"So let me get this straight, Embry is going to ask Brooke to marry him in New York… But he doesn't know how." I looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah, exactly." He nodded furiously.

"That's the dumbest secret I've ever heard." I shook my head, opening the door. "Besides, there's nothing to tell in that."

"Well, when we do figure it out, don't be surprised if we don't tell you, because you really do have a big mouth." I just stared at him, gawking really. "But I love that big mouth?" he said not sure if it would make me feel better or not.

"Ugh." I stormed up the stairs.

"Nessie, c'mon, don't be mad." He caught up to me, turned me around, pinning me up against the wall. "Remember that time when Paul phased in the house and we told you not tell anyone?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell anyone, partially because I was afraid of Paul. He's kind of scary when he gets mad."

"If you tell, then you'll just to ruin Brooke's perfect moment, and we can't have that, can we?"

"Ok for the last time, I WILL NOT TELL ANYBODY!"

"Ok fine, then we'll do this. I know who Leah's new guy is," my eyes went wide with surprise. "And if I tell you then you can't tell anyone, got it?"

"Yeah, done it. I won't tell a soul."

"Ok see that doesn't work, you could tell Alice, your mom or dad, in fact any of the vampires. So you have to promise you won't tell anyone that can talk."

"Fine, I promise I will not tell anyone who can talk who Leah's new guy is."

"And if you break this, and Embry and I will not tell you what our plan is."

"Ok, Ok just tell me."

"Ok but you are not going to believe this," he checked over his shoulder. "It's Collin's cousin" he whispered. My eyes widened with shock as my jaw dropped.

"She... imprinted… on Collin's cousin?"

"No, no, no. I guess she's just sleeping with him." I must have looked dumbfounded. "I know, but then again I never really understood Leah."

"Wow."

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you, Leah is coming with us to New York City."

"Ok that's great, but what about Collin's cousin?"

"Well it's not like there dating, so Collin's cousin can't really say anything to make her stay."

"Is he a werewolf?"

"Nope just a normal 20 year old." He shrugged. "And remember you can't tell Leah."

"Yeah, yeah I know," I shook it off like nothing. "So if I can keep this secret I can get in on the plans?"

"Yeah I guess." Jake rolled his eyes. I shrieked and threw my hands around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his hands around my waist and held me tightly.

"Let's not ever get mad at each other, or rather, don't ever get mad at me." He kissed my hair. "I hate being away from you, with you possibly being mad at me."

"Oh Jake," I pulled back. "I was never mad at you. I just was kinda mad that I couldn't know. I'm so use to knowing everything."

"Yeah, I guess that's what you get living with Alice."

"Except when it comes to you." I rubbed my nose against his. "Now when are we leaving again?"

"Tomorrow, our flight is at 10 so I figured we should get there at like 8 just to be safe."

"Well then we'd better go pack." I gave him a quick kiss and ran up the stairs.

I got up to our room, which was once my dad's room. Yeah I know, creepy. But it was the only one with a good bed, and I didn't want to be in a bed where, uh and well… ok it's just creepy.

I quickly put that thought out of my mind and I grabbed two duffle bags. I started pulling clothes out of the drawers. This was going to be fun, kind of like a pre honey moon for Brooke and Embry. But I'm kind of jealous. I've known Jake my whole life. Brooke has known Embry for like a month and a half. I grabbed the picture of me and Jake sitting in a tree holding each other and held it in my hands. I could feel the tears rolling down my face. I quickly wiped them off and put the picture back. I wasn't going to let Jake know that I was getting upset about this. It was Brooke and Embry's weekend, I wasn't going to ruin it.

I finished packing and then looked in the mirror. No signs of tears, we were all set to go down stairs. I grabbed the bags and headed down stairs.

"Alright bye." He flipped his phone closed. "Brooke and Embry are on their way over."

"Ok."

"Remember what I said about keeping quite."

"Yes, I know." I threw the bags next to the door and walked out to the porch. I walked over to the porch swing. We got it when I was in the range of three years old.

"_MOM! But I want one! Jacob had one!" _

"_You and Jake don't always have to have the same things, honey." _

"_But I love them. I swing on the old one at the park when we go to play. Mom, Pweaseeee?"_

"_Nessie, I said no and that's final." _

_I started to cry and scream and had the temper tantrum. _

"_Hey, hey, what's going on out here?" dad came out of the house to see what all the commotion was. _

"_Mom won't let me get a swing." I crossed my arms over my chest with a humph._

"_Bella, love, why not?" _

"_I will not let Jacob Black run my daughter's life!" _

"_I completely agree with you sweet heart but I don't think letting her have a porch swing will cause the world to stop spinning." He hugged my mom, my mom hugged him back. "But now you know how I felt way back when." _

"_Oh don't even give me that mister. This is _nothing_ like that. And besides, this is only the start of the ideas he's going to be giving her. Next thing you know she'll be cliff diving."_

"_Oh we already did that." I said with a triumphant smile._

"_You what?" my mom screamed and dad was gone. "What do you mean you already did that?" _

"_Me, Jake, Seth, Quil, Embry and I think Paul was there, yeah we went cliff diving." Dad walked out of the house screaming into the phone._

"_You'd better get over here, NOW."_

_Next thing I knew the russet wolf was breaking through the woods, skidding to a stop as he saw the fire in mom's eyes. _

"_Yeah, you'd better be scared mutt." My dad called out to him. The wolf ran back into the woods and came back out as my Jacob. I ran towards him, but mom held me back. _

"_No, we're your parents." I looked at her._

"_I know that mom, but Jacob's my best friend and its two against one, he needs me." _

_Mom let go of my arm and I ran as fast as I could to my Jacob. _

"_Sweetie, what happened?" Jake picked me up in a bear hug. _

"_I told mom that I wanted a swing, and she got mad, and then she said that we would go cliff diving after and I told her we already did that, and she got madder." _

_He set me down and came down to my level since he's like 10 feet tall. _

"_I thought I told you not to tell your mom about that?" I put my hand on his cheek and showed him how happy I was that I got to jump off the cliff with him, how much of a thrill it was. _

"_Yes baby I know, but see your mom right now? Yeah, that's what I was trying to avoid." _

_I leaned into him, "I won't let them hurt you." he smiled and hugged me, kissing my hair._

"_Are you ready to brave the storm that is your parents?" _

"_Yes," I smiled and took his hand. _

"_Listen Bella, I" Jake started when we reached the porch._

"_Save it, we'll get her a swing, but so help me, if you ever take my daughter cliff diving or let her do anything that might potentially harm a hair on her perfect little head," she paused dramatically. "I will set Alice on you." _

_Jake's eyes went wide with fear, he gulped and agreed silently. I didn't get what was so scary about Aunt Alice; we played dress up all the time. _

"_Ok, but what changed your mind love?" daddy wrapped his arms around mom's waist. _

"_She reminds me of me and how much I needed you." they kissed and I couldn't help it. _

"_EWW!" I covered my eyes and hind behind Jacob's leg. Everyone just laughed. _

Embry's old truck rolled up to the house. I came out of my trance and walked down the steps to greet our new guests.

"Hey Nessie!" Brooke wrapped me in a hug. "So I was thinking that we'd leave early and drive down to your parent's house."

"Um, okay. Is there a reason?"

"Yeah I need Alice to buy me a new wardrobe." she smiled. I couldn't tell if she was kidding or not.

"Why would you need new clothes?"

"Well I need bigger clothes."

"Why, you're- OH MY GOD, YOU'RE PREGNANT!" we hugged each other and bounced up and down screaming.

"When did you find out?"

"Well, I still have to go to the doctor but we took like five pregnancy home tests and they all were positive." Her smile faded a little, she looked over my shoulder, assumingly at Jake. Embry had gone over to talk to him when Brooke and I were jumping up and down. "You're not mad at me though right?"

"What? No! I'm really happy for you both." I hugged her again.

"Ok, well it's just I kinda heard you and Leah talking at Rachel's and I just didn't want to be insensitive."

"No, you're fine. Jake!" I called over my shoulder, "Get the bags, we'll be in the car."

**haha woah! (: so the next chapter may take a bit longer than it has been, if thats even possible right? i have an ap US History test coming up and i have to study my ass for it, therefore leaving little time for me to write. but reviews are welcome (:**


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Jake's POV

"So Brooke's pregnant." I punched my best friend in the arm. "Nice going."

"Ok, I didn't know. She said she was on the pill." Embry looked down that the ground.

"Dude, its ok. Besides you were going to ask her to marry you anyway." We walked into the house, into the living room and grabbed the bags.

"But this is kind of the old me. I wanted to change for her. I needed to change for her." I turned to look at him.

"Don't do that, don't change. The imprint doesn't like that. I would know."

"Yeah, well I don't want to do it and make her think that I only did to make up for getting her pregnant."

"I don't think she'll think that."

"But how do you know?" he took a bag out of my hand. "Whatever, I guess we'll deal with this when it happens. So how are we getting to New York?"

"Um I think Alice booked us a flight for tomorrow."

Embry stopped by the door and looked up at me.

"What?" I ask him, because he looks really weird.

"Dude, I'm gonna be a dad." He gave a nervous laugh.

"A fucking amazing dad." I clapped his shoulder and pushed him out the door.

That car ride was one of the most boring and most exciting car rides I have ever been, if that's even possible. It was pretty boring in the beginning, we were stuck listening to the radio. Brooke failed to tell us she brought her Ipod with all her crazy ass music.

There were groups like Michel Jackson all the way to NSYNC, The Back Street Boys, this CD was just the shiz. Yes, I just said the shiz…that's how good it was.

We picked up Leah on the way, as much of a downer that was. But we didn't let that get to us. He had more fun ignoring her, then when she put on her head phones we made fun of her, I think it was a productive car ride if I do say so myself. Oh and Seth begged to come a long, so I let him before he started crying like a little school girl.

When we got to the Cullen's it was pretty much the girls, well Brooke and Nessie, off with Alice doing god knows what. Then the rest of us (me, Embry, Leah, and Seth) took over the Xbox.

"Dude, what the hell is this??" the big ass teddy bear came running down the stairs. "Did you mess with my games?" he ran over to the shelf that had all the games on it.

"No, Emmett, we just got a game out."

"Jake, I thought I told you to NEVER touch my games."

"Emmett, it's ok. You'll be fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Listen mutt-"

"HEY Uncle Emmett." Nessie came down the stairs, skipping like always. She flittered to my side and kissed me on my cheek.

"Damn you and your cuteness Ness." Emmett narrowed his eyes at both of us as my arm snaked around Nessie's waist. I kissed the side of her head.

"You know you're kinda cute." I turned her in my arms so that she was looking into my eyes.

"I know." She pecked me on the lips. "You're not so bad yourself." Her hands were around my neck and I pulled her into a deeper kiss.

"You know I'll never get use to that." Eddy boy! He growled.

"Now, now boys. Be nice you just have to deal with each other for a couple more hours then my baby is going back across the country." Bella tore my angel out of my arms much to my dismay.

_Edward I'd like to talk to you sometime before we leave. _He raised his eyebrows. _No it's nothing bad it's not like I got her pregnant like Embry. _Edward's eyes got huge then I realized what I said and how it sounded. _No, I mean that…_

"I get it you can stop thinking about everything now."

"What are you guys talking about?" Nessie looked between both of us.

"Nothing, just you're creepy dad being his creepy self." I pulled Nessie out of Bella's arms and called the rest of the guys. Oh sorry and Leah ha-ha. Man I crack my self up.

"Yeah, hilarious." Edward laughed sarcastically behind me.

"Ok I really want to know what the hell you guys are talking about." Nessie looked up at me.

I just shook my head as Embry pulled Brooke out of Alice's grasp.

"Please stay for lunch. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't serve you lunch?" Esme came running out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, come on Jake I'm hungry lets eat."

"Seth! Must you always cry like a school girl?" Leah called from the other room.

"Leah, shut up! Please Jake??" Seth gave me puppy dog eyes (no pun intended).

"God, ok!"

"YES!!!" Seth ran into the dining room after Esme.

"UGH! Jacob, outside now!" What the- OH!

"God, you damn leech get outta my head." Nessie looked up at me and I kissed her on the head. "If I'm not back in 20 minutes, I'm probably dead."

"If you're dead, then you won't get to have this anymore." She pulled me into a kiss.

"NOW, Jacob."

"I got to go before your dad gets even more pissed at me."

"ok." She started to walk backwards staring into my eyes, not letting go of my hand. I pulled her back into a kiss. She reached up pulling me closer to her. She reluctantly broke the kiss and mouthed 'I love you', and walked away. My eyes drifted to her perfect ass. _I can't believe that's mine._

"Jacob, don't think about that when I'm obviously standing right here." Edward cocked his head disappointedly.

"Sorry, but let's take this outside." I opened the door.

"Should I be scared?"

"Um, not yet at least." I gave him a quick smile and pushed him out the door.

okeyy. so i have to fix my wifi, study for ap tests, prom is tomorrow, the 30th. um... yeah i might not update for another 2 weeks. eh, unless i have brillaint reviews, or an amazing thought. haha so leave a review. thanks to all my readers and reviewers (pooks97,lovinglife2010, for reviewing almost every chapter (: ), my stories would mean nothing with out you. and of course my amazing beta, she is just amazing (:


	38. Chapter 37

**Ok guys, sorry that took soooo long but I had some finals and drama going on at school, so I made up for it by writing a realllllly long chapter. (: thanks to my wonderful beta, for making this make more sense. I don't own anything besides Brooke, just incase your guys are delusional. **

**ENJOYYYY!**

Jake's POV

"Jacob, singing your ABC's is getting very annoying. Just tell me what I'm killing you over now." the leech pinched his nose. I cannot believe this is happening.

"Jacob, this _leech_," he sneered, "is going back inside."

"No, wait please." He turned and looked at me. "Ok, so I know that you and I have had our issues in the past,"

"Jacob. I swear, I've told you before you're dating my daughter, its just not right." He smiled.

"Ha-Ha very funny. But seriously, I love your daughter very much. I was just being a man and coming to you to ask if I can ask her to marry me."

Edward inhaled and exhaled painfully slow before he answered me. "Jacob, I know that you will be very good to my daughter, because yes I will castrate you, just please, make it special."

I let out the breath that I didn't know that I was holding. I laughed and ran my hand through my hair.

"However," ok I didn't like where this was going. "Terms of this agreement are as follows." Great… "One, you will not do it until you get back."

"Wait…by _it_ you mean?"

"I mean the proposal, although the other I wish you wouldn't" he pinched the bridge of his nose while I fight the images that threaten to leak out of my mind.

"Funny you should bring that up, because second, if my daughter is pregnant before the wedding, I guarantee that you well never have kids, nor will you ever see my daughter or your child again."

I swallowed hard, "Is that it?" I held my breath hoping it was.

"One last thing. Welcome to the family." He held out his hand and smiled. Is he kidding? I stare at his hand for about a minute before I reach up and take it. He pulls me in and whispers in me ear, "These terms can change at any time, with out warning, and you will be ok with them." And with that he was gone.

What the hell was that? I made my way back to the house in a daze. When I got to the front yard, I saw Embry on the porch with Leah and Seth. Great, this is all I need.

"Hey, _el capitán_." Seth mocked a salute.

"Seth,"

"Jake, we're coming with you!" Leah was excited; this was truly a sight to see. I was in awe.

"Um, what?"

"I begged Nessie if I could come because my life sucks and I've never been out of the sate." Seth came down the stairs. Leah followed him.

"Yeah and if my little brother gets to go, it doesn't make sense that I don't get to go so I guilt tripped Nessie into letting me come too."

I looked at Embry and he gave a painful shrug, "Where is Nessie."

NPOV

Jake stormed in on Brooke's and my conversation.

"You told them that they could go?" Jake was pissed. "Ness, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that maybe you might want some friends to come along on our trip."

"I think I'm going to find Embry." Brooke got up.

"Yeah maybe you should." Jake said staring me in the eye.

"Jake,-"

"No Ness it's fine, I'll leave you guys alone." Brooke walked past Jake, terrified.

After she left, I blew up. "Jake, that was completely UNCALLED FOR!" I got up and walked to the door that led to the outside balcony of my aunt's room. "You have absolutely NO Reason to talk to her like that."

"_You_ had no reason to invite the terrible two on the trip to New York."

"Well maybe I wanted them there."

"Well _I_ don't." Jake followed me out on the balcony. "It's bad enough that I have to share you with Embry and Brooke. I wanted this vacation to be special."

I turned around and saw the pain in his eyes. "Jake," he came over and put both hands on the railing on either side of me. I could feel his hot, mint breath on my face. My breath caught and I had to put my hands on his arms to stand up straight.

"Ness," his hand left its place and traced up my side. My heart did that flitter thing. I hate that he has this effect on me, but right now, I didn't care. "Please let me tell them that we don't have enough room." His lips traced down my jaw to my neck. My eyes rolled back into my head and my hands went to his hair.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't do that." his kisses stopped, as soon as the words left my lips. He pulled away from me completely.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Seth begged me, and I couldn't say no." I looked away from him. Seth and I had a connection that I couldn't really explain. It's gotten a lot stronger over the past couple months, and it gets harder to not see him all the time.

"I don't understand, you're supposed to be my girlfriend."

"What?" I could not believe that he was jealous! "You're threatened by _Seth_?"

"Psh, no," he tried to play it off cool. "I just think maybe your giving him the wrong idea."

"Jake, that's absolutely ridiculous." I quickly grabbed his hand and placed it over my heart. "This will forever be yours. Don't ever doubt that. I told you once, but I'll tell you again, I'm not going any where." I traced his jawbone lightly with my fingers as I gazed into his eyes.

He put his forehead against mine and breathed in deeply. "I know, I don't know why I'm acting like this."

I pulled him to my lips and kissed the hell out of him. Our tongues collided and I wanted to try one thing. I opened the projected how I felt about him, when he touched me, when he kissed me; he felt it all in my kiss.

He picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He pinned me against the door. His lips left mine and found my pulse spot on my neck. He gently sucked on it. A moan escaped my lips and I arched myself towards him.

"Hey, Ness-" Seth burst into the room. "Oh, my bad." Jake put me down slowly but kept me close with his hand on my waist. He still faced me but I peered over his shoulder.

"Is there something you wanted?" Jake growled through his teeth. I put my hand on his chest hoping to calm him down.

"Yeah, um, Edward said that the plane leaves in an hour so we need to get going."

"Seth, we're taking my family's private jet, it can leave when ever we want it to leave."

"Okay well I was just telling you what Edward said."

"Thank you Seth, we'll be down in a minute." I stared at him until he closed the door. Jake had put his head on my shoulder.

"See, you give the poor boy the wrong idea." Jake mumbled into my neck.

"We'd better go down," I kissed his neck before he straightened up with a pouty look on his face. "Hey, I love you."

"Love you, too." And he walked out. He WALKED out. I stood there, not believing that he was mad.

I ran down after him, but ran into a wall. A wall that was Seth. "Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." he pulled me up off the ground. "In a hurry to catch the plane I see."

"No Seth, I'm trying to catch Jake. He's mad; I have to talk to him."

"Why is he mad, he is going to New York City with a beautiful girl, how can he possibly be sad?"

"Seth, listen, I-"

"Yeah, a beautiful girl that is mine, now back the hell off, little boy." Jake roared.

"It's not my fault if you have a way of pissing her off." Seth through back at him.

"Listen, you son of a-"

"HEY! Stop it both of you. I'm not going to let either of you come if you continue this bickering." I stormed past both of them, only slowing a little to grab Jake's hand to drag him along with me.

We got down to the bottom of the stairs and I let go of his hand as my dad started to laugh. I glared at him and he stopped laughing but continued to smile. What the hell is with men?

"Brooke, Embry, let's go!" they came running down stairs looking surprised and just ignored them. I can't believe those two idiots, one my boyfriend and the other my best guy friend, were acting like two year olds; 'fighting over the new toy.' I opened the Hummer door and slammed it shut without saying goodbye to anyone.

After everyone finally got into the car, and my family came out to the car to say goodbye to me, we left for the airport. To say the car ride was tense would be an understatement. I refused to sit next to Jake or Seth until they decided to grow up. So being the wonderful person I am, I made them sit next to each other. I sat in the very back with Leah, although Jake was not very happy with that. So the car ride to the airstrip was a little tense.

When we got to the airstrip, Jake pulled me aside and hugged me.

"I'm sorry that I've been acting like a jack ass, I just, I don't know what's wrong with me." He kissed my hair and I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his chest.

"I know exactly what's wrong with you. You're jealous, although I don't understand why. I love you, and only you, you have to know that."

"I do know that but, just seeing you with him makes me so mad, and I know it shouldn't but please just," he pulled my face to his and kissed me. "Don't be alone with him. Ever."

"Jake, he's one of your best friends, and your brothers none the less, you have to trust him; you have to trust me!"

"I trust you, I do. But I just need you to do this one thing for me please." His thumb traced my cheek. "Please."

"Okay," I whispered. I had to cut out one of my best friends to keep my boyfriend I can't believe that he was doing this.

"Jake, Ness, come on. I want to get to New York _before_ the ball drops." Brooke yelled from the door of the plane.

"Let's go before she has an aneurism." I smiled and followed Jake up the steps.

"Ness your family has been holding out on us. I knew they were rich but _damn._" Embry picked up the remote to the plasma screen. "Please let there be cable."

"I'm pretty sure he'll spend more time with that thing than with me." Brooke laughed as she hugged me. "Thank you for doing this." She smiled and took her seat by Embry, who was completely immersed in a football game on the plasma.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, if you'll take your seats." An old man, who I was assuming was our pilot closed the door to the plane and locked it. "You will be able to move about the cabin once we are in the air, until then please stay seated and buckled. This light," he pointed towards the 'buckle up' sign, "will dim when it is ok to move about the cabin.

"My name is Paul Zimmerman; however you can just call me Paul. I will leave you to it; just knock on the door if you need anything."

"Thanks!" Brooke and Leah said in harmony.

I sat next to the window, and Jake sat next to me. We put the arm in between us up and I snuggled into his side.

"You know I'm thinking that this trip is gonna be good guys." Seth grabbed a coke from the fridge. Jake just scoffed. I elbowed him in the stomach and narrowed my eyes at him. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but to smile back.

The plane ride seemed to take forever. The tension between Jake and Seth was ridiculous. When we landed there was a limo waiting for us. Jake and Embry went to help put the luggage in the back of the car.

"Hey," Seth came up behind me as I watched Jake joke around with Embry.

"Oh, hey," Jake looked up and scowled.

"Geez, what's his problem?"

"Um," I turned towards Seth, his copper skin was glowing in the cold New York air. "Listen Seth, we need to talk."

"Oh, yeah? What about short stuff?"

"Well it's about us. I think you're a really great friend," his face fell. "And I just want to let you know that I really value your _friendship._"

"Oh yeah, I think we're great friends. I love our friendship!" he hugged me and Jake came over and cleared his throat.

"Hm. What's going on here?"

"Oh hey Jake I was just telling Nessie how much I _love_ her," Seth smiled, my breath hitched and Jake began to shake. "Her friendship."

"Seth," I stood in between Jake and Seth, a hand on each of their chests. "We're just friends. Now stop!"

Embry came and helped me, he grabbed Seth and I grabbed Jake.

"What the hell is going on?" Embry screamed trying to calm Seth down.

"Seth is hitting on Nessie!" Jake started shaking. "I should've ripped him to sheds years ago."

"Jake stop, You're making a scene!" he was looking over my shoulder so I made him look at me. "Calm down."

"Okay, I'm calm." He ran his hands up and down my arms. "Sorry."

"Go finish putting the bags in the car." I gave him a small kiss. "Go."

He went, and I turned on Seth, who was still fighting in Embry's arms. "What the _hell_ was that?"  
"Ness, don't be mad."

"No, Seth. Don't. I let you come, and you are being a complete ass. Go apologize to Jake, right now. Or you're taking that plane home."

"Ok, ok, I'm going." He walked over to Jake, after a little nudge from Embry and me.

"What's up with him?"

"I don't know but I know that if he were hitting on Brooke, he'd be dead." Embry laughed and walked towards the limo.

This was going to be a very long trip if things keep going like this. Jake and Seth were best friends; I don't understand why Seth is acting like this. Maybe I should just send him home now. It was a mistake to let him come in the first place.

"Seth," I called but when I turned the corner, my eyes deceived me. I saw Jake and Seth laughing and wrestling. Maybe I wouldn't have to send him home after all.

"Come on guys lets go. We need to check into the hotel." Everyone got into the car and we were off to the hotel.

The hotel was beautiful, or at least mine and Jake's room. It had a sitting area, a bedroom, a little kitchenette, and a huge bathroom. It had a shower and a Jacuzzi.

"Wow, Esme out did herself. When she said that it was something she would approve of, I never expected this."

"Yeah Ness, your family sure knows how to live." Jake threw the bags on the couch. He walked over to the kitchenette. "Hell yeah, fully stocked."

"That's all you _would _care about." I said as I sat down on the couch next to the bags.

"Come on Ness. I _am _a werewolf, what do you expect?" he grabbed a soda out of the fridge and came over behind the couch I was sitting on. "Here," he handed me the Sunkist soda he grabbed out of the fridge. He kissed me on the cheek and started to rub my shoulders.

"What do you want?" I looked up at him. He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Nothing I just want to give my beautiful girlfriend a massage, is that so bad?" he kept rubbing my shoulders. "I'm sorry that I over reacted today."

"Oh, so that is what this is about." I turned and looked at him disappointedly. "I don't understand why you guys were acting like that in the first place."

"It's a guy thing; honestly I don't know what came over me." He came around the arm of the sofa and sat next to me. "I just saw him talking to you and I got insanely jealous and I know that I shouldn't, but I just did."

"Jake," he held up his hand to keep me silent.

"Ness, I don't want to fight, I just want to let you know that I will try to not be as jealous." He tucked some hair behind my ear. "I love you with all my heart and I always will." He took my hand and kissed it. "But for my sanity, you need to wear more clothes." He descended on my neck, kissing and sucking it. His hand fell on my thigh and he thumbed the bare skin that my dress showed.

"Well then, Mr. Black, I guess you'll just have to deal with it until tomorrow because what I have planned for tonight, you will most defiantly go insane." I pulled his face to mine. I smiled against his lips as he gently laid me against the sofa. My hands buried themselves in his growing locks. His tongue begged for an access, which I gladly granted. He settled between my legs, hitching one up and around his waist, gently moving his hand up and down my bare thigh. Our breathing was now short and ragged. Jake broke from my lips and worked on my neck again. I placed my hand on his neck and rubbed with my thumb. A moan escaped from my mouth and I could feel Jake smile against my skin.

"God," I gasped as he kissed my collarbone. "Wait, I have something for you." Jake groaned but he leaned back on his knees so that I could get up. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the bedroom. "Don't go anywhere." I told him as I walked backwards towards the door.

As soon as the door closed, I used the added speed that my vampire father gave to me. I unzipped the biggest part of the bag and reached all the way to the bottom until I could feel the lacy material. I pulled it out and held the cutesy panties up to my face. They were black lace and see-through. This would defiantly send Jake threw the roof. I reached again into the bag and grabbed the thicker material. I pulled it up and took a breath. Why am I so nervous? I've done this before, but some how this time was different. I quickly took off my dress, bra and panties. I replaced them with black and yellow lace corset that I had Alice order me from Italy. I turned it backwards to do up the hooks in the back then turned it around again and put on the matching panties. I looked in the full-length mirror; I lifted up my breasts even more than they already were. I then took my hair out of its high pony to let it fall around my shoulders. Picking the clothes off the floor, I threw them into the closet along with my bag. I checked myself one more time in the mirror and then headed for the door.

I opened it a crack to peer out into the sitting area and saw Jake sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Slowly opening the door and stepping out, I silently walked up behind him.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I placed my hands on the back of his neck and rubbed. His head snapped up turning to look at me, his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Wow." He started to get up, but it pushed him back into the couch.

"Where are you going?" I walked around the couch to stand in front of him.

"Um, no where I guess." He leaned back against the sofa, running his hand through his hair. I turned behind me and grabbed a remote that I was hoping was to the stereo. Please Alice don't fail me now. Luckily, it was the remote to the CD player. As soon as I pressed the play button _Hot Blooded_ by Foreigner started playing in the very strategically placed speakers.

"Oh, I love this song." I said with a sexy edge to my voice. "Dance with me."

"Here?" Jake said as I pulled him up off the couch.

"No, out in the hall." I heard the growl erupting from his chest. "Sarcasm, Jake. What did we talk about, I thought you were gonna relax?"

"No, I said I was gonna try to be less jealous, but if you're gonna wear things like that then I'm not letting you leave this house, er hotel room."

"That's good because I don't want to leave." I wrapped my hands around his neck and started grinding myself against him in time with the music. He must have liked it because little Jake decided to make an appearance. I looked up into his eyes and they were a very vibrant onyx. I smiled, he was getting hornier by the second and I loved it. I placed my hand on the side of neck and showed him exactly how I saw him, like a Greek God, better even, not a Greek myth could do him justice.

"I wish I could show you how I see you, because I can't even begin to describe how I do." He leaned down and captured my lips in his. This kiss was full of passion and love, I got lost in it. My knees started to buckle, but Jake supported me, as he always did. The song was ending and I knew what that meant. _Burnin' For You_, Blue Oyster Cult.

"Did you make this CD for me or what?"

"No, I just know you." I kissed his lips and continued to dance with him. He spun me out then brought me in and dipped me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know I love your laugh. I can't get enough of it. I might record it and keep it as my ring tone."

That made me laugh harder. "Jake, you're such a creeper." He let me go and held his heart dramatically.

"Oh Ness, that hurts, that really hurts." The song faded into one of my favorites of all time. I rather liked to think that it was mine and Jake's song. _Everything_, Michael Bublé.

_When you smile, you know exactly what you do._ I pushed Jake back onto the couch, straddling him.

"You know I kind of like this version of you, Ness." Jake's hands fell on my hips as I kissed his neck. I placed one hand on his neck while I traced down his clothed torso, ending on the hem playing with it a little bit. My lips found their way back to his, and he leaned forward so that I could get his shirt up and over his head. Breaking to get it over his head, he stared at me with those onyx eyes that I loved so much. I smiled and attacked his lips once more.

His hands slid from my hips to cup my ass, which I have noticed, it fits perfectly into his hands. He gave a gentle squeeze and I moaned into his mouth. I ground into him making him even harder. I could feel my panties getting wetter and wetter. I guess Jake could feel it too because he turned us around so I was under him again. His hand cupped my womanhood and lightly rubbed.

"Jake," I gasped against his lips. He rubbed a little harder, kissing down my front.

He pulled back and picked me up, capturing my lips again as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked back into the bedroom. Before we got to the bed, Jake started struggling with the corset. I helped ease his pain and undid it myself. Jake sighed in relief. He laid me down on the bed and climbed on top of me, supporting himself with one hand. He started at my lips and then gradually worked his way down my body, stopping for a long moment at each of my breasts. I got lost in the utter bliss of his mouth on me. I could feel him smiling against my breast. I opened my eyes to see him peering up at me through his eyelashes.

"What?" l laughed. He let my nipple go with a pop.

"Nothing, you're just so cute." He went back to kissing down my body, down my stomach to the top of my panties. He started to pull them down and I lifted my hips to accommodate. He smiled as he threw the panties over his shoulder.

"Now Miss Cullen," he said climbing over me. "I do declare that you are the finest women on the face of the planet." He kissed my cheek then went back on his knees.

"Jacob, you've been spending WAY too much time with Jasper." I smiled as I ran my foot across his thigh. "And I do believe you have too many clothes on." I got up on my knees and went for his belt buckle. His hands went to my neck, bringing my face up to his and he kissed my lips gently before I deepened the kiss entirely. I unbuckled his belt then undid his pants and pushed them past his hips. I gently brushed his long thick length and snaked one hand around his neck pulling him closer to me. My back arched towards him and he started to angle me down to the bed.

"Ness," Jake groaned into my mouth.

I smiled against his lips. I slowly pulled away. "So, Jake." I started to get up. "You're a werewolf," Jake confusingly nodded. "So that means, technically you're a dog."

I could see the realization hitting his eyes. "Ness, you don't-"

I cut him off, "So if you're a dog, you should be able to do it in your native way." I turned around, giving him a nice view of my ass.

"Ar-are you sure?" he asked. I turned my head and nodded. "Ok, well if you insist." He got up and kissed my shoulder blades. "If it's too much just tell me, okay?"

His hand traced down the center of my back and I could feel him at my center. He plunged in all at once. I gasped.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, keep going." The motion he was making was like nothing I had ever felt before. He was doing things ways I had never dreamed of. Everything about it was amazing, and I never wanted to it end. Jake and I fit perfectly together, and it was complete bliss. Jake kept the pace up until I reached my breaking point that had me screaming his name and having him finish as well, we were so in sync.

I collapsed on the bed and he collapsed on top of me. He kissed my shoulder and I turned my head towards him. "I love you." I whispered. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug. He whispered into my hair, "I love you too."

I pulled back and smiled my sexiest smile. "I'm ready for round two, if you're game."

**sooo what'd ya think?**


	39. Chapter 38

Here's another chaperrr (: i hope y'all like it, make sure you review. remember, i don't own the caracters just Brooke (so far anyway...)

Jacob's POV

I woke up and prayed that wasn't a dream. My Nessie just let me fuck her doggie style, how fucking hot is that? I looked down and saw her snuggled against my side; I smiled to myself. Thank the Lord.

I smiled to and looked at the alarm clock. _7:30._ Holy hell it's early. I debated whether or not to get up. I looked down at Nessie once more, and decided it could wait. I only made her a Quileute promise bracelet. My dad actually told me about it. It's based off of the legend _Pititchu Wisatsu'upat_, which is basically just a story about the moon spirit, originally a women that fell in love with a man who disappeared. Legend has it that when she died of a broken heart, her spirit went to the moon to allow the man to always be able to find his way home.

When I first heard about this legend, I thought it was a little morbid. However, my dad said that if you make it the colors of the spirit: blue, white and silver, and wash it in the Spring of the Quillayute River, the bracelet assumes some supernatural protection powers. Hey, I'm a werewolf, she's a half vampire, it's worth a shot right? So I made the bracelet and walked up to the spring in the middle of a really hard snow. I mean, it's not like it bothered me, but I had to stick my hand in the ice to warm it up a little. That kind of sucked, but not unbearable.

I used the knots that my mom taught me when I was a kid. God, I missed her. I wish she could have met Nessie; my mom would have loved her. This year when I visit my mom on her birthday, I think I'll take Ness with me.

"Mmh" I looked down at Ness as she snaked her leg around my lower half. Would it be too creepy to wake her up and have my way with her right now? Nah, I couldn't do that to her.

Being the little creeper I am, I took her hand and placed it on my neck. I use to do this when she was little. There was a period where she didn't tell me her secrets anymore, come to find out it was because she had a little girl crush on me. She was physically and to a point mentally at the age of a ten year old. So after I got off of patrol I'd sneak into her window to kiss her goodnight since I never got to see her at this point in her life, only when she came to La Push to hang out with Claire who was about 13, I think? Anyway, I use to watch her dreams. There was one; it was of her riding through the forest on my back. I was seeing it through her eyes, which was weird seeing myself, but whatever. We got to our spot about three miles behind my house. She, in the dream, was about 16 and she told me to phase back. I went behind the tree, phased then came out and she stood there biting her lip. Then she ran over to me, and I caught her, then she kissed me. Like, really kissed me. Let's just say I haven't watched her dreams since. After that, I couldn't look her in the eyes without that scene replaying in my head. Edward caught me thinking about it, and banned me from the house for about a week. That one week was the toughest for Nessie and Edward. I don't think they spoke a word to each other. I felt really bad for them, because it was my fault but eventually she got over it and I came back and everything was fine.

So I put her hand on my neck and looked into her dreams.

"_MOMMY!" _I saw a beautiful little boy come running toward me; he had on a Yankee's shirt. What the hell is my kid doing in a Yankee's shirt?

"_Ian, what are you wearing, silly little boy?" _said the angelic voice that belonged to this body.

"_Uncle Tyler got it for me!" _he gestured down to the number. _"See, Number ONE! And on the back it says alpha, just like daddy!" _he turned around and showed me the back, and sure enough, 'alpha' was written across the top of the jersey.

"_Oh, honey that's great. Where is your Uncle Tyler?" _the little boy, Ian, pointed over his shoulder to the patio of a huge white house with green shutters. All of a sudden I was moving towards the house. I reached down with a small pale hand and opened the door.

"_Tyler!" _Nessie's angelic voice yelled into the house.

"_Hey, Ness, what's up?" _this tall tan man with jet black hair stood behind the counter leaning up against it.

"_You know Jake's gonna kill you right?"_

"_What, why?" _the small hand pointed out the window towards the swing set.

"_My son is wearing a Yankee shirt." _

"_Oh come on, I thought it was cute." _

"_Well you'll have to explain that to Jake. Oh look who's here."_ The picture went out the window to a nice view of a BMW X5 rolling up to the garage.

"_Ian, whatcha wearin'?"_ my deep, and somehow sexified if that's even a word, voice came through the open windows.

"_Uncle Tyler gave it to me." _

"_Well, why don't we go see what _Uncle Tyler _is doing right now." _

"_Ok." _The little boy ran to the dream me, grabbed his hand and walked in the kitchen door.

"_Ah, Tyler, just the person I wanted to talk to."_ The dream Jake came to stand behind me, in Nessie's body. This was getting weird. "_So you put my son in a Yankee's jersey, do you have a death wish?" _

"_Oh come on Jake. It's just a jersey, it's not like it has any of the player's names on the back, it says 'alpha'." _

"_That doesn't make a difference to me. I might have to burn it." _the little boys face fell, then hung on to my leg tugging at the dress I had on. I am in Nessie's body; I am in Nessie's body. The show in my head was getting weirder and weirder. If I kissed myself I'm going to have problems for the rest of my immortal life.

"_Jake, honey, let him keep the jersey, we'll get him a better one the next time we're out." _I place my hand on dream Jake's chest and was hyper-aware of the muscles in his chest_. _

I pulled her hand away from my neck to see Nessie with a giant smile on her face. Glad I got out of there when I did. If I had to experience kissing myself, then I would never live it down with the boys in the pack.

I looked at the alarm clock and it said 8:20. Shit this day was already going by slow, unless Ness wakes up ready for what, round 12? I lost count somewhere around there last night, which doesn't explain why I'm awake right now…

My phone started ringing in the other room. I gently peeled Nessie off of me, grabbed my pants and, as quietly as I could, ran out to the sitting area where my bag was.

"Don't hang up, don't hang up." I rummaged through my bag finding my phone on the last ring.

**1 missed call:**

**Bella**

Shit. I quickly hit the redial button.

"_Sorry, did I wake you Jake?"_

"Nope, I was up. I, um, we haven't really unpacked yet, so I couldn't find the phone. What's up?"

"_I was just calling to see how the flight was." _

"Oh I thought Ness would have called you. Yeah the flight was amazing. You have a really nice plane." I joked. "The limo was a nice touch too, Bells."

"_Well the limo was Alice's doing. You have it for the whole week. Or if you want to stay there longer that can be arranged as well." _There was a little disappointment in her voice. I'm thinking mamma vamp is starting to come alive again, just when I was thinking that she had disappeared, BAM!

"Um, well I think it's up to Nessie, who will want the proposal to go flawlessly so with Embry who knows."

"_Oh, is she up by any chance?" _

"I don't actually know, here let me check."

"_If she's asleep don't wake her."_

I walked into the bedroom; Nessie was sprawled out over the bed with her face buried in my pillow, the blankets not really doing much covering.

"While I'm on the phone with your mother Ness, really?" I whispered making sure to cover the microphone.

I walked over to her and lent down, kissing her bare shoulder. "Babe, your mom's on the phone. Do you want to talk to her?" I sat on the edge of the bed, still covering the microphone. With my luck, Bella can probably hear every word I say.

Ness rolled over; opening her eyes and the sheets just fell off completely. I could feel my pants tightening by the second. She held out her hand. I gave her the phone and just stared like an idiot.

"Hi, mom." She put her arm over her head; completely unaware of the fact that she was completely naked.

"Yeah, no I think I have to talk to Embry to see what his plans are before I tell you anything final, why?" She bit her lip. Half of me thought she was doing this on purpose because she completely avoided my eyes. So to test that theory, I placed my hand on her pelvic bone.

Her eyes snapped up to mine completely black and I could smell her. Wow, who knew one touch would lead to this level of horniness, or rather horny-Ness. Oh, I crack myself up. I smiled big, just to see my girl's whole body blush. She tried to cover up her body but I stopped her hands. She started this show, she was going to finish it. She gawked at me after I tugged the sheet out of her hands. I raised my eyebrow and pointed the southern region of my body, then pointed to her. When I thought it was impossible to turn even redder, Nessie just proved me wrong.

"I, I- yeah mom, I'm listening." Score, just distracted my girl from listening to her mother. "Well I'll call you tonight to fill you in on the details." I started rubbing my thumb along her pelvic bone. The sent intensified. "No, wait I don't" she got cut off, "want to talk to Alice."

I climbed into the bed next to her and started kissing her exposed neck. I could tell she was trying so hard to stifle the moan that I was creating within her.

"H-hi Alice, um I can't really-" she paused, letting her eyes roll back into her head as I moved my hand down between her legs. "Alice I have to call you back, I think Jake's calling me." She hung up the phone and arched her back, screaming my name. I moved my kissed to her lips and plunged three fingers into her.

"OH MY GOD JAKE!" she screamed coming all over my hand. Hot damn, I was so hard right now it hurt.

"You know, you can't just talk on the phone naked like that." I leaned over her. I pulled my fingers out of her and brought them up to my mouth sucking them dry. Her breathing was heavy and labored but I wasn't done with her yet. I pulled her on top of me. "See what that did to me?"

She blushed even harder. Then she got a little sly smile on her face that I was kind of scared of at first. But then she turned around and started undoing my jeans from yesterday. I had a great view of her ass. So then, it occurred to me, how many sex positions did this girl know? 'Cause this sure as hell looked like a 69 to me. I leaned my head up to her folds and took the first step; I ran my tongue along her center. She gasped and looked over her shoulder at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"What? What do you mean what? I should be asking you that. What the hell are you doing?" Wow, mad Nessie, didn't plan that one.

"Oh, I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong, just lay there and relax." What the woman wants, the woman gets.

I laid my head back against the mattress and closed my eyes. The first thing I felt was her hot breath. It should be illegal to get head from Nessie; I may just explode just from the breath on my member. Then I felt the little hands wrap around, then the tongue swirl the top. Before I knew what was happening my hips were involuntarily buck up and my hands were on Nessie's ass and lower back.

"Shit, Ness, I'mma bout to," she took me in her mouth once more and swallowed my seed then turned around licking her lips.

"Wh-where did y-you learn th-that." Afraid of the answer.

"Brooke told me." She blushed a beautiful deep crimson. "She told me that she does it to Em all the time, and that maybe you'd like it." Wow, my girl was getting help from, what I hear and see in Embry's head, the sex goddess.

At this point Nessie was lying on my chest, boobs completely pressed up against my chest, and she was rubbing herself against me, getting me hard all over again.

"Brooke also told me about this thing called the 'cowgirl', but I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do." She leaned up, and then traced her finger down her body to mine. I swallowed hard. This betted be really happening. If not, I might murder someone. I grabbed her hips and guided her over my rock hard cock.

"You, ah, you just do whatever feels good for you." I turned the little daddy's girl so horribly wrong, is it bad if that turns me on? "Just, yeah," she slowly slid down my length. I sharp breath escaped my lips. I grabbed her hips a little harder and started helping her increase the pace. Her head fell back in pleasure, then she put her hands on my chest helping her get more speed, her and me reaching our climaxes almost simultaneously. She fell off of me completely exhausted, because I was and I'm a werewolf, we've got pretty good stamina.

"Who knew Nessie Cullen was a sex machine." I said after I caught my breath. Yes I was out of breath that was some crazy sex we just had. I looked over at the clock. _9:59._ wow, almost an hour and a half of straight sex, impressive.

"Do you think we could just stay in bed this whole week?" I almost broke my neck snapping my head to look at her. "What?"

"Nothing, just never thought that those words would ever come out your mouth. I'm just _really_ surprised."

"Jacob Black. Never underestimate a Cullen."

"Ok Blondie." I teased.

"What?" shit, pissed Loch Ness came back.

"I was just kidding Ness, don't-"

"Don't over react?" she started to get pissed even more. She got out of bed then walked over to the closet and got her bag out. I was wondering where all of that stuff went. She grabbed a change of clothes I assumed, walked into the bathroom completely naked turned to give me one last look at her then slammed the door in my face.

"Yeah, don't underestimate Cullen women 'cause their all stubborn bitches."

"You were in love with two." Ness came out and heard all that I said. Shit.

"No I _am_ in love with _one_ Cullen woman."

"I'm a stubborn bitch so whatever. Go find another girl that's less bitchier and stubborn." She started to walk out the door but I beat her to it.

"Get out of the way."

"No."

"Well, look who's being the stubborn little bitch now."

"Not very pleasant is it?"

"Fuck you, Jake."

"I'd _rather_ fuck you." I stopped her retort with my lips, pressing her roughly against the door.

"No Jake, we're in a fight you don't get to just kiss your way out of it." she said when I moved to her neck. If she was just going to keep talking, I moved my lips back to hers. At first, she was trying to push me off, but then she decided to not fight it. It doesn't make a difference to me just as long as she's not mad at me. I finally kissed away all of the madness in her when the phone rang. I gently pulled away from her and ran and jumped on the bed.

"'Ello!"

"_Jake why are you in such a good mood, wait did I just-"_

"No Em, what's up?"

"_Well I was talking to Brooke, telling her about my family situation, like we planned you know? Well then I asked her if we could go to her house and meet her parents, right? So she got all excited called her brother, Tyler and got it all arranged that he'll be there when we get up there. You guys comin?" _

"What now?" I looked up at Nessie. Wait did he say Tyler? I turned the phone away from my mouth, "Hey, you want to go with Brooke and Embry to see her parents?"

"_Thing 1 and Thing 2 are also coming, not my idea Jake." _He encouraged when a low growl erupted from my chest.

"Yeah, that would be great I haven't met her parents yet." Nessie came over to me, sat down next to me a kissed my shoulder.

"Alright Em, I guess we're coming. What time we leaving? We taking the limo?"

"_Yeah, Brooke's already downstairs telling the driver where to go. The thing is Jake, I'm planning to ask her dad if I can marry her just like you did,"_I looked down at Nessie to make sure she didn't hear any of that, completely oblivious, ok we're good_. "But when I asked her she was a little hesitant, she didn't tell me why but she had to be that her brother was going to be there, what if this turns out messy?" _

"I'm sure you'll be fine bro, listen I'll talk to you a little bit later in the car, I kinda have to get dressed."

"_So I did interrupt something." _

"Yes, something but not that."

"_Bah chicka wah wah." _

"Shut up fuck-tard." I hung up on him with a smile.

"What was that about?" Nessie kissed my shoulder again, then my neck, shit if she kept this up we were not going anywhere.

"We're going to see Brooke's parents and Ems a little nervous."

"Yeah I don't blame him; Brooke hasn't spoken to her dad since she was 18 and decided that she wasn't going to college."

"Oh, wow, well that makes things difficult." I scrunched my nose deep in thought.

"Why was he gonna ask her dad for her hand in marriage or something? Because that'd totally archaic." Shit.

"What, no, I think it's romantic."

"No it's so _like my dad_. That's just something no one does anymore. It pretty much goes along the lines of the bride's family pays for everything. No, that just doesn't happen." Shit that was my case. Fantastic.

"Well I guess that's how we were raised."

"We?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Well yeah, I mean me and Embry are basically brothers, we grew up together."

"Whatever, I don't care. Get dressed I'll go wait with Brooke."

"Nessie wait!" she was already out the door. Why do we always fight, I mean the fighting leads to really good sex, like really good. But I would love to have one conversation that didn't involve the words Jacob Black. That name always meant I was in trouble.

I got up and went out to the living room, grabbed some jeans and a tee- shirt, socks and my Nikes quickly putting them on. I grabbed my phone, and then ran for the door. I heard something buzz and I skidded to a stop. It buzzed again. I walked into the bedroom to find the source of the buzzing. It was coming from the closet, inside Nessie's bag I pulled out a rectangle phone. An iPhone. Hm, didn't know she had this.

**2 New Messages:**

**Mom**

I looked over my shoulder, making sure Nessie wasn't there or coming into the room. I clicked the 'view' button.

**Carlisle says that it should happen anytime now. Just be careful, your father will kill Jake if you get pregnant. I love you. **

What the hell? What was this about? I opened the other new message.

**Hi Nessie, it's Kelsey. Just wanted to remind you that the first run through is January 17****th****. Can't wait, this play will be the best one yet. **

I clicked the mark as un-read button for both of the messages. Slipped the phone into my pocket and walked out the door. Maybe the reason why we fight is that we don't talk. Nessie's in a play, and the message from her mom! What was that?

I closed the door to trip over Embry who was lying against the floor outside my door.

"Wow, dude."

"Hey, Nessie banned me from going outside until you came out." He got up. "Come on let's go." He started running down the hallway. I ran after him.

"So you ready for the big 'meet the parents'?" I asked as we waited for the elevators.

"No, not at all." Embry shook his head.

"Ok so Nessie told me that, well, Brooke and her dad kinda haven't talked in like 4 years."  
"Fuck my life." Embry's hand went over his face. "Damn, well I guess I could still ask him."

"Ok well to get your mind off that topic, I have a question." The doors opened and we got in.

"Ok shoot." He pressed then 'G' button on the elevator.

"Do you and Brooke fight?"

"What do you mean? Like argue?"

"Yeah," I winced.

"Um, no not really why, you and Nessie been fighting?"

"Yeah, a lot actually."

"Well she is really stubborn. And you're stubborn."

"You don't think it has anything to do you know the whole half vampire thing?"

"Maybe have you talked to the doc about it?"

"No I haven't had any time, do you think I should ask?"

"Well, just see how this week goes I guess, you always have the phone."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

The door opened for me to see Nessie in Seth's arms. The monster in my chest was awakened and I felt myself start to shake.

"Dude, don't do this." I felt Embry's hand on my shoulder.

"You're right; I can't make Nessie madder than she already is." We walked out the doors. I took a deep breath and put my best foot forward.

"Hey babe," Embry said when Brooke came over to him. "How are you?"

"Good." She kissed his lips, and then he kissed his hand and ran it over her stomach. I felt like I shouldn't watch this. Next thing I knew, Nessie was at my side. I looked down at her, she put her hand on my chest and her other around my waist. I kissed her head and lead her to the limo, when I passed Seth; I gave him a smug smile.

I'd talk to Ness about the whole not talking thing when we got to Brooke's or maybe it could wait till we got back to Washington, I didn't want my problems to mess up the proposal.

"You ready to meet my family, Em?" Brooke got into the limo and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah baby. Let's go."

"Wait, what about New Year's?" Nessie asked when the car started to move.

"Yeah isn't that the reason we came here in the first place?" I teased Embry, knowing that wasn't the reason why he agreed to come to New York.

"Well there are bars in Syracuse."

"WAIT! You live in Syracuse?" I couldn't believe it. I never thought that my best friend's girl friend would be the one to help me achieve my lifetime goal of going to the Dome.

"Well no, close to it."

"Ok, well let's get this show on the road!"

**A/N sooo what'd you think? the next chapter will be up in about 2 weeks time because one, i live in New York and they have these stupid tests called regents. i have like 4 of them :( two, i'm running for my school's Student Council Secretary. so i'm making alot of food and posters, elections are on the 4th so wish me luck :D**


	40. Chapter 39

**hey guys... so a little bit of bad news. my computer crashed... well the motherboard did anyway. so i'm working on getting a new laptop.. but in the mean time i'm stuck either 1. using my ipod, (which is annoying.) or 2. using my home computer that is completely retarded. and then as of July 6th i will be taking classes through a college... haha i'm a nerd what can i say. oh and soccer is starting up, once again on sunday, so basically, the chapters will come when they come, but i still love all the reviews (: i'd like to give a big thanks to lovinglife2010 for reviewing almost every chapter. thanks (: now with out futher adu... here is Jake Goes Nuts, with a little Beiber bashing... so don't read it if you get affended. **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 39

"Are we there yet?" Seth whined for the third time this hour.

"No Seth, now shut up!" Leah yelled at him. Since I was sitting inbetween Jake and Seth, I grabbed Seth's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"We'll be there soon, don't worry." I felt Jake's arm tighten around my shoulders. I broke eye contact with Seth to look at Jake. His lips crashed into mine and I returned it hesitantly. I felt Seth shift in his seat.

"You guys realize that we don't have clothes, right?" Leah, always the voice of reason.

"That's ok, we'll spend the week pretty much naked if you know what I mean." Jake said suggestively. I laughed awkwardly, feeling my whole body flush. Jake pulled my face up to his and kissed me passionately. "Ahhm," someone cleared their throat.

"Get a room!" everyone laughed.

"Gladly!" Jake smirked over my head. God, he'll be the death of me.

"Jake we don't need any more kids," Embry called over the laughter. You don't have to worry about that, I thought.

"What?" Jake's eyes shot back at me.

"What?" shit he heard me?

"Yeah, I did." he gestured down to my hand, that was on his thigh. I quickly retracted my hand and stared straight ahead.

"Embry, you don't have to worry about any more kids." Brooke broke the silence. Embry gaped at her. "Well my parents are very much catholic. So, there's no doubt in my mind that you," she pointed to the three boys. "Will be sleeping in the pool house."

"Wait, you never told me that you had a pool house." I was glad the attention was off of me.

"Well you never asked." She said shyly. "Would ya look at that, it's Syracuse!" we all looked out the front window, and what do you know, the sun was bouncing beautifully off of the snow that was scattered throughout the city.

"Ok, well this I could get use too." Leah sighed.

"We'll be there in twenty minutes" the driver called from the front of the car.

The next twenty minutes went by too fast for my taste. When we got to Brooke's house, I'd have to explain everything to Jake. I wanted to keep this from him for as long as possible. What if he didn't want me because I couldn't give him kids? I saw the way his face lit up when he found out that Rachel was pregnant, how he is with Sam and Emily's kids. I could even tell he was excited when we found out Brooke was pregnant. I didn't want to be the one to take that chance for happiness away.

"Hey, you ok?" Seth leaned into me rubbing my hand. I looked up at him smiled, then simply nodded. He's helped me through a lot. When Jake got hurt right before I got home he helped him get to Carlisle, he even helped me with groceries for god's sake. He is my best friend. I just hope he understands that. I love Jake with all of my heart. I need him to stop threatening Jake. I have a feeling Jake isn't over the little New York City issue. I think, he thinks that he might still lose me. I could feel the car start to slow; I looked out of the front window again to see that we were pulling onto a long drive.

"Is this your house, babe?"

"No, it's my parent's house. My house is with you in La Push." She kissed him lightly on the lips. The actual driveway was short; the long one was a private drive. And I thought my family was rich. The house was huge, bigger than the Cullen house in Forks. It was make out of bricks with a four car detached garage with a connecting walkway. The car came to a stop and the door opened. Embry and Brooke were the first out, followed by Leah and Seth. I started to get out when Jake grabbed my hand.

"Jake, what are you doing we have to go."

"We'll be there in a minute, guys." And with that he shut the door.

"Ok so now what was that about?" He grabbed my hand.

"What was what about Jake? Really this is rude." I went to open the door.

"No I'm sure they'll understand. Now you're going to talk to me, I know we don't do it very often but it's going to start now. What did you mean by 'you have to worry about that'?"

"Jake I was just, I-I I don't know what I was thinking." Jake started shaking his head; he reached into his pocket and pulled out my phone.

"You know, I'm sick of not being good enough for you Ness. Your run through starts the 17th, maybe you should go tell your best friend, Seth because you guys are so close." He started to get out of the limo.

"I don't know if I can have kids, ok?" I screamed before he opened the door. I was physically shaking and the water works started. "And don't even bring Seth into this we're JUST friends!" I sobbed. I felt Jake's hand snake around my waist. I tried shrugging him off, but he just brought me to his chest.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me? Is this why you've been so distant?" he pulled me back and stared into my eyes, looking for answers.

"I don't know maybe, I just didn't want you to… I-I was just scared of what you would do when you found out that I couldn't have kids."

"Renesmee Cullen, I do NOT care if you can have kids or not. I love the way you are, and nothing could make me love you any less!" he massaged the back of my neck with his fingers, resting his forehead on mine.

"Are you sure you'd be ok if I wasn't able to have children?" another tear spilled over. Jake's thumb gently wiped it away.

"Yes." He gently kissed my lips and rubbed his nose against mine. There was a knock on the door. The door opened, Seth popped his head in, hand over his eyes and said, "Everyone decent?"

"Yes, we're coming!"

"That's what she said!" Seth snickered.

"Yes, that is what she said." Jake smirked and pecked my lips before I could tell him to stop. I turned and took Seth's extended hand and got out of the limo.

"Hey, I don't get help?" Jake pouted from the limo. Seth shook his head and moved his hand to my lower back.

"Seth" I said in a warning tone.

"Sorry." He removed his hand and ran it through his hair. "So this is crazy huh? Who would have thought that Brooke would have rich parents?"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, normally humans that come from money aren't as down to earth as Brooke, it's kinda cool." I eyed him skeptically. "Okay, that sounded harsh I just meant that…" He stopped talking, and turned towards me. I felt Jake walking away from us. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. This was going to be difficult.

"Listen, Seth I-" I was silenced by his lips. I stood there shocked for a moment then started to push him away. He just pulled me tighter. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip. I tried pulling away again. This time he let me go and I slapped him. Right across the face, hard.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" I did my best whisper yell, since I didn't need two werewolves duking it out on Brooke's parent's front lawn. I checked over my shoulder to see Embry in the window. _Great._ I turned back to Seth he had the 'I'm sorry, but I thought you wanted it' face on.

"I-I" he looked at the ground. "I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Just don't let it happen again." I frowned at him. I turned swiftly on my heel and walked towards the house. How am I going to keep this from Jake? I have to talk to Embry; I have to tell Seth that Jake can't know. It would kill him; or rather it would kill Seth. I stopped abruptly and Seth ran into me.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault." He smirked at me when I turned around and gave him my best evil glare.

"Jake never finds out about this. EVER."

"Fine by me." He walked past me, into the house and I heard him laugh. A smile spread to my face then I quickly got rid of it when I remembered that I was mad at him. I walked into the house and saw everyone standing around the living room. Embry and Brooke were standing by the couch; there was a little boy in the middle of the room, and Tyler, Brooke's brother, sitting next to him. All eyes were on Leah, who was staring in the direction of the blanket.

"Oh god."

"Nessie, you can't say that here, remember?" Jake came up behind me, and wrapped his hands around my waist. "Yeah, the ice queen imprinted."

"I heard that!" Leah growled.

"Heard what?" Tyler looked up from the little boy. "Nessie! Brooke told me you were here, what's happening mama?"

"Still trying to sound cool I see," I walked over to him and gave him a hug. I heard a growl, great Leah imprinted on Tyler, Fan-freaking-tastic. "Nothing new really, just stopping by with Brooke, how 'bout you? Who's this little guy?"

"Oh this is my son, Jeremy." The silence in the room was deafening. Then I say the ring on his left ring finger. I shot a glance at Leah, then to Jake.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a son, Brooke forgot to mention that." I shot a glance at Brooke, who was staring at Leah. "Is your wife here?" I asked the dreaded question. Again I thought my ears would start bleeding from the silence.

"Yeah, but she's out with Mom, they went to go get Tina some new clothes or something." He shook his head as he laughed. "The girl has more clothes than I do, and she's not even two."

"Um, if you'll excuse me." Leah finally spoke up, only to leave the room. Jake followed her. I walked over to Tyler and sat down next to him and Jeremy.

"How old is he?"

"Just over four months." He looked at me then at the door. "What's wrong with your friend?"

"Oh nothing, I think it was just a long drive. You never told me you were married." I caught his eye and he smirked.

"You never told me that you had a boyfriend." He retorted.

"Well I didn't when you came to the city; it wasn't till I went home that we got back together."

"Yeah well, me and Lidia have been having some problems. I think it has something to do with the fact that I'm going back to Korea."

Great, Leah finally imprinted; but her man was married, had two kids and is going back on active duty. God, I feel sorry for her. I looked up as I heard a door slam. Jake was in the door way, looking like he was going to cry. I quickly got up and went to his side.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jake's eyes drifted to Tyler then back to mine. I opened up my link to him. _Leah?_ He nodded his head slightly, so I only noticed it. I instantly got it, they had gone to phase, Jake felt her pain, I never knew it would be that bad. I swear I could feel it too.

"Hey, still here guys. Is your friend ok?" Tyler was standing next to me holding Jeremy, who was now laying his head of Tyler's shoulder.

"Um, I don't really know. Can you give us a minute Ty?" he nodded then left the room. I grabbed Jake's hand and walked out of the house onto the porch.

"I know it's a stupid question, but is she ok?"

"What would you do if I had a family?" he said harshly. I flinched at his tone. "I'm sorry, I just I felt her pain, a million times worse than what she felt with Sam, I just don't understand why this has to happen to her." Jake leaned up against the railing of the porch. His head in his hands. I ran my hand down his back.

"I'm so sorry." I tried to give him comfort but nothing was working. "Maybe I should go talk to her." I suggested.

"Somehow I don't think that's a good idea. She'll just blame you. Hell she blamed me for bringing her here." He straightened up against the wooden pole.

"Okay, well maybe I should go see if Tyler can talk to her or maybe-"

"No, Ness NOTHING will work. You didn't feel what she was feeling; in fact you've never been anywhere close. So just stop acting like you know what this feels like." I held back the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Fine, I'll just," I dropped my hand from his shoulder. "I'll go then." I turned on my heel and walked into the house.

"Hey," Seth said from around the corner. "Hey, what happened?" he grabbed me into a hug. Great this is all I need. The tears started to fall and I sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh," he rubbed my back his hands comforting. _Wait, what the hell am I thinking?_ I abruptly tore myself away from him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," I walked into the kitchen where I saw Embry, Brooke and Tyler all laughing around the table.

"Hey Ness," Brooke laughed; until she saw my face, then she quickly got up and came over to hug me. "What's wrong honey?"

"Oh nothing, you know you shouldn't be drinking coffee in your condition."

"I think that's my cue to go kick Jake's ass." Embry shot out of the kitchen.

"Am I missing something?" Tyler took a sip of his coffee, then realization spilled across his face and he spewed coffee across the table. His eyes wide as he wiped his mouth.

"Oh way to go Ness, I was gonna brake it to him easy!"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Tyler pointed at Brooke from his seat at the round table. "Ohh, dad's gonna kill that boy."

"That's why I wanted you here, and besides, Embry is NOT a boy. He is all man." Brooke wiggled her eyebrows devilishly.

"Ok, I might help him." Tyler laughed.

"Oh come on, dad loves you, if you approve then he's more likely to agree to us being together. I mean if we end up getting married-"

"Wait, you're not even engaged?" Tyler stood up.

"No, but-"

Tyler looked at me then proceeded to walk outside. I looked at Brooke who was watching her brother walk out of the house.

"Come on, I want to see the McPherson drama!" We walked to the porch where Jake and Embry were in deep conversation.

"Were you going to purpose to her?" Tyler grabbed Embry's shirt and pinned him up against the side of the house. How the hell did he do that anyway? Oh right, military.

"Tyler, stop!" Brooke grabbed Tyler's arm and tried to pry him away from her boyfriend. He let go and stormed in to the house.

"Are you ok?" Brooke caressed his face with her hands. "I'm so sorry; I don't know what got into him."

"Babe, I'm fine, werewolf, remember?" he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"So about that you-asking-me-to-marry-you-thing?" Brooke looked hopefully into Embry's eyes. She bit her lip, anxiously awaiting the answer.

"Hey I think we should go find Leah, I mean, she's probably taking this whole thing pretty hard." Jake saved poor Embry.

"I think that's a great idea. Hey Tyler, you should help us, I mean seeing as Brooke is directionally challenged."

"Ness" Jake whispered in a warning tone, while Brooke said, "HEY!" I quickly grabbed Jake's hand and in my own way told him the plan.

_Phase and make sure that Leah isn't phased, if she is tell her that we're sending Tyler to find her. Brooke told me once that Linda asked Tyler for a divorce before, they're relationship isn't going to last. This is Tyler's time to be the knight in shining armor, and if it doesn't work, well, I guess we'll go from there._

"Um sure, but she couldn't have gone too far, I mean it's getting dark, surely she knew not to go too far."

"Yeah, well you don't know Leah," Embry mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked harshly. Either it was because he was pissed that Embry got his sister or he was feeling the imprint as well. Let's hope it the later.

"Ok, well I'll take these two knuckle heads and you take Ness, Brooke."

"Oh no way in hell am I going with Brooke, she'll get lost!" I grabbed on to Jake. "Besides, Jake as an unnatural sense of direction." I laughed. Everyone joined in except Tyler, who started to laugh awkwardly.

"We should get going before it gets to dark; here we have a few flashlights in the garage." Tyler was taking this like a pro, _probably because he was an officer. _No, he feels it too! Or at least I kept telling myself that.

We got the flashlights and split up. Once Tyler, Brooke and Embry were on their way in the opposite direction, Jake pulled off his shirt. I took a deep breath, _we're helping Leah, we're helping Leah._ Jake threw his shirt at me, hitting me in the face.

"Here, use that to wipe up the drool, babe." He smirked as he undid his pants. After he phased, all there was to do was wait. I heard him whimper a few times but he seemed to be doing fine. After about ten minutes, I got a little tired of standing so I sat down next to Jake and he put his large wolf head in my lap. I ran my hand through the fur on his head.

Suddenly Jake got up and nudged me with his nose, then looked back at the house.

"What?" I asked confused, Jake jerked his head back to the house.

"You want me to go back?" Jake nodded his head furiously.

"Did they find Leah?" he nodded furiously again.

"Well if they found Leah, why can't you phase and come with me?" Jake tilted his head, then I felt the air do the ripple thing when one of the wolves phase back. That's when I saw it. Jake springing to life, or at least little Jake. I bit my lip.

"So you saw your other girlfriend, is that why you wanted me to leave?" I nervously laughed as he phased back.

"I actually did want you to leave, because this is what happens when I smell the love of my life." He gestured to his package. I smiled slightly, knowing that this was all me, it was always me. Somehow, I forgot that and that fact was devastating.

"Um, well, we won't be able to take care of that when we get back to the house, so how about we take care of you now." I slowly walked towards him. He was melting what little snow that was in the forest.

"I love that I have this effect on you." I trailed my hand down his abs, tracing the line in between each of them.

"I love that you have this effect on me." He hands gently squeezed the back of my neck.

"I also love how you're so compassionate for others, and I love that you imprinted on me. Even though I didn't seem like it at first, I'm so happy that you did. You're my best friend and I couldn't think of myself with anyone else." I said this all while I was looking directly into his eyes. He looked like he was going to cry. I ran my other hand along his cheek and he pressed his face further into my hand.

"I'm so sorry." He opened his eyes, a tear falling. I quickly ran my finger across his cheek, wiping the tear away.

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do." He grabbed my hands and pulled them to his mouth, lightly giving both of my knuckles light kisses. "I've been a dick lately, I don't know why, but I'm trying to stop, so if I'm being a dick again, tell me to go suck it." He smiled his brilliant smile that I've been missing.

"I will most defiantly do that." I leaned up on my tiptoes to meet his lips.

"I love that you put up with me." Jake said against my lips. I smiled.

"It's hard not to." I mumbled back.

"God, I love you." He picked me up and twirled me around.

"Oh, well I feel betrayed." I smirked.

"What?" Jake looked at me with a pained face.

"I just told you that I love everything about you and you admit your love for God… man Jake." I smiled kissing him lightly.

"You know what I mean." He said after he pulled back, "besides it's not like I went around telling people that I was in love with a 16 year old boy that had yet to hit puberty."

"Oh, please, Justin Bieber was so hot back then."

"Yeah, then his voice and balls finally dropped and so did his record sales."

"Hey, I fondly remember you wanting to go to one of his concerts with me."

"I was just going to be with you…"

"Yeah, I'll believe that when you stop singing to the songs that I put on the CD for you."  
"I love you." He ran his thumb across my cheek. I laughed.

"Geez, Jake, but some clothes on, you're too sexy." I pushed his chest away from me, and this time I threw the shirt at him. "Besides, I want to see more McPherson drama." I threw his pants at him.

After he got dressed and we made our way back to the house. When we broke from the woods, we saw Leah sitting on the porch with a blanket around her and her foot up with a pack of ice on it.

"Leah, what happened?" I asked amused, there was no away that she was actually hurt.

"She fell in a hole, twisted her ankle a little." Tyler came back out with two mugs. "I was worried because she didn't have a coat on. It's like 20 degrees out. I carried her back her and got a blanket around her as soon as possible." He sat down next to Leah, I smiled brightly, he feels it too! I sang in my head. Leah looked down blushing.

"Well, I hope you get better fast Leah, New Years is tomorrow, and we're going out." Jake said. "Tyler, you can come to if you want." Leah's eyes ran over Tyler's face as he was deciding whether he would come or not. He smiled, and then looked at Leah.

"I have to go to make sure you don't hurt yourself again." Leah smiled and blushed a little bit more. Leah was happy, this was amazing. Our heads turned as we heard a car coming up the drive way.

The black car pulled up to the garage and a beautiful woman stepped out. She had blonde curly hair and she was stick thin. She reached into the back of the car and grabbed the little girl that was sitting in the car seat in the back. The little girl's hair was in pig tails and once, who I'm assuming was Linda, set her down, she came running to Tyler.

"DADDY!" Tyler scooped her up in his arms and kissed her hair.

"How is daddy's little girl doing?"

"I don't like shopping. Too many clothes." She shook her head, and Leah, Jake and I all started laughing. That's the same thing I would tell Jake after a shopping spree with Alice.

"It was not too many clothes," Linda came up the stairs.

"Well, if she says it's too many clothes it's too many clothes." Tyler went to sit next to Leah.

"Tyler, will you introduce us to your guests." His mother, Allison McPherson followed behind Linda.

"Oh, yeah mom, this is Nessie, Brooke's best-friend, her boyfriend Jake, and this is Leah."

"Leah, that's like Linda, mommy!" Tina said, laughing.

"Oh, Leah, darling, what happened to you?" Brooke and Tyler's mother came over to her and checked her ankle.

"She decided to go for a little walk and twisted her ankle in a hole. I think she'll be ok though." Tyler said as his mother checked Leah's supposedly twisted ankle.

"Tyler you said Brooke was here?" Allison looked hopefully at her oldest son.

"Yeah I'm here mom." Brooke said from the door way, Embry standing behind her looking as nervous as ever.

"Oh my darling, it's so good to see you." Brooke and her mother hugged. "And who is the handsome young man?"

"Mom, this is Embry, Embry this is my mom."

"It's good to finally meet you." He stuck out his hand.

"Oh, dear boy, we give hugs in this family." She pulled Embry into her strong grasp; it's funny seeing such a huge man being engulfed by such a tiny woman. Embry tentatively patted her back as Brooke silently mocked him.

We all went inside after that, Mrs. McPherson, or what she wanted us to call her, Ms. Allie. "Mrs. McPherson is my mother-in-law. Besides that name makes me feel old, I mean look at me, I'm not old."

The day went by really fast. Linda got a little fed up with Tyler being around Leah all the time so she took his car and went home.

"I like you better than I like Linda, Leah." Brooke finally admitted when Tyler went up to get Jeremy up from his nap. "You're nicer than she is."

"Wow, Linda must be a bitch if Leah is nicer than her." Seth said. Nudging his sister lightly.

"Now, Brooke, I know you're not talking about me." Tyler came down the stairs holding a very sleepy little boy. "Because you have a tendency to talk about me as soon as I walk in to the room."

"Oh, of course not big brother." She smirked.

"Tyler, can you come in here a minute?" Ms. Allie called from the kitchen. Jeremy started to whimper.

"Here, I'll take him." Leah got up from her seat on the couch. He looked at her then looked at Jeremy who was looking at Leah with wide eyes.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, he only likes me holding him after his nap." Then miraculously, Jeremy held out his hands to Leah. "Okay, traitor." Tyler laughed at Jeremy.

"Looks like you're not the only one he likes." Leah smirked at Tyler. Tyler smiled back.

"Now, please, Tyler." His mom called angrily from the kitchen. He quickly gave Jeremy to Leah and walked through the doors.

"Wow, I have never seen him give that boy up after a nap." Brooke stated. Jake's phone started to ring, he excused himself to go answer it.

"Yeah, Leah, I think you might have a chance after all." Brooke continued. "I mean Tyler didn't want to get a divorce before because he thought he loved that horrible woman." My phone started buzzing. **Mom** flashed across the screen. I ignored it and went back talking about how Brooke was going to convince Tyler to get the divorce. My phone started ringing again.

"Hello?" I asked, annoyed.

"Ness, I'm so sorry." My mom said clear crying, or she would be if she could cry.

"What do you mean?" my heart quickened then looked out to Jake, his hands were in his hands and I started walking out to the porch.

"It's Billy." I dropped the phone and ran out to Jake. I pulled him into a hug and he cried on my shoulder.

"He's dead." Jake's arms wrapped around my small frame, and cried harder. My world stopped spinning with those two words.

"Thanks for coming." Paul and I stood at the door, thanking everyone who was now leaving from reception after Billy's funeral.

"Tell Jake we're sorry we couldn't stay, we have to go relieve the sitter." Emily gave me a hug while Sam shook Paul's hand.

"I will. And don't worry about it, you came. I'm sure they both appreciate it." I looked over to where Jake was standing, next to his dad's chair. Rebecca, Rachel's twin came back from Hawaii for the funeral. She and Rachel were talking to a few family members and people that I didn't know. I walked over to Jake, and ran my hand over this arms that were crossed across his chest.

"Hey, have you eaten anything yet?" he just shook his head no. "Come on I'll get you a sandwich." I took his hand and guided him through the crowd of people that were left.

"Here, eat." I put a plate in front of him as he sat down at the table. "Come on." I sat on his lap and picked up a chip and put it to his mouth. "You have to eat." He just looked up at me. I saw the pain in his eyes, the heart breaking stare. I put the chip down. And turned back to him and pulled his head to my shoulder. His hands wrapped around my waist.

Rachel started to walk over to us, but I raised my hand, signaling her to stay. She nodded her head and turned around finding Paul and wrapping herself in him. I turned my attention back to Jake, werewolf to deny food is extremely rare. I grabbed the chip again and brought it to his lips.

"Open the gate for the train." I smiled recalling all the times he would do that to me when I was little. He smirked and opened his mouth.

"Good boy." I hugged him tightly.

"Hey Jake, everyone's getting ready to leave. You should come say good bye." Rachel said from the door way.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." He told Rachel. "Will you come with me?"

"Yeah, I'll always be with you." I got up and then offered him my hand. He grabbed it and stood. "And you still have to eat that." I pointed to the plate still filled with food.

"Okay." Jake lightly brushed his lips against mine.

"Jake, come on I have to go!" I said against his lips. I was trying to leave to go to my first play run-through, but Jake had different ideas. I tried to tell myself it had nothing to do with the fact that Seth was driving me there and then Embry and Brooke would be picking me up.

"Come on, it's not like they actually do anything for the first 10 minutes." He kissed me again. Seth blew the horn, again.

"Come on, you have to get to the garage!"

"Babe, I own the garage, I open it when I want." Yeah did I mention Jake and Embry started their own garage? Yeah. They did. 'Wolf Business', personally I think it's a dorky name, but Jake loves it so I've let it go.

I gave him one last kiss and then told him good bye, and bolted out the door of the little red house that Billy left Jake in his will.

"Jeez, what took you so long? Wait, I don't want to know." Seth put his truck into drive and we pulled out of the small drive way and made our way to the community center.

"Oh please. Thanks for doing this."

"Yeah, no problem. What happened to your car anyway?"

"Long story, basically Rose thought that she could get the engine to go faster or something and she did something, I don't know. You know I know nothing about cars. That's why I have Jake."

"Hey, I know stuff about cars too."

"Seth, we've been over this. I love you as a friend."

"Yeah I know, but just so you know, I can come fix your car, you know if Jake's ever busy." We pulled up to the community center parking lot.

"Thanks."

"Embry and Brooke will be here around 3:30." Seth called before I shut the door.

After Billy's funeral, Embry proposed to Brooke. Telling her life's too short to live life without the person you love. Now I'm just waiting for Jake to do the same. I'm super jealous. Her rock is huge!

Tyler and Leah kissed. Now, he's getting a divorce and he found out that his wife, soon to be ex, Linda, was basically almost a prostitute so he's getting the kids too. I'm so happy for her. Things are finally going good for her.

I walked into the auditorium when Kelsey ran over to me.

"THANK GOD you're here!" I thought you forgot, I was going to call you in like five minutes to make sure you didn't forget." She pulled me into a hug. I lightly tapped her back. She released me. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm really in to hugs." She laughed and pulled the walkie talkie out of her pocket. "She's here."

The director came in a little bit later calling everyone over to the table that was on the stage with chairs surrounding it.

"Okay, these are our performers for Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Our beautiful Juliet, Nessie Cullen." Everyone clapped and I smiled shyly. "Our handsome Romeo, Nathan Callelo." That's when I saw him.

"Nahuel?"


	41. Chapter 40

_**Ok.. Before you start reading this! i just want to tell you that. I. LOVE. DAVID SLADE! Eclipse really was a great movie. like... i liked new moon and i tolerated twilight. but i LOVED Eclipse. the acting was good and the shots were good. and for all of ya'll that haven't seen it yet... it's worth the wait, but i'm glad i'm not you! hehe.**_

**_yeah, here's the next chapter, its from jakes POV. _**

**_thanks for those of you who reviewed, and thanks to my Beta who talked me out of making a huge mistake in like the middle of the story that would make it a little cheesey. _**

**_i don't even try to tell people that i own Twilight or that i'm any way affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, i mean if you think my writing is that good, fantastic, thanks. but i'm no way related or anything to the Twilight franchise, or i'd be filthy stinkin' rich ^^. _**

**_enjoy (: _**

_Her body was swollen, her torso ballooning out in a strange, sick way. It strained against the faded gray sweatshirt that was way too big for her shoulders and arms. The rest of her seemed thinner, like the big bulge had grown out of her, had sucked everything that was keeping her healthy. It took me a second to realize that my Nessie, my beautiful sweet Nessie, was in the same position that her mother was in not even 12 years ago. There was a twinge of happiness in her eyes. _

"_Ness, what happened? How…What?" _

"_Jake you're going to be a father." I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my father's dead, rotting corpse. His eyes were black and his hair falling in his face. He was standing on his two weak legs and his skin looked leathery and wrinkled. "You're the one that did this to her. She'll die, just like Bella." _

My eyes shot open, my breathing rigid, heart pounding and I could feel myself in a cold sweat. My father's dead cold voice still echoing in my ears, I was in the office above the garage. The bright lights were burning my retinas; I looked down at the papers I was supposed to be filling out before I fell asleep. Ordering new parts. Joy. Who knew that having your own garage would actually require effort? Surely not me. But don't tell Edward, since he's the one paying for this; or at least till we're up and running that is.

Now back to the falling asleep ordeal. Yeah, that dream has been haunting me since like, maybe a week after my dad died, and we talked to doc vamp about what he thinks about 'Neisse's condition' as Bella and Edward call it.

"_I don't know why this is such a big issue now," I pointed out. "I mean, we can deal with it when it comes right?" _

"_Well Jacob," the doctor answered. "If we do not take proper precautions now, well I know that I'm not only speaking for myself, but Edward and Bella as well, we don't want any surprises." _

"_You mean, like me getting pregnant?" Nessie fumed. "You have to stop treating me like a little girl! I'm 23-" _

"_No," Edward growled. "You are only 12. Not even, your birthday this year will make you 12, and you are under my roof, I'm your father. I can treat you however I want to treat you." _

"_That's ridiculous, _father. _Do I look like a 12 year old? No, I'm 23, and we are not under your roof, anytime that Jake and I are alone is either at my apartment-"_

"_Which I am paying for." Edward chimed in._

"_Which is Grandpa's money. But that's beside the point. Or the only other place is at Jake's house." Edward's eyes flashed towards me. _

"_Honey, we just think that it's too soon to bring a baby into your life." Bella added. _

"_Nessie, we're not saying that we don't want it to happen ever, we just think…" The doctor looked at Edward._

"_That you need to be married for a couple of years." Edward finished, looking at me. _

"_Fine, Jake, let's go." Nessie grabbed my hand and the connection that let me see into my beautiful imprint's mind. I saw me in a tie and we were standing on an alter. _

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you will NOT leave this house without talking this over with your mother and I first."_

"_This is not any of your damn business!" _

"_It sure as hell is my business!" _

"_And how is it your business?" she was turning red, our hands were still connected and I could feel how mad she was. Burning fury, anyone that could withstand Hurricane Nessie is defiantly a brave soul. Well, Edward technically doesn't have a soul so…_

"_Ha, very funny Jacob." Edward said dryly. Nessie dropped my hand and turned to look at me. _

"_Do you want to get married or not?" _

"_I-uh… Nessie, I… you…" Help! _

"_Nessie, you can't just spring that on a guy, it does this to them." Bella laughed at me. _

"_So that's a no." she walked to the door, all I could do was let my mouth fall open, nothing. Nothing came out. My eyes just watched as she sashayed her hips across the study. _

"_Nessie, please, just let me finish explaining this." The doctor made his appearance known once again. _

"_Grandpa, I really don't think that's necessary." _

"_Excuse us." I grabbed Neisse's elbow. We walked out of the door, into the hallway. Not that it made much difference, they could hear us anyway. _

"_Jake, OW! What the hell is wrong with you?" _

"_Listen, can we just get through this please? I-I don't know what to… just please can we do this?" she sighed angrily. _

"_Fine, but I won't be happy about it." We walked back into Carlisle's study. I guided Nessie back to her original seat on the sofa by the window, my hand on her lower back. _

"_Okay, so let's continue with what we were originally here for." Carlisle took his place behind the desk and picked up a folder. He looked over the information within and pursed his lips. "With the blood work and the knowledge that I have gathered from Zafrina and others of your kind, Nessie, I have come to the conclusion, that if everything goes the same, you will fully mature in your twelfth year. Now, I am not saying that this will happen but, we just need to take the proper precautions, as Edward and Bella have said."_

"_Precautions like?" I pondered. The doc's eyes flashed up to Edward. _

"_Yeah, I'll do that." Edward got up and pulled Bella along with him. Oh the beautiful power of mind reading. NOT! _

"_Well," the doc finished after the parental left the room. "We can't exactly give Renesmee birth control pills, at least not yet that is. Jacob, have you thought of using _other_ forms of contraception?" _

"_Uh, like a birth control for, like guys? Do they even make that?" Nessie giggled next to me. _

"_No, Jacob, they don't make male birth control, well pills anyway." He chuckled. I leaned forward, my elbows on my knees, intrigued as to where this was going. "They do however make condoms." Oh, duh. "Have you ever…" _

"_Um, no, I haven't even thought of that." I looked at Nessie, she looked as cute as ever. Her kissable lips were trying to keep a smile from her lips. She was probably picturing us doing it right now. _

"_Jacob, are you listening?" the doc brought me back to reality. _

"_Sorry, what were you saying?" _

"_I was saying, we don't know what will happen if you were to conceive a child, Nessie. The Vampire and Werewolf, or shape shifter rather, gene might not let you conceive a child that Nessie would be able to carry." _

"_So you're saying that it might be a pregnancy like Bella's?" _

There was more things that Carlisle was telling us, but just remembering the meeting is what's giving me nightmares. I could be the one that makes my Nessie, my imprint, my world, have to go through the same thing that Bella went through.

My phone started to ring. **Sam** flashed across the screen.

"Hey, yeah, what's up?"

"_Paul just came over, said they found a new scent. I kinda have the kids while Em's out doing god knows what. Do you think you could go check it out with him?"_

"Uh, yeah. I was looking for a way to get out of this paperwork anyway. I'll be right over."

Sam was expecting another kid. Emily was just pregnant. But whatever, I think Sam was on his way into retirement anyway. This means that I would get the pack… that included Paul… great. I don't even want to take over the pack. I never asked for this. Hell I'm going to be alive forever, I don't need a pack. Well I guess if Nessie can't have kids… No, that's not the point. I hate being the boss. Ok well maybe not of like Paul and Seth, but they're a special … oh I don't know I just like bossing them around. I mean, Paul is just fun to piss off and I hate that Seth flirts with Nessie. Yes I'm jealous as fuck. No one's supposed to flirt with her except me. But I 'have to let her live her life,' or at least everyone keeps telling me that. My theory is to just lock her in my room so only I can see her. Ok, a little extreme.

I quickly got up from my desk, wrote on a sticky note, Em- Sam called, I'll be back later. Call him for the details. And stuck it to his door. I didn't have time to explain things.

I got out to the woods behind the shop and stripped out of my jeans and wife beater, then quickly phased.

_JAKE! Man, am I glad to see you. Well, you know what I mean._

_Quil, what do you want, man?_

_Seeing as we have a new lead I was wondering if you could- wait, that won't work. _

_What won't work?_

_Well, I was supposed to pick up Claire from her cheer practice. But, I was with Paul when we found the scent; I'm just waiting for Paul to get here. _He was running south, up by Forks. Where my imprint was. I put it into hyper drive going east. One of the many perks of being alpha, you get to shut your mind off to the others; they only get to see what you want them to see. It came in handy when I first started making love to Nessie. I remember when Paul started screwing my sister, I had to suffer through it, or kick his ass so that he'd stop visiting those memories every chance he could. I don't think I'd be able to let the guys see MY Nessie that way. They should feel so lucky to see her in person. I'd rip their eyes out of their sockets.

_Hey guys, Paul called me._ Speaking of ripping out eyes.

_Seth, go back the other way, meet us around the other side of Forks, see if you can catch a trail that way. If you do, let us know. _

_Ahhh, come on, why can't Quil just go through Forks and then make his way back, he's already there!_

_Because I'm telling _you_, now GO! _I used my alpha voice, something no wolf, not even Sam's pack could go against.

Seth turned around. I smiled to myself.

_You know Neisse's gonna kill you, right?_

_Why, cause I gave her 'best friend' a harder way around? She won't care. _Or at least I hope.

_No, you used alpha command on him. Doesn't she hate it when you do that?_

_Well, no one's gonna tell her, right Seth? _

_Ha, that's what you think. _

_You _will not _tell her. _I felt his jaw snap shut.

_Jake, stop. _

_Quil, what would you do if he kept flirting with Claire?_

_I guess I would be mad, but I'd lay off if she didn't have a problem with it. _

_HA! _

_Seth, can you please be quiet be for I kill you, thanks. _

_Jake, I'm only saying that if it's what Nessie wants you gotta let her live her life. Besides if you keep this up, she'll only resent you. _

_You're right. Seth, I'm sorry for doing that. But you're still going the long way. _

We ran in silence for a couple of minutes.

_I got something Jake. _I looked through his eyes and smelt the sickly scent. I swear it could burn my nose hairs. But this scent was different from anything we've ever come across before.

_Ugh, yuck. What is that? _

_I don't know, but it's not a vampire, or at least completely a vampire that is. Seth, keep following it. If you see anything, don't attack till someone else gets there, got it?_

_Yeah boss. _

I phased back and grabbed my phone out of my pants pocket. I quickly dialed Sam's number.

"_Yeah?"_

"Hey, we got a scent on the other side too, but it's not vampire. Tell your guys that we're upping security, double patrols. I want to find out what this thing is."

"_Okay, I'll get the word out." _

My next call was to Embry.

"_Dude, what's with the cryptic post it_?"

"Sorry, Paul and Quil caught a scent. Sam asked me to go check it out. Then we found another."

"_Two leeches?" _I could almost see him trembling.

"Dude, calm down. Call Brooke, close up shop and do me a favor, go check on Nessie. Oh and you have to get Claire from cheer practice. Quil was wondering if you could at least. Oh and Em,"

"_Yeah?"_

"We'll catch this son of a bitch, don't worry."

"_Got it, I'm closing up now, I'll see you later ok."_

"Take care of my girl."

"_Don't worry, I got her."_

"Thanks."

I phased back to find a party. Quil, Seth, Paul, Brady, Collin, Jared, and then the new guys, Liam, Sean, Alex, and Travis.

_Hey guys, looks like it's a party. _They all were silent. _Come on I was trying to lighten the mood. Okay, let's get the point then, you know, since your all here. While on patrol today, Paul and Quil caught a scent. Then while running the long way to Forks Seth caught another, only this one wasn't a leech. It was sicker, sweeter than I've ever smelt in my life. _

_So we're going to run more patrols? _

_Yeah, we haven't had any leeches in a while. _

_Brady, this is not something you should be happy about. We don't know what it is, and I'm sure as hell not letting you slack off when the safety of my imprint is at stake. _

_Dude, sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I just…_

_Back to the task at hand. Right now, I want Brady, Collin and Liam to head south to go meet up with Seth. Paul, Jared and Alex go meet up with Quil. As for Sean and Travis, I want you to meet me at crossers alley. _

_Got it. _

_What about _our _imprints? _

_You'll see them when you're done. So the faster you make your rounds, the faster you can see your mates. Now go! _

Being able to turn this whole 'mind reading' thing off was a god sent. Not being able to see Nessie before possibly going into a fight against god knows what was terrifying the hell out of me. I didn't need that thought going through the minds of the pack. I don't even think I said 'I love you' to her this morning. I mentally punched myself. I was not going to die without her knowing that I loved her.

_Seth._

_Yeah boss? _

_If I, you know, don't make it. Take care of her. _

_What are you talking about?_ The whole pack went silent to hear their alpha concede to one of his pack members.

_You've been with me from the beginning. If we do end up battling, and somehow I don't come back, she's yours. _

_Boss, you don't mean that. One, we won't have to fight this thing, it'll leave peacefully, and two, I won't let you die. _

_But just in case, I want, no need you to take care of her. I give you permission. _

_Okay. _

I shut my mind off once again. We continued to follow the scent, all the way to the edge of Forks. The town was busy; it is a Friday evening after all.

_What do you want us to do boss?_

_Anyone find another lead?_

_Negative. _

_Negative._

_All clear here. _

_I think that's good for now. But get the word out that we have a pack meeting tomorrow at dawn. _

A lot of the guys turned around, heading back to their families. Quil and I, on the other hand, phased and walked out of the forest behind the only convince store on Rez. We went in through the back door. Embry's mom, still not in on the secret, saw us from the cash register in the front of the store.

"Boys, if you keep walking through this store without any clothes on, I'm gonna get shut down."

"Sorry Mrs. Call."

"You and you're friends never cease to amaze me. It has to be only 10 degrees out there! How are you walking around in only shorts?"

"Brenda," she let me call her Brenda; she likes my smile, what can I say? "I've told you this before, we have high body temperatures. We don't need coats." I flashed my perfect smile at her.

"Well, for my sake boys, throw a coat on; there are a few in the back." We walked into the break room and picked up the coats and each gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. I pulled out my cell phone. 3:23

"We could make it to the Community Center before 3:30, if you want to."

"Yeah, I'll race you."

"What do you want a 5 minute head start, cause that's the only chance you have of winning." I smiled.

"Well…" he took off. I shook my head and jogged after him. I kicked it up a little bit when we got closer to the center of town.

"Come on, no fair! When I looked behind me I thought that I was beating you. But noo, you have to go and run faster. God damn you."

"Sorry, but the alpha never losses."

We walked up the steps of the community center and I saw Claire.

"Hey, um who's that talking to Claire?" Quil looked over to where I nodded my head.

"Oh god." He ran his hand over his face.

"Who is that?" I laughed at his reaction.

"Wait for it." There was a squeal. And not from Claire. From the guy.

"Oh my gosh, he's here. Oh Claire you have got to be the luckiest girl on the planet. He is sooo hot." The guy whispered into her ear. I just laughed at Quil.

"Don't encourage him. God, this is so embarrassing. And Claire talks to him about me. Like the first time we, well she… I mean."

"What she went down on you?" I stopped in front of the door.

"Yeah, I mean we were making out on my couch and bam! She had my shirt off and I told her she didn't have to but she wanted to. So I mean. But she told me she learned it from _him._ God, I just couldn't…"

"You couldn't get it up. Ha-ha. Damn that sucks."

"What, would you do if you found out that Nessie was talking about you and your _stuff_ with Seth, and she told you about it right after-"

"Stop, stop!" Ugh, I did NOT need that in my head. I just told Seth that he could…

Hands wrapped around his waist and he turned to see Claire.

"Hey babe, how was practice?"

"Not as good as the end of practice." She smiled and reached up to give him a kiss.

"I'll see you two love-birds later." They walked out of the building completely immersed in each other. I looked up to the guy. He winked at me. He fucking winked at me.

I turned swiftly on my heel and went the other way towards the theater. I hit a brick wall. Of scent that is. The same scent that we hit up on the western side of Forks. My head started to panic when I followed the scent to the theater doors. I took a deep breath before I went into the auditorium. I mentally prepared myself to find a room filled with dead actors. I started shaking at the thought. I whipped the door open to find… no one. Dead. Absolutely silent. Well that was a little disappointing. Wait, what am I saying? I should be happy about not having to find girlfriend/ the love of my life/ the only reason I'm on earth/ my imprint dead in a creepy auditorium. Pulled out my phone and hit one on my speed dial

"Hello?" Nessie said after apparently laughing. Oh thank god.

"Ness, where are you?"

"In the car, why what's wrong?" she was starting to panic since she heard the panic in my voice. Great.

"No, nothing's wrong, are you with Embry already?"

"Yeah, Jake, are you ok? You sound like something is wrong."

"Nothing, just a hard day at work. Hey, uh, could I talk to Embry real fast?"

"Yeah here." There was a quick ruffle against the phone.

"Hey boss."

"Don't tell her anything. Alright?" I whispered.

"Yeah, sure. I'll have her back as soon as I can boss. Don't worry about it."

"That goes for Brooke and Claire, make sure Quil knows."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I know you have a lot to repay me for. Oh that's so nice, I don't have to run patrols for a week. Thanks Jake!"

"Ass hole. Give the phone back to my girl."

"Hey it's me, what was that about?"

"Oh, just Embry being an ass. So I'll see you at home? I'm leaving work right now." I walked through the front door, and headed straight for the woods. I'd make it home before Embry would.

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled, I love hearing her say that.

"Bye."

"Bye, baby."

I stuck the phone in my pocket and stripped out of my clothes and tied my shorts to my leg. What the hell am I going to do with the coat? Oh well. I just laid it on the ground next to a tree.

I phased but no one was phased with me. Probably already home with their imprints or families before we have to fight this unknown creature. I pushed myself faster through the brush.

I got to the edge of the Rez line. I caught wind of both scents again. I quickly argued with myself, whether or not to go home to my loving girlfriend or follow this scent and try to catch this thing. My wolf gene took over and I followed the scent. I followed it just outside the border of the reservation. What does a guy have to do to catch a leech then go home to my beautiful imprint?

"Stop, I smell a dog." A female voice sneered. Great. I looked through the tree line to see a male and a female lying in the grass. Ew, vampire sex.

They had gotten up into defensive stands. I growled. The hair on my back standing on edge as the sickly sweet smell flooded around me.

"Oh please, dog, there's one of you and two of us. How does this compare?" The male laughed. "Oh wait, I know you." I ducked into a defensive position, my ears falling back, teeth barred. How could he possibly know me?

"You're the Cullen's _pet_." The male sneered, or laughed rather.

"I don't know how they can stand the smell." The women turned to the male and kissed him lightly. Blach.

"You probably don't recognize me. That's ok; it took Renesmee a moment as well."

I narrowed my eyes. _You were near Renesmee?_ It took all of my will power not to attack.

"Oh yes, you probably haven't seen her today. It's your good friend Nahuel!"

I slowly backed up, into the woods. _Nessie has been hanging out with Nahuel again? What do I mean again, they never hang out, I thought the Cullens got rid of him. _Once I was out of their view I ran back to the house. I was seeing red. This threat came in right under my nose. This was all my fault, I put my imprint in danger. I put the whole reservation, my people in danger. I am going to be the worst leader ever.

I got to the edge of my property. I took a deep breath and phased back, pulled on my clothes and walked through the door.

I heard the beautiful sound of laughter that belonged to my beautiful imprint, the one I put in danger. I started to shake again. How could I let that leech through? I can't believe that I let him through.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Nessie was standing in the door way. I didn't realize that I had moved to the table and was now clutching the back of one of the chairs.

Ness came over to me, rubbing my back trying to soothe me.

"They got through. I failed Ness, I put everyone in danger."

"What are you talking about? Who got through?"

"Vampires Ness, Nahuel got through the line and now I put everyone in danger, if it were a full vampire, we'd all be dead. I failed, I'm not going to make a good leader, I'm a disgrace to my father."

"Hey stop, no one is going to die, I talked to Nahuel. He's here trying to blend in. listen don't get mad at me but he's kinda Romeo."

"What?"

"I didn't know, ok?" She let go of my shoulder and walked over to the sink. "I got there today and there he was. So I talked to him, you know trying to tell him that he has to leave. But he told me that he wasn't here for me anymore. He found this girl and she's like an elf or something.

"An elf? Like from Lord of the Rings?"

"No, ok well she's not an elf, but I've always pictured anyone who has healing powers as an elf after you made me watch that stupid movie. I mean I didn't meet her but she does have healing powers or something."

"One, it's not a stupid movie, and two, we're supposed to be friends with them?" I turned to see Brooke and Embry sitting on the couch, watching TV. Embry's eyes flickered up to me. "Ness, I can't- I have to protect my people." I turned back towards Ness.

"I know, it's just, I remember him from when I was younger. Back when we were fighting the Volturi. He and his aunt saved me. He saved us, Jake." She walked over to me, putting her hand on my chest. "And mom tells me that he has sisters. Maybe if I could talk to them, I'd be able to find out if we can have kids!"

"Ness I highly doubt they'd be any help." I laughed. I really doubt those half leeches would even think of having kids with their mortal enemies.

"Well its worth a try isn't it? Jake I really want to know if I can have kids, if _we_ can have kids. Nahuel's sisters are half vampires like me! They could help me, at least give me some insight."

"So you want me to invite them over for dinner? Like hell we are. I will not have them on my land. I will not jeopardize my people!"

"And I'm not asking you to." She started walking out of the kitchen. "I'll invite them to my parents house, whether you like it or not." She stopped in the door way, "You're welcome to come though."

If she thinks that I'll stay in a house with that leech, she's got another thing coming.

"I'm going to take a bath, Embry, Brooke I'll talk to you later." I heard the bathroom door slam. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Why does she care about kids so much? If she wants kids so bad, we can adopt, we can do something, hell we can get a dog. I don't care! I don't want this thing to come between us, but obviously it was going to.

"Uh, Jake? We're gonna go…"

"Thanks Embry, you know for bringing her home." I walked over to him and gave him the classic 'bro hug.'

"Just go talk to her Jake, it's hard for a women to not know if she can have kids or not." Brooke put her hand on my shoulder.

I gave her a quick hug and walked them to the door. I vaguely heard the bath running.

"God damn it. I can't say no to you." I said under my breath as I started to walk towards the only bathroom in this little house.

"Hey." I leaned against the doorway. I just stared at her, sitting in my bathtub, covered in bubbles. Her hair was up on top of her head with little curls falling around her face.

"Hi." She said in a dismissive tone.

"Is there room in there for me?" she turned to look at me.

"I don't know. I'm a vampire, I think you'll get too scared."

"Ness, I don't trust him, I'm sorry!"

"It's ok; I'll ask Seth to come with me, because he doesn't have an irrational fear of vampires." She sat up, bringing her knees to her chest, that beautiful chest.

"No," I pulled off my shirt. "I'll go with you. But the first sign of trouble Ness, I'm getting you out of there."

"Okay." She looked up at me with doe eyes. God I love her. I dropped my pants and told her to move forward. I sat behind her and pulled her against my chest. I lightly kissed her bare shoulder.

"How was work?" she turned her head so she was looking at me.

"Good I guess. I mean, work was work." I smiled, pulling her tighter against me. "How was practice?" I kissed her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse spot.

"I-I, its rehearsal." She gasped, the back of her head hitting my shoulder as she arched her back.

"Fine how was 'rehearsal'?" I mumbled against her skin. My hands massaging her hips.

"Good, it was a little boring." I could hear the smile in her voice. I stopped kissing her neck and looked at her.

"Shakespeare, boring? Who would have thought?"

"Hey, I happen to like Shakespeare, thank you very much. It's just, these people… well they kind of suck."

"They didn't grow up with a grandfather that grew up with Shakespeare."  
"Carlisle is not _that_ old."  
"Yeah, basically he is." I laughed.

"No, he's not!"

"Yes, he is." I started tickling her.

"Jake, no…stop!" she started laughing hysterically. "Jake, we're getting the bathroom all wet!"

"I don't care!" I continued tickling her. She flipped herself over so that she was straddling me.

"Not so scary now, are you Mr. Black." My hands were still at her sides but they were just caressing her now. I found it ironic that she still had bubble covering her breasts. It was like the ultimate tease. It was like you can look but you can't touch.

Nessie's hands went to my shoulders and she laughed. "You're not listening to me are you?"

"No, no, not really." I pulled her down right over my throbbing cock and she moaned. I captured her lips in mine and grinded hers against me.

"Jake, wait-" she pulled back.

"Hmm?" I continued kissing her neck.

"What about a condom… grandpa said-"

"Oh, yeah… maybe we should stop." I swallowed my pride and my horniness.

"Yeah." She turned so she was lying against my chest again. After a long period of silence, she whispered. "I want a baby. That's why I'm pushing this so much." She turned to look me in the eye.

"Babe,"

"No, I know that you don't care if I can have kids or not, but I want them. I want a little boy that has your dorky smile and my curly hair." She nudged my chin with her nose.

"I want that too. But if it doesn't happen, I don't want you to think that I'll love you any less."

"No, I know. I just want to have kids. With you."

"Really? Man all this time I thought you wanted to have Seth's kids!" I laughed.

"That's not funny!"

"Yeah it is." She grabbed my hand and intertwined her fingers in mine.

"When are you going to ask me to marry you?"

"Man, you totally took the surprise out of this. I was gonna do it now!" I said sarcastically.

"Seriously, Jake."

"Now if I tell you, it won't have the meaning I want it to have."

"So you've been planning it?" she asked hopeful.

"Babe, just be patient."

"When have I _ever _been patient?"

"You've got a point, but if I asked you to marry me right now, what kind of story would that be?"

"A pretty damn good one if you ask me."

"I'm not having you going around telling people that I proposed to you in the bathtub. That's like telling people I did it after we had hot raunchy sex."

"I wouldn't mind that either."

"God, Ness, your killing me. I want it to be romantic."

"Ok, I'll call and make reservations. I don't care; I just want to be your wife!"

"And I want you to be my wife, but I want to do it on my terms, ok? But I promise you, it will be soon." I captured her lips in mine as they went into a pout.

"Come on," she broke the kiss. "Fine. I'll ask you. Jacob Black, will you marry me?"

"Ness." I picked up her left hand and kissed over her ring finger where I will soon place my mother's ring. "I want to marry you, I do, I just- I don't want it to be like this." I looked into her eyes.

"Come on!" she nuzzled my neck with her nose. "I don't care if it's romantic. I want to be Mrs. Jacob Black." She kissed my neck.

"I want you to be Mrs. Jacob Black, too."

"Ok, then let's go, we can go ask one of the elders to do it! Hell you can do it. I mean you're chief right?" she looked up at me with lust filled eyes.

"I wouldn't say that I was chief…" I rolled my eyes.

"You'll always be _my_ chief." She traced her hands along the line of my abs. "I think I'll start calling you Chief Jacob." She wiggled her eyebrows as her hand brushed past my belly button.

"No. don't." she leaned into me so that her breast were pressed up against my chest. God, this girl is going to be the death of me.

"I want a little baby boy. We can call him William. Like you're dad. And we can have his middle name like, Hunter or something."

"Why Hunter?" I looked at her; she pulled her plump bottom lip between her teeth. "Like, a hunter, hunter."

She nodded her head sheepishly.

"You're so weird, Ness."

"I think it's funny. Kind of ironic."

"The kid will be teased his whole life."

"Fine do you want me to do what my mother did for me and call him like, Ediam?"

"Oh god no." I grabbed her neck and pulled her forehead to mine. "I'll go with Hunter, I'm sure he can deal with it."

"Ok, William Hunter Black. I like it." She smiled. Her lips closed around mine for a sensual kiss, beautiful of sorts.

"I like it too." I pulled back looked her in the eyes. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Marry me." She whispered. "Please. Let's do it today."

"Ness. I-"

"Yeah, yeah, you want it to be special, romantic. I get it."

"Please, just wait, ok?"

"Ok." She smiled. Then brought my hand up to her face. " I think we should get out, your turning into a prune."

"Yeah well…" She looked at me with her eyebrow raised. I tried to think of a snappy come back, but nothing. "I got nothing."

She stood up. Getting out of the tub, wrapping a towel around herself. I was mesmerized by this girl. No, women. She was beautiful; something about her was different today. She had a glow about her that would make any man hard… another reason why I should lock her in my room and never let her out.

"Stop being creepy, Jake." I snapped out of my trance, realizing that I was staring.

"Oh, my bad." I pulled the plug on the tub and listened to the water get sucked down the drain. I sat there like I did when I was little.

"We have to do one thing before I ask you to marry me." I said as I watched what was left of the bubbles went down the drain.

"What's that, sweetie?" she sat on the side of the tub, clad only in a towel.

"I want you to meet my mom." She just stared at me. "Yeah, I know, it's kinda weird, but I want you to meet her. I go talk to her on the anniversary of her death. That's tomorrow."

"No, Jake, I think it's perfect." She cupped my cheek with her hand. "I can't wait to meet her."


	42. Chapter 41

**okayy. so here's the next chapter. i've been trying to get back to all of your guys reviews, and if i didn't i'm sorry. thank you to everyone for their reviews, story alerts, favorite story, favorite author *ect?* alerts, they are greatly appreciated and i can't even begin to tell you how much that means to me. **

**um, ok so i had this big long, intresting, creative authors note to put in the begining of this chapter... but i kinda decided to use my head a little too much in soccer this past tuesday.. so yeah. **

**but one thing i want to leave you guys with before i let you get to the story, you know if you're actually reading this... is that my Beta, PennyNickel, is an amazing beta and you should totally use her, for her betaing of course! haha. she has done wonders for my story, if you couldn't tell, and is really a great person. so if you are in need of a Beta, definatly look her up :)**

Chapter 41

"Jake, wake up!" I climbed on top of him, placing my hands on either side of his face. I felt his soft breath on my face.

"Five more minutes." He pulled me down to his chest, trying to get me to fall asleep.

"Jake, we're going to see your mom, remember?" I traced my thumb across his plump lips, which formed themselves into a pucker and kissed my thumb as he opened one eye.

"Do we have to go at," he turns his head and looks at his alarm clock. "UGH! Ness, its six o'clock in the morning!" he rolled me over so that I was pinned under him. He held his weight off of me with one of his hands behind my head and the other running down my side, sending tingles throughout my body.

"We can sleep a little longer; my mom's not going anywhere." He looked down where his hand had stopped. Right above my black nighty. His hand was fumbling with the seam of it.

"I know what we can do, you know if you don't want to sleep." he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"But, I can't go see your mom, knowing that we just…"

"I'm sure she won't mind…" he kissed my neck, running his hand under my nighty. His lips met mine, in a deep passionate kiss. Soft, beautiful and full of love. I moaned into his mouth. He smiled against my lips. His hand slid under my pink panties, caressing me gently; carefully he slid one, then two fingers into me. My back arched towards him as I gasped because of the quick change of pace he gave his fingers.

"Ja-ke," I breathed in to his ear. He lifted himself fully off of me, so that the only part of him that was touching me was his hands. He continued to kiss my neck, occasionally brushing his teeth across my neck. I started squirming against his hand, trying to get closer to him before I came. He pulled his fingers out of me and licked them clean. I bit my bottom lip to try to keep myself from frowning.

"Don't worry babe." He reached over to the bed side table and opened the door and pulled something out. I frowned even more. I hated the condoms. I hated that we had to use them. I hated that I didn't know when I would 'fully mature' as grandpa called it.

Jake put the package up to his mouth and grabbed the corner in his mouth, and ripped the top off of the package to reveal the round latex. I looked him in the eye.

"Please." I whispered. He knew what I was asking. And I knew that he couldn't give me this one thing.

"We have to, I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead.

"Then can I do it?" I reached up for it. He lowered his hand to meet mine. I gave him a small smile, and kissed his lips. I pushed him back so he was sitting on his knees, pulling his boxers down. I put the condom in front of my lips, and sucked in lightly. Then I bent down, and rolled it over his hard dick, and then trailed kisses back up his chest to his lips.

"I love you." Jake whispered as he pulled my nighty up and over my head. He lowered me slowly down to the bed, placing himself between my legs, positioning himself over my opening.

He slowly thrust himself in and out slowly. This wasn't sex, like we normally had. This was making love. It was slow and blissful. This was the first time that we actually made love, like, _real love._ It was also the first time I tasted Jacob's blood. I mean I didn't do it on purpose, something just came over me.

"Ness, what-" Jake said right after I pulled my teeth out of him.

"I'm sorry, I-I…" My lips started to quiver, I felt awful. Not because I did it, but because I wanted to do it _again._

"NO, Ness, I," he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I kinda thought it was sexy." He bit my neck in the same manner, but not breaking the skin.

"Mmm, Jake." My hands went into his hair, tugging lightly. I could feel my teeth tingling.

"Wait, Jake!" I pushed him off of me. I reached my hands up to my face, inside my mouth.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jake asked worriedly.

"I don't know," I turned towards him with my fingers in my mouth. "My teeth, they're like, tingling."

"Like 'spidey senses'?" he smirked.

"Jake this isn't funny!" I got up to get my iPhone. "I have to call Carlisle. This might mean something."

"Babe, it's probably because you just had blood, like human, or kind of human? Blood. You haven't had it in like eight months." He laid back on the bed placing his hands behind his head.

"I just have to check." I dialed my grandfather's cell phone, he'd probably be at work.

"_Renesmee, it's so good to hear from you._"

"Hi, Grandpa." I walked out of the bedroom, grabbing one of Jake's shirts, and walked into the hallway, quickly sliding the shirt over my head.

"_Is there anything I can help you with, darling?" _

"Um, well I was just wondering if it was normal for my teeth to, you know, tingle?"

"_In what way are they tingling_?" oh god, I'm going to have to explain…

"Um, well, I kind of bit Jake."

There was a long pause.

"_Renesmee, I think you should come home, I need to run some tests."_

"Um, well, I have a thing with um, Nahuel."

"_Nahuel?"_

"Yeah, he's kind of back."

"_Yes, dear I know that, but are you two…" _

"NO! Grandpa, no, absolutely not. I'm just trying to find out if Jake and I can have kids. He says that he has some insight on that front."

"_Can I speak to Jacob for a very quick moment Renesmee?" _

"Um, yeah, just a second." Why does he have to speak to Jake? I opened the door. To find Jake lying on his side, asleep, his lips slightly parted. Just plain cute. I climbed on to the tiny bed and brushed his hair off his forehead.

"Jake, honey, Carlisle wants to talk to you." Jake moaned and reached out for my phone.

"Yeah, what's up doc?" all I got was a lot of 'mhm's and 'yeah's, so I got up and went into the kitchen. I pulled the pancake mix out of the cupboard and a bowl to mix it up. I walked over to the refrigerator and grab the rest of the ingredients along with a pound of bacon.

By the time that I was halfway done with a stack of pancakes and the full pound of bacon, Jake came out of the room; I wasn't calling it our room, at least not yet. I mean he hasn't proposed, nor had he even asked me to move in. So yes, I still do have my apartment, with everything in it. But I didn't want to have to commute everyday so I just stay either here or in the Cullen mansion. Mostly here.

"Mhh. Pancakes, my favorite." He kissed the side of my head and stole a pancake and shoved it in his mouth. "'is 's 'od". Translation, 'this is good.'

"Glad you think so. Sit." I placed a stack of pancakes in front of him. "I'm going to go take a shower. And you do your magic act, and make all of the food go away." I smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't be too long, beautiful." I stopped before I got too far into the hallway, and turned towards him. "What?"

"After almost a year, you still give me butterflies." He turned fully in his chair.

"Well, you still make my heart race. Every time I see you. And I can't wait till I can finally make you mine. Fully."

I chewed on my bottom lip. The knot in my stomach only grew with his words.

"I have to take a shower." I whispered as he stood up, coming towards me.

"Then go take a shower." He placed his hands on either side of my head. My hands grabbed his belt loop that hung loosely on his hips, and pulled him towards me.

"Not without a kiss first." I pulled him closer, pinning myself against the wall. Both of his hands cradled my face, his thumbs running over my cheeks.

"That's ok with me." He kissed me chastely, but deeply and lovingly. "God, only you could make me feel like a horny teenager again Ness." He rested his forehead on mine.

"Well, horny boy, I have to go take a shower so we can go visit your mom." I kissed his lips, then his chest. "Besides, if my boyfriend catches us, he might get mad."

"Wait, you have a boyfriend… where is 'e?" he pulled his hands up to his face like he was going to box someone.

"I don't know, but you might know him… he's about your size, looks the same too. But he normally would be eating a full stack of pancakes that I just made for him." I nodded towards the kitchen.

"Mhh, so I have a little bit longer with you, sweet." He kissed my neck, sucking on my pulse spot.

"JAKE! Go, eat, before they get cold." I pushed him away and ran towards the bathroom before he could grab me. "I need to get in the shower, or else we'll never make it there before dark." And I sure as hell am not going to a freaking cemetery at dark. I don't care if I'm a half-vampire. I don't think twice about going up against a full vampire, but send me into a cemetery at night, or send a clown my way; I _will_ scream like a little girl… well you know what I mean.

I stripped out of Jake's shirt, and jumped in the shower. I quickly washed my hair and my body I got out to find a note on the sink.

_You're sexy… hurry up my love. -J_

"Right." I smiled to myself. I turned on the fan so the steam would clear out of the small room. I wrapped the towel tightly around me and opened the door to go into Jake's tiny room. I walked down the hall and slipped into his room.

Even though I'm not really living here, I have some clothes here. They're not really 'Alice Approved', but I love them, so that's why I leave them here. I pulled out some jeans and a cute tee that said, 'I'm not short I'm fun sized.' I thought it was appropriate.

"Hey beautiful." Jake's hands found their way to my waist. At this point I didn't have a shirt on.

"Hi." I pulled my shirt to my chest.

He moved my hair off my shoulder and started kissing my neck and shoulder.

"Jake," I moaned. "We're never going to get out of here."

"That's ok with me." He captured my lips and turned me towards him, grabbing my ass.

"Come on, I want to meet your mom." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Babe, you gonna put a shirt on?"

"No, actually I was gonna meet your mom like this." I gestured to my naked, except for my bra at least, body. "No, you knuckle head. I have a shirt." I held up the white tee.

"Whatever." He chuckled. "Well put it on so we can go." He hit my hip with his thigh playfully.

"Ok, so it's just over this hill." Jake pulled me along the small path in the La Push cemetery. He got over the crest of the hill and I saw a small gravestone that had flowers planted around it.

"Oh, Jake it's beautiful." I squeezed his hand quickly. When we got closer, I saw carved into the stone

'Sarah Elizabeth Black

Loving Mother, Wife and Friend

1962-1995'

"Hey Mom." He stopped in front of the grave and wrapped his arm around me. "So, this is Nessie. The one I've been telling you about." I met his eyes as he looked down at me. "I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I got her and I'm not letting her go. Just like you told me when I was five." He kissed the side of my head. "I, uh, wanted you two to meet, you know…" he laughed. "I wish you two could have met. You would love her mom, just like I've always told you. So, Mom, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I looked up to see tears in his eyes. I felt my eyes well up with tears as well.

"Hi," I managed to get out. "I love your son very much." I took a sharp breath in, praying that my tears wouldn't spill over. "And I'm so, so glad that I finally got to meet you." I gave Jake's waist a squeeze. I looked up to see him smiling at me. That's when the tears spilled over.

"I'm sorry, I… I can't do this." I pulled out of his arm and ran towards the Hummer. I got to the car and tried to open the door but it was locked. Great. I feel horrible. I get my parents for the rest of eternity, and Jake's are both dead, and he wasn't even there for them when it happened. In fact, when Billy died, he was with me. I slid down to the ground and pulled my head into my knees.

"Hey, what's wrong, what's the matter?" Jake came running over to me. He tilted my face up so he could look into my eyes. I saw a mixture of things in his. Sadness, fear, happiness, love, worry. A plethora of emotions.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I reached my arms around his neck, hugging him close to my body. I felt his arms go to my waist.

"What do you mean, you didn't do anything wrong." He chuckled, only making me feel worse. How can he be joking like this? "I'm just glad you were here when I came back." I felt him smile into my neck.

I pulled back to stare at him.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" he laughed again.

"What did you just say? You thought I was going to leave you again?" I couldn't believe him. I'm in tears and he's either joking or he actually thought I was going to leave. "You really thought I was going to leave?"

"No, babe, no. I was just kidding. Really, I mean you're the one that wants to get married, like yesterday." He smiled.

"Are you making fun of me?" I stood up; I can't believe I felt sorry for him.

"Babe, calm down, I wasn't making fun at you."

"Oh, really? Because it seemed like you were." I put my hands on my hips.

"You know you're kinda cute when you're mad." He came over to me and just about grabbed my waist. I mouth dropped in disgust.

"I cannot believe that you're thinking about SEX right now!" I stomped away from him. I was stomping? What the hell is wrong with me, I've never acted like this before.

I stopped, and turned abruptly, running towards him. I jumped into his arms and kissed him furiously. I ground myself into his already hard on. His hands cupped my ass as he leaned me against the car.

"Fuck me, Jake." I said grinding myself harder into him. "Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for a week." I bit his neck. He did say that was a turn on right?

"Holy shit, Ness." He tightened his body against mine. "Fuck." He groaned into my neck.

"I want you," I whispered into his ear. "To cum inside me." I lightly bit his ear lobe. "Now." I purred.

"Fuck." He grabbed the front of my jeans. This was one of the times that I was glad neither of us had to wear coats in this cold weather; less clothing to strip off.

"I want you to fuck my pussy. Fuck it hard." I grabbed his package, and started massaging it.

"Ness." Jake ran his hands down my leg. "Maybe we should stop." What?

"What?"

"I think, maybe," he palmed my ass one more time, driving me into his hard on one more time before letting me drop to the ground. "I don't know, this just doesn't feel right. That wasn't you."

"What the fuck do you mean it wasn't me?" I pushed him away. "I thought you wanted it, I thought you loved me!"

"Ness, I do love you. And I have to admit, that was _really_ hot, but…" he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh my god, you must think I'm a slut!" I broke down crying again. "Is that what you think?"

"No, Ness, I don't think you're a-a _slut_" he whispered. "I just didn't want to 'fuck' you, your words, not mine, up against my Hummer, in front of the cemetery."

"God, you're right." I walked over to the tire and kicked it. "Ow!" I started hopping up and down on one foot, holding my other.

"Ness, what the hell are you doing?" he came over to me and trying to keep me from falling over.

"I'm so stupid." I cried into his shoulder. "What was I thinking? Of course you won't fuck me. After the way I treated you, everything with Leah. Hell, I even understand it better now. I mean I have my parents for eternity and yours are dead. And one of them was probably my fault!" I screamed tearing myself away from Jake's arms.

"Okay, we're calling Nahuel, this isn't you Ness, this isn't normal."

"Jake, hate to break it to you. But I'M NOT NORMAL!" I spread my arms out. "I mean hell, your fucking an eleven year old…"

"Ness, get in the car." He opened the passenger side door.

"Fine." I walked past him, letting my fingers brush his package. "But you should've fucked me when you had the chance." I heard his breathing hitch as he closed the door. I watched as he tried to walk smoothly to the other side of the car without avail. When he got in, I reached over and rubbed him through his jeans.

"Ness," he groaned.

"Come on baby, you know you want it." I picked up his hand and placed it over my almost soaked through crotch. When he started to move his hands I let out a soft moan that made him snap his eyes shut. I grabbed his hand and then climb over the shifter so that I could straddle him.

"Baby, maybe you could show me how to drive your stick sometime." I unbuttoned his pants to see plaid boxer emerging, caging the beast.

"Fuck baby, I think you're ready for me." I kissed his mouth hungrily, unbuttoning my pants in the process.

"Ness," he put his hands on mine. "We need to go. This isn't right, you don't act like this."

"Oh, come on." I pulled my shirt over my head. With a big cab, you could do that, which I was grateful for. "How can you resist my body?"

Jake let out a shaky breath, but he picked me up by the hips and set me back in the passenger seat.

"Put your shirt back on." He groaned as he zipped up his pants, and put the car into reverse.

We got to the Cullen house pretty quickly, to my disappointment that is. Nahuel was already waiting for us along with his pretty little blonde.

"D_og._" Nahuel sneered when we got out of the car. "So, you tell me that Nessie is having mood swings?"

"I am NOT having mood swings." Jake exchanged looks with Nahuel, who smiled and pulled his blonde chick in with him into the house.

"Come on, baby."

"I'm not talking to you." I stared at him. Then my eyes trailed down his chest. Mmm, black tee. He looked so fucking hot. Then I got to his pants. I saw the tent in his pants and laughed to myself.

I walked into the house to find Nahuel and his friend sitting at the table.

"So Nessie, since you're _not_ having mood swings, I would like to ask Jacob some questions."

"Why? It's my body. It's not like he actually knows _anything._" I turned to see the hurt in his eyes. "Oh my god, Jake. I didn't mean it." I ran over to him and threw my arms around him.

"What's wrong with me?" I directed my question towards Nahuel.

"You're getting ready to mature. I remember it very fondly with my sisters. The intense mood swings, have you been tired yet?"

"No, actually I haven't really been able to sleep." I confessed. I hadn't been. I would end up staring at the ceiling for hours on end, while Jake is asleep next to me.

"I didn't know that. Ness, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry." He hugged me tightly.

"It's my job to worry about you."

"Yes, that can some time happen too, from what I remember, that is."

"So you're saying that I can have kids?" I looked at him with wide, happy eyes.

"I never had a doubt in my mind that you couldn't." he sighed. "However, seeing as you're dating our mortal enemy, that may pose as a problem." He put his hands on the table and stood up. "But I'm sure Carlisle will be able to know sooner, if you go see him."

"He called you?" I questioned.

"Yes, he wanted to ask me if I could talk you into going to see them. Or, perhaps having him come here."

"Yeah I think that might be fine. I'll call him later." I looked up at Jake, his face was straight; he wasn't showing any emotion.

"Is that all?" Jake asked annoyed.

"Yes, Pup, that's all." Nahuel smirked at Jake. He narrowed his eyes at Nahuel. I put my hand on his chest to calm him.

"Well, then we'll get out of your hair, I'm assuming you have some place to stay?" I asked politely.

"Actually, Carlisle humbly offered this place, as long as we needed it of course."

"What?" I dropped my hand from Jake's chest.

"He said no one was living here. We'll be able to get the _stench_ out, after we buy a lot of bleach of course."

"NO ONE LIVES HERE?" I ran over to him with my newly enhanced speed. "_I live here._" I hissed. I gripped him around the neck, squeezing tightly. "I _don't_ care if you're _Romeo; _I know how to kill Halflings."

"NESS!" Jake pulled me away. "Come on, let go." He grabbed my hand off of Nahuel's neck.

I pushed Jake away from me, sending him flying across the room. _Whoa._ Jake hit the table and crushed it. He didn't move.

"Jake!" I called to him, still holding Nahuel by the neck. "Jake!"

"Please, just let him go, I can help you with your mate. Just let go!" the blonde girl grabbed my arm. I let Nahuel drop to the floor. He coughed, holding his neck.

"Jake!" I ran over to him. I saw blood on his forehead. "Jake, come on wake up!" I cupped his check, sliding it back behind his neck to lift his head onto my lap. I felt something warm and sticky. That's when the scent hit me like a brick wall. The strong smell of iron.

"No, no, no." I looked underneath him to see a piece of wood sticking out from his shoulder. "Jake, wake up! Jake, come on, wake up. I'm so sorry. Please!" I sobbed holding his head in my hands.

"Here, I can help." The blonde girl came over to me, reaching out for Jake.

"NO!" I growled. "Don't touch him!"

"Please, his heart is slowing." I looked back at my poor Jake, I could see the pool of blood collecting around his right shoulder.

"Okay." I whispered. She reached out her hand and placed it on Jake's temple. She leaned him forward with her other hand and attempted to pull the shard out of Jake's back. She got it out and more blood came spilling down his back. With one hand on his temple and the other covering his back wound she closed her eyes. I saw the blood that was on his shirt start to go way.

"What are you doing?" Nahuel covered my mouth with his hand. I fought it, but he pulled me into the other room. When he got me into the kitchen he pushed me towards the sink and closed the door behind him quietly.

"What the hell are you doing?" I got behind the island, just in case.

"Renesmee, don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to hurt you." He held his hands up. "I just needed you to be quiet because Carmella needs absolute quiet to concentrate." He looked back at the door. "Her power is very unusual. Us being here is a very big risk, especially with your family's status."

"My family's status?"

"With the Volturi. Your family is very high on their list of prizes. Your immediate family that is. Edward, Bella and your self are the highest on their list."

"Why me? I can't do anything, except project my thoughts into someone else through contact. But that's it, nothing remotely close to what my parents can do."

"Did you miss what just happened?" he chuckled. "You sent a werewolf through the air, into a table."

"Shape-shifter." I corrected. "Jacob and his brothers are not werewolves. They're changelings, shape-shifters."

"Whatever," Nahuel dismissed. "You sent him through the air. I've tried to move him… it's not easy. He went sailing across the room like he was a paper airplane."

"So, I'm strong, so is my uncle. So is the rest of my family."

"Nahuel." The girl called from the dining room. "I need both your help."

I ran into the dining room to see her standing next to Jake. He was lying perfectly still. "Is he…"

"No, he's alive, we have to get him to the couch, he needs to rest. From what I can read, he's got a pretty bad concussion."

"So what do you want us to do?" I got closer to Jake.

"You two have to help me get him to the couch."

We picked Jake up and brought him into the living room.

Once we got him onto the couch, I sat next to him on the floor holding his hand and running my other hand across his face, just praying he'd wake up.

"Nessie!"

"Mom?" my mom ran into the living room. "What are you doing here?" I looked behind her and say the rest of the Cullen clan. Carlisle went straight to Jake to tend to him.

"Sweety, what the hell happened?" Bella tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I-I don't know. It all happened so fast." I cried. "All I remember was seeing red, then I just snapped."

"Even in his unconscious state, he can't keep his thoughts to himself." Edward came over to me, grabbing me into a hug. "Nessie, I can't believe you did that to him." _I know Dad, I feel horrible, I could have really hurt him if Nahuel and his girlfriend weren't here._ "My sweet daughter, I wasn't talking about that. But yes, that poses a problem as well."

"Well, _father_, what, then are you talking about?" he raised his eyebrows. _Oh, that._

"Yes, that." He chuckled. "Now, I'm not condoning the fact, but doing that can kill a man."

"What are you two going on about?" my mother chimed.

"Nothing, my love." My father kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled.

"When you were in Jake's head dad, did you see anything that would indicate him waking up soon?"

"His gray matter, Nessie, it took quite a pounding. It might take a few days, but then again with his accelerated healing cycle, he might wake up by tonight."

"I can't believe I did this to him again." I sank my head into my hands. "Dad, I'm going to kill him if I keep this up. I can't keep hurting him."

"Nessie, you are staying here. There is nothing wrong with you, it was just an accident!"

"No, I know I'm not going anywhere. I promised that I wouldn't. I just want this to end. The mood swings, the super strength."

"Super strength?" my dad asked.

"Did someone say super strength?" Emmett came running through the door. "Dude, me, you, arm wrestle. NOW"

**Typical Emmett right? So what do you guys think about this new information? what do you think about what nessie did to jake? leave a review and i will love you forever... oh and i might consider putting up some out takes (like stuff that didn't make it into the story) as like a one shot maybe? you can leave suggestions as to what you would like to see more of as well. (: **

**-BeautifulMosters (: **


	43. Chapter 42

**OK... so hopefully it's easier to read this chapter.. i finally figured out how to add those line things aha. yeah ik, i'm dumb. so i told some people that the chapter would be out like last friday... aha... atleast its out now. um... i'm gonna get as many as i can before i start school back up. um... is there anything else? oh yeah. i own nothing and my beta is wonderful... ok i think i got it all. **

**Enjoyyy (: **

Chapter 42

Nessie's POV

* * *

"Emmett, this really isn't the time for an arm wrestle." My father warned.

"Oh come on. It's not like I'll hurt her."

"Right, all I need is to hurt you now. No Em, I don't want to."

"Come on Ness! I want some actual competition. It's not like anyone in the family has anything on me." He flexed his muscles. Rose came up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"Leave the poor girl alone." She pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Rose, did you just compliment Jake?" I asked surprised.

"No, I only meant he's too stubborn to die, and give me peace."

"Oh, ok, it's all about you now." I said angrily. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying." I turned back to my dad. "What's wrong with me?"

"Like Nahuel said, you're maturing. Every teenager goes through it, and I suspect that because you have the vampire gene in you, it's amplified. Once we get things sorted out, I'm sure Carlisle and I will be able to figure out some remedy to offset the side effects."

I nodded my head and went back to Jake's side. He looked peaceful; the gash on his head had already healed, so now he looked like he was sleeping.

"Wake up, baby." I pushed the hair off his forehead lightly. "When you wake up, we have to get you a haircut." I chuckled. I got up, kissed his head, then went into the kitchen to find Carlisle. He was talking with Carmella, Nahuel's girlfriend and Nahuel.

"I tried to heal him, but I did all I could. I couldn't get him to wake up." Nahuel held her sobbing form in his arms.

"I'm sure you did everything that you could, my dear. He still has his heart beat thanks to you." I stepped on a creaky floor board that alerted them of my presence.

"I'm sorry. Um, I was just wondering if you'd seen any change in Jake."

"It's probably going to take a few more hours, head injuries are very unique."

"So all we can do is sit and wait?" I screamed, tears stinging my eyes. "After the 600 years that you've been studying medicine, there is absolutely NOTHING you can do? That's ridiculous, you good for nothing-"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, that is no way to speak to anyone, let alone your grandfather." My dad grabbed my arm and shook me. "Now, I know that you have been going through a lot with these mood swings, but there is still absolutely NO reason to act like this."

I looked at the ground. "You're right. I'm sorry, grandpa." I looked up to him.

"Don't worry, when we get this all sorted out, we'll run some tests." I hugged him tightly. A loud crash interrupted our little family moment.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"_Jake._" I ran into the living room.

"Who are you, why am I here?" Jake was in a defensive stance up against the wall. "Tell me who you are!"

"Please, calm down Jake."

"How do you know my name?"

"Nessie call Sam, tell him to get over here quick."

Jake didn't wait for anyone, he ran out of the door and into the forest.

"JAKE!" I screamed but he didn't stop.

* * *

"Seth, have you seen him?" Seth walked through the door of the main house, and I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Is he ok, when can I see him?"

"Ness, he's pretty messed up right now. He thinks he's 15. He knew nothing about his life. We found him at Billy's. "

"Oh no. I have to see him."

"No, Ness. You can't. He doesn't know how to control his shifting."

"That's ridiculous! He's been a werewolf for ages!"

"Yeah, but no one could really control it when they first turned." He tucked some hair behind my ear. "So I guess you're stuck with me." The side of his mouth turned up.

"Great." I smiled.

"So what's poppin', short stuff?" he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the living room.

"Ok, one, stop trying to act cool. It makes you look weird. And two, the usual. My life is one big soap opera."

"Ouch." He held his heart like I stabbed him. "That hurts Ness, and for your information, I am cool!" he winked at me.

We sat on the couch and caught up. He got a job helping out in the garage that Jake and Embry own.

"So, now what's going to happen with the garage? I mean, is Embry going to take over?"

"Yeah, I think that's the plan, you know at least till Jake gets back to his normal self."

"Yeah." I looked down.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to kill the mood. Listen; let's watch a movie or something. Get your mind off of things, what do you say?"

"Ok, what movie do you want to watch?" I got up to look at the movie rack.

"Now if I pick, you'll get bored, and that was the point of this, to get your mind off of Jake."

"Ok, I'll pick." I ran my hand over the titles, trying to choose a good movie. "How about this one?" I held up P.S. I Love You.

"Oh, I love you too." Seth fluttered his eyes at me jokingly. "Next." I picked another one. No Reservations.

"This one?"

"Hm… promising title... let's do this." He put his hands behind his head and feet up on the coffee table. Esme came in and smacked him on the back of the head with the magazine that she was reading. Ironic, yes, hitting a dog with a magazine.

"Get your feet off my coffee table, boy." She continued walking as if nothing happened.

"Scary." He chuckled. "How does Jake do it?"

"Do what?" I flopped down on the couch after starting the movie. "Do what, Seth?"

"Nothing, let's just watch the movie." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

We watched the movie in comfortable silence. Throughout the movie, I found myself snuggling closer to Seth, only subconsciously aware. When the end credits started to roll, Seth's arm tightened around me.

I slowly got up to see him staring at me. I smiled. He smiled. His hand extended to my face.

"Um, so…"

"So."

"Um, do you want to go hunting with me? Carlisle said that I should start hunting regularly."

"Yeah. Sure, I mean I'm here to take Jake's place." I stopped walking towards the door, and turned towards him.

"You're not taking his place you know that right? It'll always be Jake, always."

"I know, I know. Imprinting, yadda, yadda, yadda. Minor technicality." He brushed it off easily.

"Whatever." I laughed. "Hey mom, we're going out hunting. We'll be back in a few."

"Okay honey, be careful." Dad came down the stairs, looked at the two of us, smiled then headed to kitchen.

"That, I will never get use to. Another thing that I don't understand." We walked outside. "I mean, how does Jake deal with it?"

"By 'it' you mean?"

"The whole mind reading father thing?" he started to take off his shirt.

"Wow! What the hell are you doing?" I turned before he could take it off fully.

"Babe, I gotta take off my clothes if I'm gonna phase." I could hear the smirk in voice. "What, does my being half naked bother you?" I turned around to see him without a shirt on.

I could feel the knot in my stomach start to tighten. "Shit." I whispered. I tried to swallow the new intense feelings that my new found biology was trying to give me. "Um, I'll just let you- yeah. Come find me when you're, you know, done." I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my stomach, and started walking deeper into the forest.

I could feel my phone in my pocket. Would it be bad if I called Jake right now? I quickly looked behind me, and then dialed the all too familiar number.

"_Hello?_"

"Jake." I breathed into the phone.

"Yeah, who is this?" my heart broke a little.

"Um, it's Nessie." He snorted.

"Like the Loch Ness Monster? That's great." He started laughing.

"Yeah it is kind of funny. But you know, you gave me that name, so don't laugh to hard." I smiled.

"Really? I don't remember that, but then again, I don't really remember anything."

A sandy wolf came up behind me and nudged my side.

"Um, yeah, I heard that through the grapevine. Um, I have to go; maybe I could see you sometime?"

"I don't know, I kinda have a lot of things going on."

"Oh, okay, that's understandable." Seth nudged me again. "Well then maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," I hit the end button on the phone.

Seth let out a whine.

"He doesn't remember me." The tears cascaded down my face. "He doesn't even remember who I am." I fell to my knees. "He doesn't remember who I am." I felt Seth leave my side.

"Shh." Seth came back, in his human form, pulling me to his bare chest. "He will, don't worry. The memories will come back."

"What if they don't Seth?" I looked up into his eyes. "What if I made him forget everything forever?" he grabbed my neck, and pressed his forehead to mine.

"How can anyone forget you?" I could feel his hot breath on my face. "I would never forget you." The knot in my stomach came back, tighter this time.

His lips got closer to mine. I opened my mouth to protest, but nothing came out. His lips touched mine. I closed my eyes, forgetting about the world around me. I kissed him back, as best I could.

Seth pulled me up onto his lap, holding my hips.

"No," I broke off the kiss. "What the hell is wrong with me? I have a boyfriend. You're quote, unquote boss, I can't be making out with you on the forest floor." Seth rubbed my hips affectionately.

"But you said it yourself, he doesn't remember you. Right now you don't have a boyfriend. And Jake's not my 'boss'."

"We can't do this." I said.

"Why? This feels so right." he smiled amazingly and kissed me again. He brought his hand up to my neck, bringing me closer. My phone started buzzing in my pocket. I broke off the kiss and put my finger on his lips.

"Hold that thought." I smiled. I looked at my phone.

**Jake **flashed across the screen, and my heart sank as I realized that I had just been making out with Seth for such a long time. "Um," I looked up from the screen. "It's Jake."

"Well, then answer it." he ran his hands up my sides.

"Hello?"

"Yeah uh, is Nessie there?"

"This is Nessie."

"Oh, hey."

"Hi."

"Okay, so this is going to sound weird, but since you called I just couldn't stop thinking about something." I looked up at Seth, who was staring at me intently.

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"Well, there are these pictures."

"Yeah?"

"And in the pictures there's this girl. She's beautiful. And I was wondering if it was you. I mean, I know I kind of just met you, but seeing as you're the only other women I currently know besides Leah… and obviously it's not Leah." He chuckled.

"Um, what does she look like?"

"She's got beautiful curls, the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, and by the looks of this picture, we were in love." The bile rose in my throat. I was just making out with one of my best friends while my boyfriend was in la la land because of me.

"Nessie, you still there?"

"Yeah, I don't know."

"Well, maybe if I see you I could tell you. I, um, I really want to find this girl."

"Yeah I guess you could see me." I smiled into the phone.

"Great, tonight? Meet me at my house at 7?"

"Yeah, it's a date." I smiled.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

I couldn't stop smiling... At least until I came back to reality, to find I was still straddling Seth.

"Oh my god." I quickly got up from his lap. "Seth..."

"Don't worry about it." he slowly got to his feet. "I was a fool for thinking that I could replace him."

"Seth, you're going to make some girl very happy one day, and when that day comes, I'll be very happy for you." I pulled him into a hug.

"Too bad it won't be the girl that I'm in love with." I tensed up. His arms tightened around me.

"We have to go"

"Why? We haven't even hunted yet." I looked the clock on my phone. 4:30.

"Ok, fine we can go hunting." I smiled and saw him walk off towards the woods to phase. _Ness what are you getting yourself into?_

* * *

"Oh, come on. Mine was totally the biggest!" I nudged Seth in the ribs as we walked up towards the house.

"Psh, yeah right, I mean I am the 12 foot beast, I can totally take down the bigger deer." He nudged me a little harder, making me stumble over my feet.

"You ass." I jumped on to his back when he tried to run away. "You're gonna pay for that." I whispered in his ear.

"Somehow, that doesn't scare me." He turned his head so our lips are inches apart and stretched towards me. I pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I went too far didn't I?" Seth let me drop.

"No, Seth, it's my fault. I can't keep doing this to you. I mean after tonight-"

"No, no, no, no." My dad came shooting out towards the house. "I forbid you to see him; he could really hurt you Renesmee. No absolutely not."

"Dad, you can't do that!"

"Do what?" mom came out of the house, hearing the commotion from inside.

"He isn't letting me go see Jake. Mom, tell him it's ok. I'll be fine!"

"Renesmee, he cannot control his phasing, Seth said it himself, he'll hurt you."

"Stay out of his head dad!" I growled. "Besides, he won't. I know he won't."

"Fine, I'll do that." Dad said in Seth's direction. "You have to bring Seth." Dad's smug smile formed across his face.

"Fine, but he stays outside." I narrowed my eyes ate him. _Two can play at that game dad._ I smirked.

"Well played, counselor. But first sign of trouble you're out of there, capuche?"

"Got it dad," I pulled out my phone. _6:30._ "I'd better go get cleaned up." I smiled then ran towards the house.

"You know it's not fair that you get to see inside her head, you know before she actually tells me things?"

"I know baby, but you keep me out, it's only fair."

_Blach_

* * *

I finally got my hair in a reasonable fashion, pulled on a tee and some jeans then a sweatshirt to top it off. It was the end of January anyway, but things were starting to warm up a little, not your normal 15 degree weather, more like 30ish.

"Ness come on, it's almost seven and my truck only goes so fast." I smirked. We have a house full of cars, why would we risk being late when we could take the Guardian?

"You have to ask your mother." I walked past dad's makeshift studio; he was sitting on his piano bench, most likely composing his next piece.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am, I'm entitling it, _Change_. I think it were appropriate, due to the circumstances." The corner of his mouth turned up a little.

"Dad, nothing's changed." I leaned up against the door.

"That's not what I saw in Seth's head, his thoughts are louder than Jacob's were. I mean, I'm not going to say that I totally like him, but I like him better than _Jacob_."

"Right, dad, and that is why _you _don't have to date either of them." I narrowed my eyes at him. "What was Seth thinking anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he looked up from his work. "I think there's a boy waiting to see you."

"Oh right, Jake."

"Him too." I shot my dad a glare before I ran down the stairs.

"Mom, is it ok if I take the Guardian? I mean we're a little late as it is and I don't want to kill Seth's car."

"Yeah honey, the keys are on the hook in the cabinet."

"Yes." I grabbed Seth's hand, leading him to the garage. "Get in."

"Come on, at least let me drive this beautiful machine."

"Maybe on the way back, if you're a good little guard dog." I smirked. I opened the car door and turned on the car and revved the engine. "Are you coming?" I said through the open window.

"Yeah," Seth got in and put his seatbelt on.

"Listen, whatever happens, I just want to say that, today, was amazing. I don't regret a thing, even if you might."

I looked over at him; he was staring at me with pain filled eyes.

"Seth, I-"

"Come on, we're going to be late."

* * *

l

reviewww (:

l

thanks for reading (:

l

-Beautiful Monsters (:

l

V


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Nessie's POV

We've been sitting in front of the little red house, for about five minutes.

"Come on, just go in." Seth looked at me. I hadn't taken my eyes off the house since we pulled into the driveway.

"I think this was a bad idea. What if this doesn't help? What if I can't get him to remember me?"

"It'll be fine. Go!" he leaned over and opened up my door.

I climbed out of the Guardian and walked up to the house. I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. Before I knew it, Jake was standing in front of me in the door way.

"Hey." I breathed. He just stared at me, wide eyes and mouth slightly open. "Um." Was all I said, it was a little awkward, I mean, he is just staring at me. What am I supposed to do?

"Oh, hey." He blinked. I saw his Adams apple do a quick dip before he opened his mouth to speak again. "Come ON in."

"Thanks. Wow, something smells really good." He closed the door behind me.

"It's nothing really special, I mean it's the only thing that me and my-" he stopped abruptly. "Sorry. It's just some spaghetti."

"No it's ok. I know it'll be great." I smiled.

"I hope you're hungry. Here, let's sit." He pulled out the chair for me to sit.

"Thank you." I smiled. He walked over to his seat and sat down. Everything was already severed. We ate for a couple of minutes in tense silence.

"Is this weird?" Jake looked up from his plate. "This is weird."

"No-I mean-"

"Well, you know me but I kind of don't remember you." I looked down at my plate, feeling my heart break a little bit. "So, tonight let's just pretend we don't know each other, kay? I mean, it'll be like our first date." He smiled. I smiled back, I remembered our first date. Our dance off.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake brought me out of my daydream.

"Oh, nothing." I waved him off.

"Come on you had this cute smile on your face. What was it?" he smiled.

"Ok, if you really want to know. I was," I laughed. "You're going to think it's stupid."

"Come on, no I won't."

"Fine. I was thinking about our first date." I looked down at my plate, feeling the blood rush to my face.

"I don't know why you would think I would laugh at that." He smirked. "Unless I did something really embarrassing."

"Um, well maybe we should clean up, you know before we get into our life histories?"

"Or more like story time, you basically telling me everything about us." He laughed as he stood up. I tried to smile, but I just couldn't get it out of my head, I did this to him. I have to make him relive all of the crap I've put him through.

"Are you done with this Madame?" Jake smirked.

"Oh, thank you, kind sire." I handed him my plate.

* * *

"So you're telling me that I actually danced. In front of people?" we were facing each other on the couch.

"Yeah." I took sip of the beer that Jake had gotten me. "But don't worry, it was kinda sexy." I laughed.

"Well thanks, I guess." He downed the rest of his beer. "You want another one before we continue?"

"Um, sure." He walked into the kitchen. I looked out the window, I saw the Guardian. _Seth!_ I forgot all about him. I looked at the clock on my phone. No texts from him so that's a good sign. I looked back out. It's almost nine, surely he's gone home.

"Here you go, fresh out of the refrigerator." He laughed.

"Oh, how thoughtful." I beamed back.

"Ok so after the horrible dancing scene, what happened next?"

"Well, we went to this amazing…" I let my voice trail off.

"Amazing what?"

"A concert. We, um we met the band, All Time Low, and Hey Monday; my two favorite bands."

"Then why did you stop?"

"Ok, well, this is one thing that you have to understand. I've always loved you."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this."

"Can," I winced; reliving my past was not something I had planned for this 'date'. "Can I just show you?"

"What do you mean?" I brought my hand up to his face slowly. "What are you doing?" he pulled back a little.

"Will you just hold still?" I smiled. My hand connected with his face and I opened the connection. I showed him what happened at the concert hall, how I left, how it tore me to shreds. I skipped the whole part where I went on dates in New York; this Jake didn't need to know the full extent of my whorish mental lapse in judgment. I continued on to where I came home with nothing, when I found out he was in an accident, how we worked to get our relationship back on track.

"Wait." He pulled my hand away from his face. "How did you do that?" he looked me deep into the eyes.

"I'm- I have powers."

"What?" he laughed. "Like Superman?"

"You could say that." I looked down at my hands, which were now in my lap.

"So, I don't understand, what happened to me?" my eyes snapped up to his face. I really didn't want to tell him this; I didn't want him to hate me.

"Um, well," I took a deep breath. "You know how Superman had super human strength?"

"Yeah, what are you saying? That you, a girl that is like a fourth the size of me made me lose my memory?" he started to laugh hysterically. "Did Embry put you up to this, he's always the kidder." Jake's eyes landed on my face. My face showed no hint of amusement.

"Jake I-"

"No," he stopped laughing. "I think you should go."

"Jake, I'm sorry." He got up, and walked over to window. "Please, just let me explain." He started to shake; I could feel his breathing accelerate.

"You. Need. To. Go. NOW." He grabbed on to the window sill and dipped his head and started trying to control his breathing. I got up quickly and ran to the door.

"I'm so sorry." I said, and went through the door.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Seth turned the radio down as I sped away from La Push.

"There's nothing to say. He didn't remember me, so I started to tell him, I actually ended up showing him. I even told him that I was the one that did this to him. And now he hates me. See nothing to say." I cranked the music up.

_I need somebody to love_

_I, I need somebody to love_

_I need somebody to love_

_I, I need somebody to love_

Perfect song to be playing. I pushed the car faster without thinking. I needed to get further away from everything. I didn't want to talk; I didn't want to even be around anyone. My foot urged the gas pedal down more.

The next thing I know, bright lights are dancing in my rearview windows. Red and blue specifically.

"Shit." I hit the steering wheel. Seth turned down the music.

"Ness, don't worry, I'll tell him that something was wrong with your dad or something, I don't know." The spot light on the front of the car turned on and blared through my mirrors into my eyes. There was a tap at the window.

"License and registration please." The man grumbled.

"Charlie!" Seth leaned over to get a better look out the window. Charlie? Like my grandfather? I looked up at him sure enough; 'Swan' was on his name tag.

"Ah, Seth, do you and your girlfriend know how fast you were going through town?"

"Uh," he looked at me for a second. "She's not my girlfriend, actually she's Jake's. We were just on our way home from his place."

"Oh, how is he doing? I heard there was some kind of accident. Sue won't go into much, but she just said no one could see him." He stared at me, and then something flashed across his face. "If no one could see him, why were you there?" he asked with a hard face. When I met his eyes, his face faltered.

"Um, we were just dropping off food." I smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Ms. Cul-" he stared at my fake drivers licenses under his flashlight. "You're a Cullen?" I slowly nodded. He swallowed. "You know what. I won't give you a ticket, just a warning, no more speeding, ok?"

I slowly nodded. He stepped away from the car and I turned it on. We were driving for a little bit when Seth tried to lighten the mood.

"So can we listen to that guy again? I kinda like him." I looked at him with wide eyes. "You know in the 'he could be the gay little brother that I never wanted' kind of way." I let out a short laugh. "It would've been better than Leah." He grumbled.

* * *

"Mom, dad, I'm going to rehearsal." I said running down the stairs. I ran straight into Uncle Emmett. "Ow! Emmett, what the hell are you doing?" I rubbed my forehead.

"Oh nothing, wouldn't want you to get pulled over by Charlie again and give him a heart attack. I'm driving."

"What, no! Come on, I'll have Seth drive me its fine." I tried to push past him but he grabbed my shoulders.

"Nope, wolf boy number 2." He held up two fingers. "Has wolf boy duties thanks to Embry. So he's the one you can blame. That girlfriend of his is getting kinda big, you sure she's not preggers with like quadruplets?" he draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me to the garage. "I mean, she is kinda big for what, two months?"

He was right, I mean Rachel is about 5 months pregnant and Brooke is about the same size, maybe she _is_ having like twins or something.

"So, this theater thing, how's it going?" he got in and opened the garage door and revved the engine or his Jeep. "Like, is the family invited?"

"Yeah, but only if you make it in conspicuous, you know, no drawing attention to your selves."

"You're no fun. So like, we can't hoot and holler when you and Nahuel kiss?"

"No, especially then, you have to keep your mouth shut." Emmett pulled up to the community center entrance and stopped.

"So, which wolf boy will be coming?" A smile slowly formed across his face. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "That's what she said." Then he burst out laughing.

"Oh, my god. I'm leaving now." I slammed the door shut and briskly walked to the community center.

* * *

"No, No, NO." the director slammed his fist down on the table. That line is 'By holy Laurence to fall prostrate here,/ And beg your pardon: pardon, I beseech you!/ Henceforward I am ever ruled by you.' AGAIN!

"I'm sorry, can I have a minute?"

"Fine, take five everyone." Nahuel came over to me.

"Ness, what's wrong? You know this play backwards and forwards, you could probably do it in your sleep. In French. What's the problem?"

"I just can't get his face of my head, Nahuel. I did this to him. It's my fault that he forgets everything. And besides I'm not feeling very good. My stomach is kind of queasy."

"Here I'll ask the director if we can have an early dismissal. He knows that you have this memorized, so sit here and look sick." He smiled. He walked over to the director while I sat down on the stage with my head in my hands. How did things end up this way? I thought imprinting was supposed to make things easier? When I looked at Brooke and Embry, everything was perfect, even when she was pregnant. Jake and I just weren't. And it's starting to piss me off.

"Hey, he said that we can go home early. Did you drive?"

"No, actually I had to deal with Emmett the whole way here, can you drop me off?"

"Yeah, no problemo." I got up and grabbed my stuff and followed him out to the parking lot.

"This is a really nice car." I ran my hand over the sleek yellow body. "What kind is it?"

"2007 Camero." He smiled. "But I wish I knew what to do when it broke down. It would save me a lot of money."

"Yeah, Jake was always good at that." I smiled the looked out the window the rest of the way home.

We pulled up to the house and he put the car in park.

"Thanks for the ride." I opened the door to climb out.

"Ness, he'll remember eventually. Don't worry." I gave him a small smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I got up to the house. My stomach started to hurt more. Maybe I needed to hunt. I opened the door and set all of my stuff inside. Surely dad would hear my thoughts. I bolted into the forest holding my stomach.

I caught the scent of a deer, and my natural instincts took over. I moved slowly, and quietly, deadly. I saw the deer in a field grazing.

I pounced. However, in mid air I fell to the ground. A sharp pain seared threw my lower stomach. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move, it was a paralyzing pain. I let out a pain-filled cry. Soon the pain had spilled all over my body, making my hands tingle, my head start to pound, I could feel the heat raising through my body. I reached into my pocket for my phone…which was in my bag. At the house. _Shit. _So I just have to lay here, until someone finds me. Shouldn't take too long.

**3 hours or so later…**

Still no one. I tried to get myself up onto my elbow; shooting pain went through my stomach. I started to pull myself to the nearest tree. I heard a stick snap.

"Hello?" I looked around me, looking for any movement in the forest. Everything was eerily quiet. "Hello?" I yelled again. "Who's there?" I felt the air change. It was a wolf. "Please, help me." I heard another twig snap. "It's ok, I won't hurt you. Are you apart of Sam's pack?"

"Sam hasn't been Alpha for a long time." A deep voice rang through forest. "Seth is on his way. I told him that you were hurt before I phased." The boy finally came out from the thick line of trees.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I wrapped my arm around my stomach and looked at him.

"I'm Tucker, I'm new." He smiled as he kneeled down next to me. "Do you want me to stay until Seth gets here or what?"

"You can stay, I mean, if you want to."

"Sure, I got a lot of questions for you."

"Ok, shoot."

"What is it like, you know to be in a couple, like imprinted? I've been in Jake's mind. Yeah, how did that work anyway, all I know is that he doesn't remember anything anymore. Did you do that? Wow, I didn't think that an imprintee could hurt the imprinter, you know, you must be on real-"

"That's enough Tuck. Go home."

"Sorry," the boy mumbled and walked off into the forest.

"Sorry about that, he's new, doesn't know anything." Seth came over to me and scoped me up. "What happened?"

"I don't know I just have this really sharp pain in my stomach and I can't move." He held me close to his chest.

"Well, I think…" he looked down at my legs. "Um, maybe we should get you home." He adjusted me in his arms. That's when I smelt the iron-y smell.

"Seth am I…?"

"Yeah. You're bleeding. We gotta get you to Carlisle."

* * *

"So what does this mean?" I asked Carlisle, as I was lying back on the pillows in my room. Mom had explained everything to me, all the different "protection" I could use. She started to tell me about the, what was it called? A tampon? I think that's right. That just plain out scared me. It looked like a death weapon.

"Well, I'll start you on these." He handed me a small round pill. "There in a pack so just take one every day, and when you get to the white ones, you should have your period again." I took a gulp of the water and swallowed the pill. "Then, if you have any more discomfort, take Advil or Tylenol for the pain, any other questions?"

"Do you think the mood swings will stop?"

"These pills should help with that, but if they don't, come see me and I'm sure we'll be able to get something stronger."

"Okay, thank you so much grandpa." I hugged him, and he and my mom left. Seth peeked his head through the door.

"Hey. How are you?" he closed the door and came to sit on the bed next to me.

"I'm better, no more shooting pains." I smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For coming when Tucker found me, for bringing me back. For being there for me in general."

"No problem." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I have fun with you.

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok, I wanted it."

"I know, but I was being selfish, I can't just kiss you while Jake doesn't remember me. You and I both know that if and when Jake remembers everything, you know, that is if he even forgives me, I'm going back with him. And I feel absolutely horrible that I did this to you, I can't just keep leading you on. It's not right."

"Yeah, but I know there's a part of you that wants this. Just admit that. Please."  
"I… I think that you should go." My tears blurred my vision.

"Ness, come on. Forget I said anything, okay? We'll just sit here, and talk about Justin Bieber, ok?"

"No, I'm sorry; I can't be selfish any more. Just go, ok?"

"Fine. I'll see you around then I guess." He got up. "I could love you. But I know it's not enough." He kissed my forehead. Then turned to walk out. He got to the door and paused. "I love you." He said over his shoulder, opened the door and walked through it. The tears fell down my face.

"_I love you too." _

* * *

**the end (: **

**haha. JUST KIDDING! gotcha didn't I? haha. ok well if you haven't already, stop by my profile and look at the pictures i have for the characters in my story... as it says in my profile, i don't own the pictures, i'm just using them (: haha. oh and leave me some love for when i get back from my awesome college visit i have bright and early tomorrow... which totally explains why i'm up at like 1:30 writing you guys and epic (or atleast i hope...) next chapter... [which i hope to have out soon. i start school back up in about 4 weeks, soccer as well so it's gonna get pretty crazy, but hopefully i can get most of the chapters written before i go back (:]**

**lots of loveee. (: **

**-Beautiful Monsters (:**


	45. Chapter 44

Okayy (: so i was going to wait til friday to put this up... but i just couldn't wait. (: haha. sooo. i hope you guys like this. i could put in a little rant about how much i love you guys and how much your reviews make my day, and the Favorite Story alerts are unreal! yeah... so i'm not gonna do a full rant, but i'm just glad y'all like my story. (: oh and **follow me on twitter **bc my beta now has a twitter and you can read our convos and get **sneak peaks**... like the one that i have up there **for next chapter **^^ go check it out, **link is in the profile **(:

but for the real reason you stopped in today, well tonigh... or whatever time of day it is. currently here it is 2:30 am... so night/ early morning.l

**Enjoy**

Nessie's POV

Chapter 44

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Get your little ass out of bed right this second. No more sulking. Today is the big day!" my mother pulled the covers off of my body and I pulled my legs closer to my chest and groaned.

"Go away." I buried my head in my pillow.

"Don't make me go get Alice." She sat on the edge of my bed and grabs my hand. "Tonight is you're night. I know I can't take away your pain, but after the production we can have a girl's night, Rocky Road ice cream galore. Well, you know, you can eat it." She smiled.

"Mom-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. You've been sulking around this house for a week. I'm about ready to call Seth."

"NO! You can't do that. See I'm up, I'm up." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and hopped up a little too quickly.

"Hey, hey, when was the last time you hunted?" she caught me as my head began to spin. "You need to start taking better care of yourself. We'll go hunting before I let Alice have you."

"Mom, that's what the make-up people at the theater are for." I ran my hands through my hair.

"Well, you try telling Alice that." She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the door.

* * *

"That was the best death scene I've ever seen, Short Stack." Emmett picked me up into a bone crushing hug, twirling me around.

"Whatever you say, Emmett." I heard a squeal from behind me and I saw a brunette teenager running towards me, with a very tired looking Quil behind her.

"Nessie! That was amazing! If only I could act." She pulled me into a hug. I looked over her shoulder to see Quil standing awkwardly, a good distance separating him and my family.

"Thanks. Hey Quil, how's it going?" I smiled. He just nodded his head.

"Forget about him. Oh, Sam, Emily, Brooke, Embry and Jake are here too, somewhere." She stood on her tippy-toes to try to see over people's heads.

"Wait, what?" I pulled her down onto her feet. "Did you just say Jake was here?"

"Yeah. He drove us here." She looked behind me and squealed. "Over there." I turned to see him talking with Embry, Brooke, and Sam. No sign of Emily. And he was smiling, laughing really. "Come on." Claire started to pull my hand.

"No, I don't really think I should." I pulled back a little too hard and Claire came flying towards me. "Sorry." I caught her before she could slam into me.

"Will you just come on?" She started walking towards the group of people and I looked back at my family who were standing in the corner trying to look normal. My dad nodded towards the pack of werewolves and their imprints.

When my eyes drifted back over to them, Claire had just gotten there and Jake's eyes flew up to meet mine. _Shit._ I turned my back, I mean it wasn't like I've never stared at him before… but that was when he remembered me, right. I took a deep breath and ran my hand over my face. I felt hands on my hips. I gasp and stiffened.

"Hey sexy." I felt his hot breath on my neck. My breath hitched and the knot in my stomach tightened, as my knees went weak.

"Jake?" I turned my head so our noses were touching. He pulled me into him, and I could feel how hard he was.

"I'm sorry I over reacted the other day." He kissed my shoulder.

"Wait, what?"

"After our date, I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have over reacted."

"So, you're-"

"I'm sorry, tell me you forgive me." He moved my hair and pressed a hot open mouth kiss against my exposed neck. My eyes closed involuntarily and I could feel myself getting wetter, keeping my thighs from rubbing together became my major priority. I didn't care if I was in a room in plain sight of my father. "I'm. So. Sorry." He said in between each kiss. His hands gripped my hips firmer, trying to pull me closer to him.

I turned my head to see him staring at me with dark eyes. I ran my hand over his on my hip and showed him us in the closet down the hall, away from the wondering eyes around us.

I pulled him towards to closet and opened the door and pushed him in. I looked behind me to see Alice coming towards us. I motioned for her to keep a look out, and closed the door behind me.

Jake pressed up against me and captured my lips in a hot, opened mouth kiss. His hands ran down my back and finally landed on my backside. He squeezed it roughly and then pulled me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I could feel his hardness press up against my core. I silently thanked Alice for letting me wear some athletic shorts and a simple white top. I could feel Jake right up against me. My hands found their way to his hair and I lightly tugged at it. A growl rippled through the small room.

He moved his lips away from mine when my breathing got a little too labored. But they didn't go far. I felt his tongue run over my pulse spot. It sent a shiver through me. I pulled him closer with my legs, rubbing myself harder against him. He gave out the sexiest moan I have ever heard. One of his hands went behind my head bracing himself against the wall.

"Fuck, Ness." His hand came up and brushed across the side of my breast, making me shiver once again. I smiled as his lips came back to mine. His hand came down to the bottom of my shirt and started playing with the hem of it.

"Wait, Jake." I cupped his face in my hands. His eyes were still black, yet still filled with love. "Not here, you deserve better than this." I kissed him gently on his lips. "Let's go back to your house." He rubbed his nose against mine and finally nodded. But before he let me down, he brought my lips to his and kissed my deeply.

"I love you." He kissed me on the nose, then the forehead, the cheek, and finally back to my lips.

"I love you, too." I ran my hand through his hair. "So much." I kissed him again, and he moaned.

"If you don't get down, I'm gonna have to take you here, I don't care what you say." He let me down and kissed my neck and let me walk past him to the door. On the way I felt a slight tap on my back side. I turned around to see Jake holding his hands up innocently.

"Sorry. It's just so tempting." I laughed and opened the door to find Alice standing in front of the door.

"Thanks Alice." I said as I pulled Jake past her. We walked out the back exit because I didn't feel like being stopped by anyone. "Where's your car?"

"I, um, I was thinking we could just take your car. I kinda brought, like, everyone here."

"Oh, well I came with my parents." I bit my lip as my eyes trailed down his body to land on the bulge in his pants. "um." I looked back out to the parking lot. "Here." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Hummer. "Let's take care of you."

"No, Ness I'm fine. I-I don't need you… to." He stopped as I started to kiss his neck. His hands found my hips and he pulled me closer to him. My lips came to his and he opened his mouth to let me in immediately. My hands started to roam all over his body. Our breathing got ragged, and Jake's hands were running under the bottom of my shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not in the parking lot, ya horny little teenagers." I ripped my lips from Jakes to Embry and Brooke smiling at me from behind the Hummer. "Nope, Brooke's innocent eyes can't see this." Embry pulled Brooke back to his chest.

"Will you stop? How do you think this happened?" she gestured down to her protruding stomach. She laughed as Embry took her to the other side of the Hummer to get in.

"Looks like I'm leaving." Jake sighed and pressed his lips to mine gently. "When can I see you again?"

"Soon. Whenever you want." I laid kisses down his neck.

"We're having a bonfire tonight, the pack I mean." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Come, we can… see more of each other." He smirked.

"Okay, what time?"

"Seven." He kissed my lips. "I'll see you there." He pulled me into a deep kiss, caressing my jaw gently.

"I'll see you at seven." I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth as he opened the driver side door.

* * *

"Alice! Come on, I need help!" I was looking at myself in the mirror when I saw Alice appear behind me. "I'm never going to be ready in time. My hair is a mess, my clothes are… and I have no idea what to do for make up." I turned towards her. She was smirking at me. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just happy you're finally _asking_ me for once." She came over and started on my hair. She pulled the hair drier down from the wall and started to plug it in.

"Straight or curly?"

"Um, I guess curly, what do you think?"

"I honestly don't think Jake will care either way."

"What does that mean?" I turned my the chair in front of the vanity immediately.

"No, no, no. that came out wrong. I only meant, that I don't think he has a preference… you know, I think he'll be a little preoccupied." She smirked motioning for me to turn around. "Don't think I didn't hear you guys in the janitor's closet."

I could feel my face getting more red as the thoughts of earlier today came flying full speed back into the thoughts. I crossed my legs for two reasons; one, the friction helped tame my inner most thoughts, and two, so Alice wouldn't be so aware of my current thoughts.

"Nessie, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah."

"What did I just say?"

"Um, you, um… were talking about what you wanted to do with my hair."

"Yes, now if you will please say good bye to fantasy Jake and stay with me, on planet earth, not La-La land." She patted my cheek, and I blushed harder.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" I called as my hand found the doorknob.

"Bye baby, be safe." She called from the kitchen. I pulled the door open to find Leah's fist two inches away from my face.

"Whoa. Leah, what are you doing here?"

"You. Fix him. He won't come out of the house; he's been sulking for a week. I don't know what you did, but fix it. Make him come to the bonfire tonight. The new guys are getting enunciated and Tyler and Brooke are hearing the stories for the first time." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the stairs. "Get him to come to the bonfire and I won't have to rearrange your face." She got into her car and sped down the driveway.

"Seriously?" I threw my head back and mentally cursed myself for getting involved with Seth.

I got into the Mini Coupe and drove towards La Push. Just before the border I turned on to the Clearwater's road. How was I going to tell him that I was seeing Jake tonight? _Yeah, Ness, that will surely get him out of the house._ I can't lie to him… I pulled into the driveway, putting the car in park and getting out as quickly as possible. I got up to the door and debated whether or not I should knock. Either barge in and get thrown out, or knock and have the door slammed in my face. I'll go with the first one.

I took a deep breath and twisted the knob.

"Leah, I'm not going. Leave me the fuck alone." I heard the TV blearing some song that I didn't recognize. I walked down the hallway to find myself looking over the top of the couch. Some guy just blew something up on the TV and Seth laughed his throaty laugh. My eyes traced over his attire, as he was sprawled out on the couch with his feet hanging off the edge. Ratty old sweatpants, that looked like he hadn't changed out of them in a while, and a white v-neck that directly contrasted everything about him. The bright orange powder on the front of his shirt made me laugh, Cheetos.

"Um, actually it's not Leah." His eyes snapped up to meet mine and he scrambled to get up from the couch.

"Um…" He got up a little toofast and tripped over something on the floor. He caught himself and ran his hands through his hair before he spoke. "Ness, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." I looked down at my clasped hands, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Wow, thanks for your concern. You can leave now. He picked up the cans of beer that were on the coffee table and brought them down the hall to the kitchen. I followed.

"Listen Seth, I'm-"

"NO. Don't say it. Don't say you're sorry." He crushed an empty can in his hand and threw it at the door. I cringed. "That just makes it worse don't you see, ness? I'm in love with you! But I can't do anything about it because of _him_. And the worst part is, he doesn't even remember you! _I_ took care of you! Do you remember when _I_ came to see you in New York? Do you?"

"Yes." I squeaked, trying to hold back my tears.

"You told me that you wish Jake never imprinted on you. You would be free to do whatever."

"I didn't say that!" I told him. "I said that I wish Jake had someone better. Because I don't deserve him."

"Ness you deserve the world!" he crossed the distance between us before I could even blink and grabbed on to my hips. "I want you to be in my world. _Please._" His lips descended onto mine. My eyes started to flutter close.

"I'm sorry." I turned my head away from him. "I can't be in your world _and_ his. I just can't. As much as I want to." A single tear rolled down my cheek. He used his thumb to wipe it away.

"I know, I don't know what I was thinking. Why would I be so stupid to mess with an imprint?" he let go of my hips and stared at the floor. "I'm sorry too, Ness. I hope you have a great life together."

"Come to the bonfire." I laughed to myself as I remembered the cans that he had crushed. "There'll be more _free_ beer."

He snorted and walked back into the living room. I heard the TV click off and then I smelt him before anything else.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up. But you can go. I don't want to burden you with my presence in that small ass car. I'll go wolf and meet you there I guess."

I simply nodded my head and turned on my heel to finally meet Jake at the bonfire. I'd probably missed all the food and the party part of the bonfire had definitely already started. Embry had probably already gotten out the music and swatted Leah away when she tried to change the music from Embry's precious The Police album to something more dance-y. Sue and the other elders have undoubtedly left, leaving the 'kids' to play.

Before I knew it, I was pulling up to the parking lot. I put my car in park and went to open my door, finding it being opened for me.

"I thought you were standing me up." Jake extended his hand, helping me out of the car.

"I would never stand you up." I got out and faced him. "Sorry, I had to deal with a… _thing._"

"You're here now, that's all that matters." He pressed his lips to mine and held my neck lovingly. I pulled back a little, grinning like an idiot.

"We should get to the bonfire." I ran my nose along his. "Wouldn't want them to get suspicious."

"I don't even think they know that I'm here." He looked behind him towards the group of people standing in clumps around the fire. "I haven't been down there yet."

"What? Why not?"

"I didn't want to look ridiculous showing up without a date; you know I am supposed to be the alpha or whatever."

"Oh, big scary alpha man is scared of being alone?" I ran my hand down his arm and into his hand, taking his fingers in between mine. "I won't leave you alone anymore, I promise." I kissed him again.

"Well let's get to the party, before they actually but two and two together." He showed me his breath-taking smile.

We walked over the grass, onto the sand when I heard a song I haven't heard in a while; Something in Your Mouth, by Nickleback.

"Oh, Embry, you would." I said under my breath. We heard cheers from across the beach. I saw a familiar face being dropped from a keg.

"Ugh, the new kids need to learn some manners." Jake growled.

"Jake, you finally made it dude!" Embry came running over, followed by a few guys. "We thought you'd be sulking for the whole night. But, what do you know, finally Ness shows up and Jake makes his entrance." The boys snickered, poking fun at Jake.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

"Hey, Embry where's Leah?" I pulled him out of the conversation.

"Um, she and Tyler took the kids to Sue's, they'll be back later."

"Ok, great thanks."

I went back to Jake, and we eventually left and started mingling through the different clusters of people.

"Hey, bleeding girl." My face darkened at the name and the memories that came w with it.

"What the hell are you talking about Tuck?"

"I found her when she was-"

"Hunting and was covered in blood." I turned at the voice. "Hey Jake, Ness."

"Hey Seth,"

"GUYS!" Quil yelled from over by the fire. "Tyler's back. He's got his guitar!"

"Come on guys, let's go down to the fire." Jake started to walk; I slowed down to catch up with Seth.

"Hey, yeah so did you know that Tyler sang?" Trying to make a little small talk.

"No." He continued walking.

"Oh," I looked anywhere but in his direction. We walked in an uncomfortable silence.

"Ok, this has got to stop. We're BEST friends! What happened shouldn't affect how we've always been, Seth!"

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with you showing up at my doorstep and telling me to come to this thing, to I don't know, be together?" he stopped walking, and turned towards me. "So no, we can't be like we were before. So stop trying." He walked way, leaving me standing there like an idiot.

"That looked heated." I turned to see Brooke, a hand protecting her growing child.

"Yeah, just a fight." I shook my head. "So your brother plays the guitar?"

"Yeah, but he hasn't played in ages because the bitch ex-wife of his wouldn't let him. He's such a good singer, I don't understand her problem."

"Well, let's go see him rock out." I grabbed her hand and giggled as we walked together to find seats. Of course, Jake and Embry and Quil were sitting together.

"Hey baby, you ready for some music?" I felt Jake's hot breath on my neck. His hands ran up my sides, and he pulled me onto his lap. "I heard this guy is pretty good." He whispered into my ear. His breath tickled my face, and I giggled. I looked up over the fire to see Seth staring at me, while he was talking to a blonde girl that I didn't recognize. I tried to forget about him as Tyler came into the circle with an acoustic guitar.

"Ok. So this might be a little bit bad, because I haven't played in a while. So, well, we'll give it a shot. This song was the first I learned on guitar. I now know the real reason why I love this song." He looked over at Leah. "Ok, well here it goes." He started strumming on the guitar and I closed my eyes, letting the familiar chords of "Wonderwall" by Oasis flood my ears.

I felt Jake's arm tighten around my waist, and I shivered. I rested my arm on his thigh, occasionally running my hand over it through his jeans. When I looked up, I saw all of the wolves holding onto their imprints, who were all bundled up, with blankets drawn over their laps. All eyes were on Tyler, who was singing to Leah. The love in his eyes was unfair; it was absolutely amazing that he could fall for her so quickly. But she deserved this, after everything she had gone through. I was happy for her.

Tyler finished up the song, and there was an uproar of cheering and clapping, that I quickly joined in on.

"Thank you." Tyler said laughing a little. Leah reached for his face and crushed her lips to his. She whispered something into her ear and he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok, so next song, like I said, don't get your hopes up, I don't know how good it will sound." He played the first chord and I realized that I wasn't too familiar with the song.

_There's something in your eyes  
Is everything alright  
You look up to the sky  
You long for something more, darling  
Give me your right hand  
I think I understand  
Follow me and you will never have to wish again  
I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look about the stars, no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look about the stars  
And I know that if the love is alright  
You don't have to look about the stars, no no no no  
I know by the end of the tonight you wont have to look about the stars  
Tell me how you feel  
And if I'm getting near  
I'll tell you where to steer  
You tell me where to steer, da-da-da-darling  
Way above the clouds  
And high above the stars  
Through the unknown black holes  
No one knows where we are  
But we don't do worth so we'll do it all over again  
Cause I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look about the stars, no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look about the stars  
And I know that if the love is alright  
You don't have to look about the stars, no no no no  
I know by the end of the tonight you wont have to look about the stars  
Come away with me  
Fly away with me  
Just for one night no one will ever know, darling  
I will leave you satisfied  
Forever past time  
You don't have to hide  
You're free to fly  
I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look about the stars, no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look about the stars  
And I know that if the love is alright  
You don't have to look about the stars, no no no no  
I know by the end of the tonight you don't have to look about the stars  
I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look about the stars, no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look about the stars  
And I know that if the love is alright  
You don't have to look about the stars, no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight we'll be looking down from a corner of heaven.._

He finished and again, the uproar of people's cheers would get us kicked out of any public place. All of the wolves and their significant others shared kisses here and there, throughout the night, Tyler must have done about 10 more songs before he finally told everyone that he had to go get his kids. After a few minutes of convincing, he played one more song. "God Blessed the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts. It is the perfect song for Leah and Tyler; they both have gone through so much. I think back to when we were leaving for New York, and how Jake didn't want Leah, or more like Seth, to come with us on the trip. If she hadn't have come, she wouldn't be sitting here, with the love of her life, still trying to mend her heart because of Sam. It's funny how destiny has a way of finding us.

Now, if only I had a way to get in touch with destiny and ask her what the fuck she was doing with my life.

"Baby, everyone's getting packed up. We should go." He moved my hair off of my shoulder and kissed my neck. "You're coming over though, right?"

"Yeah. I'll follow you there." I smiled.

* * *

**Note: the song with the lyrics, that isn't named, it's _After Tonight_ by Justin Nozuka. there's a link in my profile to that song and W_onderwall_, and soon _Broken Road _just in case you guys haven't heard the songs. they belong to their specific parties, i don't own them, though i wish i owned justin nozuka... ;]**

A/N: i know how you guys feel about seth, and i'm sorry. but don't worry, hopefully Jake will be honest and good with ness soon. don't worry your pretty little heads (: untill next time, i'm Beautiful Monsters, leave me some love (: 


	46. Chapter 45

OKAY! Sorry for the wait guys… I hit a little bit of a bump writing this, then my beta's internet went down… and well I have soccer practice twice a day now… and you can expect the chapters a little bit further apart. So like the distance between the last chapter and this one is probably about the time that it will take. So yeah sorry. Bare with me, it's my senior year and school and soccer are more of a priority.

Now… if you are underage or are not comfortable reading mature content, then read to where I have the AN. Then go to the end of the chapter. You can probably read like the last 2 paragraphs to make every thing make sense, and what you skip I'm pretty sure you'll understand what's happening. Haha. So, right now if you are comfortable, please, by all means continue on to the next chapter (:

Chapter 45

Nessie's POV

"Or you could just come in the Hummer." Jake pulled me closer towards him, playing with my fingers. "You know. Start things a little sooner."

I heard a boisterous laugh come from behind me where my car was. I turned to find Seth, surrounded by girls. I felt a twinge of jealousy run through my body.

"What do you say?" I turned my attention back towards Jake.

"Yeah, let me just go lock up my car." I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and walked towards my Audi, right past Seth and all his 'friends'. I shot them the death glare when I walked by.

I got to the car and opened the door reaching in to get my phone and a small bag that had my birth control pills in it.

"You know you were the one that wanted me to move on. And I did." I jumped, hitting my head on the low ceiling of my car.

"Ow, shit Seth. What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? Ness, my problem is the fact that you can't tell me that you love me, because I know you do, but you can get defensive when I'm harmlessly talking to a few girls."

"Right, 'harmlessly' talking I can deal with, but basically fucking them with your eyes is something I can't handle. You can do so much better then them."

"Don't. Don't even say that. You don't deserve to say that. Not when that girl is supposed to be you." His hands closed me in, around the car. "I keep thinking that I imprinted on you. Because these feeling aren't normal. What I'm feeling isn't normal."

"Seth I'm sorry. But-"

"Yeah, I know you don't feel that way about me; you'll always be in love with Jake… I just can't get you out of my head. Those girls have nothing on you, Ness. I wish they were you. When I'm with them tonight I'll be thinking of you. It'll always be you." He whispered in my ear and was gone.

I just leaned up against my car and let my head fall back.

"Ness, what the hell are you doing?" I whispered to myself.

* * *

"That kid needs to get a new hobby. I'm sick of him." I heard Jake talking to himself as I walked along the back side of the Hummer.

"Hey, who are you talking to?" Jake's head shot up.

"Oh, no one. Here you go malady, your chariot awaits." He opened the passenger door. I looked at him, trying to figure out what his deal was. "Come on, or I'm gonna leave without cha." He smiled, leaning up against the door.

"So you're not gonna tell me what the hell you were saying?" I eyed him. He stared back.

"Nope." He said after what felt like an eternity, popping the 'p'. "Ya coming or not?" he smirked.

I scrunched my nose and squinted my eyes at him, like I used to do when I was little. "Fine. But I'll get it out of you eventually." I stepped up onto the foot bar and slide in. he closed the door behind me and leaned through the open window, catching my lips gently.

"Not likely." He smiled. His lips centimeters from mine. I could feel the hot breath on my tongue. I shivered at the thought of what was going to happen tonight. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and brought my hand up to his face, tracing his bottom lip with my thumb. His eyes closed and he kissed the pad of my thumb.

"You'd better get in." I whispered. "It looks like its gonna rain." My hand weaved its way through his hair. "I mean, not that I don't want to see you all wet." I giggled.

"Not unless you get wet with me." Then he grinned. "Or for me." He pulled away from my hands, leaving me open mouthed in awe. I bit my lip and rubbed my thighs together in anticipation.

"So babe, you ready?" he looked at me, then down to my legs. "Well I guess that answers my question." He smirked.

"Um, do you, I mean, I don't," I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as Jake put the car into reverse and started to back out. "Doyouhavecondoms?" I said very quickly. The car jolted a little bit. Jake quickly recovered putting the Hummer into drive.

"Oh, um, you're not on the pill?" he said, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I am. Just better safe than sorry I guess. So do you?" I looked at him through my eyelashes. He clenched his jaw, cranking the steering wheel the opposite way of the little red house that I couldn't wait to step foot in.

"No, but we can get some." We pulled into the La Push convenient store. He put the car into park and opened the door. "You coming?"

"Yeah." I smiled, getting out and skipping towards Jake, wrapping my arm around his waist and breathing in his woodsy scent.

We walked through the door and a bell chimed, signaling our entrance. The old woman's head popped up from the book that she was reading.

"Oh Jake, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just come in to pick up a few things, Brenda." The elderly woman blushed at the name. I looked up at him he was smiling down at me. I smiled back. "I'll be right back." He whispered in my ear.

"Okay." I smiled. He walked away, trailing his fingers down my arm giving me goose bumps. I started aimlessly walking up and down the isles. This little store had everything; from food like whip cream and ice cream to outdoor products like bug spray.

"Hey Brenda," I heard a low voice grumble.

"Is that it Charlie?" the elderly woman took the beer across the counter.

"Yeah, I got nothing else to do." He laughed. I walked into the side of an isle.

"Ouch." I let out. The two of them looked at me. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." I looked at Charlie. I started to walk away when he called my name.

"I hope you haven't been speeding through my streets again, I would hate to have to give you a ticket."

"Yeah, I promise, no more speeding." I smiled, sticking my hands in my pockets.

"Hey, babe, I got two packs. And look what I got for dessert?" Jake held a can of whipped cream up, gleaming like a little kid on Christmas morning. My eyes darted up to Charlie standing behind him. Jake slowly turned his head.

"Oh, hey Charlie." He moved the packs of condoms and whipped cream behind his back, turning towards me. "Well, this is awkward." He said under his breath. I could feel my whole body go up in flames.

"Jake." Charlie grumbled, looking between Jake and I.

"So, how are things?" Oh, my god? He's seriously trying to make small talk with the grandfather I've never really met, and with two packs of condoms and whipped cream? Seriously? I was shooting daggers at Jake's back when Charlie spoke.

"Things are the same, you know. Me and Sue are still dating, no daughter, same boring life." He said staring at me. "Are you going to introduce me to your, um, girlfriend?" his eyes flickered to Jake, then back to me.

"Oh right, this is Nessie. My girlfriend, of what? Like 7 or 8 months?" he looked down at me. How did he know that? He must have seen the confusion in my eyes. "What, did I get the date wrong? Is it more?"

"No, 8 months." How did he remember that? "Jake, are you-" I stopped no one knew about the accident. "Never mind."

"Right, um Charlie, it was great seeing you, but it's getting late and I think Brenda would like to get home so if you'll excuse me." He pushed past him to the counter. Charlie said bye to me and grumbled something like, "At least they're being safe I guess." As he walked past me. I just laughed.

"You ready to go?" Jake pressed his hand against my lower back.

"Um, yeah." My head was in a daze, after what just happened with Charlie and the fact that Jake might actually be getting his memory back.

"Ness, are you ok?" he pulled my hand stopping me in my tracks. "What's up?"

"You told Charlie that we've been together for 7 or 8 months."

"Yeah I didn't know that that was a bad thing for your boyfriend to remember?"

"It's not necessarily a bad thing. It's more of a remembering thing."

"What do you mean?"

"You thought you were 14 when you woke up. There would have been no way that you could've remembered that."

"You told me; come on Ness, don't get so worked up. Let's just go back to my place, and put these condoms to the test."

"Jake, are you seriously only thinking about sex right now?"

"No, babe, I'm thinking that we should get into the car so that we don't wake up the entire town."

"Yeah because then you couldn't fuck me on the sidewalk like you wanted." I stormed over to the Hummer and climbed in. I can't believe he doesn't want to talk about what he just said to Charlie. And I did NOT tell him our specific dating history.

"Come on babe, don't be mad. I just want to be with my amazing, sexy girlfriend. Are you gonna crucify a guy for wanting that?" he ran his hand over my thigh.

"Jake, I'm trying to figure out if you remember, and all you want to do is have sex. Is that all I am to you?"

"No! I love you. I just want to be with you. Is that so much to ask?" he grabbed my face and pulled it towards him. My heart thudded in my chest.

"Jake," I whispered before he crushed his lips to mine. He grabbed my bottom lip between his teeth and started to suck, playfully running his tongue over it. I moaned lightly into his mouth as my hands came up to hold his face.

We broke and were both panting like, well like dogs.

"Let's get to my house." He laid a kiss on my jaw.

* * *

When we got to his house and Jake leaned over to capture my lips in his again.

"I love you." He whispered before his lips met mine. I breathed his woodsy scent in through my nose and I felt my whole body relax. "Let's get inside." He smirked. Climbing out of the car. I slowly opened the door and climbed out. My heart was pounding. Not because I was nervous about being with Jake. I was nervous about doing this.

"Jake." I took a deep breath and slammed the door shut. He turned around, his hand on the door to the house. "I've been kissing Seth."

There was an eerie crack of thunder and it started to sprinkle.

"What do you mean, you've 'been kissing Seth'?" he let go of the door.

"It was just one time. I swear. It just happened. I stopped it, and-"

"When?"

"Right after the accident. Jake, you didn't remember who I am. I feel so horrible about this."

"It was only one time?"

"Only one time. I swear. I'm so sorry. It'll never happen again. I don't even know why it started."

"It started because he loves you."

"Wha… how did you know?"

"Ness, I see in his head."

"How long have you known?" I felt my eyes water, but the rain that was coming down washed every sign that I was crying away. For this, I was thankful.

"I don't know. A while."

"Jake, I'm so, so, so sorry."

"It's whatever, I haven't exactly been boyfriend material, so I guess I can't blame you."

"No please blame me. I-I would feel better if you did, there's no way that you can be ok with this."

"No it's-"

"Just, yell at me, scream, you can even hit me, just do something."

"I'm not gonna hit you Ness." He shook his head and turned back to the door.

"Please. I made you lose your memory, I," I paused trying to find the right word. "Cheated on you."

"Fine! You want me to get mad. I'll get mad." There was a flash of lightning and it started to pour. "Do you want me to tell you how much I died inside when I saw you on top of him, kissing him? Because I did. But I couldn't say anything. I told him that if anything were to happen to me, he had to take care of you. And that's what he did. He took care of my imprint. Something that I couldn't do, Ness. I can't deny you anything! Ness if you want to be with him, I can't stop you." He roared.

"I don't want to be with him."

"No? Well that's not what I saw in his head. All the things he wants to do with you, I can't – I can't figure out if they really happened or not." He ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the roots. "I feel like I'm losing you, and I don't know what to do." He whispered.

"You're not losing me. Jake I love you. I'm here; I love you, I want to be with you." I went to him, grabbing his hands from his head. "What do I have to do to prove that to you?" I brought his hands to my chest. "Just say the words, and I'll do it."

Jake just stared at me for a moment. Then he crushed his lips to mine. Pulling my bottom lip between his.

"Who kisses better?" he let go of my lips.

"You." I said before the question was fully out of his mouth. He crashed his lips to mine again running his hands down to my backside, lifting me up to his waist. I wrapped my legs around him and he opened the door to the small red house. My hair got matted to my face, my clothes were dripping wet. He walked us down the hall to his room. But he stopped short, turning into what I've only known as Billy's room.

"Jake." I whimpered against his lips. He laid me down on the bed, lowering himself ontop of me, but keeping his full weight balanced between his hand behind my head and his knees that were settled between my legs. He hooked one of my legs around his hip, pulling my core into his hardness while he kissed my neck. I gasped as I rolled my hips into him.

"Tell me Ness," he grabbed both my hands and laced his fingers mine, pinning them to either sides of my head. "Does Seth make you feel this way?" he pressed his body up against mine. I could feel his hardness hitting my core again. He took my ear lobe between his teeth and nibbled lightly.

"N-no." My eyes shut, having a mind of their own. His hands went to the hem of my shirt and his blazing finger tips sent shivers through my spine.

"Has anyone ever made you feel this way?" his hand made its way up to my breast, kneading me roughly. I could feel the puddle collecting in my panties.

"O-only one." I rubbed myself up against him, harder this time.

"Who?" Jake commanded.

"You." I whispered.

"Who?" Jake asked again, this time using his Alpha voice.

"You, Jacob Black, you an-and only you."

_**(( AN: MATURE CONTENT- ENTER AT OWN RISK!))**_

I ran my hands down his back, collecting as much of his shirt as I could and pulling it towards me, hoping that he would get the hint. He finally leaned back on his heels and pulled the it off. The way his muscles flexed was almost enough to give me a full blown orgasm.

"Jake you're so-"

"Don't speak, Ness. Not unless I tell you to. Got it?" I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and nodded my head furiously. "I said do you got it?" the alpha tone rung threw my ears.

"Y-yes," he pulled my up by my shirt and brought his lips up to his. He started to raise my shirt over my head, I complied and let go of his lips so that he could pull the shirt over my head. I lay back pulling him on top of me. This time he didn't bother being careful with his weight. He lay right on top of me. It wasn't a bad uncomfortable, it was a good uncomfortable. I kind of liked this new way we were together. His hands found their way down to the button of my pants. He flicked it open and ran both of his hands under the pants, taking my panties with them as he brought them down to my feet and eventually throwing them behind his head.

"God Ness, I'm gonna make you feel so good." He ran his nose up the side of my neck. My back arched up towards him. I trailed my hands down his bare front, tracing over the lines of his abs, down to the top of his pants. I looked him in the eye as I pulled the two parts of material apart. He ran his tongue over his swollen lips. I pushed the jeans over his hips as far as I could, then finishing the job with my feet.

"God, babe. You're so wet. Who do you think about when you get wet like this?" I whimpered as he ran a finger across my slick folds.

"You. Baby, this is only for you. Always." My breathing hitched as he pressed a finger against the magical spot that always made me scream with pleasure.

"Good." He took my hands and traced them down his chest to his boxers. "Because I only feel like this for you, Ness." He ran my hands over the bulge in his boxer shorts. I whimpered, trying to squeeze my thighs together, but his legs were holding them apart. I started to squirm; I needed to feel him against me; inside me.

Instead of lowering himself to me, he placed one hand on the side of my head and with the other started kneading my breast. My head rolled back and my back arched towards him. He started kissing down my neck, to the center of my chest, lightly kissing the top of each of my breasts.

"Tonight, I'm going to mark you as mine." He took one of my nipples in his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. "Do you object?" he palmed my other breast.

"N-no." I breathed.

"You better not." He reached behind me to unhook my bra. I arched my back, giving him more room to work. As my back arched towards him, he caught my lips in a wet, hot, open mouth kiss. His tongue slid into my mouth and playing with mine. I felt the bra being taken away from my body and being replaced with Jacob's hot chest. The only thing that was separating us was his boxer shorts. They needed to come off. Now. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to take them off with the heels of my feet. It wasn't doing what I wanted, so finally I decided to try hooking my toes in the waist band. Worked like a charm.

He finally got the hint and kicked them the rest of the way off. I could feel my lips getting swollen and red, my hair was probably a mess, and all I cared about was my beautiful boyfriend that was lying on top of me.

He started teasing me, running the head along my folds, making me whimper and buck my hips forward. He let out a short laugh.

"I bet Seth has never seen you this way; totally out of your own control," he smirked like a cocky high schooler that got all the girls. "Because you're totally mine."

He slid his hardness in to me rather quickly and without warning. I let out a yelp then a moan as my body adjusted to accommodate him. He pulled out slowly.

"Jac-ob." I whimpered as he moved in again. He started at a slow pace, trailing his lips all over my body, nipping and biting here and there. My hands went up to his hair, then down his neck, and over his shoulders. His head came up to my level, his eyes connecting with mine. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, my breathing accelerating.

"I love it when you bite your lip like that, especially when you're thinking," he pushed into me again. "It's sexy as hell." He pulled out. "I love when you let me see you like this. You're a perfect picture right now." He pushed in, wiping the hair off of my forehead. "I love that you can't wait to marry me." He pulled out. Capturing my lips in his, before I could ask him. "I love that you use your connection to show me exactly how you feel, how I make you feel." He pushed in. He groaned this time. "I love when you bite me." He ran his lips down my neck, nipping the spot where my neck and my shoulder connected. "I love that you wanted to meet my mom." I squeaked at the memory of that day. "And I forgive you for what happened. It was my fault anyway." He chuckled as he pulled out.

"Ja-" I stopped as he slammed into me again. "Cob." I moaned.

"I love it when you moan my name. I love it when you plan everything, even if it never goes right." He pulled out. My head rolled back as he hit my spot. "I love the faces you make when I'm making love to you." He pushed in, this time increasing the speed. His lips found mine; lacing his fingers in mine, he started going faster. I broke from his lips, gasping. I could feel his hot breath on my face, and our moans filling the room.

"Baby, I'm gonna-" I moaned.

"Say my name when you come baby." His and my breathing was short and rigid.

"Ja-cob." My eyes closed and my back arched towards him. "Jacob, I'm co-coming." He grunted a laugh and pumped himself faster riding out his orgasm and I felt the warmth fill me.

"I love when you scream my name." He slowly pulled out of me. "But most of all," he kissed my cheek. "I love you." I brought him to my lips, kissing him deep and passionately.

"I love you too." I said after I broke the kiss, centimeters from his lips. He rolled onto his back, pulling me to his chest. I wrapped my arm around his middle and kissed his pectoral. I laid my chin over his pounding heart and looked at him and smiled. He tucked some hair behind my ear. I could feel my eyes falling shut, so I gently laid my head over his chest, letting his heart beat guide me into unconsciousness.

"I'm back."

I fell into unconsciousness.

REVIEWW (:


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Jake's POV

Next morning

I took a deep breath before I let my eye lids open to the dimmed room. I looked down at the beautiful girl that was lying on my arm and smiled, the memories of last night flooding my mind. I had everything planned for today. That's what happens when you have a solid week in your own head. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a full week, more like five or six days, but it was still enough time to plan this whole excursion for Ness.

I carefully peeled her arm from my waist and lifted her head so I could get out of the bed without her waking up. That would ruin the surprise. I filled the empty space I had created in her arms with the pillow that I slept on, hopefully that would keep her asleep a little bit longer while I write and deliver the letters.

I quickly and quietly walked over to the dresser, avoiding all of the squeaky floor boards. I grabbed my best jeans and a nice white shirt. Ness always liked me in white, so white it is. I walked into the bathroom; I needed a shower, because I definitely worked up a sweat last night. I had to make it quick, so no happy time. I looked back to Nessie; she had her leg over the pillow, and her arm holding it close to her naked chest. On second thought… No I can't, I have to get out of the house before she wakes up.

"God, Ness." My eyes raked over her body one last time before I opened the door to the hallway. I wouldn't risk using the bathroom in the master bedroom, it could wake Ness up. I walked down the little way to the hallway bathroom and turned on the shower. This old house took forever to heat up water, so I decided to do a quick shave before I got into the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror before I opened the medicine cabinet to get out my trusty razor and shaving cream. My hair had grown out quite a bit too, and I vaguely remember Ness telling me that I needed to cut it. Maybe when I go to talk to Edward today I'll have that little pixie cut it. I shuttered at the thought. A vampire with a pair of scissors that close to my jugular. Hm, the things you do for love, right?

I looked at myself again. Turning my head every which way, trying to get a better look. I haven't _not_ shaved for Ness before, but the bigger question, would it be okay if I let her see me like this when I propose? I could see the shadow hanging over my top lip. It's not like it's that bad, I mean, I think I kinda look good. You know, not to be self-righteous or anything, I didn't mean it like that. I took a deep breath, giving my brain a little rest from my inner monologue and stepped into the shower. I let the water wash over my body, trying to keep my mind from drifting to Ness's naked body in the room down the hall. I quickly and efficiently washed up and got out of the shower. Quickly wrapping the towel around my waist I grabbed the clothes I had on the counter and went down to my old room to get dressed. Why didn't I get dressed in the bathroom? Well, when you lived with two twin teenaged sisters for your entire life, you learn to get out of the bathroom as fast as you can, or bad things will happen. Believe me when I say that because I had an unsightly occurrence with the most deadly weapon in Rebecca's arsenal; the eye lash curler. That thing looks like a death machine. So yeah, I guess it's just a force of habit.

I walked into my old room and quickly got dressed. I hope she's still asleep, or writing this letter would be rather difficult. I open the door a crack, making sure the door to the master was still closed. It was. I sighed in relief and opened the door the rest of the way and quickly walked down the hallway. I got to the kitchen, only to realize I left the cards and their envelopes in the bedroom.

"Shit." I whispered under my breath, looking back at the door. I'll have to risk it. I tiptoed back to the room, turning the knob as slowly as I could. But it still squeaked. Why was it that when ever you were trying to be quiet, everything was so much louder then when you were just screwing around, not caring? My eyes flickered to Ness, who was still holding onto the pillow looking as peaceful as ever. I smiled, and then opened the door a little bit more. I walked around the bed, my foot hitting a creaking floor board. I stopped when she stirred a little, holding my breath. When she snuggled her face deeper into the pillow, I knew I was in the clear. I kept going to the bedside table, which was again going to be a pain since this thing likes the stick too. Yeah, I know. Great planning Jake.

I pulled the drawer a little, it wasn't squeaking too much, so I pulled a little harder. Let's just say it squeaked a lot. I heard the sheets shift. My eyes darted to my sleeping, soon to be fiancé. Her eyes were still shut, but she had shifted towards me, letting her newly potent sent fill the room. I quickly moved my hand into the drawer, grabbed the stack of envelopes. One last look at Ness and I exited the room, closing the door as quietly as possible.

I took a deep breath before I proceeded to the kitchen to write one last letter on my mother's old stationary. I grabbed the top envelope that I set aside for just this moment. I quickly unfolded the sheet and began writing.

_Ness, _

_Last night was amazing. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to hold you when you woke up, but I promise that we'll see each other soon. I have some clothes of yours in my old room in the top dresser drawer, they might not be 'Alice Approved' but I'm sure you'll look amazing. _

_Emily's waiting for you at her house, she'll give you more details when you get there. _

_I love you_

_Jake_

I read over the letter, making sure it didn't give away anything, only to remember that she didn't have a car. I could leave the Hummer for her, but that would defeat the purpose of the shower earlier if I go wolf… Embry does owe me, so he's on chauffer duty.

_P.S. I totally forgot about your car, so call Embry and he'll bring you to First Beach to pick it up. _

I folded the paper along the already creased folds, and slipped it into its envelope. I tucked the flap in and turned it over, writing her name across the front. I realized then, just how horrible my hand writing was. I laughed to myself, again, heading to the bedroom to try not to make an ass out of myself and wake up my beautiful girlfriend and screw up everything I've planned.

I opened to door, thank god I didn't close it the entire way. She had shifted a little, so she wasn't covered up at all, but this I was a little thankful for. Yes I am a bit of a perv, I'll admit.

I leaned over, laying a kiss on her forehead and whispering I love you into her ear, then laying the letter on the pillow that she was supposed to be sleeping on. I let my eyes rake over her body once more, _I am, with out a doubt, the luckiest bastard on the entire planet._

I smiled and left the room, grabbing my keys and the sealed envelopes and walking out the door to the Hummer.

I opened the driver's side door to get in when a bag fell out. I leaned down to pick up the contents. The condoms. I held them in my hand, staring at them with the realization that I made love to my soon to be fiancé, without a condom. She did say that she was on the pill right? Yeah, she defiantly said that she was on the pill. I have nothing to worry about. Right?

_Dhun dhun dunn. i"m working on chapter 47 right now. review to make my creative juices flow faster (:_


	48. Chapter 47

**Heyyy, sorry guys. i know i'm late, ok kinda an understatement... but i'm here now. i might be a little bit late (about the same) on the next one. so bare with mee!**

**here you goo (:  
**

Chapter 47

Nessie's POV

I felt like I was being torn in two different directions. Like half of my body was being physically pulled away from the rest of me. My eyes shot open. White. I groaned into the pillow. Inhaling the woodsy, musky, and a hint of mint smell. I turned my head as I stretched.

"Jake?" I yawned. I propped myself up on my elbows. _Great_. I threw my head back. _So he just fucks me then leaves? What the hell?_ I thought to myself. I let myself fall back into the bed. I felt something poking into my side.

A light, beautiful envelope. Jake's chicken scratch spelled out my name. I smiled; I remember when I was about two years old physically, but in all actual reality only about six months, when I had better penmanship then a full grown wolf.

I flipped it over and un-tucked the flap, pulling out the piece of paper within. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst; a horrible letter that tells me to get my shit and leave, he hates me and he wants nothing to do with me.

_Ness, _

_Last night was amazing. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to hold you when you woke up, but I promise that we'll see each other soon. I have some clothes of yours in my old room in the top dresser drawer, they might not be 'Alice Approved' but I'm sure you'll look amazing. _

_Emily's waiting for you at her house, she'll give you more details when you get there. _

_I love you_

_Jake_

_P.S. I totally forgot about your car, so call Embry and he'll bring you to First Beach to pick it up. _

I just sat there, staring at the paper in my hand. That was not what I expected. At. All. What was so important that he had to leave me? I closed the paper and returned it to the envelope.

My thoughts wondered to last night. The heated argument, followed by the classic make up. I wish I could say that I felt normal. But a half vampire with a werewolf is anything but normal. I need to stop telling myself that I can be normal. It's just something I'm going to have to get use to I guess.

I got up and stretched. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My jaw dropped, and my eyes bulged as I took a double take at my neck, chest and stomach. I got closer to the mirror on the dresser and turned my head to look at either side of my neck. Black and blue marks covered my upper half. It looked as though I had been beaten. I looked down at my hips and thighs, and there was still red marks from where Jake's hands were for the entire night.

"Jacob Ephraim Black. You are so dead." I climbed across the bed to the phone and dialed Jake's cell phone number.

"_Hey you've reached Jacob Black, congratulations." _

"Congratulations my ass, Black. 1st of all. What the hell? Why did you just leave, 2nd, before you left… did you happen to look at me? I'm covered in hickeys for god's sake! How am I supposed to go out looking like this? I look like you've been beating me. I hope you are nowhere near my dad when I get there, because he'd chop your balls off. And I hope he does. Ass." And I slammed the phone down on the dock. Yes, Jake still has a cord phone, I've been trying to get him to upgrade but he's stubborn. I bit my lip, picked up the phone again and hit the redial button.

"_Hey, you've reached Jacob Black, Congratulations."_

"I'm sorry. I like your balls, a lot actually. So please, for my sake don't go anywhere near my dad. Ok? I hope you get this before you go over there, because I know that you can't control your thoughts and I really don't want my dad to kill you. Especially since you're back. Yeah I heard you, and I'm kinda pissed that you're not here when I wake up. I wish you were here to hold me when I woke up, maybe take a shower with me…" I trailed off, feeling myself turn red. "I just- I love you. And I don't know where the hell you are, but come home soon." I hung up the phone.

_I should get dressed. _ I thought to myself after lying in the bed for a second. I got up and walked to the door. I looked down the hallway and listened very carefully to make sure no one was here. I was crazy to walk around Jacob's house completely naked. I walked quickly down the hallway to the room that I've always known to be Jacob's, and shut the door quietly behind me.

I opened the top dresser drawer and saw some old jeans and t-shirts of mine. After grabbing a pair of jeans and a tee, I closed the drawer and started to put on the clothes. I held the t-shirt up to me, and decided that I didn't want to wear one of mine, so I started digging around in Jake's old drawers. I found one of his old La Push High football jerseys. I smiled at the thought of him playing football. Getting all hot and sweaty, running, his hair flopping around as he ran. _Stop it!_ I thought to myself, I can't start getting excited. I pulled the jersey over my head, he would love that I didn't wear anything underneath. _Stop._ I smiled to myself. I didn't have any clean panties here, and well Jake kinda ripped the ones from last night, so I couldn't wash them… I pulled open the top drawer of the mirrored dresser;_ Jake's boxers, perfect_. I pulled them on in one swift motion and followed them with my comfy jeans.

I looked at myself in the mirror again looking at my neck, only the top of my neck was showing, so I pulled my hair over my shoulders so it would hopefully block view of the marks.

"This will have to do." I made my way to the kitchen to call Embry. Whose phone number was in my cell phone. Which was in the Hummer. That's with Jake. Great. I started to look around the kitchen for a phone book, of course, finding nothing. "What perfect planning Jake." I mumbled under my breath. I saw a bowl of fruit on the table and I grabbed an apple to nibble on while I pondered how I was going to get to Sam and Emily's.

I could run there, but unlike my beautiful parents, I sweat. Which reminds me, I have yet to take a shower. I looked back at the bathroom door down the hall and debated if I should take one here or wait till I get to my house to take one so I had extra clothes. A shrilling ring made me jump. It was the telephone, and I was hesitant to answer the phone.

"Um, hello, Black resistance." I winced at the formality.

"Black resistance? Really Ness? You've been living there for like ever, come on." Embry's voice was all too cheerful at this early hour.

"I was actually just going to call you. And don't make fun of me. I've never answered his phone before." I blushed, thanking everything that was good that there wasn't anyone here to witness my girly moment.

"_His phone_." He mocked my voice. "Woman, stop being so damn modest and take control of that house. It's gonna be yours one day anyway, better start practicing." I heard a laugh in the background. Brooke. I could have called Brooke. "Anyway, what time do you want me to pick you up? And if you want I can drive you around. I mean, you know, if you wanted me too." He pressed.

"I'm just going to Emily's. I think I can drive myself there." I laughed.

"Ok, but let the record show that I asked you and you turned me down so when Sir Alpha asks, you tell him that you turned me down, capuche?"

"Whatever you say, Embry."

"Nope, you gotta say it. Because when you get to the new- I mean when you get to _Emily's_ and you don't have an escort, I'm pretty sure Jake will be mad. So you get the honor of telling him that you turned me down. I've got a baby on the way and I don't need to be running extra patrols."

"Embry, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I'll be over there in about ten minutes; do you think you'll be ready by then?"

"Um, I'm ready now if you want to come now." There was a long pause. "Embry?"

"Oh, yeah. I can come now. That's not a problem; see you in like 3 minutes."

"Ok." I laughed and hung the phone back on the receiver.

"You're seriously wearing that?" Embry gawked at my clothing choice.

"Yeah, what do I look bad? I mean do I, like, look fat or something?" I said with a hint of amusement in my voice.

"Well, no, actually you look really good." He turned his head, but I didn't miss the darkening of his skin. "You know, in the 'you're-dating-my best-friend-and-I-wish-Brooke-would-do-that' kinda way."

I burst out laughing, making Embry go darker.

"Shut up." He mumbled as he headed towards first beach. We drove the quick ten minute drive in semi awkward silence.

He pulled up to the space beside my car.

"Well, here you go." He pulled the car into park and sat back on the bench of the truck.

"Thanks Embry."

"Don't worry about, I'm sure you'll repay by babysitting?"

"Sure." I laughed. I closed the door and grabbed my key chain out of my pocket and clicked the unlock button. I got in and made my way to Emily's.

"What do you mean he's not here?" I asked a little sternly, I could hear a growl coming from the living room.

"Ness, he gave me this." She handed me another envelope, similar to the one I found in the bedroom this morning.

"Great, another note." I took it out of her hands and sat down to read it. I vaguely heard Emily leave the room, to give me some privacy.

_Ness, _

_Now I know what you're thinking, and I'm not standing you up. So just get that out of your head right now. _

I smiled, it's like he knew what I was going to do before I did it.

_Today, you're going to do something for me. On the back of this letter there is an address, but before you turn it over, listen. I want you to go back to your parents' house; I promise it's nothing bad, you just need to see Alice for a little preparing. Yes, I saw the marks this morning, though I can't really say that I'm sorry about them, but for what I have planned tonight you can't exactly have those all over your body. Oh and I know it's stupid to ask, but try to stay away from your dad. He doesn't exactly know about the marks. I know it's inevitable but I'd rather let him be mad at me rather than you. So yeah, go to your parents, get ready. You might want to switch to the Wrangler, I've already talked to Emmett and he's all clear with it. _

_I Love You,_

_Jake._

I just couldn't stop smiling. What did this boy have planned for today? I flipped over the card and it said:

First Beach Parking Lot,

Space 20, closest to the bench

"Well that's accurate." I giggled, trying to think what significance that place held.

"Hey, Ness, how's everything going?" Emily made her way back into the kitchen, followed by some very hungry looking children. Calibe, was 5 and he was the oldest, followed by Elizabeth, or Ellie, who was 3. Emily had just had another baby girl named Tara, and she was most likely out with Sam.

"Oh it's great, how are you guys?" I directed the question towards the kids. Calibe is in kindergarten and admires his dad so much, sometimes, like now in fact, he goes around shirtless, buffing out his chest. Much like Sam use too, when he was alpha.

"Good." Calibe turned towards me and puffed out his chest, showing who was boss.

"Kid, have you been working out? You're getting a little muscle-y." I tickled his stomach, sending him squealing like a little kid. Ellie came over to me and raised her hands, signaling for me to pick her up. I did and set her in my lap.

"Daddy said uncle Jake is going to ask you-"

"ELIZABETH" Emily said sternly. Ellie's eyes flickered to me then back to her mother then back to me with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Swrry, I didn' mean too." The tears ran down her beautiful tanned face.

"Em, ask me what?" I gently rubbed the crying girls back, while I talked to her mother.

"Well if I tell you, then I'd have to kill you." Emily said in a wave. "Besides, that would ruin the fun." She smiled. "I'm making some hot chocolate for the kids, do you want some?"

"Oh, no thanks. I should get going anyway. You know, see what this note is all about." I raised the note in my right hand.

"Okay, well let me know how it goes, come on Ellie, let's let Aunt Nessie get going." Emily pulled her daughter into her arms, letting me get up.

"I will." I grabbed my keys from the table and started walking to the door. "See you later Sam." I called to the living room.

"Bye." I heard vaguely.

Ever since Sam decided to stop phasing and handed the entire pack over to Jake, there's been a rift between Sam and Jake, they don't talk like they used to. They used to be almost brothers. Now they barely ever talk, let alone make eye contact. And sometimes, like just now, I feel the effects of it too.

I gently shook my head, to clear my thoughts. Climbing into the car, I debated whether or not I should go straight to the parking lot, or drive all the way to Forks. And the fact that he called it 'my parents' house' gave me a little bit of butterflies. The thought of moving in with Jake was the best dream I could have; well besides being his wife and having his children.

I turned towards Forks; I could use some of Alice's magic make up to cover up these hickeys. That is what Jake said anyway, that he wanted me to see Alice to get the marks covered up, right? I started into town, slowing my speed. That's all I needed was to run into my grandfather again. That'd be a story starter. _Hey mom, guess what, you're father, my grandfather whom I've never met by the way, gave me a speeding ticket! Let's go hunting._ Right.

I took the turn into the long, windy driveway with caution, speeding up down the close to a mile drive way. I could feel the tires skidding on the gravel. _I thought Esme was going to have the guys pave this? _My foot edged the accelerator closer to the floor. I was more on edge then I had been when I came home from New York. Just the thought of Jake being back- just left me speechless.

I came around the final turn, doing about 60 and headed towards the normal door. The one that I always go into, to park the coop. But no. Charlie's Police Cruiser was right in front of the door. I slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel so I wouldn't hit the back end. The car came to a complete stop and I took a deep breath and rested my head on the steering wheel. I took one more deep breath and blew it out before I looked up to find the audience. My whole family, even my 'unknown' grandfather.

I gave a cheeky smile, and then slowly reached for the door. I carefully stepped out; the white classic chucks I was wearing, crunching on the gravel, more so to my enhanced senses. I slowly stood up, equally distributing my weight on both of my feet, giving the appearance that nothing went wrong and that I was totally unfazed by what just happened.

"Hi." I smiled as I started to walk towards the house. Instead of stopping to talk outside, I continued on to the front door.

"Renesmee." I heard my dad say in a low voice. I stopped walking and turned my head slightly in his direction; causing my hair to shift off of my shoulder.

"What the hell happened?" Charlie roared as he stormed closer to me. "I'll kill 'im." He grabbed for his walkie talkie that was on his jacket.

"Dad, wait." My mom was at his side instantly. "Nessie, what happened to your neck?" she asked calmly, probably already knowing the answer.

"Oh this?" my fingers traced over the tender skin. "Oh, nothing serious, I was out in the garage at Jakes and ran into a shelf or something, completely on accident of course." I said in a wave.

"Like hell you did; I've been in that garage! If that boy is hurting you, tell me I'll take care of him." Charlie said sternly.

"Who, Jake?" I turned to look at Charlie. "He would never hurt me. He loves me and I love him, _this_ was an accident!" I pointed to my neck, instantly regretting my choice of words.

"That's the first thing that abuse victims say! 'Oh, it was an accident, he would never hurt me.'"

"Nessie, maybe it would be wise to go up to your room for a little while. Bella and I should talk this over with Charlie." Dad gently nudged me towards the stairs of the porch. I quickly turned and went up the stairs and through the door, shutting it tightly behind me. However, I did not go to my room; I stayed by my door listening to every word that was being said outside.

"_How can you condone this?" Charlie asked incredulously. "First of all, he is too old for her and he is abusing her. If you don't do something about it I will!" _

"_Dad! You're completely blowing this out of proportion. Jake would NEVER hurt Nessie." _

"_Right, did you see that thing on her neck? I know she's related to you, she looks too much like Renée to not be your daughter. Don't think I'm that stupid Isabella." _I could imagine the cringe my mother made when he used that name. She hated it.

"_Dad, Edward and I approve of their relationship, we don't see anything wrong with it; he treats her very well and the fact that you don't respect my decision as a mother really hurts." _

"_BELLA! She had a bruise on her neck! And last night I saw them at the store in La Push."_

"_What does that have to do with anything dad?" _

"_They were buying condoms, that's what the problem is." _Busted. I could feel my whole body go red. **Condoms**. My eyes went wide. In sight of the heated argument that Jake and I got into last night, and my little confession; we had forgotten all about the condoms. And the fact that I hadn't taken my birth control that night either probably wasn't the best idea I'd ever made either.

"_What they do is their business dad. She's not a little girl anymore. She's responsible and I feel that she's mature enough to make those decisions." _

I closed my eyes. **This cannot be happening. **I stepped away from the door and ran up the stairs.

"Carlisle?" I knocked on his office door.

"Ah, Nessie. What can I help you with?"

"Oh ugh, just a stupid question. What's, like, the risk of pregnancy if I forget to take my pill?"

He looked at me for a long moment.

"Well. If you missed a pill and had unprotected sex then the risked are significantly higher, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. You know with Brooke and all. She was on the pill and look at where she is, ya know?" when did I become such a good liar?

"Well, things happen, condoms break. It's just important that you and Brooke of course, keep yourselves healthy." He continued to stare at me.

"Well thanks grandpa. Do you know where Alice is?"

"Yeah she's upstairs in her room." He looked down at his papers in front of him.

"Oh and grandpa?"

"Yes?" he looked up.

"Can you keep this between you and me?" I bit my lip, not wanting my dad to know about my carelessness.

"Yes, Renesmee, of course." He went back to his work.

"Thanks." I opened the door and went out, heading up the stairs. "Alice!"

"I'm in your room Ness! But go take a shower, you smell like dog." I heard her snicker and I turned towards the bathroom to take a shower.

…

When I got done I headed towards my room. I turned the handle and saw a chair set up in front of the mirror; she knew I was coming.

"Hey Ness, take a seat." She smiled, and gestured towards the seat.

"Alice," I walked towards her. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Jake filled me in a little on what happened." She went behind my desk chair and leaned on it. "Come on sit down, so that you can get on your way." I looked over to my bed and saw some binders and papers scattered about.

"What's that?" I pointed as I walked over to the chair.

"Nothing." She said as I sat down, when I turned my head she stepped in front of my line of vision. "It's nothing you have to worry about." She flashed me her brilliantly perfect smile, turned me in my chair and began her work on my neck.

"So tell me exactly how this happened again?" I got flashbacks from last night.

"_It only happened once."_

"We just had…" I winced hoping she wouldn't make me say it.

"Sex." She laughed. "Honey, if you can't say it, then you shouldn't be doing it." She grabbed some paste and dipped the brush in and started her artistry.

"No it's not that. I mean, we made love, it wasn't just sex. I just…" I closed my eyes.

"Ness, you can tell me." Alice stopped working and leaned up against the corner of my makeup counter. I opened my eyes to see her golden eyes staring at me, with her arms crossed across her tiny body.

"Ok, well I'm sure you know of my- with Seth?"

"You mean you fooling around with Seth? Yeah sure, everyone does."

"I wasn't fooling around!" Alice gave me a look that read, 'really?' "Ok fine, it was kind of, but I told Jake regardless." Alice's face dropped her eyes went wide and moved about my body. "No, he didn't hit me. We had a little fight and then he-"

"He was a little rough." It wasn't a question. She had the proof right in front of her of that. I nodded my head. Then I smiled and looked down. "So I don't see what the problem is." Alice turned to her work again.

"Um, yeah." I looked at her. "Yeah, never mind."

"Nessie, we need to talk." My mother burst into the room, steaming from her conversation with Charlie. I looked between my aunt and my mother. Alice looked torn, does she give us privacy or does she stay and try to help me against my mother, who is known to have a temper.

"It's ok Alice." I nodded to her and she left. "Mom, about what Charlie said…"

"You got a speeding ticket? Oh and you were buying condoms, with whipped cream." Her eyes were wide with disappointment. "Classy, Ness."

"Mom, I don't want to hear it right now ok?" I got up and went to my window, looking out over the driveway where Charlie was getting into his cruiser and dad was seeing him off.

"How could you be so careless? After all that we've told you, Charlie doesn't need to know anything about you. He's on a need to know basis. If he knows, the Volturi will come back." She moved to my bed. "Don't you remember how hard it was on everyone when they came last time?"

"Yes, I know mom. I wasn't thinking ok. I was caught up in the moment." I closed my eyes, wanting to escape this world that I've created for myself. "Nothing's going right and it's all my fault." A tear fell down my face as I opened my eyes.

"Hey, hey, what are you talking about?" I felt her cold hand on my back.

"Jake's back and I think I'm pregnant." More tears fell.

"Hey, you shouldn't be crying about this. And what do you mean you 'think' you're pregnant?" she pulled my head to her cold hard shoulder. I pulled back and wiped my eyes.

"Well, we got the condoms, right? We kind of left them in the car. And I didn't realize that until I got here actually, when Charlie told you about seeing us."

"Ness…"

"I know what you're going to say, 'how could you've been so careless' and I don't know." I walked over and sat on the bed. "Mom, what if it's too soon? What if I can't carry a baby, what if-?"

"Hey, stop with the 'what if's'. After you're done, or tomorrow if you'd like, we'll talk to Carlisle. It's too soon if it happened last night to find out for sure, but we can talk to him about our options."

"What do I tell Jake?"

"Well don't lie to him. You can come out straight and tell him that you're thinking, but I wouldn't tell him flat that you're pregnant. I mean, you don't officially know yet and so therefore, I think that both of you need to keep an open mind." She sat down and rubbed my back. "Now, I'm going to call Alice back in, so she can get you ready." She kissed the side of my head and got up.

"Wait." I turned on my bed, pulling my leg up under me. "You know what he has planned for today?" I looked at her skeptically.

"I'll call Alice." She opened the door and walked out.

"Oh come on!" I called. "Ugh!" I fell back on my bed, thinking about the parking lot at first beach.

"Come on, come on. Stop moping." Alice danced back into my room. "Let's get you cleaned up and then you can be on your way."

"You're so weird Alice." I sat back in the seat.

"Ok, so you guys seriously aren't gonna tell me anything?" I looked at my family that had gathered in the living room. "Dad?" I looked at him, almost peering into his soul, trying to break him.

"It won't work." He laughed. "Remember, I don't have a soul." He gave a smirk, before my mother elbowed him in the ribs.

"Renesmee, stop trying to ruin this day that Jake has planned." Mom came closer to me, grabbing my hand. "He's worked hard."

"Ok, well I'd better get going." I kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the door. This was going to be one long car ride then. And they kept saying that he had a whole day planned?

"Oh, Emmett-"

"The keys are on the hook."

"Thanks." I opened the garage door and reached for the keys by the door. The Wrangler was an amazing car. I actually learned how to drive in it. First Emmett tried to teach me, because he was all about the rebellion that went with it. My father didn't want me to learn, but being the rebellious teenager that I was, or rather am, I convinced Emmett to teach me. When Emmett got caught, naturally I went to Jake. He, on the other hand, was not as easy to convince. He was 'only looking out for me,' and 'we had to respect my father.' Of course I got him to falter and he taught me how to drive his motorcycle.

I climbed into the Wrangler and ran my hands over the steering wheel. The smooth leather, the open doors, it all brought back memories. Emmett took me to the field where we normally played baseball as a family. He let me climb into the driver's seat and drive around in the mud pits, hooting and hollering as we went. That's probably the reason we got caught. I remember turning the car and my father standing right in the way of the head lights. I mean if looks could kill, the whole world would be a goner.

I slid the key into the ignition and turned the Wrangler on. The loud roar of the engine startled me. I put the car into drive and headed back towards La Push.

I got to the parking lot; I rounded the few parked cars and drove to the very back. On the fence, taped was an envelope. My name was written across the front. I felt the smile erupt across my face. I unbuckled the seat belt and jumped out of the Wrangler, skidding to a stop right before the fence.

I ripped the envelope off of the fence and ripped the flap open.

_Nessie, _

_So you're probably wondering why I told you to come here, right? Well remember back to when we came here two years ago. Do you have it? It was one of the best days of my life. Number ten actually, on a list of ten. Right here. Right where you're standing, is where I realized that I was in love with you. _

_You were wearing you're black bikini, with your cute shorts with the holes in your pockets. You're hair was up in a bun with cute little tendrils framing your face. The way the sun caught you're hair, it was brilliant. _

_I was teaching you how to surf. You don't know how hard it was for me. Ok, bad choice of words. But it was. I had to watch how I interacted with you. I couldn't touch you without my body being affected. I don't know if you remember this or not, but when you told me that you needed help standing up, I blushed and got so hard that I had to, I can't believe I'm going to tell you, but I had to think of your dad, him killing me. _

I let a giggle escape my lips. I do remember this. He kept falling into the water before he would touch me. I kept telling him we could go in if he didn't want to teach me, but he kept insisting.

_Ever since that day, I couldn't get enough of you. I had to be around you, I had to get to know you even more. I know that sounds crazy, I mean I've know you since you were born. But I had a need to know more. And to tell you the truth, it kind of scared me. I never needed anyone like I needed you. When I'm away from you, I have this hole in my heart, and I had no idea if I could fill it or not. _

_The day that I saw you get out of your dads Volvo here, the need became more intense. Ever since then I haven't been able to be without you, and when I am, like when I'm running patrols, or even like now, all that I can think about is you. _

_Never leave me. _

_I love you. Always, and forever. _

_Jake_

A solitary tear ran down my face, I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand. I didn't know that he felt that way. How could I have? I flipped the card over and read the address on the back.

_The house, the garage, red tool box. _

I folded the paper and slipped it back into the envelope. Sliding into the Wrangler, I turned it on and put it in reverse, heading to Jake's house_._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated! _


	49. Chapter 48

**AN: Ok, so I kinda fell off the face of the earth, didn't I? Well, the reasons that I haven't updated are as follows: 1. my dad had to have open heart surgery, (double bypass) but he's fine everything went off with out a hitch… this did how ever spark a new story idea… but that will come after this story is over, hopefully. 2. My soccer team won sectionals 3. My basketball team is having a perfect season (7-0) so practices are a little grueling. 4. I got into my top pick college, but now I spend most of my time writing essays for scholarships. So there you go, what's done is done and now you can read the newest chapter below (: Enjoy!

* * *

**

I ran through the door, apparently it didn't have a lock on it; or if it did it didn't now. I spotted the red tool box; it had a pale colored envelope sitting on top. I grabbed it and ripped it open, fighting to keep the paper in my anxious hands.

I finally got it out of the envelope and quickly unfolded it.

_Nessie,_

_You're probably shaking with either excitement or anger right now, let's hope it's the first._

_Before you get too excited and knock something over and hurt yourself, I want you to sit down in the chair on your left, go ahead and sit._

I laughed at his complete and total ability to read me. It's been like that for ages. I quickly sat down in the chair that was normally for me anyway; at least when Jake was working on one of his projects that is.

_Now, you probably don't remember this, but I'm going to give it a shot and trying to make you remember. _

_Right before your graduation from high school, you came to me in tears. When I think back on it, I can remember very vividly how much I wanted to kiss you. Your hair was up in a bun thingy and you were wearing jeans and my old La Push Football sweatshirt, the black hoodie, __that you stole, might I add!)_

"You gave it to me," I mumbled under my breath, laughing as I continued to read.

_Anyway, you came crying into my room because your dad wasn't letting you go with your friends to Malibu. Not that I blame him for not letting you go, but hey that's just me. _

_After about an hour, I finally convinced you that it wasn't that bad, only after you talked me into teaching you how to drive my motorcycle. Not one of my finer moments, as I see it anyways._

_But, I don't believe you knew what you were doing, because you kept moving up and down like… well like you were 'riding' something. Which dirty minds (a.k.a. me) read too much into it._

I burst out laughing because I did remember that. I didn't intend on doing that, but that was the day that my feelings started to change for him. As soon as I opened the door to his room and saw him sleeping, shirtless might I add, I felt a tingle in places where I never had before. I almost jumped into bed with him then, but he woke up before I could do anything.

_But, now that I look back on it, maybe you did plan for me to read into that way, (queue laughter here). Anyway, that night you told me that no matter what, it was us against the world. _

_Tell you the truth I almost lost it when you asked if you could drive to your parents house, not because your dad would've killed me if he saw you driving the bike; but because I would have to be behind you, and well, I was in no place to be riding behind you, or be in any close range with your mind reading father. _

_Your dad wasn't very happy when we got to the house and I replaying the _Mission Impossible_ song over and over in my head. _

_So I'll leave you with this, never leave me alone with your father, I'm running out of theme songs._

There was a little wink face in the corner, followed by _Love, Jake._

I flipped the paper over to find another address, _Forks Park, Gazebo._

I had a fair guess as to what this letter might say, something about my senior prom. Being that it was before my feelings started to change, I didn't think of how my dress would affect him. Low cut, no back; typical high school senior attire on prom night.

I slowly walk back to the Wrangler, reading and rereading his note to me. Thousands of questions popped into my head, what was so significant about these days he was spelling out to me? _What_ was he spelling out for me? _Why_ was he spelling it out for me?

I went through so many emotions in that span of time; curiosity, happiness, anger, rage. The only thing was I didn't know why! I slammed my hands against the steering wheel, on the verge of tears. It wouldn't bother me as much, if I knew why I was crying. I gripped the steering wheel rather forcefully, letting my head fall so that my chin was on my chest.

Slowly I opened my eyes, seeing my stomach.

"I hope I am pregnant, that way I won't feel as crazy." Swiftly turning the key, I pulled out of Jake's small driveway, turning towards the Forks.

The short 12 mile drive proved to be a long one at that. My head filled with questions, then disappeared just as spontaneously. When I got to the park, I realized that it had hardly changed at all, the trees were life less and patches of the ground were still covered in snow. I made my way south, towards the picnic area along the small pond.

The Gazebo came into my view, only I wasn't alone in the park like I originally thought. I looked behind, towards the parking lot to see if there were any other cars I might have missed. Nothing. I continued cautiously. When I got close enough, I noticed that the person sitting on the side of the gazebo facing the pond was in fact a man. A noticeably large man in that regard.

I quietly ascended the small pair of stairs into the gazebo, pulling my pea coat closer around my body, pretending I was cold. I looked around the gazebo, looking for one of the small envelope that normally caught my eye first thing. Again nothing.

"I assume you're looking for this." The familiar sound of his voice made my heart twinge with regret.

"Yeah," I looked up at him, his eyes red from lack of sleep no doubt, his body looking defeated. "Can I have it Seth?"

"Yeah, I didn't open it if that's what you're thinking." He handed me the crumpled envelope.

"No but you sure did a number on it." I smoothed it out in my hands. "Why are you here Seth?"

"I figured that would be your first question, no 'hello, how are you?'" he looked back out over the pond. I hadn't noticed before, but he was wearing shorts with a long sleeve t-shirt. "I kinda followed Jake here." He looked up at me again.

My breathing hitched, he followed Jake here? How could he have been so stupid?

"I know what you're thinking, I wasn't looking for a fight, even if I was, it would be to defend your honor."

"My _honor?_" I sneered. "If anything I should protecting you, from him." I added with an icy edge on my voice.

"What are you talking about?" he gently lowered himself from the banister, standing right in front of me.

"I told him everything last night." I looked him straight in the eye, hopefully conveying my point; what happened between us was a mistake.

He searched my eyes, pleading for me to explain, but I left it at that. He backed away, running his hand down his face.

"You told him?" he asked rhetorically. "And you're still alive?" I laughed without humor. "Wait, I'm still alive?" he was talking to himself at this point.

"What do you mean you're still alive?" I stepped closer to him.

"He didn't tell you?"

"I haven't seen him all day, he left before I woke up." I lifted up the note.

"Well that explains that, but why didn't he say anything to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"After last night with Krisa I decided that I would take a run to clear my head this morning. I noticed the Hummer here so I phased and he was here putting that note in the gazebo."

"And?"

"And nothing. I asked him what he was doing and he said that he was leaving something for you to find, and that I shouldn't bother him."

"And he didn't say anything about what happened?"

"Well, no not really."

"What do you mean not really?"

"I told him that I'm leaving."

"And what did he say… Wait, what?"

"I'm leaving, I've got family in Nevada, so I'm gonna go stay with them for a little while."

"But what about your mom? What about Leah? All this stuff with Tyler, she needs her brother."

"She doesn't need me, hell, no one needs me. And I'd rather not be where I'm not wanted."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, go live your life with Jake, I won't mess it up anymore."

"Seth I-"

"Don't Ness, I've done enough damage. I don't understand why you're upset; I thought you'd be happy. Little puppy Seth won't be following you around anymore."

"Seth, I never-"

"It's ok, just, take care of yourself, ok?" he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my hands around his waist.

"I'm going to miss my best friend." I said into his chest, trying to keep my voice steady. "But if this is what you have to do…"

"It is, don't worry, I'll be back one day, maybe even married." He laughed. He kissed my head. "Bye, Nessie." He pulled out of my arms and jumped over the railing towards the woods. I felt a distant shift if air pressure signaling that he phased.

"Bye, Seth." I barely whispered to the woods. I took a deep breath composing myself. I lifted the crushed envelope up; it was still sealed, but then again I never thought he would open it.

After he told me that he was leaving, how was I supposed to be happy, without feeling guilty? _He left so you don't have to feel guilty. _I rolled my eyes, knowing the inner voice all too well. My voice of reason.

I opened the envelope all too slowly, but deliberately; not wanting to hurt the envelope more.

_I'm starting to rethink this whole letter thing; I forgot how hard it is to come up with a decent opening. _

_So I thought I'd just get straight to the point. I'm sure you remember your prom night, and how I was being a little over protective with you. Even though you didn't have a date, you still had that boy Travis, Toad?_

"Trevor" I smiled to myself.

_Something like that, following you around like a puppy dog. I was always mad, because that was my job. Finally your dad realized what was going on and put me in my place, which was why you got to wear that dress. (Way too low cut in the front if you ask me.) _

_So we were taking pictures here and I remember you telling me that I would have to save a dance for you. I know you didn't have much to look forward to, seeing as the closest you would get to a dance was swaying back and forth with me. Not because you were a bad dancer, but because I was the bad dancer. I've never been able to carry a beat. Slow dancing that is. 'Too tall' Rachel and Rebecca always told me when I was younger. I remember you telling me that no matter how many times I would step on your toes, you'd forgive me. So don't break your promise now, because I might step on your toes again. _

_Love Jake. _

I flipped this paper over, and say a little note.

_Because I couldn't fit the map in here so go to Brooke and Embry's and get the map and follow the trail I laid out for you. _


	50. Chapter 49

**AN: Okay so just a little update for those who were so kind to congratulate me for my basketball team, we won sectionals, which for those of you who don't follow sports means we get a banner that hanges up in the gym :) sick right? well anyway, we're still playing and the latest we'll be playing is until roughly next week? yeah so hopefully i'll have more time to write, ecetera... we play tomorrow (saturday) which essentially determines our fate in the next tournament. (and btw we're 22-0, number 4 in the state... just saying) so wish us luck! (:**

**Okay, so back to the story, just a little summery of what happened last chapter, nessie was in the middle of the journey that Jake is sending her on, more specifically, she just got a map. **

**Onward to the story my friends!**

Now this one I had no clue. I stuffed the paper back in its envelope, then put the envelope in the pocket of my Pea coat.

I ran back to the Wrangler, carefully dodging the different patches of snow.

I got in to the car, carefully starting it and turned on the heat. This was the first time that I was truly, bone-chilling, cold.

Once the car was warmed up a little, I put it in reverse and headed towards Brooke and Embry's little house.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked incredulously.

"I mean just what I said. I don't know. I've looked at the map a dozen times, but I have no idea!" Embry ran his hand over his face. "I'm sorry." He looked at me with pained eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." I sat next to him on the small couch, pushing the map and Jake to the back of my mind for a minute. "What's wrong?"

"Well it's not 'wrong' per say."

"Well something's definitely not right." I scooted closer to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know. She just…"

"She what?"

"She asked me about Ryanne." He looked up at me with an 'I don't know what to do' face. Ryanne was one of his more serious flings. He knew that he couldn't get too involved, with the chance that he would imprint and it would be a love triangle like Emily and Sam all over again. Embry and Ryanne were always together, and no doubt having sex.

"How, if you don't mind me asking, did she find out about Ryanne?"

"She was cleaning out the hall closet…" He pulled a picture out of his pocket. "She found this."

It was a picture of them together, at a bonfire on First Beach.

"I remember this. Right after Jake took the picture, he threw me into the water." I looked up at him. "_So_ not the point." I said quickly, and gave the picture back to him.

"Yeah well I explained that after a while we went our separate ways and I haven't talked to her since. I asked her if she was mad, she said no but I have feeling that she is." He leaned back on the sofa.

"Hey, let's not jump to conclusions. She _is_ pregnant…" I laughed, removing my hand from his shoulder, realizing how much of a hypocrite I sound like. "Her hormones are driving her crazy. Just don't let her make you feel like you're not worth it okay?"

"Thanks Ness, hey do what some help finding this place?" he nodded to the map.

"You know what? That actually sounds like a pretty good idea." I smiled as he started to cheer up. "Wanna drive?" I jingled the keys in my hand.

"Hell yeah!" he leapt up, I mimicked his gesture. He brought me into his arms and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes, Embry, for the six hundredth time, this is where the map lead us." He put the Wrangler in park as I jumped out. Putting the map in my back pocket, I started walking around looking for the sixth pale colored envelope.

"Ness, over here." Embry called from the other side of the Wrangler. I ran over there, skidding to a stop reaching for the envelope.

"Calm down, woman." He says smiling, handing me the undamaged envelope.

"You know the last time that I had a wolf with me, this envelope was pretty much crumpled to pieces."

"Um, sorry?"

"It's not your fault." I laughed.

_So you found the spot. Good job._

_Now on to why this is a spot of interest for you. You know your bracelet I gave you for Christmas/New Years? Well that has a very interesting story behind it._

_I asked Billy what I could get you for Christmas. I wanted something from the heart. So naturally, the old man went back to all of his legends. It's based off of the legend Pititchu Wisatsu'upat, which is basically just a story about the moon spirit, originally a woman that fell in love with a man who disappeared. Legend has it that when she died of a broken heart, her spirit went to the moon to allow the man to always be able to find his way home. According to the legend, for the protection, I (being the protector) must place it in the running water, while saying the enchantment. Don't worry I did that. _

_Billy always joked that that's what happened to mom, that she went up to the sky so that she could help him find his way home from where ever his feet took him._

_The legend is up for interpretation I guess, because Sue said that it was a way for the soul to be connected, not only to its other half but, to the world around it. So whenever you're alone, no matter where, remember I'm with you._

_Love Jake_

I flipped it over,

_First Beach _

"So what does it say?" Embry was peering over my shoulder.

"Oh, um," stammering because I had forgotten that anyone was with me. "Just the story behind this bracelet. I guess it's an old legend." I held the letter out for him to read while I played with the bracelet.

"You sure?" he said reaching out for it.

"Yeah, I mean, while you read I can drive." He smiled as he read the paper. "You think I'm joking." I called back to him as I walked towards the Wrangler.

"Nessie wait!" he started running after me, to which I sped up. "I still have the keys!" I got to the driver's side door and stopped.

"Well, you're still not driving." I laughed.

"Fine, here." He went over to the passenger side climbing into the Wrangler. "And haven't I already taking to you to First Beach?"

"Yeah, but this is Jake, have you really ever questioned his ways?"

"Well…" I whipped my head so I was now looking his direction. "I'm _kidding_!" he laughed. "Mostly." I heard him say under his breath.

"Embry Robert Call, you tell me what you mean right now."

"Oh come on, what happens before you were born, stays out of your head."

"Embry come on!" I whined. "Can't you give me this one, as an exception?"

"No, no, absolutely not." He looked out of the side window.

"Fine. I'll let you deal with Brooke's hormones by yourself." I put the Jeep in reverse, and cranked it in the open meadow we were in.

"Nessie, come on. You'll just make fun of him, and my ass will get kicked for your fun. Not fair." He looked at me seriously.

"Well, then you shouldn't have brought it up." I smirked, flipping it into drive and, quite possibly, leaving the deepest skid marks I have ever made in my life.

"Nope, I'm not telling you."

"Tell me." I looked at him as I edged the car faster.

"Fine, fine!" he took a deep breath, then pointed out the front window, signaling for me to watch were I was going.

"Well?" I said after turning to look out the front window.

"Fine, we were thirteen." He stopped. "Why the _hell_ am I telling you this?" he rubbed his hands over his face. "Okay, we-"

"Well spit it out."

"." He blushed a little, while staring straight out the window.

"Well, that's not what I was expecting," I laughed. "That's not even embarrassing; don't all boys do that at some point in their life?"

"That's not even the embarrassing part." He looked down. "What the hell is wrong with me? I cannot shut up." He groaned when I cocked my eyebrow when I looked at him.

"After my mom came in on us like, you know, Jake had, this…_fantasy_. With my _mom_."

This made me burst out laughing. "NO WAY!"

"Please DON'T tell him. Like ever!" he turned towards the radio. "And I mean ever. As long as you both are alive, that never leaves this car." He turned up the radio. I reached for the volume to turn it down.

"So your mom, was like 'Stacey's mom'? God that's hilarious." I cracked up. "So every time Jake came over, he like hit on your mom."

"Nessie…" he groaned. "That was not one of his finer moments. He was going through puberty, or whatever. Much like you're going through puberty now."

"I am not."

"Okay, Miss Attitude." He smirked.

"I really am not. I'm-"

"Oh, and now you're making excuses." He laughed. "Sure, not hormonal at all."

I felt tears stinging at my eyes. "Stop it."

"Nessie?" he turned in his seat. "No, don't cry, I was just teasing!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying."

"Wait…" he took a hard long look at me before he spoke again. "You're crying, and hormonal. Brooke is like that when she's PMSing, or now, 'cause she's pregnant." His eyes got wide. "Nessie…" his voice was full of question and astonishment, and a sort of protective tone that I only ever heard when my dad or uncles talked to Jake behind closed doors.

"Look at that, we're at First Beach!" I pulled into a parking spot, and in one swift movement, I turned the Jeep off and got out of the car, avoiding all other questions from him.

"Nessie wait!" Embry yelled from the Wrangler as I got halfway down the beach. There was only one place that I came to mind when I thought about First Beach. That was the bon fire that we always went to, to hear the legends about his heritage. I quickly ran towards the fire pit that was surrounded by logs.

"Ah-ha!" I whispered to myself as I say the letter below a rock on the far log, which just so happened to be where we always sat. I smiled to myself as I jumped over the log to sit down. Before Embry had a chance to interrupt, I ripped the envelope open. Jake's chicken scratch was all over the paper.

_Nessie,_

_So this is where we have our bonfires, right? Well it's also where we danced, well you danced I just made an idiot of myself. Anyway, that night I had something spectacular planned for us. I remember you telling me once that you're favorite band was All Time Low, yes I got it right this time. Well I got you the tickets, and we were going to sleep at my house then get up really early to go to the concert; but little old Nuhaul decided to make an appearance. But that's not what I wanted to tell you._

_I want to tell you that no matter what happened in the past, and I mean anything, all I care about is that you're here with me now. Well, not here. Never mind, you know what I mean. I'm in love with you and your crazy little self, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and there's nothing that you can do or say that will ever make me stop loving you._

_Jake_

I flipped the paper over, looking for the next address. '_You're dad's room_.' Was what it said. I blushed deeply.

"Oh, did Mister Alpha embarrass little Nessie?"

"No, he could never embarrass me. What we do is amazing." I smirked, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Oh, man. Your dad's room? Really?" he laughed, and then made this disgusted look on his face. I felt the blush flow all over my body.

"Well are you coming?" I said as I turned around before he could see my beat red face. "I can do this alone if you want me too."

"No, no, no. This just got interesting." He teased as he raced me back to the Wrangler.

* * *

"I can't believe that you guys did that in here." Embry whispered. Unconvincingly might I add, I mean we are in a house filled with vampires. My _father_ included.

"Will you just shut up?" I grabbed the envelope that was tapped to the head board. My parents were definitely in on this, because this pale envelope was not here the last time I was in this room. I gave Embry a dirty look as I ripped the envelope open.

_Ness, before you get to far into this, make sure you remind Bella to shield you._

I ran over to the door and called for my mother. She responded quickly with the go ahead to finish reading.

_Now that Eddie-boy can't hear you, on to why this spot is so special to me. Not only had we made love on this very bed for the first time, but we also use to wrestle when you were younger. You would always start it and I, being the big ol' softy that I am, let you win, naturally._

"Liar." I laughed.

"I didn't say anything." Embry smirked, succeeding in annoying me to no end.

"Shut up." His remark earned him another glare.

_So when I saw you in your little Santa outfit I went crazy. The fact that you chose me, and you decided to love me was an unbelievable occurrence that before that night, I had only dreamed about._

_When you let me love you so completely that night, I felt like my job on earth was almost complete. My life, from the moment you were born, was all about making you happy. I never imagined that your happiness would make me, not to make me sound gay or anything, but make me feel like I was floating on cloud nine._

_I hope you're ready for this because here's where the dirty part comes in. I love making love to you, and I love the way your face looks when I'm giving you an orgasm. I love that no matter what you do when you're around me; you make me harder than fuck. I love that you tease me with your ass when you're walking around my house naked like you own the place. If we could, I would take you away and we would never wear clothes again. Just saying. When I feel you pulse around my dick, I want to record that moment, how I feel at that moment when you're screaming my name and your body is showing me just how much you love me, and replay it for you ten thousand times in a row. I don't think I've ever been jealous of anyone as much as I'm jealous of you and your gift. You can show me anything you want or need or feel and I feel helpless when I can't tell or make you feel the way I feel every single day you're with me. But I hope that this one little note will show you just an eighth of what I feel for you, because there are no words in any language (that I know anyway) that can describe the way I feel about you._

_Love Jake_

I wish I had a word that would some up my feelings right now. But my mind was just blank. I didn't realize he felt that way about me. Or my gift. Or anything of the sort. His love amazed me to no end.

"So where are we going now?" Embry asked fiddling with something on my father's desk.

"Oh, um" I flipped the paper over and read the little instructions he had written out. "Well it says the rocks where we go cliff diving, but I don't know what that means. The last one I didn't know was the legend. Is there a legend about the rocks?"

"Um, not that I know of?" Embry said, sounding like he was mentally going through every story he had ever been told.

"Okay, well let's go find out what this guy has up his sleeves." We both laughed at the irony.

When we got down stairs we found my parents sitting in the TV room on the couch. My mom was reading with her feet on my father's lap.

"We're heading out. And thanks mom. That would have been bad." I laughed as my father looked up from a magazine. "Dad, since when do you read magazines?"

"Since I had a daughter." He smirked, going back to the magazine.

"Great, this is what I have to look forward to." Embry winced as he surveyed my parents. I pulled him out the front door before he could ask any more questions about my mother and father's parenting skills.

"If you're worrying about your sex life, Em, you don't have to worry. My parents may have a kid, but they still go at it like bunnies." I cringed at the picture I had given myself.

"Yeah, well they have eternal life. They always will be like that." Embry said sadly. "Like you and Jake." He ran his hand threw his hair. "Not that I don't want to grow old with Brooke, I mean that's fantastic. But we have amazing mind blowing sex all of the time. I just don't want it to end." He paused, thinking about it. "I'm being selfish, aren't I?" he looked at me while we started to walk towards the Jeep.

"No, not really. I mean, I would tell you that it's amazing when you realize that you're never going to get wrinkles, or you're never going to have like arthritis, but what I wouldn't give to sit on the porch with Jake in our rocking chairs watching our grandchildren play in the yard. But that will never happen." I sighed as I got to the Wrangler. "I guess you just have to be happy with what you have, and make the best of it while you have it, none of that 'grass could be greener' stuff, you know?"

"When did Nessie Cullen grow up and become so philosophical?" Embry laughed as he opened the passenger side door.

"Around the time Embry Call knocked up his girl friend." I retorted. "Really, though, it was around the time that I doubted that I could have kids. But, Jake and I talked through it all. He told me that he would love me know matter what. He even told me that we could adopt." I smiled at the memory. "Like _we_ could ever adopt."

"You never know." Embry smirked. "There are a lot of guys out there riding bare back." He started gesturing down toward his _area_.

"Ugh, Embry!" he laughed. "Let's just go to the cliffs. And please, keep your nasty mind to yourself."

"Okay." He pouted sarcastically.

* * *

"I forgot how steep this hill was." I panted as I tried to keep up with Embry.

"Come on half vampire!" I wish my power was to shoot laser beams out of my eyes, so I could burn holes in the back of his head. "I thought you were fast."

"On flat land, yes. Steep hill, no." I panted. Embry stopped abruptly and leaned over.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping. Get on."

"What are you talking about!" My eyes widened in surprise and complete and utter shock.

"I'm giving you a piggy back ride, so I don't have to listen to you complaining the rest of the way." He looked over his shoulder. "Or do you want to walk? I'd say we have about another half a mile."

"Fine." I looked at him before I jumped on his back. "Okay."

"Finally." He started running up the hill.

"Jeez!" I said as he let me off his back. "That was like, nothing for you!"

"Comes with being a werewolf, remember?" He waved then pointed to himself.

"Right. Okay, well let's find this letter, it's getting dark."

After walking around the small plateau for a little bit, we finally found it on the west side of the cliffs.

"Oh wow, look at the sunset." I sighed. "It's so beautiful!"

"Sure. Let's just read this letter down in the car; we don't have a lot of sun light left."

"Okay." He bent down to give me another lift. "Do you really think I'm doing that again?" He stared at me in disbelief.

"Actually yeah I did." He looked confused.

"I'm not riding you." I laughed.

"Well when you put it that way, I take back the offer." He laughed. I took off running down the hill.

"Race ya!" I yelled behind me. I carefully tucked the letter to the inside of my coat. I watched where I put it, because I have my mother's klutziness about me. I got to the Wrangler and I saw Embry leaning up against the driver's side door. I skidded to a stop.

"God damn werewolves." I laughed. I pushed past him to get to my door. "Embry, move so we can go."

"I don't think so ma'am. It would be very irresponsible for me to let you drive while you read. Friends don't let friends drive while they read."

"You're such an ass." I gave him the keys and walked over to the passenger side of the car. When we were both in side, I swear, Embry would have made love to the car if I wasn't there. "What is it with men and cars?" I tore open the envelope. "We don't even know where we're going. So I don't know why you insisted on driving."

"Just flip this little paper over and we'll be off."

"No, that ruins the surprise!" he reached for it when I refused to tell him.

"Come on, if you're not going to tell me, I'll just look! Then you don't ruin the surprise and I can go home sooner."

"Fine, if you want to go, then go! I don't need you here Em." There was a hint of smile in my voice as I tried to keep my face stern. I was wondering why he hadn't left yet.

"No, I wanna see how this soap opera ends!" He said as he ripped the paper out of my hands.

"Embry!" I reached for it, but he held my face back away from him with his hand.

"I just need one more…there." He gave it back to me and turned the car on.

"I cannot believe that you just did that." I went back to reading the letter.

_Nessie,_

_Since I couldn't bring you to New York, I thought I'd bring you to the place where I go to think. I went there right after you were born. That was an interesting day. Your dad chased me all the way to Alaska the night after he talked Rosalie out of killing me. I've never ran so fast in my life. But I deserved it. He almost lost everything and I gained everything._

_When the Italian vamps came to check you out, your mom told me that if there was a fight, I had to keep you safe, which meant I couldn't call or write to my family or allow you to talk to yours until I got the go ahead from Alice, who was the only one that had the cell phone number._

_When she told me that I had to leave if there was going to be a fight, I didn't think twice about it. I knew that my family was the only thing that mattered, and you were my family. My dad had the pack, Rachel had Paul and Rebecca was in Hawaii so I knew they'd all be safe. And if your parents came out on top, they wouldn't let anything happen to my family anyway. Ever since the moment you were born, you became my priority. I always do things so that your best interest is the only thing that matters._

_Keep that in mind._

_Love Jake._

"'Keep that in mind'?" I looked at Embry. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Do I look like your father? I can't read minds ya know."

"Not mine no, but you can read Jake's when you're in wolf form! Do you know what the hell is going on?" I felt my chest start to get heavy. Panic started to set in.

"Calm down. You have nothing to worry about. Go get the next letter."

"I hate you." I said before I climbed out of the jeep and ran into the Car Garage that Embry and Jake ran together.

"If I were a letter, where would I be?" I whispered to myself, knowing just how crazy I must sound right now. I looked around the work space with all of the power tools and lifts, thinking to myself how stupid Jake would have to be to hide a letter in there. I ran up the back stairs to the office and went straight to the desk in the back. I've only been in here one time, and that was to move Jake's stuff in. I didn't know there was that much stuff that had to be brought in to run a garage. I looked at the desk where there was a neatly stacked pile of paper work. That's not like Jake at all. He was normally a mess. I mean you should have seen his room before I cleaned it the first time.

The envelope was leaning against the file organizer I got him as a present for his opening. And what a surprise. It was completely empty. I grabbed the envelope and sat down on the desk.

_Nessie,_

_Yeah, I know you're going to yell at me for not using your organizer, but hey, I was a little busy planning out this whole elaborate scheme. Yes I said elaborate, yes I'm trying to sound cool._

_But back to the reason why you're here. Basically I just wanted to share a little fantasy with you._

My eyebrow raised involuntarily.

_So, ever since I got this office, I've been having this re-occurring dream that you bring me lunch. You walk in with this trench coat on and your hair up in this hat and when I give you a kiss and take the bag from you, you just like turn into stripper. Don't get me wrong I love it. But there's just something about you being innocent that is the best turn on for me. Like how I told you before, when you bite your lip when you think no one is watching, or how you always play with your hands when you're nervous. Or even when you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute. And let me tell you, you _do_ look cute as hell._

_Basically the whole reason for letting you in on this whole secret is to tell you to never change who you are. You were meant to be this girl I fell in love with. The one that is probably sitting on my desk right now, biting her lip because she's trying not to laugh at my stupid note. That girl is the one that I live for, everyday. I'm not saying that if you change I won't love you anymore. I'm not saying that by any means. I'm just telling you that you are the best Nessie I could ask for._

_Love Jake._

I looked down at where I was sitting on his desk. It's the exact place where I sat the last time I was here. Jake was looking over some paper work and I was just staring at him reading. He told me to stop, without even looking up. So me, being me, rolled my eyes and got up from the desk and walked to the door. Jake flew after me, grabbing me around my waist. I remember it now; he whispered in my ear that I might have to bring him lunch. I didn't know what he was talking about, because he never usually worked until about one in the afternoon. It all made sense now.

_Call Embry and tell him you're ready_

What the hell?

**AN: well that was intense wasn't it? leave me a review to tell me what you guys thought?**


	51. Chapter 50

Hey guys... sorry, this is severally over do, i know. i am so sorry! i hit a bit of a rough patch and i had major writers block for the longest time, then i had finals to study for, a graduation party to plan. i did not think a graduation would be that stressful! but i got to relax a bit when i went to Germany! but never the less, here is the next chapter, i gave you guys a little surprise at the end. i hope you like it (:

enjoy (:

* * *

Chapter 50

Jake's POV

"I'm basically intrusting you with my life here." I said as I handed the scissors over to Pixie. "Please don't kill me." I grimaced as the scissors connected with her cold hard hand.

"Oh, stop with the dramatics. Why would I kill the groom before the wedding?" she smiled devilishly. "That ruins the fun!" She motioned for me to turn around and sit in the seat facing the giant mirror in her bathroom.

"You aren't going to use those on my hair are you?" I pointed to the hair products that were on display across the bottom of the counter. I slowly sat down in the chair.

"I might." She stood behind me, staring intently on the back of my head (which in fact came just to the top of her head, with me sitting in a chair might I add.).

"Ok, you little pixie. Do your magic." And with that she went to town on my hair. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine my life with Nessie after tonight. Brief scenes flashed on the lids of my eyes, almost as if they were projection screens. I saw Nessie walking around our new house with a swollen belly, much like Rachel's or Brooke's. In the next scene, I would come home from work to find her cooking me dinner, and then we would make hot passionate love on the kitchen table. Maybe even put that whipped cream to use.

"Okay, if I'm going to do this, mutt, you can't keep day dreaming about my niece. _Inappropriate_." Alice hissed.

My eyes shot open, looking at her through the mirror on the wall. _Sorry_ I muttered.

"Besides, I'm done. You're just lucky Edward's with Carlisle at the hospital. _He_ is the one you really have to worry about." She smirked, gently brushing off my shoulders. I moved my eyes from hers, to my hair. While I was in my little dream world, Alice had cut and styled my hair. Not to sound conceded or anything but I looked good. I just hope that Nessie would like it. I went to touch my hair to, 'touch it up' maybe. Big mistake on my part. Alice just about broke my hand for it.

"Don't do that." She scolded. I felt like I was about 3 years old and was caught with my hand in the cookie jar. Then she smiled and put her freezing hand on my shoulder, then her chin on her hand that was on my shoulder. "Go make me proud, young padawan." Our own personal joke from when Nessie was little and going through her movie phase.

_'Please Alice! Pretty please with sugar and lion blood on top!' Nessie pleaded with her aunt. _

_ 'Now how can I say no to that face and those eyes?' she grabbed her niece's chin and pressed her frozen lips to the child's forehead._

_ 'Yes!' she raised her hands into the air and spun in a circle. 'Jedi Alice and Jedi Jacob will race in the Boonta Eve Classic with Anakin Skywalker. Mom, who do you think will win?' she called to the porch where her mother and father were sitting on their new porch swing. _

_ 'I don't know honey. Who trained them, they're jedi right?'_

_ 'yeah!' she turned towards Jake. 'Aunt Alice trained Jacob. And Anakin hasn't had any training because Qui Gon Jinn hasn't come to Tatooine yet!' she turned looking seriously at her mother and father. _

_ 'Well with that information, I believe Jedi Alice will win.' Bella laughed when Jacob scoffed, appalled at her lack of faith in him. Once again. _

_ 'But mom, Jedi Alice is old.' _

_ 'Hey!' Alice said while Jake almost doubled over in his fit of laughter._

_ 'And Jedi Jacob is taller and can run faster.' Nessie piped over Jacob's laughter. _

_ 'Well Nessie, we will just have to see. I say Alice wins.' Bella called to her daughter from Edwards arms. _

_ 'Fine.' Nessie stuck her nose up in the air and walked over to Jacob. He lent down so that they were face to face. 'Promise me you'll win.' _

_ 'I promise.' He smiled, and then lent down to kiss her for head. He stood up and headed to the starting line where alice stood with Jasper. _

_ 'Bring it on my young padawon!' she snickered. _

_ 'Any thing you say, master.' He nodded to Alice as he retreated. 'You're going down.'_

"Do you want me to shave you too?" she laughed bringing me out of my stupor.

"Nah, I gotta get to my beautiful fiancé-to-be." I smiled, leaning back to give her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks." I got up and walked out of her huge bathroom to go down stairs.

Bella was sitting on the couch, of course, who would expect any different? She was reading a leather bound book, old by the looks of it.

"Eh, hey Bells." I ran my hands through my hair. Awkward.

"Jacob." She said with out looking up.

"Eh, how are you?" I shifted my weight from one foot to the other like a preteen getting yelled at. I have no reason to be nervous, hell I've known Bella for my entire life. Maybe it was the fact that not 10 hours ago, I was humping her daughter. Definitely, not something I should be thinking about right now…

"I'm good Jake; you're done distributing you're letters?"

"Yep," I smiled. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, seeing that I had a text from Embry.

_We're at the garage._

"Um, I gotta go, they're at the last stop, so I gotta get to the house." She finally looked up.

"You're finally going to be apart of the family." She closed her book and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. "I know you'll make her so happy. And I have to admit, I'm kinda jealous that you're stealing her away."

"Bells, I'm-"

"No, that came out wrong," she back tracked. "I know you're not _stealing_ her, but you have to understand, I've only had her for 13 years. Compared to the 18 I should have had. But I guess you could have taken her when she was seven." She smiled.

"It was her decision." I shrugged. "And she took however long she needed too."

"I have to admit, when you showed up at her party, I thought you were going to tell her."

"So did Edward. He actually talked me out of it. She was still in high school and she was with all of her friends and he told me that she wasn't thinking about me like that yet. So I waited."

Five years, five long ass years of me watching her flaunt her perfect ass around La Push Beach; five long years that I had to endure guys staring at her beautiful perfect ass in the mall.

"And I'm so thankful for that, Jacob. I'm glad she chose you. I'm glad you'll be taking care of her, even if it is in that big house, alone."

"Don't worry; hopefully it won't be empty for long." I laughed. Imagining just how much fun we would have filling all of the empty rooms with kids.

"Now, don't get too carried away." She pulled me back from my dream. "We still haven't talked to Carlisle, and I don't want you two to get you're hopes up until then."

"Yeah, I know. But we gotta get today out of the way, then tomorrow we'll deal with that."

"Well, go get her champ!" she punched me in arm lightly. "Go make my daughter happy."

"I can only try." I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't forget the condoms." She laughed. I froze. "Yes. I know."

"Um. I-I" I stuttered.

"Jake, how could you be so stupid?" she released me from her hug.

"I-I" still stunned from her resent news barring.

"Tell me, did you forget them on purpose, or did you relapse in your idiotic ways?"

"What? I would never force Nessie into anything."

"_Renesmee_ is freaking out because she doesn't know how you'll take it. You know if you guys are pregnant."

"What." More of a statement of shock than a question. "She-she thinks that I- that I don't?" I reached behind me for a chair.

"Jake?" Bella helped me into a seat. "You look like you're going to be sick."

"She thinks I'd be _mad_? If she got pregnant, I'd be happy, fucking _ecstatic!"_ I looked up to her. "I gotta go tell her-"

"No, you're not going to ruin this. You've been working so hard so that she'd be surprised. This is romantic and you're not going to make her cry."

"I'm not gonna make her cry-"

"Yeah, you will. She's going to cry if you bring it up. So just don't. Not until after you propose and she says yes and you guys are happy and-"

"But that defeats the purpose doesn't it?" God damn it! "She thinks I would be _mad_ if we got pregnant." My head fell in my hands.

"Listen. She's just freaking out, because she hasn't talked to you yet, okay? She doesn't even know if you two can get pregnant and I think that is playing into the freaking out as well. I mean, she is Edward's daughter you know. After you two talk it all out everything will be fine. Carlisle already talked to her, and she's planning on coming in next week, I'm sure she'll tell you. You two will be fine. You've made it through psycho vampires and lack of communication and you still love her despite the fact that she is still a teensy bit immature. You two were made for each other."

"Bells, when did you get so insightful?"

"Since my daughter made me see that love knows no bounds. I mean she loves my natural enemy." She laughed.

"God forbid." I smiled.

"I'm happy that you're happy." She grabbed my hand. "Now go propose to my daughter. You're late."

I looked down at my phone. I sent a quick message to Embry basically saying to stall, hopefully he'd get creative.

"Thanks bells, you know for planting that seed." I said as I walked towards the front door of the main house. "Now, that's all I'm gonna be able to think about."

Renesmee's POV

"I'm gonna kill him. No, I'm gonna kill you." I punched Embry in the arm after I got into the jeep.

"Why are you gonna kill me?" he asked raising his hands defending himself against further attacks. "I didn't do anything!" he laughed.

"Exactly!" I tried to punch him again. "You didn't _do_ anything! What the hell is going on!" I asked it in the form of a question, but I really meant it as a demand.

"Just calm down. We're here." I hadn't noticed that we were driving, let alone that we had stopped.

"Where's here?" I looked out the window. There was a giant house…with green shutters. "Embry is this?" I looked at the house again, it was gorgeous.

"Just go." He flicked the car into park.

I looked back at him. For a second I was terrified. He's sending me into an empty house, completely unprepared. I took a deep breath, opened the door. All of my fears were gone when I smelled his woodsy sent faintly in the air.

"Go." I turned and leaned back into to the car.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear. I gave him a quick hug before exiting the car.

How could I have butterflies right now? I mean, I'm standing in front of this gorgeous house, with a picket fence. Did I mention that? Yeah there is one. I laughed to myself as I opened the little gate, running my fingers over the little latch and over the individual slits. My feet took me along the stone path towards the giant wrap around porch.

The little lights in the garden added to the ambiance of the sunset. I stood on the top step of the porch and looked out over the front yard of the house. I could see a little boy playing in the mud to my left; covered head to toe with it, driving around his dump trucks. His long raven hair would fall into his face and he run his muddy fingers through it, looking up at me with a toothless grin.

To my left, in the garden, I saw a little girl picking the roses in her little yellow sundress, with her curls pinned on top of her head. Her long eyelashes gently touched her cheeks as she stuck the rose to her nose. She gently plucked all of the thorns off, gently tucking it into her pinned curls. She looked up at me with her beautiful black eyes, smiling showing all of her beautiful with teeth.

My hand was resting upon my now flat stomach, where I hoped a small life form was growing. I didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, granted I thought it would be a boy, only because of Jacob, but I would be perfectly content with a healthy baby girl.

I sighed. Smiling to myself, I turned around assuming I was supposed to go into the house. I ran my hand across the, what looked like, antique door knob. This place is perfect!

I gently opened the door, the squeak from the hinges echoed through out the enormous house.

"Jake?" I called down the corridor to my left. "Jacob?" I whispered again. "This isn't funny!" Nothing. I was met by silence. I turned back towards the door, with every intention of leaving, before I heard a noise behind me.

I walked down the hallway to my left; it opened in to a huge room that was covered with candles and vases with flowers.

"Wow." I whispered. I leaned in to smell the sunflowers in the vase closet to me. "He remembered." I smiled. The table was filled with them. In the middle of all of the flowers was another envelope.

_ Nessie,_

_ I hope that you like the set up. I wanted everything to be perfect, so I got some sunflowers like you told me once. Now, onto why you're here, like every other letter. _

_ I want to wake up next to you, eat breakfast with you, watch movies with you in bed, hold your hand and watch TV, send you cute text messages, buy you gifts all of the time, nap together, I want you to always wear my clothes, I want to watch the sunset and rise with you, I want to walk in the rain with you, I want to snuggle in bed with you, look into your eyes, mess up your hair and kiss you good night. Every single night. _

"What? That was it?" I turned it over in my hands, the flimsy piece of paper.

_Turn around._

I slowly turned to look out the bay windows. However, there before me, in a white button up shirt and dark jeans was the man I was in love with, kneeling down on one knee.

"Oh my god." My hands flew over my mouth.

"Nessie, for the rest of eternity, I want to hold you in my arms and tell you I love you. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Is this a dream?" I said into my hands. I could feel the wetness on my cheeks.

"No," Jake laughed, pulling out a velvet box from his pocket, he opened it slowly, revealing the ring inside. I remember seeing it in many of the old photographs in Jacob's room. "Will you do me the great honor and be my wife?"

All I could do was nod. My throat was dry and I didn't trust my self to talk. I wanted to scream to the heavens yes! But something kept it within me, well at least until he pushed the ring onto my left ring finger. I jumped into his arms whispering "yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

He twirled me around in his arms. I just giggled.

"This is definitely a better story than the tub." I laughed kissing him gently on the lips. "So much better." I smiled looking into his eyes. He tilted my head back, kissing me deeply. "Mmmm" I gripped the back of his head. "Where are we?" I asked breathlessly.

"Well, my beautiful bride to be, we are at our house." He put me down.

"No." my jaw was literally on the floor. "It's too big!"

"No, its not." He laughed. "Let's take a tour, shall we?" I squealed with joy as I grabbed his hand. He intertwined his fingers in mine; pulling me along with him down the hall towards the stairs I passed on the way in.

"We'll start upstairs." He gave me this adorable boyish smile. We started climbing the stairs; I was looking up at the chandelier looking light on the ceiling.

"Wow." We got to the top of the stairs and he pulled me to the left around the corner.

"This is one of the five bedrooms in the house." He opened the door.

"Wow." The walls were an off white, with a deep green accent. All of the furniture was green and white. The twin bed had a matching comforter and pillow set.

"Esme did all of the decorating as you can see."

"It's beautiful!"

"Let's go to the other rooms huh?"

"You said there are five?"

"Well five _bed_rooms."

"Wait, what?" he smirked and walked out of the room.

"Just come on Ness."

I watched as he walked towards the next room. I felt myself melt at the thought of it. One of the rooms that one of our kids might live in. I couldn't help but smile.

"Now, all of these rooms can be redecorated if you want them too." Jake said as he rubbed my back gently. I looked into his eyes; suddenly I didn't care much for looking at rooms. His innate ability to care about me was amazing. I bit my lip, keeping my moan from leaving my lips.

"I'm just interested in seeing, _our_, room." I said, hoping it came across as seductive.

"Are you sure?" he searched my face for anything that would clue to him that I was lying. I ran my hand down his chest.

"Positive." I whispered, tracing the line between his abs. In the back of my mind, I knew that I had to talk to him about what happened last night. But for right now, I was satisfied with making love to my fiancé.

"O-okay. It's right through here." He grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers in mine.

"This way?" I started to pull him towards me. He simply nodded, the corner of lip turned upwards. "Can we see it?" I bit my lip unconsciously.

"yeah." He grabbed my hips and pushed his body into me so I was walking backwards. I hit the door. "Do you really wanna see it?" he so close to my face that I could taste his breath.

"Yes." I breathed looking at his lips. He let go of my hip and I could feel the door opening behind me. I turned around and was greeted by an amazing sight.

The room was huge first of all. But that wasn't what drew my eye, the candles were. There had to be about one hundred of them.

"Jake." I whispered, mostly in awe, but a little in utter disbelief. "You did all of this?"

"Well. Believe it or not, rose helped with the candles. Freaky I know. But hey, she wanted something to do so I told her that I need the house set up." He wrapped his hands around my waist.

"And you gave her the only thing other than werewolf teeth that could kill her?" I laughed turning around in his arms. "How thoughtful."

"Only the best for my girl." He grinned.

"And I love that." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you." I'm not gonna lie, I'm grinning like an idiot.

"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed my lips gently.

I broke the kiss gently, still smiling like an idiot.

"We're getting _married_." I ran my hands down his shoulders, his arms, and right to his hands, where I intertwined my fingers with his. "You're marring _me_."

"No, no. you're marring me." He laughed, swinging my hands back and forth.

"We're marring each other." I squealed and jumped up and down. "I can't wait to tell everyone. I can't wait to tell Brooke. My mom!" I jumped into his arms to kiss him. "I'm so happy!"

"I can see that." He laughed wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm glad your happy." I could feel his chest swell as he breathed in my scent. "Ness, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure?" I said as he placed my back on the ground.

"I was just wondering" he stuttered a little. "I was wondering if you know…"

"Jake, spit it out!" he paced around the room, _our _room, and finally found himself on the end of the bed.

"You're not mad at me for last night right?"

"Why would I be mad?" I went over to stand between his legs. "Why would you think that?"

"Well we weren't exactly safe and I wasn't exactly… you know."

"I don't care." I smiled. "If we get pregnant it will only make it better. And I'm pretty fond of make up sex." I grabbed his face in my hands. "It was fun." I cocked my eyebrow.

"You're not mad?" he asked again. "Because if you're mad I-" I kissed him on the lips to stop him from talking. "Completely understand-" I kissed him again. "And I don't mind if you-" and again. "Want some time off."

"Jake, shut up and kiss me." I pulled his face towards mine. I felt him pull the back of knees. As the kiss deepened, I felt him harden even more under me. "Let's get married tomorrow."

"I just proposed!" He laughed. "You're killing me woman!" He kissed my lips again.

"I just want to marry you now!" I whined.

"Two weeks."

"Friday."

"One week." He pressed.

"Why!" I whined again.

"Because!" he whined back.

"Fine. If you're not gonna marry me… I'm not gonna love you." I got up from the place I found my self in earlier on his lap.

"Just because I'm not gonna rush into a wedding ceremony, you're gonna with hold sex?" he laughed.

"Yes, I am." I put my hands on hips. "From now on, my legs are closed until you marry me."

"Ness, come on." He got up.

"Nope."

"Well." He came up to me and moved a strand of hair behind my ear. He leaned in and kissed my neck sweetly. I basically melted when I felt his hot breath on my ear. "Game on, Cullen." He pulled back and looked at me square in the eye.

"Fine. Game. On." I cocked my eye brow. "You won't last a week."

"Babe, I waited twelve years, what's two more weeks?"

"But that was before you saw me naked." I ran my hand down his chest.

"Yeah, well now I have a picture to dream about." He smirked.

"We'll see." I lingered my hand on his pants.

"We will." He smirked. God he was killing me already.

* * *

**5 days later…**

* * *

"Ness! Hurry up!" Jacob called from the bedroom. After that night, we went back to his father's house got all of our stuff and moved in to our new house.

I looked in the mirror. Our game was still going strong. But I was dying. That night he stripped down to his boxers and strutted into the bedroom like a sex lollipop. I don't even know what that is but he's making me crazy. Why I was doing this was getting less and less clear every time he'd come home shirtless or sweaty from playing football with the guys. So tonight I was firing back. I was being nice for the past four days. Well I can honestly say that I am done with playing fair.

I let my hair drop over the new lingerie I ordered from La Perla. The vintage plisse baby doll nightgown was going to do the trick. I will get him to loose this bet.

"Ness!"

"Oh my god, I'm coming!" I yelled back. I could hear him chuckle. I opened the door after I turned off the light. He had his hands behind his head while he watched TV. He didn't even look up. _Well played. _I walked over in front of the TV to the dresser where I took out the earrings that he gave me for my last birthday.

I slowly turned around, but I still say him snap his head back to the TV. I smiled to my self. To drive him completely crazy I walked over to him and climbed up on to the bed, and proceeded to clime over him to get to my side. I could hear him swallow. Mission accomplished.

"Hey Jake, can you turn of the light?" he looked at me, the his eyes trailed down my body and landed on the skin that was peeking out at him on my stomach just above my panties.

"Jake?" I said again when he didn't answer. His eyes locked with mine.

"but its on your side."

"I'm too tired, baby." I rubbed my leg on his. He came undone. I say the tent appear in his boxers.

"fine." He scoffed. He leaned over me locking eyes with me. He moved my legs apart and settled between them. He used his arms to keep him suspended above me. He flipped off the light and came back to me and kissed me on the head. I was so wet it was killing me.

"Night baby." I whispered. I bent my legs up so he couldn't go any where. At this point I was so ready I didn't care if I lost this bet. I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him so hard I thought I would draw blood.

I could feel his arms about to give as I attacked his tongue with mine. He slowly let his body touch mine, and the heat radiating off of his body was going to send me over the edge before he even entered me.

"Ness." He moaned as he ran his hand up my chest. I arched at the touch. My eyes closed involuntarily. I projected one picture. Us both naked. I could feel him get harder as he moaned into my mouth.

"Do you want to?" he said quickly before attacking my mouth again. I moaned as he grinded into me once. My hands went from his face and shoulders, down this chest and into his boxers. I gently grabbed him in my hand and started to rub. He made this little squeak that made me laugh.

His breath was ragged as I started to speed up. He reached up to my breast and started to play with it. I pushed his boxers over his hips. There was no turning back after this point. He let go of my breast and stood up to get rid of the boxers. He motioned for me to get up. I sat up and he kissed me, pulling me to the edge of the bed. He but his hands down the back of my panties and held my ass in both of his hands and gently squeezed. I have come to realize that Jacob Black is a butt guy. He always has to touch my butt. Every single day. Don't get me wrong I have no problem with it, but I have to be careful with what I wear if you know what I mean.

He slid my panties down my legs and traced one finger along my opening.

"baby you are so wet." I gave a shaky laugh. No kidding.

"show me how much you love me, my Jacob." I whispered into his ear. He grunted into my ear and pulled me into him as he kissed me. He picked me up and held me against him as he lowered us down to the bed.

"I've missed you my beautiful fiancé." He told me as he got into position. He pulled my legs together and lifted them up to his shoulder. I could feel him at my center carefully sliding in. I gasped and grabbed the bed sheet.

"fuck baby, you are so tight." He pushed all the way in and let out a deep breath. I could feel him all the way inside of me. It felt like home.

He started to move and I started to come undone. Moaning and writhing in pleasure I started to scream his name.

"Jacob!" I gasped. "I'm cuming"

"Come on, cum for me baby." He started moving faster, bringing me over the edge into what I like to call pleasure valley.

When I finally came he pulled out and motioned for me to stand up.

"Come on baby." He held me as I wobbled. He pushed me against the wall and took me against the wall. I tightened my legs around him as I came again. I could feel him pulse inside of me as he came inside of me. The warmth inside of me spread and I swear I felt it in my toes.

"that was…" he said out of breath. I nodded trying to catch mine.

"amazing."

"Don't ever with hold sex from me, ever again."

"I kind of liked it." I smiled. "Besides you made me cum twice, you haven't done that before." I dragged my nose across his chest. "I loved it."

"good." He laughed. "We can try for three if you want." I looked up to see the huge smirk that was plastered across his face. I laughed.

"I'm looking forward to it." he kissed me sweetly. "why is the bed so far away?" Jake laughed he reached down and hooked his arm around my legs. He picked me up and laid me gently into the huge bed. He climbed over me and laid on his side and stared at me intently.

"What?" I laughed.

"You know what this means right?"

"No?"

"I get to choose the date of the wedding." He smirked.


End file.
